Neo Domino Purge, The: Path Two
by CuteYami
Summary: Chapter 30 - Jack struggles against his apparent fate while Rua battles valiantly for Ruka's sake. Divine introduces Aki to a group of Psychics at Arcadia whom he wants her to lead. Saiga and Yusei share a heart-to-heart.
1. The End And Its Conclusion

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's -The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Path Two. Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. With the Signers united, dark counterparts are also gathering, plotting to escalate the ongoing war by overthrowing the living world with Earthbound Gods sealed for 5000 years. Yusei and the Signers have yet to face their demons and stand united against the enemy.__  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

**ARC 4 - Arcadia's Retaliation**

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their way from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Freezing Fitzgerald, Infernity Beetle, Junk Warrior, Snow Blanket and Turret Warrior. The central card - Junk Warrior - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it.

"Yes, Junk Warrior! That's one of Yusei's best cards" Rua cries with joy.

"It absorbs the attack power of Level 2 monsters that exist on the field at the same time" Ruka comments.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

Through the bright white, the crimson D-Wheel shot through under the guidance of the two dragons gliding majestically side-by-side. Yusei's eyes widened, registering the track around him in place of the starry night sky. Instinctively, he braked, bringing the D-Wheel to a sudden, panicked halt. Behind him, Juri's grey D-Wheel had toppled over, the blonde rider without his helmet on his knees with a hanging head, a mixture of despair and fury etched across his face.

On Yusei's right arm, the symbol shining ceased to do so, drawing his eyes. Peeling away the sleeve and glove, he found the fading glow was just that; leaving behind a dried blood dyed mark. It was a permanent fixture now; burned into his arm to stay forever. The power and emotion behind the final play - gathering two servants of the Crimson Dragon and combining their power - had been enough for fate to recognise him as a Signer with awakened power.

Above the track, the others stood on the platform by the door, dazed by the strange light that had grown from the finishing impact. Rua averted his eyes from the source - noting the fallen Juri and seemingly no activation of a defensive Trap - to the scoreboard, gasping at what he found.

**YUSEI - JURI  
50 -LP- 0  
7 -SPC- 11**

**DUEL END**

"Look" he cried. "Yusei won!"

Relief washed across the crowd, they had each shared a common concern that Juri had managed to counter the decisive attack; all bar Jack, Aki and Ruka, who were aware of the grim truth. Rua wrapped his arms around his sister, holding her close and grinning proudly. She smiled back, a faint shadow of what was supposed to be across her face.

On the track, Yusei's D-Wheel had turned and the dragons were no more, returned to their cards. The rider's azure eyes were set on the fallen blonde, kneeling pitifully beside his crashed D-Wheel, hunched like a lost child. Yusei manoeuvred his D-Wheel forward, rolling gently towards the defeated enemy. Juri's head remained low, too shamed to rise, his eyes narrowed with frustration hearing the crunching of the tyres approaching.

"Juri" came Yusei's cautious voice. "Do you know why you lost?"

"What is this?" Juri scowled, glaring up at the victorious man. "Is this what you do in Satellite? Gloat and deem each other weak?"

"That's not what I'm doing" Yusei protested calmly. "I'm trying to show you where you lost yourself".

"Don't feel me such bullshit" Juri spat, venom flaring in his eyes. "That's what you do; you show off in any way you can, make yourself seem superior to anyone else in Satellite".

Yusei's eyes narrowed sharply, angered by the dismal stereotype of the people who grew up around him; vying for the top place, make themselves seem more deserving of rescue from the desolate isle where survival was never guaranteed. In the back of his mind, the confrontation with Jack flashed; standing opposite one another at the docks, Rally tied down in a small wooden boat and cast out as bait to lure Yusei to the spot: Jack's plan to make his way out with Stardust and a D-Wheel. That was one incident; something that happened long ago.

"You and your father were focused more on winning for yourselves rather than anyone else" he asserted. "Were you fighting in the memory of your father or just after my blood to satisfy your negative emotions?"

Juri's eyes widened, shock injecting itself into the concoction of emotions on display. Maybe Yusei had touched upon something; maybe he had been fighting for himself while the Satellite man was fighting for the sakes of his friends with a secondary purpose of saving his own life. But he would never admit that to the man towering over him, seated in his bike, watching him curiously. The blonde clenched his jaws and fists, struggling to come to terms with the fact that he had failed to avenge his father, possibly because of his overlapping motives and which he had focused on.

Yusei looked away, revving the engine and shooting forward, the D-Wheel leaving Juri behind to contemplate the words offered to him. The machine veered through an opening in the curved barrier and twisted around in the opposite direction, aiming for the foot of the staircase that would lead him to his friends.

At his destination, the others had gathered themselves, readying to depart quickly before Security swamped their building. Rally led the twins towards Godwin, waiting for Yusei's D-Wheel to arrive, the front tyre thudding against each step it struggled to climb over. Once it rose over the final, the rest of the machine crawled onto the platform and sound died. Yusei pushed a button on the side of his helmet, sucking the visor upwards. He removed a card from the Duel Disk and pushed the arm up, greeted by the kids gazing up at him with eyes sparkling with admiration.

"Yusei, that was awesome!" Rua began, raising his clenched fists.

"You managed to summon both Stardust and Red Demons. That hasn't happened before" Rally added jovially. It had been like a long dream finally achieved to see the dragons fighting side by side once again.

Yusei smiled at the boys and Ruka, climbing out of the D-Wheel in front of them and turned elsewhere, marching through the gathering of allies and towards Jack. He came to a halt just in front of the blonde, who watched in bewilderment, stunned when Yusei raised the Red Demons card that belonged to him.

"This is yours. I can't hold onto it any longer" he stated blandly.

Jack's usually-sharp violet eyes were wide with disbelief, gazing at the card like it was a figment of his imagination. His pale hand rose, the tips of his fingers brushing the underbelly of the card as it moved forward, pausing only when the card was an inch above his palm, at which point, Yusei released it. Staring into the demonic face of the dragon, Jack was lost, returning only when Yusei spoke again.

"I understand what happened back then" he said with a smile. "You were forgiven long ago, Jack".

Another few seconds and Jack's face softened into a genuine smile. "Thank you, Yusei".

Crow appeared between the two of them, smirking with a devious face. "Now that you two are done making up, can we get out of here before we all wind up back in the Detention Centre?"

"Not yet" Jack insisted, casting a glance to his redheaded friend. Crow's bewildered look lasted only a second in Jack's eyes, his view quickly shifting to Godwin, who stood with his white hands behind his grey body, still silent and cold. "What was that light and vision about?"

"Vision?" Rua asked, looking to Ruka. "What vision?"

"Satellite… It was being destroyed" Aki breathed uncomfortably. She lifted her auburn eyes to the man suspiciously. "Is that the future of that place?"

The revelation stunned Crow, Carly, Rua and Rally; those who hadn't seen inside the light, gasping and stretching their eyes open further. The claim was difficult to picture, especially with what had already happened.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – The End And Its Conclusion**

**[Owari Soshite Ato Kara]**

**KEY CARD – Junk Warrior**

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

Godwin didn't answer to inquiry immediately, but watched the young crowd come to terms with the idea of Satellite suffering complete annihilation. Ruka shrank next to Rua, her secret out to the uninformed brother, he watched her curiously in the corner of his eye. Yusei and Jack joined Aki in centring a stern glare onto the shady Director, standing unfazed from the news.

"If you witnessed a vision that the rest have not seen, then it must be a message from the Crimson Dragon" he murmured calmly. "What it means, I can't be sure, but it sounds like a warning".

"A warning?" Yusei echoed.

"Something is lurking in Satellite. Something that threatens to destroy it" Godwin continued. "With the four of you revealed to one another, the Crimson Dragon must have decided now was the time to warn you. You have all awakened the power in you, leading to the permanent Marks imprinted on your arms".

Yusei and Jack deepened their frowns; from what the shady Director was saying, their home was in danger of complete annihilation. Jack especially felt guilt swell inside of him; having recalled the worth of lives in Satellite to those who shared their grim fate, he had damned so many to that dismal future should it come true. Not just Satellite civilians, but drawn hundreds, thousands, of Neo-Domino duellists into the battlefield about to erupt. His eyes to Yusei, who had yet to look back to him, struggling to deal with the news handed to the group.

"Yusei" he murmured.

"We need to focus on getting out of here" Yusei replied suddenly.

Jack frowned at his reaction, predicting that in the safe walls of his mind, there was unparalleled worry for their trapped friends in danger of fading from existence, buried with countless other lives.

"How do you propose we get out easily with Security on their way?" Crow asked, stepping beside his dark-haired friend.

"We'll have to split up; that way, should anything disastrous happen, only a few of us will be captured again" Yusei replied, setting his blazing eyes onto Crow. Within them, a renewed sense of duty; a fighting spirit revived. "We can come back to save anyone who is cornered - nobody is getting left behind".

Rally and Carly exchanged glances; they, too, had heard the promise before getting separated. Regardless of the incontinence, they were reunited and ready to escape together; to separate and hide until Security calmed down, ready to fight the enemy lurking in the clash's background deep in Satellite. Rally cast a look to the twins, neither returning the glance for their eyes remained fixed onto Yusei, the de-facto leader of the infiltrators.

"Yusei" the boy mumbled. Yusei set his eyes onto the child, hearing the voice he recognised from the past years underground. "Can we take Rua and Ruka with us? I don't want there to be a chance they'll get caught - they're from the Tops, after all, they can't really afford to get found out".

Yusei moved his eyes to the twins, both looking anxious and uncomfortable in their predicament; there was no quick way of getting home without a ride from one of the others; through elimination, he and Crow were the best suited candidates. A small smile formed on his face.

"Of course" he answered softly. "Crow and I will drop them off on our way out".

"What are you saying?" Rua asked with faint terror. "You can't possibly be going back to Satellite, can you?"

"It's dangerous there" Ruka pleaded.

"We have friends that are waiting, they need to be rescued before something bad happens" Yusei answered, laying a hand onto the head of each twin. "But should anything happen that affects the City, we'll be there to find you immediately. We won't be gone forever, we'll reunite again soon. We'll have to in order to fight whatever's out there threatening our friends and the people that attacked".

Rua nodded, wrapping his hands around his sister's nearest arm; that which bore the ancient Birthmark. She looked to him with vague confusion, unsure why he had suddenly moved closer and ensnared her arm as he had. Crow smirked and stepped beside Yusei, fists pressed against his hips.

"Alright, kids, get yourselves ready" he commanded smugly. "Cause we're out of here any minute".

The identical Tops children nodded with a smile on their faces. Yusei moved upwards, focusing on Jack, Carly and Aki standing over the youngsters.

"Jack…" he sounded.

"I can't leave with my Wheel of Fortune" the blonde replied. "You and Crow go on ahead to Satellite. It's risky for me to come immediately, but I will join you again once I have that D-Wheel back; it holds my soul as a D-Wheeler".

"And my car" Carly squealed suddenly. "If Juri was able to find Yusei's car, then they'll know my car is with it".

"Juri told me that he had the car impounded, Carly" Yusei intervened. "I'm sorry, but it might be best to leave it for now. Getting everyone to safety should be what we're focused on right now".

Carly sighed, disheartened with the news that her mobile home had been taken from her; the only consolation was an apartment high in the suburbs of the City. She turned to Jack, smiling half-heartedly at him, hoping to buy him with the bright look.

"Jack, I have somewhere safe for you to stay to avoid everything" she chirped.

Jack cast a glance at the girl, smiling gratefully at her offer. Aki stepped towards Carly's back, reminding the others of her presence, her right fist clenched loosely and pressed against her pale chest.

"I will return to the Arcadia Movement and ensure Divine is alright" she insisted. "I will be there until I am needed to take on whoever I need".

Yusei nodded in response to Aki's declaration. He then retreated to his D-Wheel, pulling open the curved seat and fishing a helmet identical to his own out, clutching it tightly between the two palms. He carried the helm to Ruka, presenting it to her with a reassuring smile, she returned the look and slipped the large helmet over her jade hair. Godwin strode towards the open doorway, pausing only once he stood in the centre, peering over his shoulder at the Signers and their allies.

"This is where you part for now, however, fate will return everyone by your sides" he murmured solemnly. "We shall all meet at some point before the war truly begins".

With that, he strode away, working immediately on putting some distance between the infiltrators and himself; all a ploy to steer attention away from him once the inevitable questions came. Yusei returned to Ruka and Rally, standing either side of him.

"We should get going" he commanded.

Jack, Carly and Aki made their break through the gaping doorway, darting one after another in a slower bid for freedom. Yusei clambered into the crimson D-Wheel, Rally leaping behind him, nestled between his idol's back and the plush curve, Ruka put herself onto his lap and the other arm fell. She was safe in his arms. Rua jumped in between Crow's legs, no sign of a spare helmet for him, but he readied himself in spite of the glaring fact. Crow tapped the acceleration pedal, manoeuvring through the doorway and turning after the trio already gone.

The engine spat and threw BlackBird forward, Yusei following quickly afterwards. Neither machine travelled at its potential for the sake of the kids. Rua's eyes were sealed shut by the bitter gale that smacked his cold face regardless, he missed the passing of his comrades, blind to everything and entrusting his life to Crow, whose arms were still wrapped around him without touching. Crow, meanwhile, flashed a cocky smirk at Jack as he roared by. Ordinarily, it would have been the trigger to a spat between the two once they met again.

Jack ignored the look, taking it only as a signal that he and the others would be fine, pressing on with what he had to work with. What mattered was getting out to meet up with his friends again.

He, Aki and Carly reached a fork shortly after Yusei passed them; two directions offering nothing more than frustrating confusion; either one could lead to a trap, with no way of hinting to the trio. Aki took a step towards the left path and turned to the pair watching her.

"I shall take a different path" she insisted. "That way, I can find Divine and we won't have to burden you".

"But Izayoi-" Carly pleaded.

"Be careful" Jack interjected.

The dark-haired girl whipped around to catch his blazing face, taken back by his sudden agreement with the Psychic Duellist. There was no doubt in his eyes; he trusted her to get out safely, not to betray them further down the line. Carly frowned, wishing to protest his trust in the mysterious girl, but fearful of the backlash that would follow, how he would bark at her like an animal for speaking against him after everything they had been through. She had the ultimate card in having rescued him, she simply lacked the courage to fight back. Aki nodded and turned her back on the pair, charging down the left-hand path. Carly opened her mouth to wish her luck, interrupted by Jack's confident tone again.

"Come on, let's get out before it's too late" he commanded. "Izayoi can take care of herself, we should be focusing on ourselves".

Carly nodded feebly, jumping after the blonde Duel King and charged down the alternative route, hoping what lied ahead was freedom.

* * *

Yusei's D-Wheel quickened to match Crow's once straight corridors were what the pair found. With a limited amount of time, they had chosen to risk using one of the elevators rather than the treacherous descent down numerous staircases. With the rigid descent over, there was nothing more than a maze of hallways standing between the D-Wheels and the City streets.

In front of Yusei, Ruka's hand was pressed over the concealed Birthmark, watching the map on the monitor before her anxiously; she wanted nothing more than knowing everyone was safe. She glanced over to Crow's D-Wheel, seeing Rua with his eyes closed and clenched jaws, looking terrified as he soared through the building blindly, aware only through the elevator descent of how far they had come and how much further their target was.

The two machines skidded, rounding another sharp corner. They came close enough that had Yusei reached over, he could have touched her brother and assure him that everything would be fine. When the road became straight again, the engines whirred stronger.

"Hey, Yusei, we're almost there" Rally called enthusiastically.

"Yep" Crow answered, casting his eyes down to Rua. "It's alright, kid, we'll be home-free soon".

"I- I trust you're not lying, Crow" Rua yelled.

Crow smirked at the boy's fearful tone and looked ahead, scowling when he identified a shadow in the way of the next turning. He growled, looking to Yusei, who had been checking the monitor at that particular second.

"Oi, Yusei" he called, dragging his friend from the map. "We've got company".

Ruka and Rally both peered over their barriers and blinked again to verify Crow's claim. Yusei narrowed his eyes and braked. Sparks showered the floor behind the back tyre, the entire D-Wheel twisted to stop with its left side to the man. Crow copied the manoeuvre, landing stationary with his right side to the figure. Rua opened his watering eyes to find the group still inside the Security Headquarters, puzzled by their break. His eyes darted from Crow's arm to the D-Wheel in front of them and then to the mysterious blockade.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Yusei leaned forward, keeping his arm in front of Ruka should the figure try anything strange. "Who are you?" he asked with a growl.

The man chuckled; there was no way of identifying him. He wore a large black robe with a hood over his head, concealing the upper half of his head, leaving only a dark smirk and stubble on his chin exposed.

"Fudo Yusei" he chortled darkly, unnerving the group. "You believe that we will allow you to escape fate so easily?"

"'Fate'?" Yusei echoed. "What are you on about?"

"Come on, Yusei, let's just run him down and be on our way" Crow called.

"Give me a minute, Crow" Yusei replied without taking his eyes from the man. "Something doesn't feel right".

Ruka shrank in front of Yusei, dreading what could follow. The man lifted his right arm, the limb encased in white fabric no different from any other man. That was until the pattern of a spider began to glow from underneath. Yusei and Ruka gasped sharply, recognising the shape from the vision over Satellite. Yusei recovered quicker, snarling at the man for his part in that disaster.

"So you're the one responsible for the destruction that the Crimson Dragon showed us" he growled.

"It seems you've been shown a glimpse of the unchangeable future" the man chuckled.

"Don't screw with me" Yusei snarled.

He pushed up the arm of his D-Wheel, climbing out of the machine and leaving Ruka and Rally. The two watched in shock, saying nothing while Yusei removed his helmet and held it in front of him.

"If you want to destroy Satellite, you'll have to go through me first" he declared.

The man's dark smirk widened, a chortle joining with it. "That's what we intend to do, Fudo Yusei".

"Yusei" Ruka called. "You're not going to duel him, are you?"

Yusei turned to the girl, leaning forward and depositing the helmet into her hand, tapping the keys beside his Duel Disk nimbly and connecting the device onto his wrist's deck holder. He flashed a brief smile at Ruka and Rally, neither looking impressed with his decision to go ahead with a battle against the figure with a purple Birthmark.

"I'll be fine" he insisted. "You two just stay here, you'll be safer here".

Ruka frowned, keeping the helmet in front of her chest, Rally bit his tongue reluctantly. As Yusei stood, Crow straightened his back to get a better view of his friend over the front of the D-Wheel hindering the sight of his lower half.

"Yusei, you can't be serious, can you?" he moaned. "We have to get out of here".

"I'm aware of that, Crow" Yusei replied. "If you want, take Ruka and Rally, get them out of here".

"And leave you behind?" Crow spat. "No way".

"I'm not leaving either, Yusei" Rally protested.

"After what you've done for us, it wouldn't be right to run home while you keep fighting" Rua added. "Ruka and I will stay to see just what we're up against".

Yusei nodded, marching towards the man, who waited patiently, grinning incessantly with twisted delight. Once a decent distance from the others, Yusei raised his Duel Disk in front of his chest, glaring at the opponent, whose Duel Disk looked like none other he had seen before.

"Alright, let's get this over with" he called. "I've got more important things to do than mess around. We're duelling so I can learn who you are and why you want to destroy Satellite".

The man chuckled again, quivering with amusement at Yusei's stern approach to the situation; it seemed more like amusement to him, to watch the opposing side struck so hard by their intentions and forsaking all spirit outside raw fighting spirit.

"Well, then, we shall not delay" he laughed.

Flames erupted from the floor, growing in two directions, eventually joining to complete a ring around the two duellists. Cut off from their comrade; Ruka, Rua, Rally and Crow all gasped in disbelief. Rally grabbed the arm of Yusei's D-Wheel standing between himself, Ruka and the flames.

"Yusei!" he cried.

Keeping his feet rooted to the ground, Yusei twisted the upper half of his body and captured the boy's escape attempt before it could begin.

"Stay there" he barked.

Rally flinched, relaxing his hands and peering over the arm to the Signer beyond the blaze. He arched his eyebrows anxiously, despising his helpless position, but dared not disobey the man whom he looked up to like a brother. He remained in the D-Wheel beside Ruka, who looked down at her arm, glowing with the crimson aura of the Birthmark imprinted on her. The same occurred on Yusei's arm, lighting his Tail Birthmark once more, no doubt copied on Jack and Aki's arms. The girl raised her eyes, setting them onto the Satellite Signer standing ahead of them, trapped within the ominous ring.

The two combatants activated their Duel Disks, keeping a focus on their opponent rather than the devices on their arms, drawing five cards each and scanning their hands briefly.

"Duel!" they announced together.

**DUEL START  
****YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN **–** DARK SIGNER**

"I'll begin this" the robed duellist announced, drawing an additional card to add to his arsenal. "I summon Giant Germ **[ATK 1000]** to the field".

A sickly-looking sphere bounced from nothing and into existence, floating inches above the ground, a pale pink-ish shade with green plague-spreading spots pulsing against what resembled the thing's skin. Yusei grimaced at the sight of the parasite, Ruka tucked her chin behind her hands, watching with dread swirling around inside of her; an endless loop of pessimism that she had yet to fight convincingly.

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn" the Dark Signer added, sliding the additional card into the Duel Disk.

**SECOND TURN **–** YUSEI**

"It's my turn" Yusei called, pulling away the top card of his deck sharply. "I activate Tuning, so I can draw Junk Synchron and then discard cards equal to its level. As Junk Synchron is a Level 3, I have to send three cards to the Graveyard".

With three flicks of his wrist, Yusei removed the cards from his deck and pushed them into the mouth of the Cemetery, unfazed by their descent into the dark world. Rally twisted his brow, confused by his friend's sudden strategy to eliminate cards that could have proven to play a vital role later in the duel.

"I don't understand" he murmured. "Yusei's not the type to throw cards away; he cares about all of his cards".

"He's got something brewing" Crow commented loud enough for the boy to pick up.

"I summon Junk Synchron **[ATK 1300]**" Yusei called, oblivious to the conversation taking place behind him.

The small orange Tuner stretched its arms to the sides, shaking off the glimmers of light clinging to its dwarf-like form. The Dark Signer scowled, sensing exactly what Yusei's plan was - somehow, he was aiming to pull off a Synchro Summon.

"Junk Synchron's Monster effect - I can revive a Level 2 monster from the Graveyard when it's summoned" the Signer called, snatching the sole card that the darkness spat out again. "Be revived, Shield Wing!"

The unnaturally slim creature soared through an opening from the underworld, dropping down beside Junk Synchron and tucking its wings around its torso.

"Yes, now Yusei's got what he needs for a Synchro Summon!" Rally cried with glee.

"Get him, Yusei!" Rua yelled with a raised fist.

Junk Synchron tugged on the cord hanging from its breastplate revving the engines fixed onto its back and leapt up above its partner. Three stars ejected themselves from its body, dancing higher and higher, like a ritual to transform themselves into the green rings of a gateway. The dance succeeded in its purpose, stretching the stars into the barriers of the special summoning. The trio dropped over the immobile Shield Wing, the second creature putting up no resistance and accepting its purpose.

"I'm tuning my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 2 Shield Wing" Yusei called, raising his hand above his head. Shield Wing vanished, leaving behind only two stars that played in the centre of the tunnel. "_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2300]**" **[1]**

A narrow stream of light emerged, striking both stars and exploding across the width of the rings, shining intensely to conceal the purple warrior's appearance from wherever it originated, its glowing red eyes the first part of its to emerge from the brightness, punching away at the air and brightness with its knuckles. The hooded man scowled, seething at the appearance of the Synchro warrior. Its white card against his blackened heart.

"Junk Warrior, attack Giant Germ" Yusei called, moving his hand in the direction of the lone creature. "_Scrap Fist!_"

Junk Warrior launched itself at the vulnerable being, throwing its metallic fist forward and ploughing it into its enemy. The germ seemed to squeal, its spherical shape distorted from the impact and exploded, showering Junk Warrior with the slime inside of it. The cloaked figure groaned, raising an arm to keep the resulting gusts from tearing away the hood over his head and revealing his identity. Over the winds, he shouted.

"Giant Germ's effect; it deals 500 points of damage when it's destroyed!"

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
3500 -LP- 2700**

Yusei flinched, feeling something inside him twist; something was wrong. His body shuddered, keeping his eyes fixed on the man in spite of the burning pain inside of him; knotted tight enough to make him wince.

'_What the-?'_ he asked mutely. _'Could this be real damage? How… could he deal damage like this?'_

The focus of his sight transcended the enemy and hit the flaming ring - it had to be something to do with the flames; they prevented either duellist from leaving, but it seemed they possessed a secondary power at the same time. Across the centre of the field, Yusei noticed a tear in the floor, a handful of tiles damaged by the exchanged blows. The attacks he launched were just as real - he equally held the power of destruction in him. Dread washed through Yusei when he realised just how dangerous the duel was; the Dark Signer had been aware of the power all along and had lured him in; no good could come from the battle of Signer and Dark Signer.

Beyond the ring, Crow lifted an eyebrow as he watched his friend's transfixed state, surprised that he was hesitating after having taken the lead in spite of taking damage himself. There was still no guarantee they would escape the Security tower before its forces arrived; every second wasted in the catatonic state was another that the army charged closer.

"Hey, guys" Crow murmured. "Something's not right".

"Yeah… it looks like something's wrong with Yusei" Rua agreed uneasily.

"Yusei…" Ruka whispered, keeping her eyes locked onto the back of the older Signer's head. "What is it about this enemy that's worried you?"

Yusei kept himself still, glaring at the man opposite, who grinned deviously. Two cards slid out of his deck, standing alone from the stack for him to take.

"Giant Germ has a second effect" he chuckled. "When it's destroyed, its plague spreads and I can summon any others that are waiting in my deck".

Two Giant Germs appeared on the fields; duplicates of the original. It was as the Dark Signer said; the plague was spreading, making victory more difficult, Yusei's retaliation had backfired and worsened the situation. The Signer clenched his jaws, glaring at the twin monsters while a drop of sweat built itself upon his forehead.

"It won't end there, I activate Call of the Haunted" the cloaked demon added with a wicked grin. "Now I can revive the Giant Germ that you destroyed".

"What?" Yusei gasped.

"Oh no, it doesn't end" Rally cried.

In between the two germs, the original appeared, wiggling mockingly. Crow clenched his fist, raising it in front of his face as his aggressive instincts inched closer to control. He would have loved nothing more than to knock out the mysterious enemy with his own fists to save invaluable time.

"This isn't good" he growled. "That guy's getting the best of Yusei".

"Yeah, with three Giant Germs, he can deal 1500 points of damage to Yusei just by having them face Junk Warrior" Rua added.

"But that would cost him far too many lifepoints" Crow scowled. "Unless he plays defensively. Could his deck just be set to whittle down Yusei's lifepoints to nothing with monsters like these?"

"Hang in there, Yusei" Ruka whispered.

"I'll place a card face down. Turn end" Yusei growled.

**THIRD TURN – DARK SIGNER**

"Heh, so, your precious Crimson Dragon has abandoned you, has it?" the cloaked man laughed. "It's left you without any hope and any ideas. Don't worry then, this will be over quickly. My turn!"

Yusei glared at the trio of Giant Germs, Crow was right - combined, the parasites could reduce his lifepoints down to half his original strength. A laugh rippled through the air, tearing across the silent flames and sweeping past the quartet still fixed into the two D-Wheels despite how unhappy they were with the arrangement. Ruka peered over the arm of Yusei's D-Wheel, sliding her hands further around the helmet entrusted to her, fear shimmered in her young eyes.

"If you believe my strategy relies on these Giant Germs, you're as dense as your friends" the man laughed. "Don't worry, I'll give them a preview of what's lying ahead; I'll show you all the truth power that the Dark Signers possess".

"Dark Signers?" Crow yelled. "What the hell is that supposed to be?"

"Are they saying they're evil versions of the Signers?" Rua asked.

"Evil… Signers?" Ruka whispered, her eyes locked onto the glowing spider that the figure wore. "Could it be…"

It seemed they had stumbled onto the Crimson Dragon's warning; Yusei's prediction was confirmed as truth. By her ride, Rally clenched his fists and pressed them against the top of the steel arm in front of them, stretching his back and threw himself up, a lively blaze lighting his eyes.

"Yusei, don't lose to him!" he yelled. "If he's a Dark Signer, then you must have seen what he's planning to do in that vision you mentioned".

Yusei peered over his shoulder at the kids hiding within the safety of his D-Wheel; he could see the anxiety in Ruka, she feared that she would have to face this battle later on, as a Signer carrying out her duty. Rally, on the other hand, was naïve to what lay ahead, was determined to get out, escape together. Godwin said nothing before of Dark Signers, he claimed the vision was a warning by the Crimson Dragon with no answers about who was responsible. The Signers were on their own in this battle, standing with innocent people in need of protection.

"I release two of my Giant Germs to summon Dark Tuner Catastrophe! **[ATK 0]**" the cloaked anti-Signer yelled, throwing the card onto the central place of his front line.

"Dark Tuner?" Yusei and Crow repeated in bewildered unison.

The twins either side of the original Giant Germ shrank, losing its sickly shades and adopting bright rainbow colours. The two swirled around, dancing in a ring around the survivor and crashed in front of it, opening a blue vortex where a large twisted beast appeared; its skin ice-blue with protruding arms and wings of pure black. Dark hair stood out from the skull through an opening in a golden mask pressed over the misshapen face, the other side encased in a horn leaving only the blood red eye glaring out from underneath the hair. The collar and robe wrapped around its waist dyed the colour of dried blood, contrasting the gleaming white fangs that poked out from the narrow lips.

"Tuners and Synchro Monsters are associated with light" the Dark Signer stated. "But every source of light creates a shadow - that's what this is; the darkness to your existence".

Ruka was stunned by the choice of words that the Dark Signer used, a chill crept down her spine, horrified that he had essentially condemned their very existences.

"I'm dark-tuning my Level 8 Dark Tuner Catastrophe to my Level 3 Giant Germ".

Catastrophe seemed to snigger, eight white stars glimmered from inside its body. The cluster surrounded Giant Germ, piercing through its exterior and diving to find the three stars lurking inside. Three stars surrounded two of those, two around the final one. The eight charged at once, colliding with the immobile stars, all eleven dissolving into nothing. The Giant Germ exploded, spitting out five blackened stars dancing in a circle, Yusei's eyes widened at the sight, wondering if he was seeing things clearly - black stars were never a part of tuning.

"What's going on?" he cried.

"Much like a normal Synchro Summon, a Dark Synchro Summon takes the levels of both monsters and uses them to determine the power of the monster that's summoned" the Dark Signer chuckled. "But it doesn't add them together; it takes away the level of the Dark Tuner from the normal monster".

Crow ran the calculations in his head quickly, rising up from his D-Wheel furiously when he had it figured out, Rua watched him silently.

"Hey, that's can't be right" the redhead yelled. "That means that your Synchro Monster is a Level Minus 5".

"Minus?" Yusei gasped. "Can there really be a Minus Level monster?"

The Dark Signer chuckled coldly again, holding up a grey card in the place of a white Synchro Monster. "There can be".

"No way" Yusei breathed, taken back by the revelation. "Crow, keep everyone back".

Crow nodded, unable to smile but managed to cast a glance over the three youngsters watching with him, each with terror engraved over their faces.

"_Yami to yami kasanarishitoki, meifu no tobira ha hirakareru. Hikarinaki seki he! Dakku Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Hyouketsu no Fittsujerarudo**__! _**[ATK 2500]**" **[2]**

The dark stars moved closer, crashing into one another. A gust of wind swept along the corridor as a result, howling mournfully, ominously. A flash came from the centre of the darkness spread, an icicle that grew into a full body; large pointed shoulders and winds sprouting from a narrow corpse, brittle arms hanging either side. There were no legs, the body simply hung with a tip at the base, red eyes glinting from the white mask placed over where a face would be. Yusei felt a chill run down his back, the temperature plummeted with the arrival of the beast. But fear was mixed with that dramatic decline.

What he stood before was a Dark Synchro Monster - the ace of their enemy, the tool of the Dark Signers to obliterate Satellite in a flaming rage against humanity. Rua straightened his back, gazing at the beast in horrified awe, his sister was far more reluctant to get a decent view. Yusei set his eyes onto the white mask, his jaws clenched and sweat clinging to his brow.

"It seems my monster's left you speechless" the Dark Signer mocked with a sly grin.

"Whatever you're planning to do with that thing, I won't allow it" Yusei barked.

"We'll see just how long you're around to stand in the way then, shall we?" the hooded man laughed.

"You cocky bastard" Crow snapped. "Just because you have some fancy Dark Synchro you think you're unstoppable? The one who's getting his ass kicked around here will be you".

"Crow, you're so vulgar in front of the twins" Rally murmured humbly. "They would never hear that kind of stuff in the Tops".

Crow froze, grinning uncomfortably; Rally had pointed out just what trouble his getting carried away could lead to. He looked back to Rally and Ruka, both watching him with calm looks, then dropped down to Rua, who seemed puzzled by the new words that Crow had yelled. Sweat trickled down the redhead's face.

"Just forget all of that, okay?" he laughed. "The last thing I need is your parents hunting me down like a dog".

The Dark Signer smirked. "Your friend certainly makes a good clown. He could do well to lift the spirits of those children once you're laid to rest".

"I won't die" Yusei snapped.

"How long with those words hold true?" the man asked cockily. "Catastrophe's effect activates".

In front of Yusei, Junk Warrior exploded abruptly, dragging the Signer's wide eyes to where his faithful creature had been. A laugh from the grim end of the field attracted a glare from him.

"When Catastrophe is used for a Dark Synchro Summon, it can destroy a card on the field" he announced, his smirk darkening. "Meaning you've nothing against my monster. Freezing Fitzgerald, attack Fudo Yusei directly! Blizzard Strike!"

The slim arms opened, scattering glistening icicles over Yusei's side of the field; all aimed at him. Yusei pulled back, stretching his glowing right arm over his only defence.

"Trap card open!" he yelled. An electric pulse seemed to freeze the card partway through its rise. Yusei looked down at it in horror, unsure what had happened, but aware of the consequences. "What?"

"Magic and Trap cards can't be activated until the End Phase whenever Freezing Fitzgerald attacks" the Dark Signer confessed.

Yusei clenched his teeth, glaring helplessly up at the shower. Rally, Rua and Ruka jumped up, horrified by the twist; another disadvantage that had been discovered caused by the power of the Dark Signers and their underworld servants.

"Yusei!" the trio cried.

The icy bullets dug into Yusei's body, a few slicing through the fabric of his jacket and trousers, producing small tears. When the force became too much, his body was launched backwards with a cry. His battered body hit the flames, but he didn't pass through; they were a barrier to keep him from fleeing the duel, flames without heat or power. Once the barrage ended, Yusei slid down, his body shivering from the power that had infected him with its ice daggers.

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
1000 -LP- 2700**

"Yusei, get up!" Crow yelled.

Yusei shuddered, peeling his head from the floor and lifting his chest; a fraction of the rise Crow was hoping to see, to ensure his friend was still alright. The Dark Signer pressed on ruthlessly.

"I activate my Magic card - Snow Blanket" he called, throwing the card into the Duel Disk. "With this activate, any Magic and Trap cards the opposite has on the field are destroyed during my End Phase".

Yusei stayed down, his body trying its best to recover from the direct attack as quickly as possible, struggling to do so in time. The Dark Signer smirked wickedly as he registered the Signer's exhausted state after just one true attack.

"How pathetic, is this truly as strong as the Signers get?" he laughed tauntingly. "It almost makes us wonder why the Crimson Dragon chose someone like you; was it because of that victory over Jack Atlus?"

"You… how do you know about that?" Yusei asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Wait… what did he say?" Rua cried out. "Yusei and Jack duelled? And Yusei won?"

"When could that have happened?" Ruka asked more subtly.

"The night Yusei left Satellite" Rally answered without taking his eyes from his friend. The twins turned to the red-haired boy. "Yusei went to duel Jack because he took Yusei's first D-Wheel and Stardust Dragon. It was something Yusei was working on for two years, we expected they'd duel to see where Stardust went. I knew that Yusei had the stretch to take Jack down, but I still call him a friend".

"What are you saying?" Rua asked.

"Jack's from Satellite" Crow interjected.

The twins looked to the older redhead, gaping in astonishment; Jack Atlus, their Duel King, had roots in Satellite, where no-one was supposed to escape? Yusei picked himself up from the ground, pain gripped his left shoulder, drawing Yusei's right hand to the pained limb. Although his body wavered from the sudden loss of strength, his eyes blazed all the same, driven by his resolve to get the others out of Security before the army of officers arrived; losing to this black-hearted man would do nothing to help them, but only make the situation worse.

"It seems you're not done with your punishment" the man laughed. "You're ready to die, are you? Good, I'll escort you to Hell; the descent begins now. I set a card face-down. Turn end".

Yusei narrowed his eyes at the new card, dropping them to his deck where the next chance waited to be revealed. His fingers were an inch from touching the top card when the half-faced man spoke again.

"With the end of my turn, Snow Blanket wipes your Magic and Trap card territory clean".

A stream of snowflake poured out of the card, like a tame tidal wave that crashed over the card and buried it. Yusei sighed, slipping the card into his Graveyard and resumed his draw, succeeding in removing the top card before another surprise could be sprung.

"It's my turn!"

**FOURTH TURN – YUSEI**

"Hang in there, Yusei" Rua called from the other side of the flames.

When he caught a glimpse of the card that he had drawn, Yusei smiled briefly, then set his eyes on his opponent once again. "I summons Synchron Explorer **[ATK 0]**".

The creature that appeared in front of him resembled a crimson spherical machine, a large cavity in place of a chest, looking like a giant mouth with two oval eyes pressed into the armour above to act as eyes. Arms and legs were bolted onto the body with an equal distance between them all and atop it all, a head fixed above a collar of silver.

"Feh, another damned Synchro-related card" the Dark Signer hissed, sounding as though the use of another was grating him.

"Synchron Explorer's monster effect - it allows me to summon a monster from the Graveyard that has 'Synchron' in its name" Yusei called, ignoring the tone of his opponent. The only card that applied slid out of the Cemetery mouth, snatched in a swift movement by Yusei's right hand and held up for the enemy to see. "I revive Junk Synchron".

The orange-armoured Tuner appeared on the field again, hovering beside the monster responsible for its rebirth, its large white eyes fixed on the enemy. Yusei held up another monster card.

"Doppel Warrior's effect means it can be summoned when another monster is Special Summoned" Yusei added, holding up the third component of his arsenal.

Between the two Synchron monsters, a man dressed in uniform appeared, clutching a peculiar blue weapon. A flaxen scarf wrapped around his neck and eyes concealed by the shadow of his hood, adding to his mysterious air.

"Now we'll fight Dark Synchro with Synchro" Yusei yelled. "I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 2 Synchron Explorer and Level 2 Doppel Warrior".

Junk Synchron tugged on the cord hanging from its body again, repeating the process of transfiguring into three green rings that descended over the two monsters, encasing them both and revealing two stars in each of its allies.

"_Tsudoishi ikari ga bōga senshi ni kishin wo yadosu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hoero, __**Janku Bāsākā**__! _**[ATK 2700]**" **[3]**

A colossal black-skinned monster in blood-red armour emerged, each plate of its suit lined with gold, only its midsection was left exposed between the pieces. A black wing sprouted from its back, a second replaced by a large sword planted against the shoulder, coated in armour, a golden spike curling from the curve, another jagged horn was fixed into the centre of the helmet over its head.

"Doppel Warrior has another ability - when it's used for the Synchro Summon of a Warrior monster, two Doppel Tokens are summoned **[ATK 400 x2]**" Yusei snapped.

Twins identical to the sacrifices original materialised on the field, mimicking the trio-tactic that the Dark Signer himself had used a turn before. Recognising the similarities between their current strategies, the Dark Signer scowled irritably. There was, however, one consolation in the identical arrivals.

"You've doomed yourself, Fudo Yusei" he declared proudly. "Freezing Fitzgerald is capable of Piercing Damage; your Doppel Tokens are sitting ducks and you're opening yourself up to a world of pain and death".

"I don't plan on losing or dying" Yusei hissed sternly. "For Junk Berserker's ability, I remove Junk Synchron from the game; now Junk Berserker can reduce the power of your Freezing Fitzgerald by the 1300 attack points that Junk Synchron has".

The card slid out of the Graveyard, triggering the blue aura around the Dark Synchro Monster **[ATK 1200]**. A droplet of sweat slipped down the robed man's face, crawling out from the shadows and into view. Behind Yusei, Rua punched the air with a large grin.

"Yeah! Now Freezing Fitzgerald is only half as strong as normal" he called gleefully. "Yusei can really give back what that Dark Signer's been dishing out now".

"Get him, Yusei!" Rally bellowed, following Rua in punching upwards.

Beside him, Ruka was smiling for the first time since the duel's start, her hands around Yusei's helmet pressed harder against the red skin.

'_Yusei…'_ she thought with an optimistic mind. _'You can do this. We believe in you, I know you can win this and get everyone out before it's too late'_.

"Go, Yusei!" Crow hollered. "Take him out and let's go home".

"Junk Berserker, attack Freezing Fitzgerald" Yusei called. "Scrap Cleaver!"

The massive Synchro Monster unsheathed the sword over it shoulder without moving its face from the target. With a forceful slash through the air, it created a glowing curve of blue energy that sliced the air over the field, crashing into the weakened Dark Synchro counterpart, snapping icicles from its large chest. The beast resisted only seconds, unable to keep itself from destruction and then exploded. The force of the explosion threw the Dark Signer from the ground, knocking him onto his back.

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
1000 -LP- 2700**

"Hey, he's still behind" Crow murmured.

"Junk Berserker didn't have enough power to take out that guy" Ruka commented, unsurprised. Crow and Rua looked to her from BlackBird, Rally also peered downwards to the girl. "Yusei knew that, but he's still fighting. If Freezing Fitzgerald attacks one of his Doppel Tokens, he'll lose, but he's fighting to deal as much damage to possible before that happens. I don't think he's trying to get the duel over before that attack, it's not possible now that his Battle Phase is over; he hasn't given up though, he's got a strategy".

A blue vortex opened in the ground ahead, granting passage back to the game for the Dark Synchro Monster, its icy body glinted against the sharp light of the flames. The hooded Dark Signer growled as he picked himself up behind the monster, scowling at his opponent standing comfortably having obliterated what had been an impressive lead.

"Because Freezing Fitzgerald is revived, it destroys Junk Berserker" he snapped. "It's only a matter of time before you die now".

The towering Synchro Warrior exploded, scattering golden shards of light around, dissolving into nothingness. Yusei stood, unfazed by the death of his strongest monster, keeping a sharp gaze locked onto his blackened opponent. Rather than react to the sinister threat, he plucked a card from his hand, turning it to show its identity.

"I activate One For One" he announced. "I discard Grind Warrior to summon a Level 1 monster from my hand. I choose Mystic Piper **[ATK 0]**".

Yusei slipped the card of his green-armoured warrior monster into the Graveyard, laying down a second card onto the field. The creature resembled a man dressed in a robe of crimson and orange with a shirt of pink and white trousers underneath. The man pressed the flute in his hands to his lips, the instrument squeaked out harsh notes painfully.

"I release Mystic Pipe to activate its effect" Yusei added, removing the card from his Duel Disk, resulting in the disappearance of the man. "I draw a card from my deck; if it's a Level 1 monster, I can draw again".

The four behind watched in silence as Yusei closed his eyes and dropped his hand to the deck, pressing the tips of his fingers against the top card - the one he would draw and which would determine the success of whatever plan he was relying on. Raw fighting spirit poured into him and instinctively, he ripped the card from the rest, keeping at the full length of his arm, opening his eyes sharply to capture the artwork in the corner of his vision. Once he identified it, he held it up for his shady enemy to see.

"Level 1 Monster, One-Shot Booster" he announced. "Therefore, I can draw another card". He did as the aforementioned card predicted, then carrying out nothing more slotting both into his hand. "Turn end".

**FIFTH TURN – DARK SIGNER**

"Alright then, leave yourself wide open" the dark man sniggered. "It's my turn!"

"Yusei's left himself wide open" Rua cried. "Once Freezing Fitzgerald attacks Doppel Token, its Piercing Damage will finish him off".

Crow didn't seem as worried as the boy, but uncomfortable nonetheless. "He wouldn't make a stupid mistake like that, he's got to have something planned".

"Freezing Fitzgerald, attack one of those Doppel Tokens and rid this world of Fudo Yusei!" the man yelled passionately.

The frozen behemoth removed its arms from the front of its chest, stretching its brittle limbs to their limits and unleashing a shower of icy daggers. The replica flinched and exploded, kicking up dust that swept past Yusei, obscuring him from view.

"Yusei!" Rally, Rua and Ruka cried unanimously.

The Dark Signer threw his head back, cackling madly as he revelled in his apparent victory over the first Signer with ease. Bitter tears stung Rally's eyes as he struggled to contemplate that Yusei may have lost within the cloud of black smoke, Ruka watched the scene with despair flashing within her golden eyes. The smog began to disperse, revealing the truth and a silhouette still standing inside.

"Look" she called, drawing the others to emerging shape.

Realising what had happened, the Dark Signer calmed himself, a drop of sweat slid into view as the smoke cleared to show Yusei standing with the same determined look upon his face, his lifepoints untouched.

"W- what?" he cried out in astonishment. "How could you possibly survive that?"

Yusei held up a single card, twisting it reveal a monster resembling a butler. "Devotion Gardna" he stated bluntly. "By discarding it, the damage I receive from a battle is reduced to zero".

"You little…" the Dark Signer hissed venomously. "Regardless of your tactics, I'll take you down before lone. I activate Depth Charge - when a Water monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, this card will deal 700 points of damage. It won't be long now before you but a bitter memory".

"I won't die" Yusei protested sternly.

The Dark Signer seemed to scowl, his frown implied a glare underneath the hood that shrouded the upper half of his face. "And why shouldn't you? Why do you live?"

"Because I have something worth living for" Yusei growled. He threw his arm back, twisting slightly so the shady man could view Crow, Rua, Ruka and Rally waiting on the other side of the mysterious flames. "I have my friends to live for. These people who need protecting from mistakes like your twisted cult of frauds calling yourself a sub-species of Signers".

The nameless shadow growled viciously, Yusei, on the other hand, returned his arm and tore the top card from his deck fiercely, ready to fight.

"It's my turn!"

**SIXTH TURN – YUSEI**

With the card separated from the rest, Yusei flicked his wrist, revealing the card he had drawn - Nitro Synchron, a glint flashed in his eyes.

"This is my final turn, but I won't end with this duel" he yelled, throwing the card down onto the Duel Disk. "I summon Nitro Synchron **[ATK 300]**".

Beside the remaining Doppel Token, the small cylindrical Tuner emerged, its body consisting of white with pink splashes. Steel arms hung from the sides, ending with hands tucked into yellow gloves. At the top of its being, a circular meter was fixed, a black needle resting at the lowest measurement.

"By its effect, I can Special Summon One-Shot Booster **[ATK 0]** because a monster has already been Normal Summoned".

Rally beamed as his yellow machine appeared on the field, blasting through the portal that opened and positioned itself on the other side of Nitro Synchron. Crow smiled at the boy, aware of his secret and flashed a thumbs-up, the twins oblivious to the silent exchange of pride.

"Bolt Hedgehog's ability also allows it to be Special Summoned, due to the presence of a Tuner" Yusei added firmly, his voice growing stronger with each addition to his arsenal. "Return from the Graveyard, Bolt Hedgehog **[ATK 800]**". The small orange fuzzy rodent with bolts implanted in its back squealed furiously, glaring at the enemy with its large green eyes. Behind it, Yusei held a fifth Monster card. "Finally, when the opponent has a Synchro Monster and I don't, Reed Butterfly **[ATK 300]** can be Special Summoned. Freezing Fitzgerald counts, even if it's a Synchro imitation".

On the edge of the field, the small butterfly appeared, flapping its wings delicately, tentacle-like string hung from its slender form. With its arrival, Yusei's field was complete with five low-level monsters. Ruka smiled as she assessed his arsenal, able to connect with the field of young and vulnerable monsters should they fight individually. Rua grinned proudly, thrusting his left fist forward.

"Alright, show him what a Signer can do, Yusei!" he called enthusiastically.

"No matter what tactics you use, you can't kill what lives eternally" the Dark Signer snarled. "My Dark Synchro monster and the shadows from which it was born can never be extinguished. Light, however, can disappear and leave darkness to reign".

"Darkness will never prevail" Yusei retorted sharply. "This is the proof of that. I tune my Level 2 Nitro Synchron with Level 1, Doppel Token, Level 1 One-Shot Booster, Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog and Level 1 Reed Butterfly".

"Impossible, you're combining _all_ of your monsters?" the Dark Signer gasped in horror.

"Combining all his monsters together means Yusei can summon a Level 7 Synchro Monster" Crow reported.

"Yeah, show him, Yusei!" Rally yelled.

Nitro Synchro vanished, leaving behind a pair of stars that raced around in a circular orbit, drawing out two green rings. They descended over the four monsters; one of Reed Butterfly and One-Shot Booster, the other around Bolt Hedgehog and the Doppel Token. Each relinquished the stars equal to their level; all giving up one with the exception of Bolt Hedgehog, who offered a second. The five glimmers danced around, lining themselves up for the ritual to progress, a narrow strip of light piercing each of them, connecting them in one force.

"_Tsudoishi omoi ga, kokoni aratana chikara tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, __**Nitoro Woriā**__!_ **[ATK 2800]**" **[4]**

Massive green hands ripped through the light, followed by the equally brawny body. Red eyes glowed in the creature's head and its large grey jaws separated, unleashing a deep growling roar.

"Such a powerful monster…" the Dark Signer hissed. "It's strong enough to take out Freezing Fitzgerald".

"And that's how things will stay" Yusei snapped. "Nitro Synchron lets me draw again when it's used for the Synchro Summon of a monster with 'Nitro' in its name". He swiftly removed the card resting on top of his deck, taking a second to assess the draw and then threw it onto the Duel Disk beside his Nitro Warrior's card. "I summon Support Warrior **[ATK 400]**".

A mechanical warrior dwarfed in size by Nitro Warrior's intense built leapt onto the field, coated in armour plates of ash grey, four levels built over its chest and single-layered accessories like gloves and boots over its forearms and calves. The skin underneath was of a crimson shade, stripes of dark grey pressed over its hips. Over its shoulders, dark grey vices gripped to the joints, small crimson wings standing from each side.

"You and your bothersome monsters" the hooded man hissed bitterly.

"Support Warrior's effect means it can be Special Summoned when a Warrior Synchro Monster is on the field" Yusei announced. "It also adds 300 attack points onto that very kind of monster when it attacks. Nitro Warrior, inherit Support Warrior's power and take out Freezing Fitzgerald! Dynamite Impact!"

The enormous green fists of the creature began to glow, blue flames burning around them, painted by the power given by Support Warrior; the stronger warrior launched itself forward **[ATK 3100]**. As quickly as its fists slammed into the fragile chest of the icy Dark Synchro beast, it shattered, unable to resist long after the damage inflicted by Junk Berserker before.

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
1000 -LP- 600**

"It's almost over" Rally cried jovially.

"Yes, it is" the Dark Signer snapped. "But not in your favour; Freezing Fitzgerald will return to the field and when it does, Depth Charge will bring you to your knees".

The crystal shadow Synchro beast appeared from the ground **[DEF 2500]**, its glaring red eyes coated in blue. Beside it, the Magic card unleashed a torrent of energy, charging through the air and crashing into Yusei, who stood with his Duel Disk raised, the device seemingly taking the blow. The ground shook and the walls rattled, Ruka closed her eyes through the tremor, Rally fell from his semi-stand and clutched the large curve of the D-Wheel in terror. When it was over, all four spectators looked ahead to see Yusei standing, largely unfazed by the countermeasure.

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
300 -LP- 600**

The hooded enemy smirked darkly, his white teeth resembling fangs with his worsening state; losing his humanity (had he any before joining the mysterious cult) and allowing the Devil to pump him full of malice and blacken his heart.

"Your life is over next turn, Fudo Yusei" he commented victoriously. "Nitro Warrior will be destroyed by Freezing Fitzgerald at the end of your Battle Phase, Support Warrior is useless by this point. Give it up, your fate is sealed. Let's not keep Death waiting.".

"Death won't claim me either now or any time soon" Yusei growled defiantly. "Freezing Fitzgerald's ability takes place at the end of the Battle Phase, but I'm not finished yet".

"What?" the man asked assertively. "You must have lost your mind, Support Warrior attacking would wipe you out".

"I'm attacking with Nitro Warrior" Yusei stated.

"You can't!" the Dark Signer snapped furiously. "You've used its attack up, it won't obey a second order".

"Nitro Warrior has another effect" Yusei announced. "When it destroys a monster, it can then switch another that's in Defence mode to Attack mode and then attack once more".

"W- What?"

"Nitro Warrior, return Freezing Fitzgerald to attack mode. Dynamite Impact!"

The behemoth slashed its arm through the air, producing a scythe of blue energy that threw itself across the field and collided with the target, draining the blue aura from it and leaving the creature exposed **[ATK 2500]**.

"Nitro Warrior, extinguish this darkness and open up the path out of here!" Yusei bellowed, throwing his hand forward. "Dynamite Knuckle!"

As it had done before, a stream of blue energy transferred itself from Support Warrior to Nitro Warrior, fuelling its charge **[ATK 3100]**. The cannon positioned at the base of its spine ignited with sudden power and threw the creature forward, lifting its fists in front. The Dark Synchro creature remained trapped in place, simply waiting for its inevitable final death. The monstrous knuckles of the green-skinned creature smashed into its chest, tearing its torso apart, resulting an explosion as well as shockwaves rumbling through the ground and walls.

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
300 -LP- 0**

**DUEL END**

Once the chaos settled, Yusei set his eyes back onto the man who stood as though lifeless, swaying limply before falling back. He crashed onto the ground, making no effort to avoid the pain or pick himself up, he only groaned. The ring of fire died down, leaving only the destruction left by the attacks made real as evidence that the duel had even taken place. Without the adrenaline pulsing through him rapidly, a brief wave of dizziness washed over him, passing quickly as he struggled to keep his mind on what needed to be done. Once he recovered, he charged across the field, falling onto one knee and pulling the dark man from the ground, grabbing fistfuls of his black robe.

"What are you guys planning to do with Satellite?" he asked furiously. "Tell me what your sick plans are".

The man didn't answer. With his patience at an end, Yusei tugged on the hood and threw it from the man's face, revealing closed eyes and matted brunette hair; something wasn't right, this man didn't seem like a villain now that the duel was over. His eyes dropped to where the Spider Birthmark had been glowing, finding nothing there, his own had vanished on top of that. He tore the deck from the Duel Disk, flicking through the cards, but failing to find proof of the Dark Tuner and Dark Synchro Monsters that he had just fought. Then it dawned on him: this man wasn't working with the Dark Signers, they had used him as some kind of pawn.

Crow's shadow crept closer and fell over the pair, drawing Yusei's eyes to the redhead. "So who is he?"

"I don't know" Yusei sighed. "It seems he wasn't consciously duelling me; someone else was in control of this man".

"'Someone else'?" Crow echoed, puzzled by the idea.

"We don't have time to deal with this here, we have to leave" Yusei murmured. "And you're going to have to take him with you".

"What? Why me?" Crow yelled, pointing to himself whilst pulling an unimpressed and shocked face.

"I have Ruka and Rally already, you've got Rua. There's more room for a body on your BlackBird than there is in my D-Wheel" Yusei stated.

"Can't we just swap?" Crow complained. "I take one of the kids, you take the creepy guy that tried to kill you?"

"You don't put up a very convincing argument" Yusei commented with a smile. "No; _you're_ taking him".

Crow moaned again, grabbing one of the arms and throwing it over his shoulder, helping Yusei to lift the nameless man from the ground and drag him over to the dark D-Wheel, slumping him over behind where Crow would sit. The disgruntled redhead climbed back into the machine, placing himself between the body and Rua, who smirked up at his carrier. Yusei returned to his own D-Wheel, he smiled at Ruka, who handed him the helmet she had been holding, identical to the one still balanced on her head. He slipped his spiked hair into the helmet and followed Crow in nestling himself between them; Ruka seated in between his legs and Rally with his arms around him from behind. He was first to rev his engine and shoot down the open hallway, Crow following quickly behind.

* * *

Jack led Carly through the maze of corridors, never once responding to her inquiries over how close they were to the storage yard where his D-Wheel remained, locked inside one of the vans. The two had used an elevator to descend through the tower; their only real hope of escaping in time and were running around on the bottom level.

The two rounded a corner, neither exchanging a word, but halting when they found themselves confronted. The back of a man in his twenties greeted them, his oxblood hair curled into a large quiff. He glanced over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes once they registered the couple behind him. He leapt back, twisting in the air to widen the gap between them, activating his Duel Disk and pulling a card from the deck inserted.

"I won't be held back by you any longer!" he snapped.

A flaming orb materialised above him; strange, as he was outside a duel. The meteor lunged forward to Carly's horror as she quickly identified the target as Jack. She cried out, crashing into him and knocking the blonde aside, designating herself as the new target. The hinotama collided with her petite body, throwing her back and onto the ground with a tremendous thud.

"Carly!" Jack cried.

He dove to her side, falling onto one knee and help lift her upper half delicately, keeping an arm stretched behind her back, cradling her fearfully. She face was screwed up with pain, the left lens of her glasses cracked. He growled, snapping his neck back to the man with a fearsome glare.

"What the hell are you doing?" he barked.

The man relaxed himself, but repressed any sympathy, rather watched them calmly. "I see, I thought you were with Security".

"You bastard, we're trying to escape" Jack snarled.

The man said nothing in response, but watched as Jack shook the girl, whose eyes opened shortly after his campaign to bring her back began. She smiled at him.

"Carly, why did you do such a reckless thing?" he asked, moved by her risky defensive measures.

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt" she whispered hoarsely, still smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll get you help" Jack whispered.

At the other end of the corridor, Aki emerged, having rounded a corner parallel to Jack and Carly's. Her eyes darted down the hallway, recognising the man stood over Jack and Carly, oblivious to the kneeling pair.

"Divine!" she cried, dashing towards him.

Divine turned his head, eyeing Aki curiously, quickly adding a smile and a shine of gratitude in his eyes. He turned to her, his arms open as though he were inviting her into his embrace, she stopped short, smiling brightly with relief.

"Divine, thank goodness" she cried joyfully. "I was worried".

"It's okay, Aki. I was waiting for you, I knew you would come" Divine whispered gently to the girl. "Let's go home, okay?"

Aki nodded, still ignorant of Jack and Carly watching their reunion. Divine laid a hand onto her shoulder and directed her down the nearest hallway further along the route the blonde King and dark-haired girl had been taking. Jack looked back to his injured companion, still she seemed content with Aki's happiness.

"I'm getting you out of here" he demanded.

Without much effort, he lifted Carly from the ground, holding one arm over his shoulder and the other pressed against her waist, helping her aching body with his height. They slowly stepped forward together, moving as one.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

Yusei braked in front of the wide gateway leading to the Tops, the entrance sealed by a towering chain-link fence. As Crow skidded in nearby, Yusei lifted the arm of the D-Wheel, allowing Ruka to climb out, the girl smiling, relieved to finally be home. She removed the helmet, handing it back to Yusei, revealing the face far more cheerful that it had been for hours.

"Thank you for everything, Yusei" she said chirpily.

"Just keep safe now, okay?" he replied softly.

Yusei handed the helmet to Rally, who slipped it over his head, beaming at the two in front of him. At the same moment, Crow skidded to a halt beside the crimson D-Wheel, Crow dropped his arms, smirking at Rua, who slowly climbed off, his hair slightly matted from a lack of protection during the high-speed race. He jogged from the D-Wheels and around to Ruka's side, a little less comfortable.

"So you guys are going home?" he asked.

"Yes, we've got people waiting for us" Yusei replied. "If that vision's got any chance of happening, then we have to do whatever we can to protect the people".

"But you could be killed!" Ruka cried.

"We won't, Ruka" Yusei whispered, laying a hand onto the girl's head. "I promise you we won't".

"Alright then, if you guys won't, then let's have a duel when you get back" Rua asserted, smiling cockily at the dark-haired D-Wheeler.

Yusei, Crow and Rally all eyed the Tops boy curiously, the Tail Signer first to break away with a smirk of his own. He nodded briskly, lifting the boy's spirits, igniting the passionate flames behind his face.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting" he called. "Ruka and I will look forward to it".

Ruka cast a sharp glance at her brother; she hated it when he spoke for her, but then retained the bright face. "Yeah, we will".

The two D-Wheels shot off, heading back towards the highway and leaving the kids in their dust, watching them vanish down the same route they had come from to deliver them home. The two beamed optimistically, neither speaking nor moving as they contemplated their new bonds spanning across the City and beyond the shore.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Highway-**_

Yusei's D-Wheel launched itself from the ascent leading onto the double-lane road, crashing back onto the concrete, back tyre first. Either side of him were detached duplicates, both with two lanes of their own. Rally's eyes jumped between the two, waiting for Crow to show up. The redhead shot out onto the right-most road, to smirking over his left shoulder at the pair nearby.

"Pretty good plan, I'd say" he yelled over the roaring breeze. "Now if anything happens, at least one of us will be in a position to help out".

Yusei nodded with a smile before setting his eyes ahead; the sky was getting brighter, blue creeping out where other colours were losing their grip, dissolving in the overriding wave. Rally leaned forward, propping his chin onto Yusei's shoulder, his back stretching to reach the top of his friend's arm.

"Hey, Yusei, we're going to get back soon, right?" he asked. "Then we can find out how Jack's doing".

Yusei nodded again. "Once we get to a safe place in Satellite, we'll try to establish contact with him. Even if we can't do that, the media would have a field day with his escape, we'll find out easily if he's been captured again".

"He better not" Crow growled, his face appeared in a small window on the D-Wheel monitor beside the map of the highway they raced along, two flashing dots acting as markers to identify each other. "I'm not going through all this again just to get his sorry ass out of the same jam".

Yusei smirked at the irritated face of his childhood friend, dropping it when he registered a blue dot resting on the road ahead; another D-Wheel.

"Crow, we might have trouble" he called.

Crow examined his own screen, frowning when he, too, picked up the stationary third party. Yusei lifted his glare from the screen to the dark machine ahead; a black D-Wheel with blue markings across the body, a rider dressed in a dark attire to match it. Yusei braked harshly, twisting the D-Wheel so its side faced the horizontal D-Wheel opposite. Crow skidded to a halt on the parallel road. Steam hissed from the tyres, Rally watched over Yusei's shoulder as he lifted his head and glared at the rider ahead.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly.

"It doesn't matter who he is, get out of the way" Crow snapped. "We're in a hurry. If' you're with Security, so help me, I'll-"

"Security? Heh, I would never side with them" the man hissed bitterly.

Crow lifted an eyebrow; that voice sounded familiar. The problem was he couldn't pinpoint it. The Birthmark on Yusei's arm flashed briefly, alerting him to the strange feeling emitted from the man; something was wrong. A wide grin flashed onto the face of the man, his eyes hiding underneath the tips of his ice-blue fringe and visor shrugging off the light. A red Marker could be seen running down the right side of his face, stretching from the shadows to his jaw line.

"You really don't remember, do you?" he laughed.

"All I know if you're with the Dark Signers" Yusei scowled, looking down to the robed around the man's body. They resembled those worn by the man slumped over the back of Crow's D-Wheel, modified slightly to replace white with blue. "Tell us who you are",

The man sniggered. "You already know who I am".

He lifted his head, revealing blackened eyes with golden iris underneath the glass of the visor; the clumps of fringe hanging between as well as over his eyes. Yusei and Crow gasped in horror, their eyes wide as they gazed in astonishment at the man's face.

"K- Kiryu?" Yusei managed to breathe.

"What the hell are _you_ doing with the Dark Signers?" Crow asked.

Kiryu lifted his right arm, unveiling a Birthmark of his own; the shape of a man marked out in purple just as the Crimson Dragon left its mark on the Signers. The fact that it was a different pattern from the Spider that the trio had seen earlier spoke louder than the mere fact that he had one.

"I want revenge" Kiryu chuckled darkly. "What you fought earlier was a drone; a man brainwashed by one of the head Dark Signer's spiders. I, however, am the real deal; a true Dark Signer".

Purple flames erupted from the City streets below, spitting vertically enough so their waving tips brushed the edges of the elevated highway. Yusei clenched his teeth, watching both side as the flames spread further away, recreating a copy of the mark on Kiryu's arm, mirrored in the dimming sky. Rally clung onto Yusei's jacket, pressing his face against the Signer's back.

"Yusei, I'm scared" he whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Yusei growled, narrowing his eyes fixed onto Kiryu.

"So you've understood that you can't escape, huh?" Kiryu laughed. "Good, I've been waiting for this a long time. I was waiting for you to get back to Satellite, when you _did_ show up, you ran away as quickly as you possibly could. Typical of a coward like you".

"I had business in the City to deal with" Yusei snapped.

"You mean you wanted to kill more people" Kiryu hissed.

Immediately, Yusei froze, stunned by Kiryu's choice of words; was it possible that he knew about Judge? A chill ran down his spine, his head lowered. No matter what he did, Judge would continue to haunt him, he couldn't escape the brutal man. His fingers tightened around the handgrips at the end of his D-Wheel's arms.

"Don't listen to him, Yusei" Crow barked. Yusei lifted his head, turning back to Crow, who smiled at him. "You did nothing wrong, you saved more lives by stopping him.. I know you well enough to know you never meant for him to die".

Yusei's eyes flickered, his fighting spirit reignited when he considered the people waiting for them in Satellite; Nerve, Taka, Blitz, Yanagi, Himuro, Martha. There were so many people relying on him and the other Signers to end the attack on Satellite, to stop the Dark Signers form threatening their very way of life. There was something wrong with Kiryu, based on his Birthmark, the only way to deal with it was as a Signer rather than a friend.

"I won't run away, not from this fight" he growled. "I don't know why you've lost yourself so much, but I'll stop you, Kiryu. I'll stop you and help bring you back".

At that point, Kiryu's smirk opened up into a full-blown cackle. He leaned back into the seat of his D-Wheel, his head thrown back as he laughed on mindlessly. Crow dropped his eyebrows against the tops of his eyes; Kiryu may have been a friend, but he could see clearly what had happened: corruption. Kiryu smirked, pressing down on his D-Wheel, on both D-Wheel monitors, a virtual copy of Speed World flipped itself over, altering the playing field dramatically. Still terrified and unfamiliar with what was happening, Rally tensed his arms wrapped around Yusei's waist.

"Yusei…" he whined timidly.

"Don't worry, Rally" Yusei replied calmly. "Nothing will happen to you, I promise".

Rally nodded uneasily, still unconvinced; Yusei meant well, but there was no guarantee they would escape unscathed. Both Yusei and Kiryu twisted their D-Wheels, facing down the road ahead, Crow revved his engine, ready to follow.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START  
****YUSEI - KIRYU  
4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN **–** KIRYU**

"As the superior player, I'll move first" Kiryu chuckled, drawing six cards. "I'll begin my revenge with this; Infernity Beast **[ATK 1600]**"

A portal opened on Kiryu's field and through it, a dark brown dog leapt through, galloping beside the D-Wheel with small sacs of green positioned either side of its neck. There was no nose on the beast's face, but plates pressed over its face, opening only for its toothless mouth and glaring red eyes.

"Infernity?" Crow murmured. "That's something new, Kiryu never had one of those before".

"A lot can happen in two years" Kiryu laughed. "Let's see how Yusei's upgraded in that time. I set two cards face-down. Turn end".

"My deck may not have advanced itself as much as yours, but I'll still show you the power I've gained since we last met" Yusei called. "It's my turn!"

**SECOND TURN **–** YUSEI**

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
4000 -LP- 4000  
1 -SPC- 1**

"Show him, Yusei" Crow called into his monitor, relaying the message to his friend through their continuing connection, his face compacted into a small window positioned in the bottom-left corner.

Yusei responded only with a nod; he still feared the consequences of the duel should they be the same as the ones that the unconscious man slumped behind Crow claimed would take place. "I summon Max Warrior **[ATK 1800]**

The brown warrior with a slim figure threw itself into the battlefield beside the crimson D-Wheel, its head encased in the oversized helm, challenging the size of the silver pads fixed to its moss green shoulders. The effect produced was that of looking as though the skin was being stretched to its limits, thinning as the arm plunged into grey and brown metallic gloves. Golden spheres sparkled as they hung around its neck, dropping over its chest plate. The midsection was left bare above the steel belt, below were brown legs that grew wider, the tips of its cape flapped behind them.

"Max Warrior, attack Infernity Beast".

"Heh, you plan to make the smallest of dents in my lifepoints?" Kiryu sniggered. "You must be desperate if you're aiming to chip away so slowly".

"Max Warrior gains 400 attack points when it attacks; the damage you take will be more than you think" Yusei reported forcefully. "Swift Rush!"

The warrior thrust its staff forward several times in quick succession, pounding the dog creature with its two-pronged weapon, the beast howled and exploded with ease, launching a torrent of dust over Kiryu's side of the field. .

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
4000 -LP- 3400**

A scowl across Kiryu's face immediately inverted, producing another cocky and venomous smirk. "Thank you, Yusei. Who knew you'd be such an asset to my plan?"

"What are you talking about?" Yusei asked bitterly.

"When you destroy Infernity Beat, I activate Rope of Life" Kiryu replied with a booming voice. "By tossing out my entire hand, I can revive Infernity Beast and, as a bonus, it gets 800 extra attack points".

The demonic dog appeared in a blaze of orange and red flames **[ATK 2400]**, Kiryu depositing the three remaining Monster cards that made his hand. Yusei eyed the icy-blue haired suspiciously; why would he surrender three cards for the sake of one beast? Kiryu's smirk continued to dog him, but he shrugged it off, determined not to let the fact he was fighting a former friend get to him.

"Max Warrior's effect means that it loses half of its levels and attack points **[ATK 900]**" he announced. "I set a card face-down. Turn end".

**THIRD TURN – KIRYU**

"You're leaving yourself open to an attack, huh?" Kiryu laughed. "A measly monster with only 900 attack points and a pathetic face-down card that will get you no longer than one extra turn. You're making it difficult to drag this duel out and prolong your suffering".

Yusei grunted, narrowing his glare on the man; it was still so difficult to believe his face was one that he had looked into hundreds of times during their lives in Satellite and called friend. The face he hadn't seen in two years that had become poisoned by darkness.

"It's my turn".

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
4000 -LP- 3400  
2 -SPC- 2**

"I summon Infernity Mirage" the authentic Dark Signer yelled, throwing the only card in his possession onto the Duel Disk in front of him.

A white beast with wild burgundy hair standing like enlarged leaves above the mask over its face emerged on the field, dressed in a blue robe with purple feathers hanging from the bottom edges; one line across the detached upper half and the other at the base of the skirt. Yellow markings decorated the central stripe, matching the golden bangles hanging around the creature's bony wrists.

"Another one of those creepy monsters" Crow commented. "What on Earth did Kiryu go through to want such a hideous focus for his deck?"

"By releasing Infernity Mirage, I can revive two Infernity monsters in my Graveyard, just because I have no cards in my hand" Kiryu announced proudly.

"That's why he surrendered his hand" Yusei gasped.

"I revive Infernity Beetle **[ATK 1200]** and Infernity Necromancer! **[DEF 2000]**" Kiryu yelled, removing the two from the Graveyard and placing them either side of his Infernity Beast.

The former creature to appear resembled an enlarge stag beetle, its back open with buzzing wings, and two large pincers hanging off the head between its glassy green eyes, the upper much larger with curved spikes hanging on. Six brittle legs hung underneath the creature. Infernity Necromancer followed, a skeletal figure with a ragged purple robe draped over it, forest green hairs hanging from the bony face and hands of a corpse hanging out the ends of the robe, all dyed blue as it sank slightly.

"He's got us outnumbered" Rally yelped.

"I know you like to fill up your field with weak monsters for a Synchro Summon" Kiryu chuckled coldly. "But let me show you what happens when you fill a field with monsters capable of dealing damage. I release Infernity Beetle to trigger its effect".

The small buzzing insect vanished in a shower of light, the brightness ripped in half and dimmed to reveal twins of the original **[ATK 1200 x2]**; almost like a replay of the drone's tactics before his Dark Synchro Summon. Yusei scowled, was it possible Kiryu was building up to release his own demonic Dark Synchro?

"It looks good, doesn't it, Yusei? An army of monsters with power ready to rip my opponent apart" Kiryu chortled. "It gets better; Infernity Necromancer's effect means because I have no cards in my hand, I can revive a monster from the Graveyard. I think I'll go with the third monster that I gave up for Infernity Beast; Infernity Demon! **[ATK 1800]**"

The demon that appeared was skinned purple, gaunt arms and hands hanging from grey sleeves. Planted on its chest, an X-shaped symbol of green and a deformed ring of indigo, several short arms expanding from it. Orange hair stood on its end, as though it were on fire, an oval jade planted into its forehead and nestled into the front of the style, either side of its head, pale crooked horns expanded.

"Because Infernity Demon was Special Summoned, I can now add an Infernity monster to my hand" Kiryu announced, removing a card that slid out from the stack. "I choose Infernity Dwarf".

"His strategy… it's solid; by discarding cards, he's been able to not only empty his hand, but summon a powerful arsenal of monsters that gain their power when his hand is empty" Yusei whispered. "He's been able to utilise each of his monsters to their full potential on his first turn".

"Yusei…" Rally whimpered.

From the next land over, Crow tore his eyes from the monitor and looked back to Yusei, frowning as he registered his friend's dire position; Kiryu could easily wipe him out on the first turn should his face-down card fail. They had yet to see an Infernity creature pull off such an effect, and with Kiryu's Infernity Dwarf in his hand, it seemed their abilities were frozen, but he refused to hold his breath - Yusei could still easily lose and perish before his eyes.

'_Hang in there'_ he thought, sweat slipping down his face. _'Think of the twins and everyone in Satellite, don't give up on them'_.

"Infernity Beast!" Kiryu yelled, throwing his D-Wheel into a half-spin, facing Yusei who trailed slightly. "Attack Max Warrior. Hell Howling!"

The green puss-looking sacks either end of the dog's jaws expanded dramatically, acidic saliva poured out of its mouth, gushing towards the weakened Max Warrior whose staff was lowered as though it had become too heavy for the creature.

"Trap card open - Scarp-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei yelled in protest.

Rally's eyes widened in horror behind Yusei's back, keeping his head low; with that Trap, Yusei could only negate one attack, they were still vulnerable to the other three. With those combined attack powers, Kiryu had more than enough power to wipe them out. The plume of liquid crashed against the simple steel scarecrow that appeared, spitting over the edges of the highway and leaving Max Warrior untouched.

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow resets itself on the field once it's used" Yusei stated. The Trap in front of him fell, disappearing and leaving him vulnerable.

"Infernity Demon, now that you can't be stopped, take out Max Warrior" Kiryu commanded excitedly. "Hell Pressure!"

The creature's four blood-red eyes rolled around madly and then its arms stretched in front, creating a circular symbol with an emblem similar to that on its chest; a spiked V with a circle in the centre, sprouting three spikes - one standing vertically, the other two diagonal and lower. Before the attack proceeded, it twisted to face the weakened target. A demonic pink hand consisting entirely of dark energy erupted from the circle looking as though it belonged as part of a séance, roaring across the field and smashing into the warrior, grabbing it with the spiked fingers and tightening its grip. Yusei watched in horror as his monster was squeezed viciously, its body cracking and breaking, unable to deal with the pressure until it exploded, scattering shards of light and dust towards him. A strange power that rushed towards the D-Wheel like a tidal wave.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
3100 -LP- 3400**

Yusei yelled out, closing his eyes as the attack rocked his D-Wheel violently. A wave of pink light rushed past, the road around him seemed to tremble with terrifying force. The machine began to spin wildly, pushing towards the edge of the highway.

"Yusei!" Crow yelled in terror.

Yusei tightened his fingers around the handgrips, Rally's cries flooded into his ears. The D-Wheel scratched the edge of the highway; a cue for him to pull back, the spinning subsided as they touched the barrier and straightened them for the road ahead, Yusei quickly pulled with all his strength, managing to pry the D-Wheel from the edge and race on after Kiryu, who laughed in amusement through it all.

"Yusei, you okay?" Crow called.

Rather than look to his friend, Yusei dropped his eyes to the monitor where Crow's face waited in the corner, he nodded, but sweat sliding down his head suggested the reply wasn't entirely true. He glanced over his shoulder to Rally, who clung on as tightly as he could, his eyes closed firmly, sweat and tears trickling down his face.

"It's alright, Rally" Yusei whispered to him. "We're okay now".

"But Kiryu can attack three more times" Rally sobbed. "I don't like this Yusei, let's just run away".

"We can't…." Yusei sighed, gazing out at the City. "Those flames prevent us from leaving; it's the Dark Signers' way to keeping their prey trapped until they get their way. Rally, for you, I'll win this as quickly as I can".

"You'll win nothing" Kiryu laughed. "Except a one-way ticket to Hell when I'm through with you. Infernity Beetle, attack Yusei directly!"

The beetle launched itself forward, leaving its twin and allies behind, ducking its head to thrust the two glinting horns forward. Rally buried his face into Yusei's back, the Signer's face tightening with frustration, sweat slipping down his face; it wasn't just his life on the line. There were potentially so many depending on him winning the duel. Crow peeled his eyes from the monitor and directly onto his struggling friend.

"Yusei!" he cried.

Yusei growled, his field bare and exposed; he promised Rally he would win, but it seemed as though that vow was growing dimmer and more impossible. The beetle was diving towards them, ready to rip into him and extinguish hope.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Yusei: Kiryu, stop this!_

_Kiryu: Ahahaha! You think you can stop me by demanding it? You gave up that right a long time ago, Yusei._

_Yusei: Kiryu…_

_Crow: This isn't right, Kiryu's our friend. Why has he become a Dark Signer?_

_Jack: Yusei, someone's going to die as a result of this duel, don't let it be you!_

_Yusei: I have to… kill Kiryu? Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 26 – Dark Synchro Summon and the Earthbound God". Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Earthbound God Ccapac Apu**

* * *

**[1]** _"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the light it shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

**[2]** _"When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will be opened. To the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Freezing Fitzgerald!"_

**[3]** _"Clustering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!"_

**[4]** _"Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" _

* * *

Two months after I was hoping to get it done, but it exists; the second route for _The Neo-Domino Purge_. The plan had been to upload this alternative route, sprouting from the end of Season 1 on the sixth anniversary of my joining. The problem came when the original got wiped and I lost heart to rewrite so much across a range of fics that have been in the works.

The premise behind a rewrite is that the brains behind this decided he wasn't impressed with the original version, especially events that come much later in the story, claiming it to be of "Yoshida standard", I on the other hand, enjoyed the contents of the original and we _did_ plan it between the episodes of Yusei and Sherry's duel, so there wasn't much information to go on. He wanted to create a new version with the new information coming out each week and abandon the original. I had other plans and am still writing the original version, wanting to carry out both versions (which I've dubbed the '2009 route/Path One' and '2010 route/Path Two', which will work as a title until I have a real one for this version). Right now, I'd like again to thank everyone who's read the fic so far (especially those who have reviewed and offered opinions/advice and pointed out errors) and hope this revamp will live up to its predecessor and hopefully together, they can make a great addition to the fanon world of 5D's. It will be sorely missed when it ends next week, it's been such a large part of my life for the past three years and opened up a whole new world for me.

_- CuteYami, 24th__ March 2011_


	2. Dark Synchro Summon and Earthbound God

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Path Two. Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. With the Signers united, dark counterparts are also gathering, plotting to escalate the ongoing war by overthrowing the living world with Earthbound Gods sealed for 5000 years. Yusei and the Signers have yet to face their demons and stand united against the enemy.__  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing One-Hundred Eye Dragon, Speed Spell - Explosion, Earthbound God Ccapac Apu, Infernity Destroyer and Grind Warrior. The central card - Earthbound God Ccapac Apu - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it with astonishment.

"Ah! An Earthbound God!" Rua cries in horror.

"It sounds like a terrible foe; its abilities are troublesome to deal with" Ruka murmurs. "It can't be attacked if a Field Spell is active and it can attack the opponent directly, regardless of monsters on their field".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

The silence squatting for the past day was finally evicted by the humming of elevator doors sliding apart, opening up to grant the twins passage into their own home. The pair rushed in, both smiling brightly, their hearts thumping with joy as they found their apartment as they left it, suggesting no-one had come to check on them during the night. Or, if they had, assumed they were fine by the state of the living room. Rua leapt onto the sofas set in the centre of the large room, stretching his arms and grinning about how glad he was to be back. His eyes met the screen fixed into the wall; a video phone they had neglected, then dropped his arms and smirked at it.

"I wonder if Tenpei's tried to call while we've been gone" he said.

"You can't tell Tenpei about what's happened" Ruka snapped.

Rua flinched, returning to his sister, who stood rigidly with clenched fists by her sides. He leaned forward, watching her with curious eyes, puzzled as to why she had suddenly become more serious in place of relieved that they could return together. Could it be that she was already trying to get things back to normal by treating him like an inferior twin again? Ruka lowered her head, laying her hand onto her Birthmark.

"Maybe we should just some sleep first" he suggested calmly. "I've never been up all night before; to be honest, now that we're back, I'm pretty tired".

Ruka said nothing, but kept in the same shrunken stance, looking as though the Birthmark were pulling her away or that fatigue was catching up with her at a rapid rate. Rua slipped away from the sofa, treading cautiously towards her. Ruka moved her head away, turning to look through the glass wall that gave them a view of the City. Her right arm rose, void of any glow from the secret Birthmark and with a single finger, she pointed to the sky growing dark and cloudy, despite dawn having passed shortly before, the sun was still rising, but somehow, the sky was returning to the night. Rua followed her finger to the veil of grey and black lined with purple.

"That's strange" he mumbled. "The sun's rising and there wasn't a cloud in the sky when Yusei, Crow and Rally left us. There couldn't have been a thick wave of them coming in so quickly, could there?"

Out of his vision, Ruka took a step forward, moving towards the large clear doors while her brother was transfixed by the strange phenomenon occurring over the roofs of homes he knew, people he cared for.

"You know" he added. "You're acting weird, Ruka. It's sort of like when we first saw Stardust".

He dropped his eyes back to where his sister had been, expecting to see a pouting face with swollen cheeks of annoyance. There was nothing to greet him, his arms stiffened and his neck whipped back and forth, trying to locate his sister, eyes jumping past her several times before his head stopped on her. A squawk of surprise left him as she pressed her hands against the glass and pulled the doors apart, opening the apartment to the cooled morning air. Rua charged after her, running through the glass doors and after his sister as she moved towards the edge of their rooftop garden, ignoring the pool.

"Ruka!" he cried out.

By the time he caught up to her, they were at the edge, stretching their legs and standing on their toes, peering over the ledge acting as a barrier to keep them from falling. Ruka craned her neck back, fixing her eyes onto the sight of the strange pattern in the sky, resembling a human with a raised arm and two hollow eyes glaring down at the waking and unsuspecting City.

A yell from Rua drew her back. The colour drained from his face as he stared, wide-eyed, into the City where flames glowing, lighting the peculiar darkness. The same purple flames as they had seen once in the morning, sucking a gasp from her.

"It's those flames…" she whispered. "They're much bigger than the ones in Security. It can't be… I hope Yusei and Jack are alright".

Rua flinched, looking at his sister when she brought up the names of their new friends; people vulnerable to the attacks who seemed to be the targets. Sweat built on his forehead and his fingers clicked as they went rigid, gazing into the strange scene, praying for the sake of whoever was involved in the deadly setup.

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Dark Synchro Summon and the Earthbound God**

**[Dakku Shinkuro Shoukan to Jibakushin]**

**KEY CARD – Earthbound God Ccapac Apu**

_**-Neo-Domino: Highway-**_

Kiryu led Yusei down the central lane of the Highway, Crow keeping close on the left-side road, two barriers and a gap separating him from the dark-haired rider, unable to reach out to his targeted friend. Kiryu cackled as his Infernity Beetle dove back, its horns gleaming against the glow of the otherworldly flames, Rally closed his eyes, brimming with tears, unable to watch the end diving at them. While he was blind, Yusei snatched a card from his hand, throwing it onto the Duel Disk.

"Junk Defender! **[DEF 1800]**" he yelled.

A blue vortex opened up in front of him, a metallic creature diving through withhalf a body; its large white head grinned underneath yellow eyes, situated between two large burgundy shoulders with cylinder humps, narrow arms sprouting from them, encased in armour matching the central component. Small spikes lined the centre of the head, travelling down the back until a grey tail sprouted, armed with silver spikes protruding from the end. The black fingers connected to the hand flexed in anticipation to fulfil its role. Kiryu growled, stretching his arm in the direction of his demonic insect.

"Battle off!" he yelled.

The beetle swerved before it crashed into the new adversary. Realising the command of its holder would do it more good, the beetle raced back to Kiryu's side of the field. Once it rejoined his side of the field, nestled between the army of Infernity monsters, Kiryu growled, glaring over his shoulder at Yusei.

"What the hell was that?" he snarled venomously.

"Junk Defender can be Special Summoned when the opponent declares a direct attack" Yusei replied firmly. "Your attack was never going to get through. And the monsters that have the strength to destroy it have already attacked".

"You little bastard…" Kiryu hissed, seething at how his prey had been so prepared. "I end my turn".

**FOURTH TURN – YUSEI**

Having heard the conversation over the direct attack, Rally opened his eyes slowly, finding the flames still waving over the edge of the elevated road; the sight sent a shiver clambering down his spine. Neo-Domino was painted always as a utopia, somewhere invincible - if this was what happened in that unstoppable proud city, then what hope did a decaying isle like Satellite stand?

"Draw!" Yusei's voice interrupted.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
3100 -LP- 3200  
3 -SPC- 3**

"Speed Spell - Angel Baton" the dark-haired man continued. "With this, I draw 2 cards and then discard a card t o the Graveyard".

Crow smiled from his sideline position, relieved that Yusei had managed to not only survive the first, but increased the chances of putting together a strategy during the next. Yusei flicked his wrist twice, removing two cards from the deck and forwarding the Bolt Hedgehog in his hand into the Graveyard.

"I summon Nitro Synchron **[ATK 1300]**" he barked, throwing the canister-resembling Tuner onto the central zone in the field. The Bolt Hedgehog tossed previous appeared from the Graveyard as the red and white Tuner machine shrugged off the glimmers of light that accompanied its arrival into action. "Bolt Hedgehog's effect revives it when there's a Tuner present on the field **[ATK 800]**".

The rodent with nuts driven into its spine squeaked as it launched itself back to life between its companions. Rally peered over Yusei's shoulder, smiling meekly with revived hope; a look mirrored on Crow's face. For the first time throughout the duel, he looked confident that his life-Signer friend could overcome the tainted counterpart.

"I'm tuning my Level 2 Nitro Synchron with Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog and Level 3 Junk Defender" he chanted. The small cylindered monster raised its fists while the needle inside the circular meter atop its head waved from its lowest reading to its peak, unleashing steam that clouded the monster while igniting the process by surrendering its form into two green rings that encased the two other creatures, revealing 5 stars hiding within them. "_Tsudoishi omoi ga, kokoni aratana chikara tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, __**Nitoro Woriā**__!_ **[ATK 2800]**" **[1]**

The grand fists of the bulky dark green Synchro Monster were the first features of warrior to emerge from the light, followed by the warrior sporting mammoth horns from its skull and additional spikes curving up from its shoulders, a trail of silver cannons sprouting from its spine, an enlarged barrel hanging out from the base of its vertebrae. The monster crashed its hands against one another fiercely and unleashed a low growling roar of power.

Underneath the Synchro among his strongest, Yusei accelerated his D-Wheel, storming down the wide elevated road after the shadow of someone he once considered a close friend.

"Nitro Synchron's effect grants me a card due to its part in the Synchro Summon" he announced, tearing the top card from his deck.

Crow smiled at the strategy of his companion paying off, granting him a decent Synchro Monster to fight back with. His beaming was short-lived, however, when he noticed a fourth flashing dot storming up the final highway lane on the other side of Yusei's central lane. A lump built in his throat - was it possible that Security was already pursuing them? The chaser could be anyone in Neo-Domino, eager to pay back the pair for all the grief their home region had caused, or Juri, recovered from his loss and ready to trap Yusei in another life-threatening duel. He leaned back, stretching his neck while searching for the invading party. From a lane rising onto the elevated road, a circular white D-Wheel sprung into view, carrying two passengers between its wide arms; a familiar model and a famous rider in the centre of it. Crow's smile returned - Jack had escaped with the D-Wheel and his saviour without a hitch.

The three of them were reunited, storming through the city they always gazed at from the ruins of Satellite. What made the occasion stranger still was the addition of Kiryu, whom they hadn't seen for somewhere between two to three years, completing their quarter of rogues from their time on top in Satellite.

"Jack!" the redhead yelled, raising an arm into the air, luring the eyes of the blonde, who registered Yusei's D-Wheel in between them as he moved to find the source of the summon.

The cloaked brunette leaning against Crow's back groaned as though the loud call had been an alarm that stirred him from the sleep he had been drawn into by defeat. He pressed a hand against his forehead, agony etched into his blind features.

"Uryu, please…" he moaned, sounding somewhat like he was enduring a hangover. "Not so loud…"

Crow blinked as he watched the man behind; puzzled by the fact that he knew Uryu. The name remained clear in his memory, despite the fact that there had been nothing from him since he disappeared into the City.

"You know Uryu?" he asked cautiously, aiming not to startle the man or irritate him further.

The brunette leaned back, the cold morning winds whipping him in the face, aiding him back to consciousness and opening his eyes slightly with a pained expression on his face. He squinted as he stared at Crow, his brain slow to follow him back to the world. Then it hit him; he was in a D-Wheel, trapped behind a rogue with a face decorated with several Markers, somewhere deep in Neo-Domino. Recognising the morning sky, his eyes widened and his head threw itself around, observing the three D-Wheels nearby and the purple flames flickering over the edges of the roads.

"Wh- What's going on?" he asked, heart pounding against his chest.

"Oh no, you're not getting an answer out of me before I get one out of you" Crow growled. "How do you know Uryu?"

The man scowled, unimpressed by Crow's aggressive attitude in dealing with someone who had just returned to consciousness and replied firmly.

"He was sent to me by people from Satellite. Something about helping them fight back against the City's forces, if I recall correctly".

Crow's eyebrows rose, surprised by the coincidence - something more than that; but it was a shock to discover the man he had been helping was the very person they reached out to for help days before.

"You're Saiga?" he half-gasped.

"I am" the brunette answered with a nod. "Now, do I get _my_ answer?"

"Alright, alright" Crow grumbled. "A friend of mine is in this crazy Riding Duel against a guy we used to hang out with. These purple flames? Don't ask, I don't even know myself. To be honest, I'm pretty much as clueless as you. As for how you got here, it seems you were brainwashed into duelling Yusei and now the guy he's fighting is linked to the one responsible".

Saiga leaned back, frowning distastefully at the idea of having been controlled and used as a puppet, especially with Uryu still recovering from his duel with Frank, probably still quivering in a corner of his lair in the Daimon Area; an unsafe place for a broken man on his own. Intrigued by the setup Crow had briefed him on, he leaned to the left, peering over Crow's shoulder to the two D-Wheels racing in the central lane, flashes of purple flames adding to the peculiar stage. The man sighed, tilting his head back and pressing one hand against his forehead, covering his eye.

"Uh…" he moaned. "I'd rather be asleep again right now…"

"_Crow"_ Jack's voice intervened before Crow could scold the ignorant passenger.

The redhead moved his eyes to the monitor set in front of him in time to witness the blonde's face appear on the screen, glaring uncomfortably through their connection.

"_What's going on?"_ he asked.

"_I don't know what's going on either, Jack"_ Crow sighed, frustrated by his lack of information and the fact that it held others back from understanding the dire situation. _"What I do know is that Yusei's duelling Kiryu"._

Jack's eyes widened as the name sent a chill down his spine; it was like a dream, or a nightmare; some kind of fantasy to believe that Kiryu Kyosuke had appeared once again after so long. More unbelievable because he was duelling one of his closest friends in the centre of eerie purple flames and in the middle of the City.

"_Kiryu…_" he whispered, still working to overcome the shock of the revelation.

Carly leaned forward, moving her chin towards the back of Jack's shoulder. "Jack, you seem upset. Is this Kiryu someone important?"

Jack peeled his eyes from the curious girl's face, lifting his vision to the two D-Wheels in the lane between himself and Crow; the story was one he never believed he would have to repeat, but it remained clear in his memory.

* * *

_It had been somewhere in the region of just over two years before that he, Yusei, Crow and an extremely different Kiryu Kyosuke stood as a team under the name 'Team Satisfaction'; working together to unite Satellite, broken into sections by other duelling gangs. Back then, the four wore matching brown jackets without sleeves and cream fluffy material lining where their arms were exposed; Yusei and Crow wearing black belts around their upper arms and the four sharing black gloves. While working to achieve their goal of calling Satellite theirs and ruling it in order to get pleasure out of the ruined island, the four lived within an abandoned and eroding building of flats; their base of operations and their sanctuary._

_It was close to success on that day while Jack and Crow were duelling using the cracked concrete floor rather than Duel Disks, one of which Yusei was tinkering with at a desk nearby, when Kiryu arrived. While his hair remained the same, with the vest, he wore a simple red t-shirt, jeans and black boots, as well as a purple headband wrapped around his forehead and underneath the pale hair. Golden eyes much friendlier than the poisoned versions underneath the Dark Signer veil shone despite the lack of sun reaching through the thick carbon clouds surrounding Satellite. The eldest of the four and de-facto ringleader of the team passed through the shadows and into the room that the others waited for him in, a clear view of Neo-Domino waiting on the watery horizon through a gaping hole of the wall facing the edge of the island._

_With the arrival of the leader, Jack and Crow's duel was pushed aside and Yusei turned from the Duel Disk he was repairing, damaged in the last battle just nights before. Kiryu smirked, holding the rolled map of the battlefield; a sizeable portion of Satellite, but not the entire island - the focus lied in the largest populated area._

"_Our success the other night puts us one step closer to achieving victory and making Satellite a decent place to live" Kiryu announced with his signature grin; it was rare to see him without such a confident look. "Soon, we'll be able to call Satellite our own"._

_Crow smirked at his leader, raising his left arm and balancing it on the knee pointed upwards. "I'm glad you came when you did; Jack was just about to win. Looks like you saved me"._

"_You're wrong" Jack scoffed, closing his eyes. "Twin-Sword Marauder attacks directly. You lose, Crow"._

"_What the hell?" Crow barked at the blonde, raising his clenched fists. "I didn't have time to defend myself, what with Kiryu arriving and all. You took advantage, Jack"._

_Jack's eyes opened swiftly, his cold glare dropping the temperature between the two slightly, enough to unnerve Crow briefly. His exterior still hadn't changed from a calm, stoic mood._

"_If you're distracted that easily, you'll never succeed as part of Team Satisfaction" he warned the redhead grimly._

"_Who are you to judge that, huh?" Crow snapped._

_Kiryu chuckled softly at the scene as it quickly deteriorated into one of Jack and Crow's classic arguments, each rising higher until they were standing hunched with venomous glares directed at one another. Taking his eyes from the scene, Kiryu smiled at Yusei, who offered one of his rare smirks in return._

"_Sometimes, Kiryu, I wish that things wouldn't change" the dark-haired member confessed. "Even if it meant staying in Satellite like this"._

_Kiryu nodded in response. "That's nothing wrong; together, we'll make Satellite a great place to live. No-one will have to suffer and everyone can enjoy times like this"._

_The two continued to beam at one another; the closest of friends while watching the entertainment in the form of two other friends on the verge of exchanging blows, aware that neither would bring themselves to actually commit the act. It made the dramatic transformation that followed two years later more difficult to understand and accept._

* * *

Yusei scowled while watching Kiryu's field; the Infernity monsters were a physical representation of Kiryu's makeover, barely resembling the person he had once laughed with and stood beside.

"Whatever happened to you since then, I'll undo now" he yelled, opening his hand in the direction of the enemy field. "Nitro Warrior, attack Infernity Beetle" the dark-haired Signer commanded. "Dynamite Knuckle!"

The massive warrior pounded its fists against one another once more while adjusting its body in preparation for the charge it would make. The largest of the cannons protruding from its back ignited viciously, launching it forward like a missile, shooting through the air and towards the satanic insect on Kiryu's field. The pale man narrowed his blackened eyes, diverting his attention to the back row of his field, lifting up his face-down card".

"I'm not going to let you have any kind of fun" he snapped. "Blood Pact **[*]** activate: by discarding a monster from my hand to the Graveyard, my Infernity Beetle gains the effect of that monster. I'll discard Infernity Guardian, preventing Infernity Beetle from being destroyed".

The fists of the Synchro warrior crashed into the beetle, producing a field of air propelled around its large body, although unable to crush the creature once Kiryu gladly tossed away the declared monster. The winds suddenly changed directly, slamming into the back of Kiryu's D-Wheel and knocking it from the centre of the raised road, bringing bout a yell from the tainted man.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
3100 -LP- 2400  
3 -SPC- 2**

Yusei narrowed his eyes, working not to fall for the cries of the familiar voice and remind himself that he was fighting an enemy, regardless of the face he wore. "I set a card face-down" he responded. "Turn end".

**FIFTH TURN – KIRYU**

"My turn" Kiryu snarled, ripping away his next card.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
3100 -LP- 2400  
4 -SPC- 3**

"So, you're confident that you can take me down with the same old tricks?" the pale-haired madman chuckled chillingly. "I'm afraid not. I release Infernity Beetle and Infernity Beast to summon Level Minus10 Dark Tuner - Nightmare Hand! **[ATK 0]**"

"Dark Tuner…" Yusei gasped, remembering the same name given to the shadow Tuner that Saiga had used in their duel not long ago.

The two Infernity monsters vanished into orbs of rainbow energy, small offerings of momentum joining into one and stretching in several directions; forming the body of the wicked tool to come. From the energy, the creature wore dark purple, almost grey skin, and clothed in narrow violet strips that stretched across its chest and surrounded its groin. The purple matter continued upwards, forming a strange deformed helm, two tips created a curve; the left side much smaller and withered in comparison to the right side. Underneath the peculiar design, a green circle glowed in the place of a face, three rings deep, jagged triangles glowing around it. Either side of the supposed head, two curved fingers pointed upwards, blood red nails emerging from the tips. Unnaturally narrow arms moved out from the chest, stretching into much thicker forearms and hands in the same design as the legs.

"What the hell is that?" Jack yelled in astonishment. "A monster with a Minus Level?"

"A Dark Tuner" Crow growled. "Nothing but trouble".

"Dark Tuner?" Jack repeated in a gasping tone.

"Here it comes…" Yusei muttered, tensing his arms in preparation for the next move.

"I'm dark tuning my Level Minus 10 Nightmare Hand to Level 2 Infernity Beetle" Kiryu yelled over the roaring of his D-Wheel, grinning madly with the advantage he had achieved.

The Dark Tuner vanished into ten black stars, circling the small vulnerable Infernity monster, its wings buzzing while hovering, although the creature remained still, aware of its fate to come. Before it could react, the dark glimmers sank into its skin; surrounding the two stars it had to offer and eliminating them, tearing the creature apart and leaving a ring of eight dancing stars. Jack watched the spectacle in astonished wonder; he had never seen the process, it was all a new experience to him. His mouth hung open, unable to even relay his curiosity to Crow, who also watched, but with a scowl, aware of the dangers that were coming.

"_Shikkoku no tobira ga orishi toki, meifu no hitomi ga hirakareru! Maioriro yami yo! Dāku Shinkuro! Ideyo, __**Wanhandoreddo Ai Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 3000]**_"_ **[2]**

A tower of blackness spread from the process, sending shockwaves through the highway, which shook the three D-Wheels chasing. The shadow of the immense creature stretched over Yusei's D-Wheel, eclipsing the low sun, the rider's azure eyes fixed on the sight of the black dragon, grey veins stretched across its body, surrounding dozens of eyes across the dragon's body, including the largest on its chest and one fixed above its jaws. Purple wings hung from black hones standing out from the creature's spine, several fins marking the backbone of the monster. Five claws stretched from the hand, each with steel veins pressed into the skin and feet with a similar treatment hung from the bottom of the floating beast.

On the sidelines, Jack stared at the demonic monster hovering above the man he recognised once as a friend, flabbergasted that the events unfolding in front of him could actually be taking place.

"Dark Synchro Summon…" he breathed, loud enough only for Carly to hear.

"Yusei…" Crow mumbled, his eyes fixed on the target ahead.

"One-Hundred Eye Dragon's monster effect - it can copy the effects of monsters in my Graveyard" Kiryu cackled smugly. "I'll use Infernity Necromancer's effect to revive one of my Infernity Beetles from the Graveyard because my hand is empty".

The creature just sacrificed in order to unleash the underworld terror appeared on the field, humming with life while aligning itself with the monster responsible for its brief demise **[ATK 1200]**.

Kiryu grinned wickedly, pointing towards the green Synchro Monster gliding through the air using its cannons. "One-Hundred Eye Dragon, attack Nitro Warrior. Infinity Sight Stream!"

The dragon turned towards the lone Synchro Monster, opening its mouth to reveal the purple energy swirling between its jaws. The power streamed out, pouring towards Nitro Warrior with an ominous glow about it.

Arms tense, Yusei leaned forward, stretching his neck whilst observing the battle. "Trap card-"

"No good" Kiryu intervened, shocking the Signer into silence. "One-Hundred Eye Dragon possesses all my Infernity monsters' abilities. So I can use Infernity Beast to prevent the activation of Traps". The transparent image of the demonic dog appeared within the central eye of the dragon, acting as a symbol of its power transcending the grave and uniting with the successor. "How does it feel, Yusei? To be powerless?"

Yusei scowled, unable to find a way through his predicament; staring down a horribly powerful Dark Synchro Monster that towered over his. The purple stream collided with Nitro Warrior, the Synchro Monster crying out shortly while the energy pierced through the skin of its limbs, poisoning it with the darkness of its opposite and resulting in the destruction of the creature, showering glowing shards over Yusei's field.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2900 -LP- 2400**

"Crap, he's wide open now!" Crow cried.

"Yusei!" Jack yelled.

"All that's left to do is end your pitiful existence" Kiryu grinned maliciously. "Infernity Demon, attack Yusei directly! Hell Pressure!"

The fiery-haired purple-skinned demon rolled its four blood-red eyes madly, grinning with the same crazed look as its card holder. The clawed hands opened, projecting a circle lined with a small ring, narrow lines connected the two at several angles, both rotating together with the centre marked with a large '"V" and three arms extending from the central circle, overlapping with the letter, each an equal distance from one another, pointing at about 120 degrees angle separating each other. Yusei gasped, noticing an enlarged version of the spinning symbol glowing in the sky above him, stretching across the other two lanes.

"Yusei!" Rally, Jack and Crow cried, one after the other.

Kiryu's head shook as he cackled madly, revelling in the attack that was sure to doom his former friend and leave him on the edge of Hell. From the centre of the grand symbol, a pillar of pale red smoke erupted, forming a giant clawed hand, with the palm directly over Yusei, preparing to crush him with the motives and power of the Dark Signers. Yusei growled, moving his glowing arm in the direction of the face-down card.

"Trap card open - Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" he called in protest.

The descending hand crashed into the invisible barrier that formed around Yusei, Rally and the D-Wheel, shielding him and his D-Wheel from the crushing pressure of the vicious attack. Kiryu grinned while the energy of his attack faded, leaving no sign of his failed barrage.

"Did you really think I'd forgotten about that crappy Trap?" he asked with a maddened grin. "Infernity Beetle, finish what Infernity Demon started; attack Yusei directly!"

The small insect charged forward, opening its wings and launching itself at the red D-Wheel trailing. Yusei scowled, glaring at the fiendish missile heading for him. While Rally, Jack, Carly and Crow watched with anxiety beating their hearts faster, Yusei pushed forward, pressing down on the key behind his remaining face-down card.

"Trap card open - Reinforce Truth" he yelled. "With this, I summon Fortress Warrior **[DEF 1200]**".

Ahead of the nose of the D-Wheel, the rock monster appeared; its twin bodied creature holding the circular platform with glass panels fitted into square gaps. Kiryu frowned, unimpressed by Yusei's quick recovery and ability to set up a decent barrier against his attacks.

"Infernity Beetle, continue your attack - take out Tuning Supporter" he yelled, glaring in the direction of the erected shields around the D-Wheel of his former friend.

The beetle dove forward, crashing into the front half of the monster, driving its pincers against the flat surface held in place by the four stone hands, unable to break through. Kiryu frowned as the failing, although seemed satisfied with the overpowering of the Synchro Monster and Yusei's frustration at his superior arsenal forcing the Signer on the defensive, leaning back casually.

"There's nothing more I can do to strengthen your suffering" he claimed smugly. "I'll just have to leave my turn there. See if you can manage to worm your way out of this one, Yusei".

**SIXTH TURN – YUSEI**

Yusei pressed his fingers onto the top of his deck, ready to take the gauntlet thrown at him. "My turn - draw!"

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2900 -LP- 2400  
5 -SPC- 4**

"I release Fortress Warrior to Advance Summon Salvage Warrior **[ATK 1900]**" he added, throwing the card onto the Duel Disk vertically.

A large blue-skinned monster leaped onto the field, wearing a sleeveless yellow padded jacket and thick green trousers above grey boots. On top of its head, the large-build warrior sported a purple helmet with orange eyes, two small horns and grey bolts standing hanging onto each side of the grinning mouth. A large silver pack was attached to its back, dangling chains chiming until the beast's large hands wrapped around them.

"Salvage Warrior's effect grants me the power to summon a Tuner monster" Yusei declared snatching the card situated at the back of his hand. "I summon Junk Synchron **[ATK 1300]**".

Appearing beside the large warrior, the miniature orange creature that had proven itself a critical part of Yusei's deck in numerous scenarios on countless occasions, throwing its arms open to aid its high-speed flight.

"Here it comes" Jack commented.

"Yusei's ace card" Crow continued.

"Yusei…" Rally whispered, peering over the Signer's shoulder to the growing arsenal surrounding them.

"I'm tuning Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 5 Salvage Warrior" Yusei yelled. The small orange creature pulled on the cord hanging from its breastplate, revving the engines fixed to its back and igniting the Tuning process, exploding into three green rings that aligned themselves for Salvage Warrior to rise into, removing its five stars. _"Tsudoishi negai ga, aratanai kagayaku hoshi tonare! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, __**Sutādasuto Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2500]**" **[3]**

The shriek of the dragon preceded its appearance on the field, stretching its wings while soaring over Yusei's D-Wheel, scattering glimmers of its namesake. Rally watched the creature in awe, having never been so close to the monster in two years, his eyes were wide with wonder and nostalgia. Kiryu, on the other hand, scowled at the appearance of the monster that contributed to Yusei's Signerhood.

"I set two cards face-down" the Singer underneath the spectacle. "Stardust Dragon, attack Infernity Beetle! Shooting Sonic!"

The august dragon curled its neck backwards, separating the white jaws while collecting particles of the air to convert into its power. With a shriek, the creature snapped its head back into place and unleashed the glittering stream of colourless energy, crashing into the revived insect and shredding it with ease. The power trembled around Kiryu, who groaned from the power leading to a sharp decline in lifepoints, causing the road under him to shudder.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2900 -LP- 1100  
5 -SPC- 3**

"Bastard…" Kiryu hissed.

Yusei ignored the venomous tone his former friend had adopted and locked his eyes onto the battlefield; Stardust and One-Hundred Eye Dragon towering over their respective D-Wheels, two Infernity monsters hiding beside the darker counterpart acted as its only back-up against the glimmering dragon; until its effect would be utilised, inheriting the power of its former comrades.

"Turn end" he called firmly.

**SEVENTH TURN – KIRYU**

Kiryu snarled, tearing the top layer of his deck away. Either side of the duel, Jack and Crow smirked with newfound confidence in the overturning situation. Carly's glasses shone from the sun's light passing through the darkness radiating from the Dark Synchro beast that sneered at its enemy, holing the camera in her right hand that operated as a recorder, saving each twist of the duel.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2900 -LP- 1100  
6 -SPC- 4**

Turning over the card he had drawn, Kiryu's inverted eyes narrowed and slid to Yusei's D-Wheel in the corner of his vision and then back to the card. Yusei pressed his fingertips on one of the keys behind the face-down cards on his field.

"Reverse card open - Synchro Striker Unit" he hollered. The Trap card lifted, unveiling a long metallic gun with a futuristic design, an attachment on the edge acting as a grip to connect to the target with a wire hanging from its top. The white weapon resembled a stretched Assault Rifle. "This raises Stardust's attack points by 1000".

A light erupted from the card, producing a replica of the weapon depicted and placed it in the glowing dragon's grip. The creature pressed its large claws against the rifle, holding it beside its narrow torso and unleashed the shrieking roar **[ATK 3500]**. Kiryu glared at the beast, a snarl rising from his throat while the monster's offensive strength peaked well over his strongest card's. Crow clenched his fist, grinning wildly with enthusiasm at the turning of tables, finally giving Yusei the upper hand.

"You're so cocky, don't think you've got me beat just because you're forcing me back" Kiryu spat. "I set a card-face down. Then I'll switch Infernity Demon and Beetle to defence mode".

The creatures either side of him sank; the demon crossing its arms in front of its body while the beast ducked its head vaguely **[DEF 1200]**, continuing its run at the same speed just to keep up with its allies **[DEF 0]**. All three of Kiryu's Infernity creatures were now in defence. The black-eyed man sneered, glaring down the road ahead, the roofs of buildings and their gaps for the sun to blaze between were coming into view due to One-Hundred Eye Dragon's weakening influence; allowing light to be cast onto the duel. It was a sign his struggle was worsening; Yusei was gaining the upper hand and proving himself capable of fighting back against the tools of the Dark Signers.

"Infernity Necromancer's effect revives another Infernity Beetle" he announced, slapping the card into the final slot of his front line horizontally. Between the first beetle and the galloping dog, the second insect rose from the grave, returning once more as some weak taunt against Yusei who had destroyed it already, only for it to reappear. "Turn end…"

**EIGHTH TURN – YUSEI**

"My turn" Yusei yelled, drawing from his deck, to the delight of his friends revelling in Kiryu's failure to steal the advantage.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2900 -LP- 1100  
7 -SPC- 5**

"Stardust Dragon, attack One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" the Signer yelled, opening his hand towards the demonic beast with dozens of eyes fixed sharply on his dragon.

The glittering monster raised its claws marginally, lining the weapon in its grasp with the monster opposite. The rifle clicked once locked on, its cannon glowing with energy collected inside, buzzing with electrical power. Stardust flinched in its attempt to resist recoil once the blast erupted from the cannon, crackling as it closed in on the dragon. Kiryu scowled and stretched his arm across to the side.

"One-Hundred Eye Dragon uses Infernity Guardian's effect to negate its destruction" he hollered.

A transparent barrier engulfed the monster, ricocheting the laser towards Kiryu's D-Wheel, the stream crashing against his back and piercing through his narrow body, earning an anguish yell and the man slumping forward with his head hanging.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2900 -LP- 600**

"Alright, Yusei" Crow cheered, raising a clenched fist into the air. "Kiryu's on the edge".

Saiga smiled at the redhead in front of him, noting his elevated mood in comparison to moments before when the situation against his friend seemed dire and almost impossible to break. He rested his left hand onto Crow's shoulder, drawing the rider's eyes from the duel briefly.

"Hey, you're really trusting him with everything, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course" Crow replied lively. "If there's going to be anyone that will stop whatever the others saw in Security, it'll be Yusei". His eyes returned to the duel ahead, continued to smile with the ray of hope that had broken through the morning's darkness. "He'll stop it. The destruction of Satellite…"

The contents of the vision was news to Saiga, his eyes widened and his face shifted from relief to shock; he had been sent a message from Satellite to help fight against the invading forces. Was it true that Satellite was facing destruction; either through the mysterious cloaked figures that had used him and Kiryu, or using the City's forces? Saiga lowered his eyes, unsure what to think, unnerved by the revelation, but like Crow, he would have to trust in Yusei to prevent such a fate, especially with acquaintances of his trapped on the other side.

On the other side of the central lane, Jack scowled at the situation, reminded by the duo's conversation about the vision and how they still had to overcome it. Defeating Kiryu wouldn't bring an end to the madness and impending destruction; there was bound to be others waiting in the depths of the shadows, those responsible for luring him to them with the promise of revenge, whatever his reason. There was also the issue of withdrawing the City's troops from Satellite before they could be caught up. But that only served to puzzle Jack more; why would Godwin send so many people into Satellite when he seemed to understand more about the Signers than anyone; could he have known that the Dark Signers were coming? Had he used everyone as bait; sending them in willingly, knowing that they were about to rise in retaliation? What disturbed him on top of that was the idea that Kiryu, a friend, could be turned against them; it didn't make sense why he would join a force against life, let alone Yusei. What could there have been that pushed him into a group with intentions this extreme?

Kiryu lifted his head and glared over his shoulder at Yusei, infuriated by his successful manoeuvre. "Yusei…" he hissed. "You still don't get it, do you?"

Yusei lifted his eyebrows at the sudden suggestion. "What?"

"Have you forgotten or something?" Kiryu snarled. "Erased it from your memory so that you can't be held responsible for what happened?"

Yusei gazed at Kiryu in shock, unable to pinpoint what it was he was referring to; he could remember Team Satisfaction, the war in Satellite, their final battle. But all of that pushed them closer, strengthened their bonds with one another. There was nothing throughout those times to suggest anything had gone wrong between them.

* * *

_It was the final battle, in the largest sector of the battlefield, marked "M" on Kiryu's map of Satellite's populated area; something he'd point out and relate to Crow's Marker, normally ending in a light-hearted debate between the two over the use of the letter. The four members of Team Satisfaction were marching as one deep into the area where the final battle would be decided; whoever won this battle won Satellite. The war had been going on for months; today, peace would finally come._

_Once the four arrived, ready to face-off against their final opponents, pausing in a simple line, waiting for the four men they would face. What they got wasn't that scenario. Dozens of burly men were waiting, in the corridors of buildings and on top of the roofs, waiting in alleys and on the edges of the street. They were badly outnumbered. Crow was the one to lean forward, verbalising his disapproval with the bending of the rules._

"_What the hell? This is hardly fair" he growled. "They're using numbers to overpower us?"_

_A chuckle from Kiryu drew the attention of his friends, each curious as to his amusement by the situation. "It's no fun if it's not a real challenge; this is fitting for a final battle. Duel!"_

_The four shot off in different directions, the native enemies charging from their hiding places and leaping from the roofs, crashing onto the open road in time for the cuffs used by the four invaders to fly across the battlefield, capturing the Duel Disks of the attackers._

_Crow pulled on the ropes he had launched, managing to snag four at once, each struggling against the trap so they could manage the situation on their terms. Jack managed a similar feat, racing down the streets while duelling one of the burly opponents, smashing down his defences with ease and eradicating the remainder of his lifepoints and leaving him behind to lament on the ground once his Duel Disk exploded. The cuff returned obediently and while leaping, he launched it back, capturing one of the pursuers who had witnessed the duel before. It was a cycle of running, capturing and slaughtering any obstacles in the way._

_The inside of the tallest building housed more duels, conducted by Kiryu, who would drag guards down staircases or launch them over railings once they were defeated, working his way up the floors in search of the roof, no doubt where the leader was waiting. Another figure appeared in the doorway, snarling at the charging man with a confident grin. Kiryu launched his cuff forward, snagging the man's Duel Disk._

"_You're done now, you're going to satisfy me before I hunt down your boss" he laughed._

_Ahead on him, Yusei was standing on the top level of the building, several of the leader's guards on their knees, clutching their arms where the Duel Disk explosions had scolded them, sparks lit their destroyed machine, rendering them useless._

"_So you're the leader" Yusei commented._

"_Fucking brat…" the man hissed, both frustrated and disbelieving that his extended team was being toppled so quickly and easily. "I'm not going to give up my turf without one hell of a fight, are you sure you can deliver, kid?"_

"_I'll do more than deliver" Yusei stated, lifting the cuff and launching it forward. "I'll take you out altogether and kick you out myself"._

_The shackle clicked as it latched onto the Duel Disk, bringing a smirk to the larger man's face; he had noticed the fatal flaw in the strategy his opponents were utilising._

"_Cute toy. How about a real duel?" he asked, grabbing the end of the rope and tugging on it. "A duel of strength"._

"_What?" Yusei blurted._

_The man charged towards the edge of the roof, yanking the rope along and dragging Yusei with it. The boy tried to force his weight downwards, the soles of his boots scraped along the floor, but it was all in vain; he was too light to hinder the man's tactics. Once he reached the edge, he grabbed the iron railings with one hand and launching himself over, managing to crash onto the roof of the next building, clearing the alleyway beneath with ease. With a malicious grin, he pulled on the rope again, dragging Yusei to the edge, the only thing preventing him from tipping over the edge was the railings, and another tug dragged his arm over it. The look on Yusei's face revealed his exasperation with the fleeing duellist, making the scene all the sweeter for him as he pulled with all his strength one more time._

_Yusei cried out as he flew over the edge, falling over the gap between the two buildings; he was never going to make it. The only thing he could do was grab the rope and drag himself closer, not in time to scramble onto the roof, but he could still dangle until help came. So it was the most terrifying thing he had seen when the man removed his Duel Disk and his only lifeline, holding it with clearly no intention of keeping it safe._

"_See ya, boy" he chuckled._

_Then he launched the Duel Disk, effectively dooming Yusei who plummeted towards the concrete ground storeys beneath. The boy let out his horrified scream, alerting Crow and Jack his deadly plunge._

_Salvation came in the form of the very tool that almost cost Yusei his life: another of the bracelets attached to the end of a rope. Yusei opened his eyes, closed in the expectation that death was going to be painful, and tilted his head to find that Kiryu was on the other end, his abdomen being crushed against the railings while trying to keep him from plummeting to his demise._

"_Kiryu!" he called._

"_Hang on, Yusei" Kiryu yelled back._

_Hanging on was all he could do and holding him back was all Kiryu could manage. They stayed in place for a couple of minutes, their arms throbbing with fatigue and waiting for assistance from the others, before the railing finally gave way and almost threw Kiryu over the edge. Yusei cried out, watching as his friend almost dropped down with him; they remained safe… for now. The man responsible watched with glee from the opposite building; the two falling would signal the end of Duel Monsters as a means of dealing with the war and, with his new reign over Satellite, physical brutality would return to the most persuasive form of dealing with problems._

_Kiryu clung onto the twisted metal with one hand, keeping the other wrapped around the rope that kept his friend dangling above the jaws of death, despite the fact that several of the bars had snapped and more were on the verge of following suit; should they break, the two of them were doomed indefinitely._

"_Kiryu, forget it" Yusei shouted. "It's going to give way and we're both going down. Just cut your losses and let me fall"._

"_That better be some kind of joke" Kiryu snapped. "If I was to let you go and live on, what kind of friend would I be? Did you knock your head against the wall or something? If you fall, I'm coming down with you"._

"_But-"_

"_Shut up with that kind of nonsense" Kiryu barked, sweat slipped across his face as he stated his case. "You hear me now; you're not dying today!"_

_Yusei sighed; he could see no way of convincing Kiryu otherwise; he was going to stay, even if it meant the end of them both. Yusei's eyes dropped towards the ground, watching it sway hungrily beneath his boots. It could be just a matter of minutes before it came rushing up towards him; the patter of footsteps grew closer and the slam of the door woke Yusei to the situation above._

"_Yusei, Kiryu!" Crow yelled, dashing towards the latter._

"_Crow" Kiryu replied, exhaustion evident in his breathless voice. "Help me with this already, huh?"_

_Crow dove for the rope, snatching the furthest point he could and dragged it away from the edge, allowing Kiryu to slide back gradually, his hand jumping from the dangerous end of the cracks to the rooftop. Together, they began to drag Yusei back towards them._

"_Where the hell is Jack?" Kiryu grunted, looking to Crow._

"_I don't know, he ran off somewhere, but I don't think it was this way" the redhead answered. "Maybe he was preparing for if you guys fell"._

_Kiryu frowned, unimpressed by the absence of their four member. He turned that disappointment into energy to aid Crow in retrieving Yusei and completing their so-called rescue mission. The two worked tirelessly until Yusei's fist climber above the highest pane of glass, at which point, his other hand rose, reaching for Kiryu's freed right hand. Crow took over the pulling, Kiryu keeping a hold of the wire with his left hand to ensure the two didn't topple over the edge once more. Kiryu began to move backwards, a crouched walk while keeping his grip on Yusei's wrist until the boy lifted his knees over the edge and the three collapsed into a heap._

_Yusei watched through his bangs as Kiryu panted in front of him, Crow on his rear between them, his burning fingers released the rope, numb from their strenuous role. The three took a moment, gasping for air while grinning over their success on top of the apparent victory they had secured over the area._

"_Thank you… Kiryu…" Yusei panted with a smirk._

_Kiryu grinned, flashing a thumbs-up. "Did you ever doubt me?"_

_Yusei chuckled lightly at the remark; either way, he was going to face a declaration that he was lying or in the wrong. Instead, he decided against replying and simply focused on enjoying the moment when he could embrace life tighter than ever before._

_On the opposite building, the burly leader of the defeated team scowled; there was no way he could recover from the crushing blow that had been dealt to his forces. He had already lost, escape and regrouping. Right as Crow's eyes fell onto him, he darted ahead, heading towards the door that would lead him to freedom, away from the formidable force that had claimed his territory as their own. A sly grin crept onto his face._

_That would be broken when the door erupted, slamming into him, followed quickly by Jack's left foot crashing into his nose. The appearance of the blonde proved his intentions all along; he was readying himself for the inevitable flight of the cowardly man. Jack towered over the body while the dazed adult stared at the sky, on the edge of consciousness. The blonde ignored his state and simply smirked at his friends, all standing on the next roof over._

_Within minutes, the three had managed to clear the gap properly, standing close to where the defeated man had been toppled, having since scampered off in shame. Kiryu laid out the map, producing the black pen that would erase the final area not under their control, uniting Satellite underneath a layer of messy ink scribbles. The trio around him watched in anticipation while the pen moved downwards, completely their mission. Kiryu picked up the map, beaming at it; they had succeeded where no-one else could - they had united Satellite under their name, and theirs it would stay._

"_That's it, we've done it" the pale-haired man announced._

"_It shows we're the best" Crow stated with a grin. "Nobody can topple us now; what we've done here is proof of that"._

"_Yeah" Yusei responded with a nod. "United like this, we have an unstoppable force"._

"_Even alone we could stop anyone" Jack added. "This group is just a bonus that pushes our strength beyond personal limits. No-one else will have that kind of power"._

_As though they had rehearsed it, the four burst into a fit of laughter; finally, they could make a decent life in Satellite for themselves, even for others without the threat of rogue duelling groups rising while they controlled the region. Each of the four continued, knowing that while surrounded by their friends, nothing terrible could happen, trusting that their lives were going to be even a fraction easier from now on. Kiryu was the first to break loose of the cycle, beaming at each of his partners._

"_This is it; Satellite, this day, everything" he said, launching the map in the air. "Team Satisfaction's!"_

_The map would drift away and be lost forever, there was no need to turn back. The past meant nothing anymore, the four would look only to the future - that which they would mould with their own hands._

* * *

Yusei's eyes were fixed firmly on the man who had saved his life that day, still in shock over the drastic transformation and shift in alliance; it still made no sense. The lack of clues served only to frustrate him more. While recalling that day, Yusei tilted his head downwards, remembering how despite the yells to release him, Kiryu continued to fight for the sake of their friendship, as well as for their other friends who could have been otherwise victims of tragedy.

"Kiryu…" he muttered shakily. His head shot up, revealing the eyes open with a fire of passion and a drive to learn exactly what had changed. "You saved my life; why are you so determined to do the opposite now? What happened to you? To us?"

Kiryu sneered; there had been nothing to cue Yusei into remembering the incident in question. He tore his eyes from the Signer chasing him, unable to watch him without feeling uncontrollable abhor rising through him, pulsing through his veins and boiling his cold blood.

"Get on with your turn" he snapped. "Or would you rather I consider your hesitation a surrender?"

Yusei scowled. "I won't surrender to the demons controlling you, Kiryu. I'll fight back no matter what" he yelled in protest. "I set 2 cards face-down".

"Heh, so you've wasted your chance" Kiryu commented with a dark grin.

"What does he mean, Jack?" Carly asked, dropping her glass eyes to the blonde rider in front of her.

"Stardust will lose its power advantage when Synchro Striker Unit drains its power at the end of Yusei's turn" Jack explained, keeping his eyes set on the pale dragon.

"Turn end" Yusei called. Above him, Stardust let out a soft growl while a glowing aura encased it **[ATK 2700]**.

"I'll make sure it's your last" Kiryu laughed. "Draw!"

**NINETH TURN – KIRYU**

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2900 -LP- 600  
8 -SPC- 6**

"I activate Speed Spell - Power Baton" the Dark Signer announced. "With this, I send Infernity Destroyer **[ATK 2300]** from my deck to the Graveyard and transfer its power to One-Hundred Eye Dragon".

The brawny Infernity creature with charred-brown skin appeared briefly in the form of a ghostly hologram. The shape compressed into an orb of energy, shooting into the largest eye fixed into the centre of the dragon's torso, igniting a radiant light around the monster **[ATK 5300]**. Kiryu cackled with glee, smirking at the pursuing Signer with a manic expression. Rally winced, wrapping his arms tighter around Yusei's waist, reminding him of what it was he was fighting for; how many people both sides of the Pipeline were depending on him. Yusei glanced back at the boy, clenched his teeth when it hit him that with each turn Kiryu took, Rally's life was endangered once again.

"Yusei, do you see now, why you can't win? You keep passing up the chance to get ahead with your foolishness. You're unprepared for me; that's why you'll be the one to die here" the Dark Signer hollered over his shoulder.

Yusei's eyes widened briefly at the suggestion that someone was going to die as a result of the duel, they then dropped to his Duel Disk, his mind torn between old bonds and the vital life that he needed to use to its fullest. His right hand shot forward, commanding the face-down card beside his Duel Disk to rise.

"Reverse card open - Synchro Integrity **[*]**" he called. "This will protect Stardust from destruction and card effects; then once the battle is over, I can draw a card".

A glint flashed in the corner of Kiryu's eye. "Clever boy, getting in early before One-Hundred Eye Dragon can lock any face-down cards you have" he chuckled. "But it won't stop me from trying; One-Hundred Eye Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon. Infinity Sight Stream!"

A grand sphere of pale pink energy expanded inches from the watery shield of the largest eye on the creature's body, growing to a size almost enough to stretch from one of the dragon's black claws to the other. The blast was thrown back quickly, crashing into Stardust and exploding; distorting the shadow of Yusei's D-Wheel and damaging the dragon significantly. The creature shrieked in agony, yet the rifle in its possession remained. Smoke billowed onto the Highway, obscuring Yusei's voice of his surroundings and cutting him off from the others, who watched in horror. Behind him, Rally gasped, yelping in terror while the two were trapped amongst the blaze and pressed his head against Yusei's back, crying out with unparalleled terror.

"Yusei!" he cried.

"Rally…" the Signer whispered, glancing over his shoulder at the boy.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
400 -LP- 600  
****6 -SPC- 6**

Sweat clung to Yusei's forehead, even after the flames disappeared, a sign that the heat he had felt was proof of Kiryu's power as a genuine Dark Signer. While the creature returned to Kiryu's side of the field, Yusei took the opportunity to focus over his shoulder, finding Rally still clinging desperately to his jacket.

"Rally, get off. This isn't safe" he insisted.

"No… I- I'm scared, but… you won't run away, Yusei" he managed to say. "I won't run away either. I trust that you'll get us out of this".

"Yeah" Yusei replied with a nod. "I promise". His attention then turned to the field ahead.

The smoke cleared and the two raced through. Crow sighed in relief at the reappearance of his friend, shrugging his heavy shoulders. Saiga's eyes, meanwhile, traced the features of the D-Wheel, both fascinated by it and the connection he had seen shining through between the three D-Wheelers despite being separated. Jack and Carly remained silent on their edge of the mobile field, Jack's violet eyes narrowing at the two dragons floating casually, Stardust bearing wounds across its body to emphasise its exhaustion. Yusei tucked his head in between his shoulders, twisting the handgrip to his left and accelerating his D-Wheel faster, closing the gap with Kiryu significantly almost immediately after emerging from the smokescreen, determination blazing in his eyes. Kiryu smirked at the expression.

"My, you look a little pissed, Yusei" he chuckled tauntingly. "I'll end my turn; you've got one turn to live. Enjoy it".

Rally whined, laying the side of his head against Yusei's back, too anxious to observe the duel any longer; he'd simply trust that Yusei could overcome Kiryu's Dark Synchro Monster and win the duel before another fatal twist came roaring towards them.

"I won't die, Kiryu" Yusei snapped. "There's too many people relying on me to die now - I'll fight for them here. My turn!"

**TENTH TURN – YUSEI**

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
400 -LP- 600  
****7 -SPC- 7**

His eyes fell onto the stack fixed into the arm beside him, tearing it away quickly and keeping it at his arm's full length to learn what he had drawn. Yusei twisted the card he had drawn, recognising the posed warrior depicted in the artwork, igniting a new spark flashing across his eyes.

"I summon Grind Warrior **[ATK 1600] [*]**" he announced, throwing the card onto his Duel Disk.

The green-armoured monster resembling a distant counterpart of Speed Warrior appeared on the field, staking beside Yusei's D-Wheel, also under the umbrella created by Stardust's wings. Yusei leaned back, straightening his back and tensing the muscles in his arms as the situation became clearer; he could finally hold the advantage. Quickly following his monster's appearance, Yusei snatched another card from his hand, holding it between his fingers while resuming his narration.

"I activate Speed Spell - Explosion" he yelled, throwing the card into his Duel Disk. "I'll use it to destroy my face-down Limiter Overload and switch One-Hundred Eye Dragon into defence mode".

The face-down card shattered, its shards frozen mid-flight and clustered together, forming the body of Speed Warrior. The glowing veil shed itself and unveiled the monster itself, skating alongside with its counterpart **[ATK 900]**. On the opposite side of the field, Kiryu's Dark Synchro Monster growled angrily, ducking beside the D-Wheel, its black skin melting into blue **[DEF 2500]**. Kiryu turned his head and snarled, furious at the reversal of luck.

"How is it you summoned Speed Warrior?" he growled.

"Limiter Overload's effect allowed me to bring Speed Warrior out from my deck once it entered the Graveyard" Yusei replied. "Now, Speed Warrior, attack Infernity Beetle. Sonic Edge!"

The quicker of the two gliding monsters dashed forward, launching itself into the air halfway across the field and firing itself like a missile towards the insect, its wheeled feet slammed into the creature's back and crushed its wings, annihilating it with ease. The explosion pushed the warrior back onto Yusei's side of the field, somersaulting in the air and landing skilfully beside its partner. Rally peered over his shoulder, relieved when he realised that one of Kiryu's monsters had successfully been destroyed, opening a hole in his front line.

"Grind Warrior, attack Infernity Demon" Yusei yelled. "Grind Fist!"

The warrior skated forward, charging after the targeted insect and lunged forward, a blue aura surrounding its fist, collecting power to deal with the monster. The fist crashed into the back of the beetle, cracking its chest and skin, resulting in its quickly exploding.

Kiryu narrowed his eyes infuriately. "Tenacious bastard, aren't you?" he hissed.

"Grind Warrior's effect returns your face-down card to your hand" Yusei added, pointing to the card in question. "And because your hand will have something in it, your Infernities will be powerless to aid your Dark Synchro Monster".

Kiryu growled, watching the pieces of his monster vanish, followed quickly by the card that would render his monsters' useless, and resulting in his dragon having to stand alone against its counterpart and enemy. But his scowl immediately reformed itself into an uneasy grin.

"Stardust, attack One-Hundred Eye Dragon" Yusei barked regardless. "Shooting Sonic!"

The pale dragon shrieked, lowering the rifle in its grasp and curling its neck back to gather the energy necessary for its counter strike, throwing its head forward and unleashing the stream; the sparkling energy stormed towards its target. Kiryu grinned, twisting his neck in order to peer over his shoulder at the conductor of the attack. Kiryu's eyes widened, stunned by the roaring energy charging towards his ace card, left without the abilities of the Infernities backing it up. The Dark Synchro Monster had nothing to shield it from the inevitable. The wave crashed into the black dragon, tearing it apart with ease and causing it to explode, threatening to knock Kiryu from the centre of the highway while he struggled to repel the force of the blast, yelling out as control slipped from him.

Jack, Carly, Crow and Rally cheered unanimously, the redheads raising a fist each in celebration of the Synchro shadow's demise. Yusei smiled, pleased with the result of his strategy, having opened up his opponent's field.

'_Infernity Beetle and Infernity Necromancer are too weak to take on Speed Warrior and Grind Warrior'_ he thought, eyeing the two shields that remained. _'Even if Kiryu does manage to summon something using them, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow will defend them and Stardust. Next turn, regardless of Stardust's state, I'll be able to take out Kiryu's monsters and go for his lifepoints'_.

His assessment continued no further when a piercing cackle from Kiryu chilled the air, raising curiosity in the six watching the man ahead. The fact that he was so amused following the destruction of his formidable creature unnerved those following. He lifted his head slowly, grinning madly.

"Yusei, you really are blind and stupid. Still, just like back then when you put your life on the line because you were too naïve to see the risks of what was happening" he laughed. "It's the same here; you can't remember what happened, you've probably just repressed it; you're too weak to face the truth of what happened. Don't worry, I'll enlighten you to your crime. One-Hundred Eye Dragon has an effect that allows me to select a card from my deck and place it in my hand. Who knew you'd walk straight into another trap".

"What?" Yusei gasped.

"The card I select from my deck is truly the most powerful; the embodiment of my hatred and harbours what happened that night within it" Kiryu claimed, drawing the card that slid out from the deck, holding it to reveal a Level 10 monster. "Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!"

Yusei gasped, staring at the card between Kiryu's fingers in horror; like a key, it unlocked what had been buried and revealed the source of Kiryu's grudge. It was all coming back because, as the Dark Signer stated, the creature was the physical representation of his deep-running hatred spawning over the past two years.

* * *

_Rain had been heavy that night when Jack and Crow raced through the streets of Satellite, ignoring the thunder that drowned their voices and the lightning that briefly lit the alleys to show that there was no sign of their target. Security cars raced around, sirens flaring and headlights on their brightest, also searching. Someone was going to find him sooner or later._

_Kiryu was hiding in one of the shady back alleys, standing over the fallen body of a Security officer, the unconscious man laying in a pool of blood, the same blood that stained Kiryu's clothes and face, colouring the pale face around the malicious grin. No-one had seen them, the officer had simply been unlucky and surrendered his life. While there was silence from any pursuers, Kiryu was lost in his own world._

"_KIRYU!"_

_The voice was one all too familiar to the blood-splattered man, looking just in time to see Yusei crash into him and tackle him to the soaked concrete ground, rolling with him through puddles and mud, coming to a stop gradually with the younger on top, pressing down his arms. He hadn't been captured by Security, but by a friend, pinned down by the scene of the crime; they were both exposed for the charging Security cars heading their way, lighting the alleys with their headlights._

"_Yusei!" Kiryu yelled at the top of his lungs. A pained look crossed Yusei's face while he worked to restrain Kiryu, panting from his desperate search under the torrential downpour. "You traitor!"_

* * *

Yusei stared with a flabbergasted face; he couldn't believe that such an important incident had been erased from his memory. It also shed light on the aftermath of his duel with Takasu; it had been Kiryu he heard yelling, the other victim in his distorted campaign of trying to maintain peace and ending in bloodshed. Kiryu smirked darkly, understanding that the frozen face of shock meant he had finally broken through.

"You remember now, don't you, you traitor…" he growled. "I'll put you out of your misery soon, you won't have long to mope over what you've done. Continue your turn, if you can manage to do that".

Yusei shakily dropped his eyes to the cards fixed into the hand beside his deck. The worst part of Kiryu's taunt was the fact that it was working; Yusei's fighting spirit was wavering, shaken by the revelation that had been dragged back to the surface. The reminder that he was responsible for whatever had transformed him.

"_Yusei"_ Jack's voice called, crashing into his guilty thoughts. Yusei moved his eyes to the monitor in front of him where Jack's face appeared in the centre of the field, Carly watching over his shoulder curiously, the camera still clutching in her right hand behind Jack's other shoulder. _"Ignore what he says; that's not Kiryu. It's a Dark Signer posing as him. You know that Kiryu would never go off the deep end like this. Not even when Crow was caught by Security and got his first Marker, Kiryu declared war, but he never went this far"._

"But Jack…" Yusei feebly argued. "That night… he killed a Security officer, I arrived there first and saw the blood everywhere…"

"_Crow and I saw the exact same scene, but Kiryu was driven mad. This is just an extension of that" _Jack insisted. _"Once you defeat him, he'll wake up and you'll see. He's still the same person, but right now, he's been brainwashed by the Dark Signers"._

Brainwashed; that had to explain it. Yusei took a moment, clenched his jaws and sharpening his eyes, glaring up at Kiryu. His Infernity monsters were helpless while he had cards in his hand, the situation favoured the Signer, meaning he could throw open the doors to Kiryu's heart and remind him exactly who they were. Victory wasn't impossible.

"I activate Speed Spell - High Speed Crash" he hollered, throwing the card into the Duel Disk. "By releasing Grind Warrior, I can use this and destroy Infernity Necromancer".

The two monsters in question exploded; leaving Yusei with just Stardust on his side of the field and Kiryu with the Infernity Beetle twins hovering either side of him. The pale-haired man grinned wildly without revealing the look to his opponent.

"Turn end" Yusei added sternly.

Above Yusei, Stardust gave a weakened roar, bearing its teeth viciously in the face of the tattered field on the opposite side, its yellow eyes gleaming to signal there was plenty of fight left within it despite its degenerating power **[ATK 1900]**.

**ELEVENTH TURN – KIRYU**

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
400 -LP- 600  
****8 -SPC- 8**

"They're effectively even in lifepoints" Crow noted. "But Yusei has the advantage; if he can survive this turn, then there's a great chance of him winning in the next round".

"So even if a monster is summoned, it won't be able to attack because its attack will be blocked by that Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" Carly mumbled, Carly dropped her sight to the man in front of her, smiling eagerly. "Jack, does that mean Yusei's going to win?"

Jack kept his eyes fixed on the two D-Wheels, narrowing them. _'Yusei, you feel it too, don't you? The duel isn't over yet, there's something more waiting…'_

Kiryu drew from his deck without saying a word, depositing the new card into h is hand and snatching the strange monster he had drawn from the sacrifice of the last turn. He lifted his head, a wide eerie grin across his face.

"Yusei, it's time that you're finally put to rest" he chuckled.

Yusei narrowed his eyes, suspicious of Kiryu's sudden burst of confident, aware that it had something to do with the monster he had received; it had to be important to have given up his Dark Synchro Monster. Until now, he had been assuming the Dark Synchro Monsters were the ace cards of the Dark Signers, but could it be true that this Earthbound God could be an equally difficult force to deal with?

"Your end has come. I release Infernity Necromancer and Infernity Beetle" Kiryu yelled, holding up the card above his head.

As the card hit the Duel Disk, the Infernity Beetle opened their wings and soared skywards, crashing into its partner. But the collision didn't push either back, instead they seemed to fade into one, both vanishing and in their place, a strange container hung in the sky. It resembled a snail's shell, black cracks throughout, hanging from metallic bars like a bell. The six underneath the peculiar object gazed up at it, waiting to see exactly what was to hatch from it.

Purple lights began to shine around it; moving towards it. Yusei ripped his eyes from it when he realised they were coming from the City and looked around; from all around the Highway, purple streams of energy were lifting from the buildings and streets around. Then it hit him - these were people who were trapped inside the googly and vulnerable to the power of whatever was coming.

Following his horrified gasp, Yusei glared at Kiryu. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. "You're sacrificing people to summon your twisted Dark Signer monster?"

The eruption alerted the others to the scene around them. Kiryu chuckled, revelling in Yusei's building rage as well as the dozens or hundreds involuntarily offering their life force to his strongest monster.

"Actually, I don't hold this monster" he announced. "This monster holds me. This monster is the only reason I'm moving".

Yusei watched Kiryu with a puzzled and shocked look. Then behind him, a groan drew his attention away, recalling that Rally was still clutching to him, his fingers tightening around the edges of the jacket he clung to.

"Rally" Yusei called.

The boy was wearing a pained look on him, eyes squeezed shut as though bracing for an earthquake or just terrified of witnessing the monster's birth.

"Yu… sei…" he groaned.

A purple glow began to surround him, Yusei gasped, releasing the left arm of his D-Wheel and lifting the hand over Rally's head, about to touch the boy when he vanished into another simple light and raced towards the strange cocoon. Yusei's eyes widened while the boy's energy hovered behind him and then soared up to join the others, sucked in and disappearing into the beast's heart.

"_RALLY!_"

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

From the top of the tower, Rua and Ruka had the perfect view of the strange heart, beating with energy gathered inside of it, watching the scene anxious. The morning sky was growing dark around the area; grey and purple clouds shielded the morning sun and the colourful sky; the only light coming form the region was the life force of people sucked into the heart. Rua, grabbed the edge, sweat drops growing on his forehead.

"That's terrible" he cried. "Something bad is happening".

Ruka's e yes fell to her Birthmark; it had been glowing ever since they arrived outside and noticed the flames, signalling something truly was happening, something that fate had launched against them, already despite their recent success in Security and uniting four of the Signers. She pressed her hand over the glowing shape.

"My Birthmark… it's feeling different, it feels strange…" she muttered. "Something terrible is coming…"

Rua twisted his neck to face his sister, eyes wide with disbelief and fear. "Do you think this is what that vision was showing you?"

"I don't know…" Ruka replied, she lifted her eyes to the sight of the creature. Deep in her heart, it looked all too familiar, the flames and the strange aura; she knew that what she was witnessing was the beginning of that vision unfolding on the other side of the Pipeline. "Yusei…"

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Highway-**_

The purple streams faded, reducing in number once the black cracks in the heart began to beat with an ominous purple shade, matching the clouds gathered overhead. Kiryu lifted his head to the scene, grinning with satisfaction; enough souls had been absorbed to awaken the sleeping demon sleeping in the card.

"_Hitobito no Tamashii wo Ikenie ni, Kourin seyo! Jibakushin __**Kokapaku Apu**__!_" **[4]**

The card unleashed a large stream of energy that crashed into the heart from below, unlocking it. The case exploded into a wide tornado of energy, crashing into the ground ahead of the racing D-Wheels and stretching into the clouds, twisting those immediately around the pillar of evil light.

From the area ahead, a black arm erupted from the ground, followed quickly what the blob-like body, vaguely resembling a humanoid with glowing blue shapes across its immense body, a ring representing its supposed face **[ATK 3000]**. As the creature stretched its arms. Yusei, Jack, Carly, Crow and Saiga all stared at the towering demon with wide eyes and jaws hanging open, both fascinated and horror-struck by the emergence of the Earthbound God and its size. Carly squealed, tightening her hand on Jack's waist, pressing the other one holding the filming camera on his shoulder. Saiga, on the other hand, leaned back, almost overwhelmed by the scene.

"I really wish I was asleep again now!" he yelled.

His attitude and panic-stricken tone of voice wasn't helping Crow; they were riding in the shadow of the beast, eclipsing the sun where the clouds failed to. He groaned, squeezing one eye shut, Yusei gasped, sensing the sudden twinge that was affecting his friend and turned to look back at him.

"Crow!"

The two on the right side wouldn't be able to fend off the Earthbound God's power; they would be sucked into it and held prisoner like Rally and all the others that had just vanished from the City. Jack and Carly crossed his mind afterwards; would they be able to escape? Would Jack find a way to protect them?

"_Jack!"_ Carly's voice shrieked over their continuing link.

Yusei set his eyes onto the monitor briefly and then back to Crow, guilt swelling inside of him; another friend was going to suffer because of him. Because fate had chosen him and not them. Tears streamed out of Carly's eyes while she panicked, pressing her head against Jack's back.

"We're all going to be taken, aren't we?" she blubbered.

Jack growled, narrowing his eyes while watching Yusei and Crow's D-Wheels, neither of them had the power to prevent what was happening.

'_Why can't I do anything?'_ he asked himself, squeezing his eyes shut. _'There has to be something I can do to prevent everyone being used as sacrifices. Damn it!'_

The glowing Birthmark on his arm pulsed, drawing his sight back to it. A transparent sphere began to grow from it, decorated with the same crimson shade at the mark itself. The bubble grew larger, swallowing the D-Wheel and encasing the two inside. They examined the new shield, fear having swiftly evaporated from them. Jack's eyes widened, it came to him immediately what had happened.

'_This is… a shield from the Crimson Dragon!'_

He glanced across to Crow and Saiga, then back to Carly, who continued to wear an uncomfortable face; even though they were safe, the others were still in danger, not to mention countless lives still in the line of fire, trapped on the inside of the geoglyph's flaming walls.

"Carly, hold on tight" he commanded. The panicked girl gaze a baffled look. "We've got to get to the other side before it's too late".

The white D-Wheel pulled away from the edge of the road, heading towards a gap ahead where a small portion of the barrier had collapsed under the Earthbound God's rise, knocked away by the end finger on its giant hand. Jack tucked his head between his shoulders and revved the engine, heading straight for it; if it didn't work, they'd plummet either through the gap beside the central lane or onto the road itself. Jack raced faster, overtaking Yusei and launched himself from the only opening, flying over the central lane.

While the white D-Wheel soared over the path, Yusei's D-Wheel continued on, directly underneath Jack's while it cross over much of the road. Yusei gazed up at the machine, surprised that Jack had attempted such a daring feat. Carly screamed, her camera shaking to capture everything around them; the Earthbound God, their destination, Yusei underneath them, the gap they had smashed through. The two crashed beside Crow and Saiga, skidding towards the dark D-Wheel while Jack recognised their anguished expressions; their struggle to resist the power of the Earthbound God. Jack closed the distance between the two D-Wheels, allowing the bubble to enlarge and take in the other D-Wheel.

Without the strain, Crow let out a heavy breath, taking deeper breaths to make up what he had missed in struggling. He smiled at Jack, understanding that his Signerhood had saved their lives. Jack turned his head towards the only other participant in the incident on their side.

"Yusei!" he yelled. "Everyone will be fine now, go on and fight back for Rally!"

Yusei nodded, but the confidence boost was quickly severed by Kiryu's mad cackling.

"You won't even get the chance to retaliate, Yusei. I'm not going to give you the chance" he laughed. "Earthbound God Ccapac Apu. Crush this pathetic Signer I offer you!"

The towering demonic creature stretched it arm in the direction of the highway, ignoring Kiryu completing and aiming for Yusei's. Yusei leaned back, looking to the dragon above.

"Stardust!" he screamed. His finger fell onto the Trap card lying in wait. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow".

The dragon shrieked and dove up towards the Earthbound God's hand, ready to intercept the attack and hold it off while the Trap card opened up, projecting the metallic barrier that would be their last hope. However, as the dragon prepared to crash into the hand, it passed through as if its enemy were made of clouds. Yusei's eyes widened, in disbelief at what he had just witnessed.

"What?"

"Do you really think your lowly dragon and Trap can affect an Earthbound God?" Kiryu taunted. "Give it up, Yusei. You've got nothing!"

"He's got nowhere to run!" Carly yelped.

"_Yusei!"_ Crow yelled through their link.

The scarecrow was wrapped in wire and dragged back into the card, resetting it onto the field. Yusei's eyes remained wide as he realised that there was nothing to prevent the monster from attacking; he was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do to prevent that. Crow noticed the look, barely able to recognise his friend in the doubting shell that remained. He'd failed Rally and everyone else. The shadow of the hand stretched over him, the palm growing closer, ready to capture and crush him; unable to watch, Yusei closed his eyes and prepared for the end.

Saiga threw himself forward, moving closer to the monitor on Crow's D-Wheel. "_De-Synchro Ignition!_"

The D-Wheel around Yusei collapsed, the nose breaking away to the Signer's shock, the Duel Disk and monitor were pushed towards him, helping to form a cocoon around him, although the machine crashed onto the ground without the front tyre guiding it. The Earthbound God crashed into the road ahead, spraying the scene with debris from the D-Wheel's front and from the ruined road, all missing Yusei due to the cocoon that had grown around him. Sparks showered the road while it came to a halt, flipping a few time before coming to a halt, Yusei rolling out and stopping face-down on the road a short distance behind the devastation caused by the Earthbound God's attack.

"What the hell did you do?" Jack yelled at Saiga, raising a tightly clenched fist.

"It's an emergency ejection code" Saiga replied. "I remembered hearing it in Security while waiting for you; that much came back to me. One of Godwin's men was talking about having installed it into Yusei's D-Wheel while he was locked up in case something like this happened".

Jack scowled, furious with the man, but relieved that Yusei's life had been spared. His eyes sank onto the monitor, watching as Yusei laid close to the ruined remains of his D-Wheel, the lack of movement suggesting he'd lost consciousness in the crash. He clenched his jaws, guilt swelling in him over leaving his friend behind; he couldn't accept that twist happening again. Kiryu's cackling laugh pierced the air and sent a chill down both his and Crow's spines.

"Perfect, the Highway is collapsing!" he cackled madly. The monitor in front of him blazed with the result of the duel, but had failed to record a victory and a loss. "Farewell, Yusei. I'll see you in Hell!"

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
0 -LP- 1700**

**DUEL END**

Ignoring the taunts of their former friend, Jack led Crow to u-turn, heading back towards their unconscious friend, Birthmark on Jack's fading without his knowledge - his mind was set solely on rescuing Yusei. The two machines stormed down the lane as quickly as they could, trying to escape the destruction that was spreading across to their lane; the entire Highway was beginning to fall apart.

"We're not going to be able to save both Yusei and his D-Wheel" Crow yelled over the roaring winds, glancing at Jack. "You know him, though, it'll break his heart to lose that thing and those cards".

"Getting Yusei is more important though" Jack growled. "We'll figure out how to get his D-Wheel and deck later".

The cracks spreading through the Highway moved faster, catching up with the two, still on a separate lane from Yusei. Crow stared at the speeding destruction in shock.

"Jack, we're not going to make it!" he cried, then snapped his head around. "Yusei!"

As though noticing the trail of destruction was spreading too quickly was a cue, a Security D-Wheel shot out from the showering debris, chasing onto the unstable road and speeding towards Yusei. Cracks were forming around the fallen Signer's body when the D-Wheel raced past, the rider leaning over and snatching him from the ground, dragging him further into the machine. Jack and Crow witnessed the scene in awe, Carly filming it with excitement; both relieved and shaken at the turn of events. The face of the officer appeared on the monitor, slate blue bangs poked out from his helmet, Yusei's back could be seen, the boy hanging on his right arm.

"_Get out of here"_ he commanded.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack snapped. "I'm not running away while you take Yusei away again!"

The man smiled, nudging his arm to push Yusei across his lap, the Signer's head resting on his left upper-arm; from that place, Jack could see his face; while unconscious, he still looked pained.

"Yusei!" the blonde cried.

"_Don't worry, I work for Godwin; I was employed by him to help you guys"_ the officer stated with a smile. _"My name's Kazama. It's only a matter of time before Security is all over this place; you two get out of here, I'll take him somewhere safe"._

Jack scowled, glaring at the officer who had appeared as though he was meant to be a hero, trying to take the reigns of the situation and separate them. Crow pushed his D-Wheel beside Jack's, leaning over the frustrated Duel King.

"He's got a point, Jack" he called. "We're going to be more use to Yusei in hiding rather than getting captured. We'll see him again soon, I know it".

Jack growled and lowered his head, glancing at Yusei once more. "Fine… let's go…"

The connection between the three D-Wheels died. Jack and Crow piloted their D-Wheels down the road leading them back to the ground level of the City, turning off in the direction of the Daimon Area and racing down towards the criminal-infested district. Kazama smiled, watching the two machines vanish down the streets and dropped his eyes to Yusei.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him…" he whispered.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau-**_

Godwin passed through the doors sliding open and into the corridor. The monitor fixed into his wall died, having just streamed footage from the duel, revealing the emergence of the Earthbound God and Yusei's crash. The situation was dire; the invasion in Satellite had been partially to prevent this from happening, but it had only allowed for it to come. His next move in the contingency plan developing as he was going was to have Kazama track Jack and Crow, hoping to speak with them while Yusei remained unconscious in order to get eyewitness accounts of the duel.

He strode down the corridor, contemplating where it would be safe to meet the two - a Satellite escapee with a face full of Markers and the hunted Duel King who had broken out of custody just hours before - when a man with short brown hair and beard approached him, his hazel eyes fixed on the Director pacing towards him while he remained still.

"Director Godwin" he said, alerting the grey-haired leader to his presence.

"Senator Izayoi…" Godwin murmured.

"The governors are hoping to speak with you" Hideo Izayoi reported.

"I see…" Godwin replied. "Is this about the breaking news regarding the Highway?"

"That's part of it" Hideo replied.

Neither exchanged words while navigating through the corridors towards the boardroom. Hideo stood in the doorway while it opened, leading the Director in, his narrow eyes moving from one end of the board to the other; the panel made of four men and a woman, including Hideo and Director Daly of Security.

"Director Godwin, we must discuss this matter about Satellite and what has just happened this morning" Daly began. "I don't know what is happening, but it seems things may be becoming too difficult for you to handle alone".

"No, I began this operation and I will oversee it throughout its course" Godwin insisted. "Although I believe for now it's better that we withdraw duellists in Satellite. I've reason to believe the individual responsible for the chaos on the Highway came from Satellite. It's possible that there are others that will follow his example. The fighting in Satellite may worsen because of this incident alone".

"But is that wise?" the yellow-suited Garome asked, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms over his chest. "Wouldn't that be acknowledging defeat to this man and his Satellite resistance?"

"No, it is strategy" Godwin protested.

"I'm not convinced, Godwin" the aged man on the panel spoke, leaning forward, the leader of the panel - Ebenezer Ramon. "If that's your excuse, then you're too late. I'm concerned that there are more of these terrorists already in the City. This group seems too destructive to send one just as a warning. They won't be contained in Satellite any longer, they're going to invade the City again".

"I understand your concern, Senator Ramon" Godwin murmured. "I will take full responsibility for what happened this morning".

"Hundreds of people are missing, Godwin" Ebenezer Ramon growled. "This isn't something that you're going to be able to talk your way out of. And those lights; do they have something to do with those missing people?"

"I will have my team investigate the footage endlessly until we have more answers" Godwin insisted.

"There's another thing, Godwin" Daly added. "The people involved; one was riding Jack Atlus' D-Wheel. Could it really be possible that he's involved?"

The fuchsia-haired woman lifted an eyebrow, glancing at Daly in the corner of her eye as he brought up the name, curious to learn more about the culprits.

"It appears as though Jack Atlus was trying to prevent what was happening" Godwin insisted. "Only the dark individual could be held responsible for what happened. I can't condone what Jack Atlus did in Satellite, but I believe he may be trying to repent for his reckless actions".

"But he wasn't the only one there that's caught the media's attention lately, is he, Godwin?" Daly challenged. "Wasn't Fudo Yusei seen there?"

The woman slammed her hands on the desk in front of her, shooting to her feet. "Fudo Yusei? You mean that Satellite boy fighting for us?"

"That's correct, Wilhelmina" Hideo answered. His eyes moved to Daly. "Were Jack Atlus and Fudo Yusei really there?"

"Initial reports suggest so" Daly murmured. "I don't want to believe that that boy is involved in Jack Atlus' escape, he seemed to do well for us in Satellite, what with the Judge Casey incident. There's too much going on; so many investigations… Godwin, can you really expect to pull out the duellists with this chaos continuing?"

"I can; if we want to reduce the risk of another attack, we have to cut off Satellite" Godwin argued. "In addition, levels of Momentum haven't increased significantly since the initial attack. It seems that continuing to fight in Satellite is going to cost us more than what the people of this City will gain".

"Nevertheless, continuing to oppress the Satellite people in this way is proving effective" Garome said. "They're so focused on dealing with their enemy that they're ignoring the Pipeline; their forces are weakening and it won't be long before we're able to get rid of them completely. Pulling out now will only give them a chance to recover".

"Ramon brings up a good point" Ebenezer Ramon added. "I think it would be more beneficial to keep the purge going".

"There are also those who escaped from the Detention Centre that could be hiding in Satellite; there are too many dangerous people running around to turn our backs on the situation" Daly declared. "It will prevent further threats like this developing".

Hideo and Wilhelmina Magenta nodding, silently agreeing with the valid points their colleagues had put forward, overwhelming Godwin's sole argument. Unable to convince them, Godwin narrowed his eyes, unimpressed by the blinded decision of the board.

'_This must stop…'_ he thought to himself. _'Should this war continue in the way they wish, more Dark Signers are going to infiltrate Neo-Domino. More people will suffer and the situation will worsen. Yusei will just be the first of too many to fall'._

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Nerve: Jii-san, just let us through. We've got people waiting on us!_

_Tetsuzo: You're not going to disturb my home or the memory of my son!_

_Taka: Listen, we've lost someone too, and another friend who's in trouble; the junk here will help him._

_Ruka: Aki-san can't wait in Arcadia anymore, I've got to reach her._

_Aki: No-one will take me from this place. This is my home, the only place I can trust!_

_Ruka: Aki-san… Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 27 – So that Voice Will Reach! The Bonds with Friends" I'll prove you can trust other people._

**NEXT KEY CARD – Kuribon**

* * *

**[1]** _"Clustering feelings will become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" _

**[2]** _"When the curtain of darkness descends down, the eyes of the underworld will open! Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon"_

**[3]** _"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

**[4]** _"I sacrifice all these souls to you, Advent! Earthbound God Ccapac Apu"_

**[*]** Cards made for _The Neo-Domino Purge_

* * *

As you've probably noticed, the duel being rewritten due to a couple of mistakes has ended up throwing late-5D's cards much earlier into the story, fun no? I apologise for how long it's been since this was posted and how little it's progressed. The last few months have been a bit crazy; coursework and exams plagued me until June and I've been working to get back up to date with everything and work harder and updating this more frequently. Thank you to everyone whose been reading so far, hope you continue to enjoy.

_- CuteYami, 15th__ July 2011_


	3. So that Voice Will Reach! The Bonds with

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Path Two. Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. With the Signers united, dark counterparts are also gathering, plotting to escalate the ongoing war by overthrowing the living world with Earthbound Gods sealed for 5000 years. Yusei and the Signers have yet to face their demons and stand united against the enemy.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Yellow Gadget, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Kuribon, Ivy Shackles and Ancient Holy Wyvern. The central card - Kuribon - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it with astonishment.

"Kuribon!" Ruka announced proudly. "It returns to the player's hand to negate battle damage and increases the opponent's lifepoints equal to the attacking monster's power".

"Ruka, do your best" Ruka cheers, beaming at his sister. "Especially if you're holding the Key Card".

"Yes" Ruka chirps with a nod.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Daimon Area-**_

Outside the deserted garage close to the centre of the Daimon Area, BlackBird slowed down, whistling as it rolled to a complete stop outside the steps leading to the front entrance. Saiga climbed off the machine, the black Dark Signer robes hanging over him, he smirked at the incongruous outfit.

"Heh, guess I should change as soon as I get in and check on Uryu. Thanks for bringing me back" he chuckled. His eyes softened and smile vanished while turning his attention to Crow, the redhead seated with a dismayed look on his face, leaning forward in preparation to head off, yet looking slumped at the same time. "I'm sure Yusei will be fine".

Crow failed to respond, piling guilt onto Saiga's spirits and dragging him down to a solemn level. He sighed, leaning forward and pressing a hand onto the D-Wheeler's shoulder, drawing his eyes to the face in need of a shave.

"I'm sorry for destroying Yusei's D-Wheel" Saiga mumbled.

Crow smiled faintly and shook his head in response. "Don't. I know that if you hadn't have called out that activation phrase, Yusei would have died for sure. You saved his life, and I owe you big time for that".

Saiga smiled, pulling back from the Satellite rider, relieved that he could at least revive a smile in him, as weak as it was. "Regardless, I want to make it up to Yusei; attacking him for the Dark Signers and for destroying his D-Wheel. You said it to Jack yourself; losing that D-Wheel would kill Yusei. Since I'm the one who caused it to break apart, I want to be the one that helps put it back together".

Crow smiled, tilting his head at the brunette. "You're a good guy, Saiga".

"Well, you guys showed me something I haven't seen in a long time" the brunette sighed happily. "Some time ago, a friend and I also suffered an accident involving our D-Wheel; it tore us apart, but you, Jack and Yusei are solid. You're going to be friends no matter what, I want to prevent what happened to Yuuji and me from happening to you guys. I'll go back to the Highway and try to get as much of Yusei's D-Wheel as possible, even if I have to go undercover".

"Thank you" Crow muttered, touched by Saiga's insistence. "I say that on Yusei's behalf too".

Saiga nodded, accepting the dual-layered gratitude. While considering the unconscious Signer and his companion seated in front of him; Jack and Carly came across his mind - they were no doubt heading for somewhere to hide. Everyone still needed to be prepared; Security could have captured any part of the duel on security cameras or use the media. They were still far from out the woods.

"What about you?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest. "You're not going to be any safer with those Markers. Want to hang out here for a while to lay low?"

Crow sighed, averting his eyes to the alley in front of him with a guilty flashed across his face. "I want to. I really do, but…" he murmured. "Even thought I want to stay here for Yusei, I should head back to Satellite; the others need to know what's happened. We haven't heard anything from them in days, I should really check up on them; make sure they're doing alright". He lifted his head, looking back to Saiga. "But I'll come with you first to get Yusei's D-Wheel.

"That's no good" Saiga protested gently. "With those Markers, you'll be a magnet for Security; they're going to be all over the place. What with all the destruction and the missing people. In all honesty, heading back there by myself is risky enough as it is, but Yusei's heart is in that D-Wheel and those cards. I can't leave them buried in that rubble; how else would we get rid of those Dark Signers?"

"I suppose…" Crow murmured.

"You should just head back and get some rest" Saiga insisted, patting Crow on the back. "It's been a long morning".

Crow sighed, returning his sight to the concrete path in front of him. "Yeah…" he sighed. "It's strange; how we were all united last night, but now… everyone's been separated. Jack and Carly will have gone into hiding, the kids are safe at home and Izayoi Aki's probably gone back to wherever she came from. Not to mention Rally being taken and Yusei barely clinging to life…"

Saiga frowned; again, guilt swelled in him - it had been him who left Yusei at the mercy of Ccapac Apu, staring death in the face. Even if he survived, his friends had been torn apart and their bonds in tatters; as though they were linked to Yusei's very life. He had risky ruining further friendships in homage to the breakdown between himself and Yuuji. As quickly as the doubts spawned, Saiga shook his head to remove them, smiling confidently to Crow.

"Don't worry about right now; you're all going to meet up again soon" he insisted, raising a clenched fist.

Crow smiled at Saiga, nodding briefly and focusing once more on the road ahead, revving the engine of his machine. "Take care, Saiga. I'll get in touch once I've caught up with the others" he called over the roaring sound.

"You better" Saiga replied with a light smirk.

BlackBird raced forward, kicking up particles of dust from the void alley, leaving Saiga standing in the strange attire watching with eyes full of a blaze that had been absent for years.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Hospital-**_

Kazama's Security D-Wheel rolled to a halt outside the plaza in front of the hospital, trees decorating the edges of the concrete grounds. Without arms attached to the sides of the D-Wheel, Kazama had navigated cautiously through the streets and clogging roads while maintaining a decent speed to get Yusei help as quickly as possible. Now outside the hospital, he leaned back, sliding the right arm that had been leading the two through the streets under Yusei's legs and lifting both bodies up from the D-Wheel's centre. Without hesitation, Kazama dashed towards the half-dozen steps leading towards the hospital wall; a glass wall of windows and doors waiting at the top. The officer glanced down, keeping Yusei's head resting against the edge of his chest, using his left forearm as a stop to prevent the boy's hanging from dangling over his arm. While casting his eyes over the body in his arms, he noticed a patch of crimson seeping through Yusei's black shirt; his eyes widened, immediately recognising it as blood. A tear had developed in his shirt, done through a combination from the debris that tried to crush him during Ccapac Apu's attack, the destruction of the Highway and the crash itself.

The officer bit his bottom lip, pushing his legs faster and climbed the stairs in a couple of steps, barging through the doors while they were open barely enough for Kazama to get both himself and Yusei through.

"Someone, please help!" the officer yelled.

Two nurses immediately rushed towards him, another alerting a nearby doctor. The brunette nurse with short hair barely hanging from the back of her head paused, noticing Yusei's Marker.

"Sir, he's got a-"

"I know that, but he's dying!" Kazama snapped. "Doesn't his life matter more than where he came from?"

"Of course, I- I didn't mean anything like that" the woman whispered, blushing with embarrassment.

The doctor rushed towards them, accompanied by a paramedic clutching the edge of a trolley. They stopped beside Kazama, the wheels of the trolley squeaking against the sterile floor. Kazama leaned over, the paramedic helping to lay Yusei down onto the bed. While bent, Kazama noticed signs of Yusei's struggle that he had missed during the run; drops of sweat building on the Signer's forehead, darkened circles growing underneath his eyes; pushing him to panic more. As he straightened his back and withdrew his arms from underneath the body, the doctor spoke.

"What happened?"

Kazama hesitated; he couldn't confess the truth about the origin of the wound. He tore his eyes from the boy while the paramedic tugged on the blue jacket, aiming to remove it quickly.

"He was underneath the Highway when it collapsed" he claimed. "He must have been caught up on the edge of it. I happened upon it on the way to my usual post".

"I see" the doctor murmured. "He's a lucky kid, for someone like you to have come along and ignored that Marker".

"His survival is more important than his background" Kazama muttered. "More than anyone else understands…"

The doctor touched Kazama's shoulder, the lips between his moustache and beard remained straight to uphold his professional conduct. "We'll do everything we can to ensure he has a future".

The paramedic presented Yusei's jacket to the officer, Kazama taking it quickly. The doctor led the team around the trolley; he, the paramedic and the nurses dashing towards the nearest theatre in order to assess the extent of the gash in Yusei's side. Kazama watched, clutching the jacket absentmindedly; he had never felt so powerless. Underneath the blue jacket in his arms, Yusei's blood had dyed a patch of his Security uniform sloppily like a wine spill; a reminder of his vow. He wished that he could keep the promise made to Jack and Crow; that they could reunite with their friend.

"Fudo Yusei…" he whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – So that Voice Will Reach! The Bonds with Friends**

**[Ano Koe Ga Todokanu no Tame ni! Nakama no Kizuna]**

**KEY CARD – Kuribon**

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

Sometime following the devastation deep in the City, Aki remained in her room, staring at the arm bearing the ancient symbol, having witnessed it glowing during dawn while on her way back to the Movement with Divine. Because of it, she had hidden away in her room under the pretence the night before had exhausted her and she was eager to sleep. Sleep, however, didn't come to her and she had been watching the City or the limb she called cursed since. The faces of the young twins flashed in her mind. Why was it kids so young and frail like them were being dragged into such dangerous matters; forced to sneak around the Security Headquarters in the darkest hours? What's more; she'd felt as though she had bonded with them, even just a little.

Aki closed her eyes, shaking her head in the faint hope of clearing it. The night searching for Divine had done little more than exhaust her mentally and challenge everything she knew about the outside world. She strode across the room, pausing in front of the door with her hand hovering above the golden door handle. Not only that, but her mind was torn over Divine; it had appeared that he and Rua had been captured together, yet Divine was the only one of the pair locked up in the tower. Aki stared at the handle in front of her, recalling the very words that had come from the boy.

"_Escape?" Rua asked, tilting his head. "I didn't escape; I was looking for you and Ruka from the beginning"._

So why did it feel like Divine had deceived her? Her fingers curled briefly, representing her struggle between the two sides; the apparent exposure of Divine's story from the twins or his version of events. Her fingers stretched again, wrapping around the handle as her palm crashed into it and dragged it down, throwing the door open. She briskly stormed out of the room and began her search for Divine; finding him several levels down, watching the duel field set up for training; the place where she had duelled the boy.

"Divine" the anxious woman murmured.

The oxblood-haired man turned to her, smiling gently at her arrival. "Aki, are you feeling refreshed now?"

Aki frowned and advanced towards him. "Not really; when I tried, I couldn't get to sleep" she sighed, waiting until she paused in front of him before continuing. "Divine…" she whispered gently, somewhat timidly. "While you were with Rua; what happened? How was he able to evade being captured with you?"

Divine smiled as he turned his attention to the magenta-haired Psychic standing uncomfortably. "He wasn't in the room with me at the moment that Security arrived to arrest me".

"So he was moved somewhere safe…" Aki muttered. "But why did she seem so distant after meeting with you? It seemed strange in comparison to the person I had seen before then".

Divine twisted the rest of his body, facing the confused girl. He lifted his hands, laying them tenderly onto her shoulders, the action luring her eyes to his; radiating a soft aura with a smile. "If she said anything that painted me in a bad light, I'm sure that she was fabricating a story; she didn't want to join Arcadia, though I truly believed it was in her best interests. Apparently, she didn't agree and concocted the tale to give herself and her brother a reason to escape" the man responded. "I had been discussing accommodating the two of them with her brother when Security arrived and instructed him to hide; that way, at least he would be safe".

Aki frowned and lowered her head, disappointed in herself for doubting Divine, even for an instant; the twins had managed to deceive her and show her fragile her trust in the man who had saved her was. Her dependence on him had been exposed as a brittle weakness.

"I'm sorry" she muttered, ducking her head to conceal her eyes from her idol. "I should have known that once we got too involved with matters from the outside world, they would try to tear us apart. I fell for their tricks and almost ruined our bond".

Divine's hand moved up to the top of Aki's head, stroking her head affectionately. "It's alright, Aki. I don't blame you" he whispered. "You like to use me to your advantage; without me, you were vulnerable. I can't fault you for something that happened in a moment of weakness".

Aki lifted her head, watching Divine with a sorrowful face regardless of his forgiving attitude. His smile was enough to illuminate her once more and spark a subtle smile.

"Thank you, Divine" she breathed. "For never giving up on me".

Divine's hand slid down Aki's head, his fingertips brushing along the left side of her face, further brightening her face. In the other hand, he removed the white mask that concealed Aki's identity while acting as the Black Rose Witch, presenting it in front of her while withdrawing his touch.

"You left this behind" he claimed. "I was going to wait until you woke up, but it's not right for this to be away from you. It's yours".

Aki's hands cupped the cheeks of the expressionless mask, fingers pressed against both sides. Her eyes hardened at the neutrality of the ceramic face staring back at her, tightening her grasp on it, hands shaking from the frustration contained in them, unable to leak for fear of breaking the ancient gift from her mentor. Divine's right hand fell onto her left, neutralising her bitter feelings and reducing her shivering to nothing.

"Is everything alright, Aki?" the man asked softly.

Aki's eyes were fixed on the mask still, brow furrowed while recalling the encounter with Godwin; Yusei and Ruka standing in front of her while they confronted the man at the top of Security.

"_You knew that they would be here" Yusei growled. "You purposely captured Izayoi's friend and Ruka's brother to lure them here - that would bring four Signers to you at once. You never planned for me to come alone"._

So she and Divine had been used as pawns; Rua and Ruka had been the same. It had all been a game by Godwin, luring Yusei in by having Jack, another Signer, arrested; dragging the female Signers in by capturing people close to them. She recalled the day years ago when flames engulfed the room in front of her, reflecting in her fearful eyes while raging as a result of her Psychic Powers, combined with the Birthmark's energy. It had been the beginning of her misery, and still, it haunted her, endangering the lives of the very people she cared about.

"Aki?" Divine repeated, snapping her out of the memory.

The girl raised her eyes to her mentor's mildly concerned face, smiling in response to his patience with her. "Yes, thank you, Divine" she replied more happily.

Leaving the conversation there led Aki to turning and departing from the room, about to make her way back to her room when Naoko appeared round the corner. The girl paused quickly, smiling at Aki.

"Naoko" Aki called.

"Izayoi-san" the hazel-haired girl replied, jogging towards her superior.

The girl sporting the Arcadia Movement uniform came to a stop just in front of Aki, beaming at her with admiration. "Thank you, I heard Divine is back now".

"Y- Yes, that's true" Aki murmured, then reflected the smile. "But it's because of you; if you hadn't have alerted me, I couldn't have gone to find him".

The shorter girl blushed, touched by gratitude from such a legendary figure high up in the Movement's ranks. "It was nothing. Especially compared to you; it's amazing that you were able to get into Security and save him while that other break-in happened" Naoko chirped. "Apparently, Jack Atlus was released during it and disappeared".

"I suppose" Aki replied with a faint blush. "Though I had a little help from those people as well; we were after the same thing".

"Oh yeah, there's a someone that appeared downstairs asking for you" the uniformed girl added. "I think it's the girl that came yesterday; she said she wanted to speak with you over something that happened in Security. Is everything alright?"

Aki's smile faltered, recognising the individual that Naoko was referring to as Ruka. It fuelled her curiosity; she had just discussed the girl with Divine, as well as reflected on the gathering of Signers - Ruka was becoming an increasingly important figure. Someone that could really be of value to the Arcadia Movement; she was learning the value that Divine had seen in her long before.

"I see" she replied. "Thank you. You're a big help".

Naoko blushed and nodded with a pleased face. Aki continued past her, leaving the brunette turning with a smile while watching her idol walking on and disappearing around the corner. Aki descended down to the ground level, finding Ruka standing close to the centre of the lobby, no sign of her brother, stern eyes set on the older Signer.

"Why are you here?" Aki asked. "Your body is frail; I saw the evidence before".

"You sensed it, didn't you?" Ruka questioned. The girl lifted her right arm, tugging on the sleeve to strip away any cover from the Birthmark imprinted onto her pale skin. Simultaneously, it showed the Duel Disk attached to her left arm. "After what happened earlier, it's clear that we're supposed to be working together. That's why Godwin arranged for us all to meet at Security".

A furious flash shone across Aki's eyes. "I refuse" she growled. "I'm not getting involved with matters that don't concern my people anymore. The outside world causes nothing but trouble; you and the others don't care for me, why should I care for you?"

Ruka lifted the Duel Disk in front of her, maintaining the unyielding stare locked onto her rival's form. "Fine, then I'll duel you to wake you up".

Aki flinched, her face converted into a shocked look. The fact that Ruka had been the one to challenge her was shocking enough, let alone without the brief history she had of the girl. She had leapt to her brother's defence in the face of the experienced Psychic's attacks, surrendering on his behalf; her body was physically weak, yet she placed herself in the line of fire, scaled the Security tower and even travelled across the City to meet with her again. Still, the burning look shimmered in her golden eyes.

"Aki-san, I've grown up because of last night" she announced. "Meeting with Yusei and the others has excelled my growth. It's like Yusei said before; our bonds are critical. And mine are developing rapidly; spreading out much further than before I ventured out yesterday. Before then, I would only feel safe with Rua around, but now I know that there's going to be a time when Rua and I choose different paths; when we walk separately".

The girl swallowed a lump building in her throat, her display watched by Aki's stunned face, her lips moderately hanging in disbelief, almost wondering if the girl in front of her was the same as the child who arrived the day before.

"I know something is wrong; it might be to do with Yusei or something different entirely. Either way, as a Signer, I'll do what I can" the girl argued with a new strength resounding from her voice that Aki had never heard from the girl previously. "I want to show you that light, Aki-san, because you're blind to it. Even f I can't defeat you or the Black Rose Witch, I'll still fight to show you what Yusei has done - the world he's opened up for us".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Carly's Apartment-**_

While the morning progressed and the sun rose higher, waking the stunned City, Jack remained close to the window, though at a safe distance to avoid the wandering eyes of the people on the street below. His violet eyes were fixed firmly in the direction Satellite, mind trapped on his damaged friend laying somewhere without his condition being relayed.

One of the first things Carly had done after arriving back was check the news, watching to learn that suspicions were growing theorising the attacks on Security and the Highway had been linked. He hadn't seen her since shortly after then; unbeknownst to the blonde, the girl had slipped out, wishing to carry out her duty as a reporter and help her newfound friends, especially Jack, aware of the degree of Jack's concern for Yusei. Throughout the journey to the girl's apartment, Jack had been silent, his eyes occasionally leaving the road ahead and returned towards the scene where the near-fatal crash occurred. Unlike the Jack Atlus that she had seen for two years, he complied obediently to her voice, navigating like a puppet to her home.

For now, the television monitor droned on, ignored by the sole occupant of the room; reporters and eyewitnesses relaying their version of events; the strange flames ripping through the roads, scarring the City, the strange black demon that rose from the destruction, the rubble raining from the Highway until the road itself collapsed - unknown to them, taking Yusei's D-Wheel and deck with it. Jack sighed heavily, pressing his left forearm against the window, the glass cool against his naked flesh; the white and grey trench coat thrown over the back of the sofa behind him. He felt guilty while eyeing the direction to Satellite, as though he had played a part in the disaster - he guiltily knew that until about a week before, Yusei had been living there normally, working to reach the blonde who took off so long ago, happy with his life - as happy as anyone in Satellite could be, that was.

It was that moment that broke him; could he be responsible for what had happened to Yusei? Could he have stopped Kiryu from becoming such a crazed man? The dissolution of Team Satisfaction came only months prior to Jack's departure from Satellite; it was almost certain that Kiryu would have still be in the Detention Centre at the same time he snatched Stardust and made his escape. It didn't explain how Kiryu escaped; did he manage to use the break-out to his advantage? In which case, that, too, was his responsibility. The break-out was a response to the Satellite invasion; his army charging into his homeland. Ironically, a place he could call home more than the City that had sheltered him for the past two years. While laying the blame on himself, his fist clenched, filled with bitterness at his foolishness for the path he had chosen to walk, leading his friend down a dead-end road. He felt wracked with guilt; but that privilege would never externalise itself - he'd have to remain strong for the others who couldn't put on such masks; those whose lives were lost, like Rally, and Yusei, whose life was still hanging in the balance. Pride also sowed his tattered mind back together, determined not to lose it now that he had seen what was to come; the horrors that the vision only briefly showed.

He only wished that he could do something; visiting Yusei would endanger them both, chasing after Kiryu was foolish, taking on the Dark Signers was impossible. Uniting the Signers would also fail. For now; he was helpless, even losing Yusei to a Security officer working for Godwin. Somehow, the man had been able to pull strings and play a role.

Frustration boiled over and Jack withdrew from the window, sending his right fist forward and crashing into the wall beside it. The fist and limb trembled with so much more in it yet to be unleashed, throbbing with pain and guilt. Jack's narrowed eyes fell onto the Birthmark; a symbol that he had been used as a tool. The smile Yusei had offered him echoed through his head; the first time they had met properly in two years, disregarding the tense duel that led to the wheel of fate spinning faster or the tragic Riding Duel between the dark-haired companion and Judge Casey. It tore at him to think that the face smiling beyond the extended Red Demons cards was now screwed in unparalleled anguish and suffering, paling and losing life with each moment that passed.

The door clicked behind him, prompting his sharp eyes to glare over the bare shoulder, finding Carly standing just in front of the swinging panel, sighing with a disappointed look on her face. She picked up on his glare, a bitter shiver sliding down her spine swiftly. Before she could open her mouth to even speak his name, the blonde whipped himself around, arms tense and peeled from his sides.

"Where the hell have you been?" he yelled.

Carly flinched in terror; Jack's reputation as an aggressive man was widespread knowledge, displayed clearly in his tactics during the attack on Satellite. But to experience it first hand was an entirely different matter; Carly's cheeks glowed with embarrassment

"I- I tried to get access to the site where the Highway collapsed" she nervously answered, hanging her head in disappointment. "But they wouldn't give me press clearance… it looks like they don't want anyone getting close".

Jack clenched his teeth, throwing his body around to face the girl altogether, his swift movements causing her to shrink further and close her eyes in terror that he could lash out at her. He seemed like a model from the outside, but there was no guarantee that he wasn't a violent person away from the cameras; she was going on the word of two Satellite boys who claimed to have known him for a few years.

"Don't be so damn reckless!" the blonde yelled furiously. "There was never going to be any doubt that Security would swarm to that place and start asking questions. There could even have footage of the two of us or Yusei; it's too dangerous to be running around out there. I don't even know if you'd be able to hold yourself back if they started accusing us of being responsible".

"I- I'm sorry" Carly sobbed.

Jack relaxed his arms and folded them over his chest, restoring his calmer stance despite the outburst. "Besides, Yusei's D-Wheel is currently buried under all that rubble; it'll be excavated and taken to Security as evidence. As soon as he finds out, Yusei will be devastated, but there's nothing we can do about it. There's nothing we can do about any of this; for now, we just have to keep a low profile while we wait for news on Yusei".

"I see…" Carly sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to worry you".

Carly's breath quickly laboured and her knees buckled under her. Jack's eyes snapped open much wider than previously, diving towards her as it hit him that something was wrong.

"Carly!" he cried.

The black-haired girl collapsed into his arms, Jack fallen on one knee in order to successfully intervene. His eyes ran across her for any sign of what could have caused the collapse, registering the feverish glow about her face. Otherwise, he couldn't find any evidence to suggest a physical injury.

"Carly, what's wrong/" he asked anxiously.

"It- It's from before…" she breathed haggardly, laying her hand onto her waist, the palm of her hand falling over where Divine's attack had struck.

_The meteor lunged forward to Carly's horror as she quickly identified the target as Jack. She cried out, crashing into him and knocking the blonde aside, designating herself as the new target. The hinotama collided with her petite body, throwing her back and onto the ground with a tremendous thud._

"_Carly!" Jack cried._

_He dove to her side, falling onto one knee and help lift her upper half delicately, keeping an arm stretched behind her back, cradling her fearfully. She face was screwed up with pain, the left lens of her glasses cracked. He growled, snapping his neck back to the man with a fearsome glare._

Jack's eyes widened in horror as he realised that she had been harmed trying to protect him; guilt swelled in him - ignoring her own pain just to help him in whatever way she could, anything to ease his restless mind. He hunched over her, bringing his face closer to hers in order to detect any further signs she tried to mask, leading to Carly closing her eyes, wincing and moaning over the pain she had worked to ignore.

"Carly!" Jack repeated fearfully. He had done nothing but berate her efforts and scold her for venturing out during their predicament, all for his sake. Now he realised, and he could confidently call her a friend, an ally, remembering how she risked her freedom in exchange for his the night before. , he was determined now not to risk losing another friend.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Yusei's Hideout-**_

Having returned to the subway housing the group for the past two years, Taka sighed heavily, leaning back into the worn sofa, slumped much like Nerve by his side.

"It's quiet…" he sighed.

"Would you rather something happen?" Nerve suggesting, shooting a glare towards his companion.

"That's not what I'm saying" Taka growled. "It's just that because all the activity here died suddenly, it might mean something bad is heading out way. Knowing our luck…"

The brunette trailed off and tilted his head downwards. On the opposite side of the shack, Blitz stood leaning against the wall, one hand tapping the keyboard set in front the computer monitor, bringing up the latest news updates from the City, using the link Yusei had managed to establish some time before leaving. On the screen, the scene surrounding the ruined Highway was being broadcast from a helicopter hovering above the area, bringing frowns to the faces of the trio watching, observing the disappearing black monstrosity towering over the collapsing road.

"Seems that something else has happened since that break-in at Security" the blue-haired man murmured disapprovingly.

Nerve scoffed in response, tilting his head back and sticking his nose up arrogantly. "It's clear what's going on. This is all Jack's fault" he sneered. "He was arrested for killing someone. There's no doubt he's gone off the rails; loyalty has never really been his thing. He was always power-mad, that's what led him to steal the D-Wheel and head off the City. When they decided to come after us, it was all falling into place for him and he decided to go mad while taking out as much of Satellite with his own hands as he could".

Blitz frowned at the argument put forth by his friend; even after two years of fuming over Jack's previous betrayal, it was difficult to believe that the blonde could be capable of actually taking another's life. Stealing was one thing, murder another. At the same time, his mind crossed into nearby territory, wondering where Yusei could have been during these incidents and what his opinion over Jack's actions could be.

Down the underground line, a whirring began to reverberate along the tunnel ahead of the source, drawing the attention of the three waiting on the platform. Together, they peered from the edge of their makeshift home, eyeing the tunnel suspiciously while they waited to learn the identity of their arrival.

"Who could it be?" Taka asked.

"It can't be Himuro and Jii-san, they don't have a D-Wheel to travel around on" Nerve murmured apprehensively. "They only went out to find some food".

Taka's face brightened immediately after the first possibility was dismissed with ease. "Maybe it's Yusei; not many people are aware of the other end of the tunnel. So it must be Yusei; he's come back from the City".

"What are the odds of that? Especially with all this going on…" Blitz scowled, glaring down into the shadows. "It's probably Security, so we'll have to think of a contingency plan to deal with them".

"Stop talking such bullshit" the approaching party yelled as though he had heard the conversation.

No Security officer in sight; the three were greeted by the sight of the familiar black and orange D-Wheel pounding down the line, skidding to a halt nearby, the rider removing his black helmet, the tips of his orange hair springing into place over the descending gear. A smirk greeted the three once the headgear was moved out of the way.

"Crow" they gasped at once.

Crow flashed the three a thumbs-up and climbed out of the machine, pushing it up the wooden plank set up for when Yusei would test his own D-Wheel, and moved it back onto the platform, letting out a relieved sigh afterwards and stretched his arms over his head.

"Crow, we haven't seen you in days" Nerve said. "Where have you been?"

A cocky smirk flashed across the returning D-Wheeler's face. "Where _haven't_ I been?" he chuckled. "I got arrested by Security a couple days back and they decided they'd take me to Security rather than the Detention Centre. Seems things have been pretty hectic over there since that warden got killed. Anyway, I managed to bust my way out before they actually got me there". The redhead ploughed his fists into his sides, grinning proudly while completely omitting Jeager's role in the story and absorbing it into his own character. "I heard about the break-in and, knowing Jack was there, I decided I may as well help out. Turns out, Yusei, Rally and some others acted in the same way".

"So that explains where Rally went" Blitz intervened with a relieved sigh.

"That kid went off a couple days ago and we haven't heard anything since" Taka added. "Thank goodness he's alright, we were getting worried; we assumed he'd gone hiding somewhere. But now we know both he and Yusei are safe and they'll be back in no time".

"I wonder how he managed to make it into the City though" Blitz pondered, adjusting his spectacles slightly.

Crow shrugged his shoulders lightly. "You'd have to ask Yusei the details on that one" he replied.

Then, as quickly as he picked up the bright demeanour, his shoulders sagged and his brow grew heavy; the mask over his face fell apart and exposed clearly the worry etched in his face underneath the hollow smile. The three leaned towards one another, puzzled by Crow's sudden mood shift and exchange equally curious looks.

"Is something wrong?" Nerve asked cautiously.

"We were able to get Jack out of Security in time, but… we have another problem" Crow murmured, unable to lift his sight and manage eye-contact with the audience in front of him. "The truth is… Kiryu Kyosuke, an old friend of ours, has become a Dark Signer - the exactly opposite of Yusei and Jack; he's become their enemy. What's worse is that he has this Earthbound God That sucks up the souls of surrounding people".

"Wait a minute" Nerve said. "That sounds familiar".

"Eh?" Crow sounded, raising his head.

The brunette passed back into the hut behind him, leading the three behind him without any gesture. His fingertips tapped against the keyboard, pulling up the news report that Blitz had used just moments ago to check the situation in the City. A chill slid down Crow's spine when he recognised the other-worldly demon towering over civilisation on the screen.

"This is what you mean, right?" Nerve asked.

The redhead responded with a nod and sigh combination. "It feeds off the lives of others to exist" he mumbled. "And… it got Rally…"

A unanimous gasp swept through the hut, all three gazing at the struggling D-Wheeler with wide eyes and mouths hanging open dumbly, devastated by the news that a friend of theirs had been confirmed among the reported missing.

"What about everyone else?" Taka asked fretfully.

"They're all fine" Crow answered. Either side of him, his fists clenched tighter and began to shiver with frustration, knowing that it would be impossible to lie to the three regarding someone so close to them. But at the same time, it pained him to admit that he and Jack had failed, remembering how the cracks through the road surged faster than they could move; had Kazama not appeared, they would have lost him permanently. "Except… Yusei's in the hospital…"

The three were dumbfounded and horrified at the revelation that not only was one of their companions effectively dead, another - Yusei of all people - had been hospitalised by the same incident. It took them a moment to understand the message and the shock to settle into their bodies.

"Wh- What happened?" Taka inquired shakily after a lengthy silence.

"Kiryu's Earthbound God destroyed the Highway just like you saw. Yusei was already hurt by then. He got out, but we don't know the state of his D-Wheel… that's…. if it even survived" Crow replied heavy-hearted, his sight dropping once more. "I wanted to stay, but I thought it'd be best to come back for you guys to know. You have a right to hear about the truth".

Another lengthy span of time passed to allow the three to absorb the news completely; one friend gone, another with his life hanging in the balance. It could have been only a few minutes that passed, or perhaps dozen. Crow did nothing to interfere with the process, avoiding the three of them in case they snapped at him and the blame fell onto his shoulders for leaving the Signer unattended for just a moment. He could see why they would blame he; he wouldn't protest if they wished to, but his heart was weighed down more than simply Yusei's state and their struggling to deal with the situation; he did feel guilt. He also felt frustration over Kiryu's descent into madness as well as the reluctant separation of the group; splintered across the City and Satellite, each member of the Security invaders now somewhere safe, but alone.

Eventually, he worked the courage to speak. "To be honest, I can't understand it…" he mumbled. "I feel lost. I don't know what to do now; everyone was so much stronger last night, when we were together in the Security Headquarters. But then we went our separate ways and because we worked separately, all this happened. Maybe the newly-formed bonds were strained too heavily and too soon. And… as a result, Yusei's life was endangered".

"What do you mean?" Blitz inquired.

"Yusei told me he was named after something his father discovered before Satellite was created" Crow answered, continuing to observe the items laid out on the desk surrounding the computer rather than the others. "Apparently, the idea was that because of his name, Yusei would be able to create bonds between himself and others much easier than anyone else. It's like they're connected to his heart. When we broke apart, he became weaker".

Nerve clenched his fists either side of him and advanced a step, raising his head higher and setting his eyes towards the ceiling. "Then, there's one thing we have to do" he declared. "We have to help restore Yusei and the bonds". Crow, Taka and Blitz watched the brunette with puzzled faces, unsure what exactly he meant or how he would go about it. Once he recognised their confusion, Nerve was quick to proceed with his plan. "I know there's a junkyard deeper in the B.A.D. Lands; if we can get some parts from there, we can revive Yusei's D-Wheel".

"But, we shouldn't simply replace Yusei's D-Wheel" Blitz argued. "That's a symbol of our bonds with him and all the work he put into finding Jack and Stardust".

"I don't intend to replace it" Nerve replied with a smile. "We'll just help restore the original. We helped collect parts of the others he's made; we'll just do what we can to create a stronger symbol of our bonds. It'll represent not only Yusei's bonds with us, but the others that helped last night, in Neo-Domino".

Crow surprised expression melted into gratitude and a touched smile. He was taken back by the suggestion put forward, but with the elucidation, he understood wholeheartedly where Nerve was coming from. His eyes skated towards his own D-Wheel, recalling the man who had passed it onto him, making clear his wish that Crow would carry on his memory. Even though he was no longer with the redhead physically, he could recall every detail of the man just by observing or riding in the machine. The strength of their bond was truly represented by their treasured vehicle.

"Thank you…" he mumbled. His eyes snapped back to the trio grinning optimistically at one another. "I like how you guys are thinking; I'll help out in anyway I can".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

In the large duelling arena set up for Psychic students of the Movement to test the strength of their abilities, Aki positioned herself on one end of the battlefield, snapping her pink customised Duel Disk onto her left wrist, the energy tray humming with power coursing throughout both the device and Aki herself. On the opposite end, Ruka slid on her Duel Disk, her golden eyes sharply fixed on Aki while sliding her deck into its designated slot.

"Where's Rua?" Aki inquired. "I didn't expect you to make it all the way here on your own. Does he not know where you are?"

"I'll speak with Rua once the duel is done, regardless of the outcome or what Divine wants" Ruka growled. "I have my own mind and I'll keep my will; I won't surrender my life just because that man wants me to.

Aki scowled, furious that Ruka could imply such things about the man who saved her from the prejudice of the slums, removing the mask from her face and offering her a place where she could be accepted for who and what she was rather than endure ceaseless torture like she had prior to arriving.

The woman clenched her right hand into a fist, swearing mutely to fight for her ties to the Arcadia Movement. On the opposite end, Ruka did the same, only vowing for the sake of Yusei and the other Signers. She could see how much she owned to her bonds, especially those expanding so rapidly the night before and would fight with their existence serving as a base.

"Are you sure about this?" Aki asked.

"More ready than I'll ever be" Ruka replied firmly.

"Alright then…" Aki murmured anxiously. "Duel!"

**DUEL START  
****RUKA - AKI  
4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN **–** AKI**

"I'll begin" the experienced Psychic announced, removing an extra card from her deck and adding it to her hand. "I'll begin with Violet Witch **[ATK 1100]** in attack mode".

Aki's servant appeared in the form of a blue-skinned woman cloaked in a lilac robe hanging over her entire body, blossoming into petals around her slender hands and greyed hair behind the hood splintering into wings of glass-like strands. Two large leaves sprouted from each side of the woman, protruding from her shoulders. The witch clutched a golden staff, an amber orb fixed against the straight point at the peak of the weapon.

"I also place a card face-down" the young woman added. "That's my turn over".

**SECOND TURN – RUKA**

"It's my turn" the girl yelled in response, assessing the card she had pulled. "I summon Fairy Archer **[ATK 1400]** to the field".

Ruka's archer soared onto the field through the blue portal that opened, four orange wings lined with crimson shivering whilst carrying her small body. Brunette hair was tied into a cone standing diagonally upwards from the back of her skull, emerald eyes snapped open. The young woman sported a blue outfit without sleeves; rings of sky-blue frills circled her shoulders, waist and ankles. Like Aki's creature, it also used leaves as a part of its outfit, wearing several around its waist as a skirt in order to cover its lower regions. In the servant's hands, a large bow matching the colour scheme of her wings, her empty gloved hand clutching an arrow with a spherical pink tip.

Ruka's hand snapped opened and raised in the direction of the enemy. "Fairy Archer's effect allows me to deal 400 points of damage to the opponent for every Light monster on my field".

The archer dropped the arrow into place, using her fist as a stop and lining up her attack. As soon as the target set itself on Aki, the monster immediately fired the blast. The arrow glowed brilliantly, wrapping itself in white light and tearing through the air, crashing into Aki's chest and scattering. The Psychic flinched as the tip of the dart collided with her skin, although failed to feel any kind of pain. Regardless, she place her hand over the struck area, sharpening her eyes towards the young girl; her powers had yet to develop, if they were to prove themselves the same as Aki's and Divine at all.

**RUKA - AKI  
3600 -LP- 4000**

"Now, Fairy Archer, attack Violet Witch!" Ruka yelled, pointing towards the new target. "Glimmering Shot!"

The fairy repeated its previous assault, materialising an arrow from pixels of light gathering around her, succeeding in replicating the dart and lined it against the enemy. The arrow launched itself forward with the same expert aiming behind it, slicing across the battlefield and crashing into the chest of the witch. Unlike Aki, the tip of the dart dug beneath the skin and damaged the woman, who shrieked and flinched, doubling over before vanishing in an explosion. Another wave of wind engulfed Aki, forcing her to raise her right arm in order to protect her face from the howling air.

**RUKA - AKI4000 -LP- 3300**

"Violet Witch's effect moves a Plant monster from my deck to my hand" Aki declared. "I choose Lord Poison".

Ruka narrowed her eyes, glaring sharply at the woman opposite whilst cutting the size of her hand down further. "I place two cards face-down" she called. "Turn end".

**THIRD TURN – AKI**

"So you're ready to play rough this time" Aki growled, removing another card from her deck. "I summon Lord Poison **[ATK 1500]**".

In the place of the cloaked witch, a twisted monster constructed entirely of withered roots crawled onto the battlefield, the breaks in its twisted body came in the form of grey thorns skewering through the mangled form. Three from various spots across its chest, two from the shoulders, another from its back, two from the ends of its arms, three around its snake-like tail and one curling around its head, the tip gleaming above a hole that Ruka could only assume was meant to be the malformed creature's mouth.

"Now I activate Fake Seed; this grants me the power to Special Summon a Level 2 or below Plant monster" the elder duellist added confidently. "I summon Copy Plant **[ATK 0]**".

Ruka tilted her head downwards slightly, glaring at the field whilst observing the blue light of summoning. _'But why? She won't have the right amount of levels to Synchro Summon'_ she thought.

Another deformed plant monster materialised beside its more gruesome companion, looking much like roots wrapped around a withered being, small branches protruding the sides, looking brittle and as brown as the rest of the creature's body. Two gaps near the top exposed green, suggesting eyes or life trapped within the outer layer.

"Magic card activate: Ivy Shackles" the woman continued.

"That card…" Ruka hissed. "She used it against Rua".

"Now because Fairy Archer becomes a Plant Type, Copy Plant can increase its level until they share the same" Aki added, stretching her fingers towards the wrapped being **[Lv 3]**. "Now I tune Copy Plant with Lord Poison".

The thick being dissolved swiftly, leaving behind three stars that transformed into green rings, descending over the remaining twisted beast.

"_Tsumetai honoo ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake!_"A wide pillar of light slammed down around Aki, the woman lifted her right arm as the process was completed. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, __**Burakku Rōzu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[1]**

The dark-scaled dragon roared fiercely, opening its floral wings and scattering smaller rose petals across the woman's side of the field, snarling down at Ruka with its yellow irises blazing fiercely. Despite the dragon's savage glare, Ruka held her own determined expression strongly, refusing to lift her head in order to acknowledge its superiority over her monsters.

'_I won't be scared'_ she thought. _'That monster is a symbol of Aki-san's isolation, but it should be for her being a Signer and the bonds she's supposed to share with the rest of us and everyone else'_. She rotated her arm in front of her, settingt he Duel Disk in front of her chest whilst dropping her eyes onto the hardening face of her opponent. _'So I'll show her that; I'll take down that dragon and help push open Aki-san's heart'_.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Junkyard-**_

Nerve led his companions towards the edge of the property; the mountains of trash surrounded by a towering fence, the roof of a house barely visible over the setup, attached to the end of the bottom roof, a large blue sheet was draped over the corner of the building. The four craned their necks back while observing the scene curiously; it was difficult to believe that someone had lived within the area prior to the mountainous trash heaps building up. Nerve smirked at his companions.

"This is it; come on, let's get what we need and head back to the hideout" he commanded. "The sooner we get all the parts Yusei needs, the sooner he can heal".

The others nodded in response, though Taka was the only one to charge ahead with Nerve, both clenched their jaws and throwing their legs as quickly as they could, storming into the large path between the trash. Crow and Blitz were hesitant to follow as quickly, especially when a metallic cross rose, resembling Yusei's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and crashed into Nerve, throwing him backward and against one of the trash heaps. Taka was next to suffer at the hands of the strangely automatic tracks; launched from a small square of concrete with a spring attached to the bottom of it. The larger of the victims yelled as he soared through the air, crashing into one of the larger hills.

Blitz followed with a deep breath, stepping cautiously forward while Crow was focused on the squirming Taka, who had landed near the peak of the hill. The blue-haired competitor dragged the soles of his shoes forward, hoping not to aggravate the path further and suffer a fate similar to his friends. By the time he had reached the halfway point, he smirked, relieved that the traps seemed to have come to an end and step more confidently forward. Underneath him, the floor disappeared and a square pitfall was revealed. Blitz flailed in a hopeless bid to stay above the bottom and descended. Behind the scene, Nerve charged forward once more, leaping over the one gap and ready to land on the solid ground on the opposite side when it opened up to reveal a second, identical trap. The brunette yelled out and plummeted all the same, crashing onto the true floor at the base of the pit, joining Blitz underground. Astonished by the display, Crow tensed his arms, preparing himself to charge in after the trio and aid them in their struggles.

"Guys!" Crow yelled.

The redhead managed a single step forward before Blitz, having scrambled back to the concrete drive, panting and grunting; his body clearly exhausted from the unusual activities he endured.

"Stay back" he growled.

"What?" Crow gasped.

"We want to do this ourselves" the blue-haired continued. "You've already helped Yusei so much more than we could ever hope to".

"Exactly" Taka added wearily, picking himself up from the heap he had crashed into. "Now we want to be able to do something back. That way, we can understand and appreciate the bond we share with Yusei more".

"Everyone…" Crow breathed.

"We'll make our bond with Yusei stronger than ever by doing this" Nerve continued, smirking towards the home ahead. "You've proven your worth in his life, but we haven't done anything. This is our chance to prove that we can mean something to him; we can help move his life forward rather than hold him back".

Crow gazed at the scene while the three gathered once more on the opposite side of the trap hole that had swallowed the bandana-wearing brunette. His shocked face softened into a gentle smile, keeping his body rooted to the spot and allowing the three to regain their composure. While keeping himself back, he remembered the look of gratitude on Yusei's face when he appeared as an obstacle between the Signer and Bommer, freeing him up to continue pursuing Jack, resulting in the group making it out just in time. Even if he had failed on the Highway, he could be there when Yusei was to wake up, deliver the parts that his friends had gathered filled with hope and encouragement for the future battle. He hadn't failed; he was just biding his time.

"Oi, who's doing that?" Blitz yelled, clenching his fist.

The outburst from the most timid of the group took back Nerve and Taka, who stared at their companion in awe. Above the lower roof, an elderly man with grey hair tied in place by a white clothed wrapped around his head and dressed in a yellow jacket appeared, his hand clinging onto one of the ropes hanging in the window. The aged man snarled, furious that the group had trespassed onto his property.

"Wow, someone actually lives here still?" Taka asked, astonished by the revelation.

"What do you brats want?" the man yelled. "Get out of here".

"No way" the wide brunette protested. "We're here to get some parts for a friend's D-Wheel; it's vital we get them".

"You think I'm just going to let you waltz in here and take whatever pleases you?" the man spat. "Forget it. You can spout all the sentimental crap you want, but it means nothing to a man who has been scarred and had his own ties turned against him".

"Then duel us" Nerve barked.

"Eh?" the man sounded. "Duel? Why would you want to duel me?"

"Because then we can prove that clinging onto our bonds with our friend is more powerful than allowing you to isolate yourself" Nerve protested. "That way, we can override your selfish belief with Yusei's power".

The man smirked cockily and disappeared. The retreated earned only a roar of disapproval from the three, who believed the man had turned his back on them and ignored everything they had said. Their fury was quelled when the door on the bottom level of the building opened up and the man revealed himself with a disgruntled glare. The trio remained silent whilst the senior individual waddled towards a structure standing out amongst all the cluttered trash. Upon realising what it was, Crow, who paced cautiously up the pathway, gasped in awe.

"That's a… a duel ring" he called.

By the time the four met at the edge of the structure, the man was standing in the centre of the elevated battlefield, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's something I built for my son" he grumbled. "So it'll be the perfect place to prove that bonds mean nothing when you're alone".

Crow frowned, aware that the man's words were hollow; he was convinced that even though he was physically alone, Yusei would cling onto the bonds he shared, even if that was the only substance that could keep him alive.

resisting the urge to yell out to the three while they clambered onto the platform and picked up Duel Disks set around the tower where a duellist would stand to partake in a duel on the stage. Crow took a step forward, not to follow the others, but to try and pin himself down rather than rush into the battlefield while the others prepared.

"Are you sure you don't want me to duel?" he asked. "You guys haven't beaten Yusei before, you don't know what kind of deck this guy has".

"It's fine" Taka insisted with a smirk. "We'll win, Crow".

"Yeah, we've got Yusei on our side waiting for us" Blitz added, setting his eyes on their opponent.

Crow blinked, watching the three with fascination; despite their lack of duelling skills, they prepared to take on a man clearly with years of experience duelling. With their Duel Disks attached, Nerve held out his right hand, Blitz and Taka stacking their on top of his to signal their united strength. For a second, Crow found Yusei standing in the gap opened up by the lack of a fourth individual, a ghostly hallucination smiling gratefully at the three for their efforts. As soon as Crow's eyes demanded he blink, Yusei was gone.

"Good luck…" he whispered.

The three team-mates separated, each glaring towards the man standing at the peak of the stage in the blue tower opposite them, pressing his deck down at the edge of the field. Momentum flooded the arena, brightening it for the first time.

"Alright, Jii-san" Blitz called. "We're starting with 4000 lifepoints each. I assume you're going with 12000 to make up for the two-man disadvantage on your part?"

"No" the man growled. "I won't take that".

"What?" Taka breathed.

"I'll take you out while standing on the same level as you in terms of life" the man declared. "That way, it proves what you're all doing is pointless".

"You say things like that" Nerve growled. "But we don't even know who you are or why you feel this way".

"Fine…" the adult sighed. "My name is Tetsuzo Kuzuyama. My family abandoned me long ago; the only people whose bonds I treasured. I am alone; I don't care for anyone's slushy words because I know they mean nothing".

"We're prove that's not true" Blitz snapped. "Someone who's lonely isn't someone who's living".

"You're surrounded by trash, with no human company" Taka growled. "That's barely an existence. If you can't accept that, we'll force it into you".

"Hmph" Tetsuzo scoffed. "Just try it."

**DUEL START  
****NERVE / TAKA / BLITZ - TETSUZO  
4000 / 4000 / 4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN **–** TAKA**

"I'll move first" the stout brunette declared, drawing a sixth card to add to his opening arsenal. "I summon Green Gadget **[ATK 1400]**".

In the central field, a silver gear with a green bulge growing from the centre appeared, its upper body made of the same green material, a small head placed on top with a single red circle gleaming, smaller gears spinning on its shoulders, metallic arms and legs hung from the green components, their ends coated in matching armour.

"Green Gadget's effect moves a Red Gadget to my hand when it's summoned" Taka added, transferring the card that slid out of his deck into his hand, filling it once more. "I end my turn".

**SECOND TURN – NERVE**

"I'm next" the tallest of the trio called, throwing his newest card onto the field. "I summon Alligator's Sword **[ATK 1500]**".

The sword-wielding reptilian materialised on Nerve's field, brandishing a large sword gleaming under the sunlight; several silver horns sprouting from the armour components wrapped around its neck, collar and waist and a long, narrow mane flowing from the back of the helmet. Nerve picked up another card from his hand, presenting it before sliding it into the Duel Disk. "I equip Alligator's Sword with Lucky Iron Axe".

In the empty hand of the creature, the iron-bladed weapon appeared, its wooden handle snatched by the creature who grinned whilst flaunting its two weapons **[ATK 2000]**.

"My turn ends" Nerve stated.

**THIRD TURN – BLITZ**

"My turn" the blue-haired participant snapped, eyeing the card he had drawn. "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone **[DEF 2000]**".

On the left side of the field, the closest to Crow, the massive rock monster emerged from the vortex, kneeling in front of Blitz, crossing its arms in front of the single raised knee, its gravel body turning blue.

Blitz held up another card. "I'll place this face-down and call it a turn".

**FOURTH TURN – TETSUZO**

"Heh, I'll show you punks how to duel" Tetsuzo grumbled, completing his first draw. "I set 3 cards face-down". On the field, three holograms appeared adjacent to the three monsters. The senior duellist, however, looked far from completing his turn, however, throwing down a card in the further spot from his deck.

"I activate the Field Spell, Junk Factory" he yelled.

The junkyard began to rumble violently, towers and factories rising from the scattered debris, encasing the duel arena in a largely transparent industrial complex. Crow retreated a couple of steps to avoid interfering with the projection, clenching his jaws apprehensively while examining each play as best he could; Tetsuzo still had to set up a physical defence. As though the thought had been a cue, Tetsuzo plucked the only Monster card from his hand.

"I summon Paternal Junk **[ATK 1600]**" he yelled. "And because of Junk Factory, it gains 500 attack points".

"What?" Nerve gasped.

The monster was made entirely of scrap metal, reshaped to resemble a father with a yellow head, rectangular spectacles and facial hair around the square of grey steel. An open blue jacket and a red tie were fashioned around the chest, circular orange shoulders standing out from the edges. Similar cylindered pieces encased the lower legs, wrists and the waist of the machine, with yellow rings acting as collars and soles, while many of its joints and bolts linking parts were left revealed across its form.

"With the power boost from Junk Factory, it's enough to take out any one of our monsters" Blitz commented timidly.

"That's the point" Tetsuzo hollered. "Paternal Junk, take out Green Gadget".

The mechanical monster leapt forward, sticking its left leg out, striking the Gadget monster's rounded chest, eliminating it with ease. Taka growled, lifting one arm to blanket his face from the scattering fragments.

**NERVE / TAKA / BLITZ - TETSUZO  
4000 / 3300 / 4000 -LP- 4000**

"Junk Factory's effect prevents monsters from heading into the Graveyard once they're been destroyed" the aged man added. "Instead, it'll return to your deck". While Taka peeled the card from his field and placed it atop his deck the Duel Disk automatically shuffling the stack, Tetsuzo continued on. "For now, that'll have to do. My turn is complete; now let's see if you've actually got this strength you keep prattling.

**FIFTH TURN – TAKA**

"I play Muka Muka **[ATK 600]**" Taka growled, throwing the card onto the edge of his Duel Disk.

Plumes of grey smoke billowed from the brown shell of the creature, resembling a crab with six purple legs standing out from the apple green body, blood red eyes glaring behind two small pincers twitching in the place of a mouth.

"Muka Muka gains 300 attack points for ever card in my hand" Taka announced confidently, holding up his fist to emphasis the full selection. "Right now, it'll get a great power boost".

A crimson glow surrounded the six-legged crustacean, snapping its claws lively **[ATK 2400]**. Taka snapped his arm upwards, pointing towards the sole barrier between the joint forces and Tetsuzo's lifepoints.

"Muka Muka, attack Paternal Junk" he yelled.

Just as the creature scrambled onto his side of the arena, Tetsuzo threw up his central face-down card. "Trap card; Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" he barked.

"That's the same card Yusei has" Blitz gasped in surprise.

"Then you understand what it does" Tetsuzo replied with a smirk. "And how it sets itself once more".

Muka Muka hastily halted its charge and retreated back to Taka's condensed area, setting itself back within the large central square of the standard battlefield. The brunette scowled, frustrated by the use of a familiar card against his friends, leaving him with nothing more that could be accomplished under the present conditions.

"I end my turn".

**SIXTH TURN – NERVE**

"Onto me" the tallest of the three called, removing his top card. "I send Lucky Iron Axe to the Graveyard; by doing this, Brawl Blader's **[*]** effect allows me to Special Summon it".

The secondary weapon clutched in Alligator's Sword's left jagged hand vanished, leaving the dejected reptile with its standard power **[ATK 1500]**. A portal opened up beside the scaly warrior, a large black human-shaped figure appeared, dressed in armour with silver edges attaching each plate to one another. On its chest, a chip in the armour rippled outwards to create a design similar to that of a damaged window, a shield attached to its left forearm and skates like those of Speed Warrior and Grind Warrior attached to the soles of its boots **[ATK 2200]**.

"And he isn't affected by Trap cards, meaning Scrap-Iron Scarecrow will be useless against him" the bandana-wearing man yelled, raising a clenched fist.

"That's if he could even last being summoned" Tetsuzo growled. "Scrap-Iron Trap Hole; this negates the Special Summon of a monster and returns it to the player's hand. And just like the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, it resets itself".

The towering creature vanished as quickly as it emerged, much to Nerve's dismay and frustration; the brunette growled, gritting his teeth with disappointment. He grudgingly withdrew the card from the top of his Duel Disk, returning it to his hand. The card on the left fell back onto the field, masking its identity behind the identical back.

"Fine, if you're going to play that way, I release Alligator's Sword to Advance Summon Brawl Blader" Nerve yelled. The reptilian warrior vanished, replaced quickly by the larger monster. Nerve grinned bitterly towards Tetsuzo. "What now? A Scrap-Iron card that'll take it out by being Advanced Summoned?"

Tetsuzo snorted, narrowing his eyes sharply on the tallest of the three, making no move to prevent the second summoning of the creature. Having acknowledged the security of his monster, Nerve pointed towards the long Junk monster.

"Brawl Blader; attack Paternal Junk" he yelled.

The large armoured monster charged forward, using its skates to charge across the field much faster, leaping into the air and crashing down against the enemy target with the sole of its boot, the wheels driving underneath the metal shell of creature and ripping out components underneath the vest. The Junk monster collapsed under the strain inflicted on its body by the charge, segments separating from the rest prior to an explosion clouding Tetsuzo's field, the elderly man seething while the dust settled.

**NERVE / TAKA / BLITZ - TETSUZO  
4000 / 3300 / 4000 -LP- 3900**

"I activate my face-down card" the elderly man barked. "Junk Spirits: this will revive Paternal Junk during the End Phase. Anything to throw out before that happens?"

Nerve clenched his teeth, snarling at the cocky elder. "I'll end my turn".

"Then that means you punks have lost your best chance at getting any kind of advantage" Tetsuzo roared. "Paternal Junk, return to the field".

The fatherly machine materialised onto the field once more, powered once more by the influence of its surroundings. Tetsuzo smirked at the return of his monster, placing him back in the strongest position with Nerve's turn now set furthest. Blitz stepped forward, dropping from his deck.

**SEVENTH TURN – BLITZ**

"I'm not going to allow you to trample on my friends' efforts with your cards, regardless of what happened in the past" the blue-haired man barked. "I'll support them regardless and together, we'll overpower you".

Crow peeled his eyes from the opposite field and back to the trio, unsurprised by their plight based on their duelling history; the three were far from accomplished duellists and charged into battle without learning of their opponent or his strategy, setting them at a disadvantage. But still, they fought as one unit, picking up where each left off and determined to use their companions' cards to their own advantages.

Blitz slid his new card into the bottom level of his Duel Disk, pushing his small glasses back to the bridge of his nose while glaring at the man towering over them from his raised position.

"I set a card; that's all I'll do for now" he stated.

"So, you couldn't even attempt a decent defence?" Tetsuzo scoffed assuredly. "It just proves how futile your efforts are; you boys are playing with words that mean nothing; your decks are responding with that very notion; you can't trust anyone".

Crow narrowed his eyes sharply, scowling at the man; regardless of his scorned past, he seemed defiant to assert his belief, tightening his fists.

"Just take your turn" he grumbled.

"Stay out of this, this has nothing to do with you" Tetsuzo snapped, tearing the top card of his deck before Crow had a chance to argue back.

In respect for the relaying from one turn to the next, Crow bit his tongue, glaring furiously at the man.

**EIGHTH TURN – TETSUZO**

Examining his pull, Tetsuzo grinned with a scheming look, throwing the card onto the field beside his present card. "I summon Maternal Junk **[DEF 1500]**".

Beside the fatherly machine, a feminine robot appeared, armed with what resembled a spatula in her left hand and a pan attached to her right arm. The colour scheme of her body centred around pink and white, the bottom half of her outfit hanging like a dress similar to the long solid sectors of hair hanging around the back of her head. Atop her head, a kettle had been fixed resembling a helmet above her sharp green eyes.

"With Maternal Junk on the field, Paternal Junk gains 500 extra attack points" the elderly man yelled, opening his hand towards the fatherly servant **[ATK 2600]**.

"Wait a minute…" Crow murmured, watching the two machines in astonishment. "Those monsters…"

"Now I activate Junk Draw **[*]**" Tetsuzo added, holding the Magic card for the trio below to acknowledge. "For each Junk monster on the field, I can draw an additional card". With both parental Junk monsters on the field, Tetsuzo proceeded to remove two cards from his deck, adding them to his growing hand and smirking at the most recent addition. "I place a card face-down and activate Junk Splash; now one of you will receive 500 points of damage for each Junk monster on the field". His white-gloved hand launched itself across the line-up opposite, landing on Blitz. "Take this, punk!"

Paternal Junk leapt up from the ground, opening its arms and unleashing a shower of nails and screwed that rained over Blitz. The blue-haired duellist lifted his arms and grunted while his body was pelted by the holographic components.

**NERVE / TAKA / BLITZ - TETSUZO  
4000 / 3300 / 3000 -LP- 3900**

"Blitz" Nerve called.

"You alright?" Taka asked.

"I'm fine" Blitz huffed, glaring up at Tetsuzo, who seemed to be gloating over his successful strike.

"You won't be for much longer" Tetsuzo snapped. Paternal Junk, attack Brawl Blader".

The orange and blue-vested machine charged across the field once more, launching itself from the ground and slamming the circular soles of its feet against the chest of the dark monster, resulting in its explosion and gusts of wind whipping around Nerve.

**NERVE / TAKA / BLITZ - TETSUZO  
3600 / 3300 / 3000 -LP- 3900**

"Bastard…" the brunette hissed, lowering his hands.

"Well how do you like that?" Tetsuzo chuckled. "Even though you have the advantage, I'm running circles around you".

"But his monsters, they aren't loyal to his cause…" Crow murmured. "They work together; his very strategy is based on the links between his monsters. If he fishes out a Kid Junk from that deck of his; he'll have a complete family that can take down anything the others summon. He denies it, but his deck runs on the bonds he treasures".

**NINETH TURN – TAKA**

"I'll pick things up now" the stout brunette snarled. "I'll show you not to trample on our bonds or our cause. Because I drew, Muka Muka gains an extra 300 attack points **[ATK 2700]**".

Tetsuzo scoffed, unimpressed despite the growing offensive power of his opponents. "That won't be able to break through Scrap-Iron Scarecrow; it's useless on the field right now. Not to mention it then decreases Muka Muka's attack power back to 2400".

"That's not important right now" Taka hissed. "I set a card and summon Red Gadget **[ATK 1300]**".

A replica of the Green Gadget Taka had previously managed to summon appeared on the field; though bearing the major difference in its green armour dyed the same red shade as blood, the offensive power also slightly lower. Tetsuzo raised an eyebrow at the use of a weaker monster following the superior of the two Gadget monsters and in the face of his towering Paternal Junk.

"Red Gadget's effect moves Yellow Gadget from my deck to my hand".

"Taka's deck also shows a reliance on his Gadget monsters and how they aid one another" Crow murmured from the sidelines, eyeing the shortest man's field in the corner of his vision.

"Turn end" Taka announced, setting his sight on Nerve by his side.

**TENTH TURN – NERVE**

"My draw" the baton snatcher called, tearing the next card away. "I summon Dark Blade **[ATK 1800]** to the field".

A monster dressed in charcoal black armour similar to that of Brawl Blader appeared on the field, silver edges concealed plates linking with one another over the torso. Silver spikes curled from the shoulders and the brow of the helmet concealing its head. A long crimson cape hung from the back of the armoured suit and two large blades glinted while the warrior lined up the weapons.

"Now I'll send your Paternal Junk back into the scrap yard where it belongs" he added, throwing another card into the Duel Disk. "Magic card activate - Hammer Shot".

"Not so fast; I'm not going to have you destroy my monster that easily" Tetsuzo barked in protest. "Trap card open - Scrap-Iron Barricade. This will encase Paternal Junk for the remainder of the turn and shield it from destructive card effects, like that of Hammer Shot. Meaning my monster is safe and you wasted another card and another turn".

Nerve growled furiously, squeezing his right hand into a tight fist while the Trap card followed the pattern of all Scrap-Iron cards that the senior man had utilised so far and set itself automatically.

"Damn it…" he fumed. "No matter what we try, those Scrap-Iron cards just keep coming back. No matter what we do, they're there to stop it". He leaned back, plucking a card from his hand and slipping it into the Duel Disk behind his Dark Blade. "Fine, you frigging pest; I'll set a card and end my turn".

**ELEVENTH TURN – BLITZ**

"Now it's my turn to try for some revenge" Blitz growled, drawing a card from his deck and glancing at it. "I place a card face-down and bring my turn to a close".

"Another turn and all you did was set a face-down card; it didn't manage to protect you during Junk Splash" Tetsuzo chuckled coldly. "You're a disgrace, you're doing nothing to help your friends. If anything, you're further proof that the bonds you claim to be fighting so hard for are just a burden that weighs down on people".

"Shut up" Blitz snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about. You surrendered your bonds and didn't even try to fight for them. If anyone's a disgrace, it's you".

Tetsuzo clenched his teeth, snarling down at the suddenly confident blue-haired duellist, ripping a card from his deck fiercely.

**TWELVTH TURN – TETSUZO**

"I play another Junk Draw" the elderly man growled.

Without another word, he man proceeded with drawing another two cards. One of the two pushed the corners of Tetsuzo's mouth into a gleeful smirk, throwing it down onto the field behind his Paternal Junk's card.

"I activate Limiter Removal" he yelled, widening his eyes with excitement. "This will double the attack power of all Machine-Type monsters on my field".

A sinister glow surrounded the two steel monsters, pushing their offensive power far beyond their usual limits. Maternal Junk kept its arms folded in front of it, unable to do anything but continue defending while receiving the power **[ATK 600]**, whereas Paternal Junk moaned and arched it back, flooded with new energy **[ATK 5200]**.

"Now my Paternal Junk can't be stopped" Tetsuzo yelled. "You won't take away anything from me".

"But… they'll be destroyed during the End Phase…" Crow whispered in shock. "Limiter Removal will overload them with that power and they'll disappear during the End Phase. At the same time… are all three of them going to be standing by the end of this turn?"

Crow drew his eyes back to the three, each watching the scene anxiously, sweat sliding down their faces as they stared down the Junk monster with an offensive power beyond anything they had confronted before. Unsure if they were truly capable of fighting in the name of their bonds.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

While the wind settled, Black Rose Dragon let out another low growl, its sharp eyes wide, looking somewhat mad. Ruka resumed her glare, ignoring Aki for the symbolic beast. The magenta-haired Psychic tapered her eyes, aware of the girl's redirected focus and stretched her arm towards the vulnerable field.

"Battle; Black Rose Dragon attacks Fairy Archer" she stated coldly. "Black Rose Flare!"

The dragon curled its head backwards, its jaws separating quickly to contain the power growing inside its throat. That force quickly became too much and the beast dropped its head, unleashing the spray of black and purple energy that stormed towards Ruka and her field.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my cause" the girl snapped. "Trap card open - Waboku. Fairy Archer and my lifepoints will remain the same, your wrath will go unquenched".

The burning force crashed into the invisible barrier invoked by the Trap card, flaring maliciously, but ultimately incapable of dealing the damage it aimed to. The colour flicked across Ruka's pale face, unflinching in the face of the helpless force. By the time the attack subsided, Aki had resigned herself to placing two face-down cards, aware now that Ruka was a true prodigy as she had been revered several years ago.

"My turn ends" the young woman declared.

**FOURTH TURN – RUKA**

Ruka laid her fingers onto the top card of her deck, avoiding the deck with her eyes and centred more on Aki and her dragon, eyes burning continuously with the determination to overpower the legendary Black Rose Witch, a feat deemed impossible by countless people. Her small fingers twitched, eyebrows sinking against the tops of her sockets.

'_Yusei, everyone, guide me through Aki-san's darkness'_ she thought. _'Help me find the power to help her'_.

With a fearsome swipe across the chest, she drew her card, pigtails fluttering to follow the jerking body. She slowly turned the card, uncovering the tools she had to work with, a flash glimmered in her eyes.

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn **[ATK 1800]**" she called, throwing the monster onto the edge of her Duel Disk. In front of her, the pure white stallion galloped onto the field, blue flames flickered along the back of its neck and hanging from its rear. "Fairy Archer's effect deals 400 points of damage for each Light monster on my field. Go, Fairy Archer!"

The small girl lined her most recent arrow against the frame of the bow, sliding it down until the dart brushed her hand, immediately flying from its place and soared through the air, consumed by the light flaring around it and crashed into Aki. The young woman raised her Duel Disk automatically, but felt nothing form the girl; even if Divine believed her to be a Psychic, her powers would confirm her to be of a separate variety; she couldn't deal psychical damage like most of those housed in Arcadia. Her heart was too soft and her nature too gentle to allow devastation to engulf her world and cause misery for others. Aki observed the girl's golden eyes between the monster, blazing with determination unseen from her before, surpassing the resolute faces her brother offered previously.

**RUKA - AKI  
4000 -LP- 2500**

"You have yet to damage me, Aki-san" the girl said firmly, lifting a card from her hand, grasping it beside her cheek. "I don't intend to allow you a chance; Black Rose Dragon is a formidable Synchro Monster, but… I can Synchro Summon too".

"What?" Aki gasped. "But you don't have any Tuners out".

"Wrong; Magic card activate - Lightwave Tuning" Ruka protested, throwing the card into the bottom layer of her Duel Disk. "When I select a Light monster with this card's effect, they will be granted the power to become a Tuner for this turn".

"It can't be…" Aki gasped.

"Sunlight Unicorn, inherit the power of Tuning" Ruka shouted, opening her hand to the monster, engulfed in a golden glow. The stallion galloped forward, neighing proudly. "I tune Level 4 Sunlight Unicorn to Level 3 Fairy Archer!" The stallion vanished into four stars, dancing around the remaining fairy, striping away her form and revealing the light hiding with her. The dancing stars painted out four green rings around the monsters, encasing the three and holding them in place. "_Seinaru hikari no kizuna yo, ima terashidasu soshita yami o kettobashite! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kagayake, __**Enshento Hōrī Waibān**__!_ **[ATK 2100]**" **[2]**

Sliding out from the brightness, Ruka's Synchro Monster revealed itself to be a slender serpentine being with bony arms standing out from the sides of its narrow body, wings growing from the brittle limbs. Along the extensive back of the creature, a series of complex patterns scaled its length, meeting with the head where two large crimson eyebrows grew above the sharp eyes, a long flow of blonde hair flowing from the centre of the skull, two smaller strips hanging either side of its head and dangled like Jack's.

"Synchro or not, it doesn't have the power to take on Black Rose Dragon" Aki commented.

"Wrong again, Aki-san" Ruka protested, stretching her fingers and rotating the palm of her hand to the white serpentine Synchro. "Ancient Holy Wyvern gains attack points equal to the difference between our lifepoints".

"No" Aki gasped.

Golden light encased the divine being, flooding it with additional energy; the white monster growled calmly, sucking up all that Ruka offered it **[ATK 3600]**. Black Rose Dragon's wings ruffled, pressing the floral limbs against the edges of its body, seeming to resign itself to the inevitable destruction to come. Aki watched the scene, awestruck that the monsters were behaviour in peculiar manners and turned her sight onto Ruka, about to question whether she was inadvertently influencing the behaviours when the girl pointed towards the Signer Dragon hanging over her.

"Ancient Holy Wyvern, attack Black Rose Dragon!" she yelled fiercely. "And free Aki-san from her loneliness!

Like the dragon opposite, the clear monster opened its mouth, gathering energy rapidly for the counter-assault, Aki narrowed her eyes, unable to enforce a play against the blast to protect her beloved dragon. Her eyes shivered while the brighter blast erupted from the pale dragon, crackling as it surged through the air and closed in on the contrasting dragon. She couldn't bear to watch her signature card vanish at the hands of such a young and frail girl, but out of respect, she refused to squeeze her eyes shut and block out the end.

"Trap card open; Light of the Lifebearer **[*]**" Ruka called, interrupting the tense moment. Aki's eyes snapped back to their full size, stunned that Ruka had decided to open a face-down card whilst her dragon's attack was already storming across the battlefield. "By selecting Black Rose Dragon, I can negate its destruction".

"What?" Aki gasped.

The blast collided with the dragon, tearing through its skin and scattering shredded rose petals across Aki's field, gale-force winds surrounding the woman whose arms rose to shield her, Birthmark pulsing with panic. While the winds roared around her, Aki groaned feebly, struggling to keep her feet on the ground despite the girl's previous lack of influence on physical aspects of the duel. The floral dragon sagged, hanging its head in front of its damaged body in shame and agony, the gusts calmly quickly, leaving Aki to stand upright and centre her mind on the girl opposite.

**RUKA - AKI  
4000 -LP- 1300**

"Why did you protect Black Rose Dragon?" she asked bitterly.

"That dragon don't just represent the loneliness you've endured, it's a symbol of what's to come" Ruka insisted. "It's a Signer Dragon, and it's a sign that we're supposed to be working together. With Yusei and Jack, we've got a purpose that you saw in that vision. I can't stand by and watch countless people suffer if there's something I can do about it. I'm not the strongest duellist, nor the most capable person, but there's something I _can_ do; I need to enlist you, Izayoi Aki. Without you, we're all going to suffer".

Aki snarled at the suggestion that the Birthmark was a much better sign that it had ever proven itself to her; its awakening signalled the end of a normal life for the young woman; tearing apart her family life, isolating her from classmates, driving her away from ordinary society and into the arms of a seclusive society. Aki laid her hand onto the symbol burned onto her skin, covered only by a long, black glove, clenching her teeth.

"That's absurd" she growled.

"Then why do you cling onto Black Rose Dragon?" Ruka asked. "If you hate the Signers and everything to do with them, why do you keep holding and using it?"

Aki's eyes widened, frozen in place while she struggled to assemble a response that wouldn't immediately turn on her by the girl's philosophy on the subject. Her fingers slithered back into the palm of her hand, the arm shivering with frustration and aggravation. Ruka watched the display calmly, closing her eyes when it became clear she wasn't going to receive an answer Aki felt confident with.

"Light of the Lifebearer's secondary effect; because you took damage while Black Rose Dragon was equipped with my card, I can summon a monster with less attack than the amount of damage you suffered. I select Kuribon **[ATK 300]**".

The small brown fuzzy creature rolled onto Ruka's field, opening its large emerald eyes lined with wide black edges and eyelashes brushing the tips of its fur. A long scaly tail hanging out behind it was decorated solely by a pink ribbon tied close to the end of the feature.

"Kuribon represents the promise I made eight years ago, as well as the bonds I have with the Duel Monsters on the other side of the gap between our worlds" Ruka protested. "That's why Divine wants me to join the Movement; because you can reach another world and he wants it".

"What?" Aki breathed.

"I'm not going to let another human enter that realm, not after what happened the last time someone used me to invade it" Ruka insisted. "I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. Magic card activate - Piercing Light **[*]**. When I Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Light monster, this deals damage to your lifepoints equal to Kuribon's attack, then reduces Kuribon's power to zero".

A sphere of golden energy encased the small hairy monster, sucking all the strength out of it **[ATK 0]** and launched itself forward, crashing into Aki once more. Aki felt herself pushed back gradually by the impact, working to keep in the spot she had chosen initially. The light subsided and left her arms hanging heavily, the Psychic panting to catch her breath.

**RUKA - AKI  
4000 -LP- 1000**

"Wh- What the… ?" she sighed.

"Maybe I have some kind of power, but I'll control it my way" Ruka said, laying her hand over her heart. "It may be that Ancient Fairy Dragon is calling out to me; I still have so much I've got to do in order to protect the Spirit World and my friends. That's why this power burns brightly in my heart; not just the Birthmark, not just some Psychic ability I might have, but my fighting spirit. I used to tell Rua not to get so worked up, but now that I'm fighting for a real cause in a duel, I can see why he gets excited; it reminds me why I started playing in the first place. I'm going to win and you're going to listen to us. I end my turn, but I guarantee you, on my next turn, I'll show you what's waiting ahead".

**FIFTH TURN – AKI**

"You talk so high and mighty…" Aki hissed, her head tilted forward and eyes closed. "You say all this, but you wouldn't even let your brother truly fight. You're a kid, you don't know the depths of your own power; you haven't experienced what it's like to be betrayed. You… You're from the Tops, you probably haven't even really lived!"

The metallic device fixed above Aki's face snapped away from her head, toppling downwards and clanging onto the floor, throwing her long bangs over her face, eyes opening with a piercing glare, wide with madness and hatred. For the first time since arriving, Ruka's eyebrows rose to give her a surprised expression, bordering on uneasiness due to Aki's sudden mood shift. A crimson glow seemed to linger around the older girl, adding to the ominous aura projecting from her.

"I'll show you what suffering is and how that blasted Crimson Dragon tore my life apart!" Aki yelled, tearing the top card of her deck away. "I activate my Trap; Autumn's Storm **[*]**. By tossing out Viper Weed **[*]**, I can deal 100 points of damage for each of my monster's level".

The faint image of a withered plant with three brittle branches pointing upwards with several dead fingers shone in front of Aki, quickly reshaping itself into a small ball of purple light, shooting across the field and slamming into Ruka's chest, pushing the girl back a short distance. Enduring the blow, Ruka moaned softly, pressing her hand against the struck region once the light disappeared.

**RUKA - AKI  
3700 -LP- 1000**

"Now by using Miracle Fertilizer, I can revive Viper Weed **[ATK 700]**" Aki growled. In front of her, the dying plant materialised, remaining as a part of the Psychic's arsenal. "Viper Weed equips itself to Kuribon".

The serpentine plant lunged forward, wrapping its withered branches around the small brown creature, which began to squeak in horror and squirm in a desperate bid to escape, failing to free itself from the suffocating grasp of the plant.

"Kuribon!" Ruka cried.

"While equipped with Viper Weed, Kuribon's effect is negated, meaning whatever you had planned can no longer happen" Aki affirmed coldly.

Ruka gasped in terror, realising that the trap left both Kuribon and her lifepoints in serious danger, granting Aki an advantage the girl hadn't been prepared for. Aki lifted her right arm, the Birthmark pulsing faster, a faint glow joining each beat through the dark material of her gloves.

"Black Rose Dragon attacks Kuribon" she murmured darkly. "Black Rose Flare!"

The dragon roared while unleashing another spray of dark energy crashing down on Ruka's side of the field, eradicating the small squealing creature with ease, although leaving the Viper Weed in tact, the brittle body shuddering due to the strain put on its form.

"Kuribon!" Ruka cried before raising her arms in front of her face.

**RUKA - AKI1  
300 -LP- 1000**

"When the monster Viper Weed was equipped to is destroyed, Viper Weed can transfer itself to another monster on the opponent's side of the field" Aki reported, setting her eyes on the lone monster opposite her Signer Dragon. "Viper Weed equips to Ancient Holy Wyvern".

The wilting plant lunged for the slender white creature, stretching its branches and injecting the jagged tips into the monster's white skin. The monster hissed in anguish, throwing its head left and right to express its pain, Ruka gazed up at the being from its shadow, saddened and horrified by the twist in events.

"Because Viper Weed negates the effects of the monster it attaches itself to, Ancient Holy Wyvern's attack returns to normal" Aki declared, pointing to the flailing creature **[ATK 2100]**. "Now I'll end this; Trap card open - Wrath of the Rose **[*]**. When Black Rose Dragon damaged your lifepoints, this card grants it half of its attack points and the ability o attack once more".

"No" Ruka gasped

"Black Rose Dragon **[ATK 3600]**, destroy Ancient Holy Wyvern and put an end to this nonsense" Aki snapped, pointing to the vulnerable monster. "_Black Rose Flare!_"

The dragon growled in a low tone, throwing open its jaws and launching one final storm of black and purple energy, the torn fragments of petals scattered from its body whirled around the power like an elegant display, crackling with power to distort their dance. The stream crashed into Ancient Holy Wyvern, obliterating its form and engulfing Ruka's side of the field in smoke and howling wind.

**RUKA - AKI  
0 -LP- 1000**

**DUEL END**

Aki shielded her eyes with a raised arm, smirking at having successfully eliminated Ruka and her threat to take her from the Movement. Despite the power injected into the blast, when the tornado subsided, Ruka clambered back up from one knee to her full height, still glaring at Aki with the same determined eyes, large unfazed by the duel's fierce outcome. Aki's mouth fell open and her eyes wide at the sight of the young girl who had raced into the line of fire to protect her brother from coming to further harm and surrendering of his behalf managing to stand up despite the battering.

"Impossible…" she breathed. "It's almost as though you're a different person than back then".

Ruka tugged on the burgundy sleeve over her right arm, unveiling the Birthmark engraved on her arm. "It's proof of my growth. It inspires me to fight on" Ruka replied, her eyes fixed on the symbol, lifting her vision to Aki once more with a firm expression. "It's something I treasure because it introduced me to other people who I want to trust and who I want to share my time with". With those words spoken, Ruka turned her back on Aki. "Regardless of what you feel, you've also become stronger, even if you can't understand it".

The girl proceeded towards the nearest doorway set in the corner of the room, close to the corner of the arena and passed through, withdrawing her cards from the Graveyard and spaces across the field, shuffling them back into her deck with the exception of Ancient Holy Wyvern, whom she gazed at with a sorrowful expression. Ahead of her, standing between her and the end of the hallway, Divine appeared, smirking in a scheming manner as usual.

"I've seen the evidence" he mumbled darkly. "We must test your power while it's still fresh".

Ruka retreated a step back, creasing her brow into an irritated look and tucked away her Synchro Monster's card, plotting to bypass Divine and make a rush for the exit. However, her hasty retreated sent her falling into another Psychic dressed in the standard Arcadia Movement uniform, smirking just as wickedly as Divine. Ruka stared up at him with a shocked face, doomed to endure whatever Divine was to put her through.

* * *

For a while, she had been pinned down to the metal table which she had endured a series of electrical shocks during the previous test, steel cuffs biting into her wrists and ankles. Another bout of voltage coursed through the girl's small body, forcing the muscles in her arms and legs to tighten, her heart thumped harder during the episode. Her back arched and teeth clenched, trying her back to suppress the agony that wracked her body; thinking of Rua, Yusei, Jack and the others, focusing on the fact that they were waiting somewhere, strong and ready to face the grim destiny laying ahead of them.

'_I have… I have to be strong'_ she thought, tightening her throat. _'Like everyone else. I have to be strong for them'_.

The torture came to an end and Ruka's body slumped against the table, panting deeply to catch her breath, sweat trickling down her face and heart pounding wildly. Divine strode towards the examining table, grinning at the girl's labouring breathing, she responded with a weak glare.

Divine didn't leave Ruka's side until they reached the ground level lobby of the tower. The oxblood-haired man leaned forward, sliding into Ruka's field of vision with the same sly smirk plastered on his face.

"You look tired" he said smugly. "Why don't you rest before heading back?"

"I'm not going to walk into your trap" Ruka growled. "You'll just try to keep me locked up like Aki-san; I have a home and a brother to return to. Regardless of what you and anyone else says, I'm _not_ joining the Arcadia Movement".

Without another word exchanged between them, Ruka stepped forward, returning to the City in which she belonged and widening the distance between herself and Divine without so much as a glance over her shoulder. Her fists clenched tightly by her sides, determined not to search and find Divine's cocky expression waiting for her beside the door to the Movement. Divine folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the threshold; releasing her into the City would have normally been against his plans, but he was going to get nowhere by holding her prisoner, especially if she was one of the Signers that Godwin had been searching so desperately for.

'_She's growing'_ he thought with his eyes fixed on the girl's shrinking form. _'We're getting close to invoking the emotions that will negatively charge her powers, just as they do Aki's. Working with pain seems to be much more effective with Aki, I can only imagine what kinds of energy could come from this girl. When she harms those she insists she's protecting, she'll come running back here. It's only a matter of time now'_.

Ruka, having managed to walk far enough for the bottom levels of the tower to vanish behind other buildings established around it, pulled out a small mobile phone and punched a series of keys with her tiny fingertip. When she completed the sequence, she pressed the device against her ear, hearing the rhythmic ringing, coming to a sudden halt after a couple of cycles.

"_Hello?"_ Rua's voice asked.

"Rua, it's me" Ruka replied with a smile.

"_Ruka? Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you"_ Rua grumbled. _"When I tried calling, you didn't answer. I was about to call the others and send out a search party. I thought something had happened to you"_.

Ruka's eyes softened for the first time since arriving in the Arcadia headquarters, touched by her brother's concern. "Rua, I'm fine" she whispered tenderly. "I just went to talk to Aki-san about the Signers. We just lost track of time, I'd turned my phone off so that we wouldn't get disturbed. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going".

"_You're troublesome sometimes…"_ the boy sighed.

"You can talk" Ruka giggled. She hesitated briefly before deciding to press on. "I'm on my way home, but I've been thinking about Aki-san joining the rest of us; I think I have a plan to get her onside".

"_Why don't I like the sound of this?"_ Rua asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Rua, I'll be careful" Ruka insisted calmly. " I just want you to just let me go with it".

* * *

_**-Satellite: Junkyard-**_

Nerve grit his teeth while glaring at the monsters opposite, two parental Junk monsters powered by a forbidden power that would lead them to self-destruction at the end of Tetsuzo's turn. Until then, he had complete dominance over the entire field.

"I equip Maternal Junk with Scrap-Iron Guard **[*]**" the elderly duellist announced, sliding the card behind his chosen monster. "So at the end of my turn, when Maternal Junk should be destroyed by Limiter Removal's effect, Scrap-Iron Guard will go instead. Furthermore, I reactivate Scrap-Iron Barricade, shielding Paternal Junk".

"No way. He's managed to reek the benefits without having to pay up with his monsters" Taka scowled.

"He's desperate to protect them…" Crow murmured, eyeing the mechanical duo.

"Battle. Paternal Junk attacks Dark Blade" Tetsuzo yelled, pointing to the black-armoured monster.

The leader of the duo charged forward, launching itself once more towards Nerve's field and destroying the target with ease, causing it to explode and scatter golden shards across Nerve's field, the fragments spinning past him.

**NERVE / TAKA / BLITZ - TETSUZO  
200 / 3300 / 3000 -LP- 3900**

"Now I'll end my turn; but not before Maternal Junk surrenders Scrap-Iron Guard. As a result, Maternal Junk's defence points will be taken from the opponent's lifepoints" Tetsuzo added with a confident grin. "I _could_ take you out, but I'd rather reduce each of you to almost nothing and watch you struggle fruitlessly. Scrap-Iron Guard's effect will continue and target the central field".

Taka's mouth fell open as he realised that Tetsuzo had averted his attention to the stout brunette. An aura surrounding Maternal Junk grew larger and shot forward, crashing into the wider duellist's body and forcing him down onto one knee, his head hanging is bitter frustration.

**NERVE / TAKA / BLITZ - TETSUZO  
200 / 1800 / 3000 -LP- 3900**

"Taka" Blitz called. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Taka growled, glaring up at Tetsuzo.

"Something's strange" Crow mumbled. "If he had Kid Junk out, he could be almost unstoppable, but he doesn't play it. Why not?"

"Take your turn, big guy" Tetsuzo sniggered cockily. "It'll be your last with the way your luck's going. Perhaps you don't really care about your so-called bonds; you don't seem to be fighting very hard for them".

Taka shot up from the arena floor, clenching his right fist tightly, the ball of bone and flesh shaking with barely-contained rage. Nerve and Blitz, just as exasperated by Tetsuzo's constant remarks, were dumbfounded by Taka's sudden furious state; clenching his jaws and keeping his head low.

"Don't you ever…" he growled, lifting his head to reveal to the enemy the flame burning in his eyes. "Don't you disrespect my friends and our bonds!"

Tetsuzo lifted an eyebrow, unable to comprehend why the man would get so worked up over a simple affront. Taka, however, ignored the look and tore away his top card.

**THIRTEENTH TURN – TAKA**

"I'll show you just how strong our ties to one another are and how they benefit us each" the brunette yelled. "Your foolishness is about to cost you everything. I summon Yellow Gadget **[ATK 1200]**".

The final variation of the Gadget monsters appeared on Taka's field, sporting yellow components where its companions had previously shown red and green. Taka opened his hand towards his face-down card.

"Yellow Gadget's effect moves Green Gadget to my hand" he snapped. "And by activating my face-down Double Summon, I can bring it directly to the field **[ATK 1400]**".

The brunette set his eyes onto the card clutched in his right hand, smiling briefly and laying it underneath the central Green Gadget, looking confident for the first time since the duel began.

"Turn end".

**FOURTHEENTH TURN – NERVE**

"Alright, my turn" Nerve called, drawing from his deck.

"Not yet" Taka interject, refusing to even glance away from the field and to his friend. "Trap card open - Stronghold the Moving Fortress!"

Rising up from the junk scattered across the duel arena, a towering grey machine appeared, sporting a wide body and bulky limbs hanging from either side, three gaping holes with the edges of cogs exposed drew the trio of Gadget monsters in. The others watched in awe as they crashed into place, fitting into the monster's chest and joined to become one.

"When all three Gadget monsters are on the field, Stronghold's attack power rises to 3000" Taka yelled. "Now do you see, Jii-san? When we combine our powers, we unite to become something stronger. So the three of us aren't great when it comes to Duel Monsters, but we're always there for Yusei, spurring him on regardless of how hopeless the situation seems. We help him just as he helps us".

Crow gazed at the field while running the analogy over and over in his head. He could envision the four standing on the field; Yusei at the rear with his eyes closed and arms stretched open, as though he needed Taka, Nerve and Blitz, gathered in front of him like shields, to move forward. Without bonds, Yusei was a simple shell; bonds gave him life, and each of the others that were left behind in Satellite played a part in keeping his fighting spirit alive.

"Nice one, Taka" Nerve complimented with a smile. "I summon Marauding Captain **[ATK 1200]**".

A tanned man sporting short blonde hair and a blue-grey suit of armour appeared on the field, the large red cape resembling Dark Blade's waving behind him, the two swords in his hands gleaming sinisterly. Nerve picked up a second monster card from his hand, keeping it above the device on his arm while announcing its arrival to the battle.

"And sticking with the idea of summoning armies, Marauding Captain's ability allows me to Special Summon Warrior Dai Grepher **[ATK 1700]** to the field" the bandana-wearing duellist shouted, throwing the card onto the Duel Disk.

"Afraid not" Tetsuzo snapped. "Scrap-Iron Trap Hole can negate the Special Summon of a monster and return it to your hand".

Nerve scowled, withdrawing the card and placing it back amongst those remaining in his clutch. The Trap set itself once more; an ever-present threat.

"I'll end my turn and leave it to you, Blitz" the brunette added, casting his eyes across the field to his companion.

"Right, I wont' let you down" Blitz replied with a nod.

**FIFTHTEENTH TURN – BLITZ**

"Hear our prayer!" Blitz yelled, tearing the top card from his deck away. "I release Giant Soldier of Stone in order to Advance Summon Catapult Turtle **[ATK 1000]**".

The rock barrier kneeling since the blue-haired man's opening turn finally vanished, released by an immense mechanical turtle, including a black cannon planted on its back for the launching of fellow monsters. Blitz shifted his eyes to Taka, who seemed baffled by his sudden focus.

"Taka, I'm sorry, but I must borrow your monsters" he said solemnly.

"Do it" Taka replied with a smirk. "These monsters mean a lot; using them will prove their worth".

"Thank you" Blitz answered, smiling in response to his friend's cooperation. Sunlight skated across his spectacles while averting his eyes to the field once more, replacing the calm and grateful face with a determined expression. "Catapult Turtle, launch Stronghold, Green Gadget, Red Gadget and Yellow Gadget!"

The grand machine housing the three smaller companions landed on top of the catapult, resting steadily while the black cannon lined itself up with Tetsuzo, well beyond the reach of his Junk monsters. The senior man began to quiver and stutter as he protested the use of the combined effort, insisting and pleading that they stop. But the three ignored every word. Blitz pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, glaring whole-heartedly at the target's tower, ready to strike.

"Catapult Turtle" he yelled. "Launch!"

The four monsters were catapulted from the back of the system, their physical forms disintegrating into a large flaming surge of light. Slicing through the air, the blast crashed into the tower, shaking it violently and signalling the end of the struggle.

**NERVE / TAKA / BLITZ - TETSUZO  
200 / 1800 / 3000 -LP- 0**

**DUEL END**

The trio of victorious combatants lifted their fists and cheered ecstatically while the back of the tower sank, carrying the dejected Tetsuzo, who sank to his knees. He sighed heavily when the slab hit the ground.

"Damn it… even when I try… why do I always end up alone?" the elderly man sighed, verging on sobbing.

"it's because you relinquished your bonds. But then… that's not entirely true, is it?" Crow replied. Tetsuzo lifted his head, finding the redhead standing over him. "Your deck still treasures the bonds between husband, wife and child; that's why you're so desperate to keep them together. They rely on one another. I may not be Yusei, but I can speak for him; Yusei essentially lives on bonds and succeeds because of them. The same can be said for his friends; the reason you failed was because you were fighting a completely united force who were working with each other, and with Yusei, for a greater cause; to overcome your loneliness".

The man continued to gaze at Crow as though he were a figment of his slipping mind, unable to construct a response to the redhead's suggestions and sideline analysis of the man's life. A small smile grew onto Crow's face when he continued.

"You don't truly believe in being alone, do you?"

"What?" Tetsuzo exhaled.

The man's head tilted downwards and recalled the times he and his family were united; how he worked to complete the duel arena for the sake of his son and even cards in his deck representing each of them. Kid Junk was no longer a part of his deck - taken by his son, Goki, when Tetsuzo's wife left; but even though they were no longer physically together, they were linked through something.

"Even though your son isn't with you, he exists inside of your heart, so a piece of him remains" Crow elaborated with a smile. "It's the same with those guys; Yusei wasn't actually here, but he was standing by their sides the entire time because he exists in their hearts".

Crow's face brightened; he could apply the scenario to himself. Where he had wished to remain in Neo-Domino to stay by Yusei's side, a piece of him had been left behind to watch over his friend. He knew that somewhere in the City, Yusei was lying asleep in a hospital bed, waiting for his friends and living just to see them again.

Tetsuzo smiled gently, then much brighter once the message sank in, lifting his head with a pleasant expression; the first optimism any of the others had seen of the man since they first arrived.

"Go on, take as much as he needs" he insisted.

Nerve, Taka and Blitz opened their mouths gratefully, leaping off the platform and heading towards the mounds of trash beyond the elevated stage. Crow smiled while watching the trio.

'_Yusei, you've got some great friends here'_ he thought, envisioning Yusei and Rally amongst them as the others sought their treasure. _'They're waiting here for you; we know you'll come back. You'll become whole once more when you're surrounded by these valuable people'_.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Godwin: We must take action now, before the Signers' situations worsen._

_Julian: I agree, Director. Don't worry, I'll watch over Izayoi Aki._

_Carly: To help Jack and the others, I've got to dig deeper into this mystery. Everything is pointing me towards the Arcadia Movement._

_Mukuro: What's the matter, Jack Atlus? Afraid to fight?_

_Jack: Don't screw me around! I'll fight, and I'll do it without Red Demons. I won't tarnish it with your face anymore. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 28 – Sealed Red Demons Dragon! The Symbol of Destruction" Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Strong Wind Dragon**

* * *

**[1]** "_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

**[2]** _"The holy light of bonds, shine now and cast away the darkness. Synchro Summon! Illuminate, Ancient Holy Wyvern!"_

**[*]** Cards made for _The Neo-Domino Purge_

* * *

Long chapter indeed, longest I've written before at 19,000 words. I'm sure you're tired and bored of symbolism and friendship talk, so I'll keep this quick and easy; grats if you recognise the name of a Tsubasa Chronicles OST track somewhere above (it did help the the mood just before the Satellite duel). I'm also aware Crow may/is somewhat out of character; I needed him like that for this chapter, I apologise to anyone who feels diappointed. I'd say more, but writing this over the past days has been pretty draining, just wanted to say thanks for reading, please review.

_- CuteYami, 11th August__ 2011_


	4. Sealed Red Demons Dragon! The Symbol of

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Path Two. Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. With the Signers united, dark counterparts are also gathering, plotting to escalate the ongoing war by overthrowing the living world with Earthbound Gods sealed for 5000 years. Yusei and the Signers have yet to face their demons and stand united against the enemy.  
____Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Skull Flame, Des Accelerator, Strong Wind Dragon, Power Giant and Speed Spell - The End of Storm. The central card - Strong Wind Dragon - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it with astonishment.

"It's Strong Wind Dragon" Rua calls happily.

"It can't be destroyed by battle and gains half the attack points of a dragon released to summon it" Ruka states.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Hospital-**_

The blackness receded gradually, stubbornly fighting back as long as it could to keep him down. Once the darkness surrendered, white burst through the narrow slits of Yusei's eyes, forcing him to squeeze them shut defensively. After a number of seconds, his lids slid apart and opened up to the light glaring down from the white ceiling above his head. With everything after Ccapac Apu reached forward to kill him a blur, he winced and lifted his head from the pillow, ignoring the sheet wrapped around his body and lifted his torso from the bed, He didn't move far, however, when a hand fell gently onto his right shoulder, pressing down the bandages spread diagonally from the collar across his torso. His arms felt bare, discovering that half his body was naked, the bloodied clothes folded into a neat stack on a night-table beside the bed. Yusei's weary eyes skated across, finding Kazama dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans, forced to change after the Signer's blood spilled over his uniform.

"You should rest" the man said softly.

Yusei exhaled, feeling his breath rebound and brush his skin, becoming aware of a breathing mask strapped to his lower face. It was then that the ignored pieces came together and he realised what had happened: somehow, he was alive, laying in a hospital bed. A real hospital, nothing like Satellite. His head fell back into the pillow, sinking between the ends and straightened his torso.

"What happened?" he asked.

Despite asking as he would have normally, his voice had been reduced to a ghostly whisper and laboured breathing. Kazama smiled, pleased that Yusei had managed to speak so quickly after waking up, he leaned forward, pressing his forearms against his knees and arched his back, setting himself in place to relay the tale.

"The truth is… the Highway collapsed and you were in the area" the officer reported. "By the looks of things, you'd been knocked unconscious and left for dead on the road while it began to collapse. I managed to get out in time, but by that point, you'd already sustained serious injuries; those required an operation. That was carried out not long ago, though the doctors were convinced you'd remain comatose for possibly days".

Yusei's eyes narrowed, sharpening at the suggestion he could have remained detached from the living world for much longer, especially with how much could happen in a few days. Laying comatose wasn't an option; he determined that mindset had aided his premature awakening.

"But why were you there?" he asked. "Who are you?"

Kazama smiled and lowered his head; there was no escaping the confession. "The truth is… I'm a Security officer, my name is Kazama".

Yusei grimaced, quickly removing his eyes from the unmasked officer and glared towards the ceiling, knowing that escaping wasn't an option; his body was in no state to try such a course of action. He was trapped, no doubt effectively rearrested when Kazama's colleagues learned he had played a part in the invasion of their nerve centre.

"I've nothing to say to anyone from Security" he growled.

"I'm not a regular Security officer" Kazama insisted, luring Yusei's pupils into the corners of his sockets. "I was hired directly by Godwin to keep an eye on things. I know about the Signers and Dark Signers; I'm here as an ally, not someone chasing after you guys".

Yusei was surprised to say the least; Godwin had entrusted an ordinary man with classified information regarding the Signers, the Earthbound Gods, even Yliaster. The fact that the Director had been so prepared must have alluded to the original idea that he knew something about the vision that the Signers had witnessed in the tower. Once more, he had been holding back important information that the group could have done with, leading to the disastrous duel turning so viciously against the Signer.

"Besides" Kazama added. "Even if I wasn't working with Godwin, I promised Jack Atlus and your other friend that I'd look after you. I won't go back on my word now".

'_Jack… Crow…'_ Yusei thought, lifting his eyebrows from the tops of his eyes.

He wanted desperately to ask how they were, but there was no guarantee that Kazama himself would know. The pair would have gone into hiding, perhaps without even contacting the man to disclose their whereabouts; they had all bee separated and forced into corners around the City and Satellite. Disheartened by the scenario, Yusei said noting in response to the mention of his friends. Kazama, on the other hand, leaned forward, fixing his eyes onto the Signer's

"So, what about you?" he asked. "I've seen the reports about that big black monster, what was going on up there?"

Apparently, Godwin had yet to disclose everything to the officer, leaving him largely in the dark about the blackened counterparts of the Signers. He, however, was tired of dealing with Security and averted his eyes, frustration and dejection flashing through them as he twisted his head to remove his Kazama from view.

"To be honest… I don't know" he sighed. "I can't remember anything about the whole thing. I must have crashed and lost my memory…"

Kazama frowned, keeping his eyes locked onto the young Signer; he refused to accept the lost memory story, the sorrowful expression claimed otherwise. Yusei remembered everything; but it hurt, the events seemed like something he'd rather genuinely forget.

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Sealed Red Demons Dragon! The Symbol of Destruction**

**[Fuin no Reddo Demonzu Doragon! Horobi no Shocho]**

**KEY CARD – Strong Wind Dragon**

_**-Neo-Domino: Hospital-**_

The door to the private room hummed as it opened, Saiga slipping his head to find Yusei alone. A short while after the failed interview, Kazama sighed heavily and departed, claiming he was going to get something to drink and inquired if Yusei wanted anything himself. The Signer, still lost in despair, didn't answer. A frustrated Kazama left, allowing the door was closed properly behind him, but not before reminding Yusei that he was in no state to discharge himself. With no-one else around and Yusei visibly distrait over his forced stay in the hospital, Saiga grinned, hoping to invert the low spirits and ignite at least brief relief.

"Hey" he whispered. "The coast is clear".

Yusei rolled his head around, surprised to find the man standing in the doorway. "Saiga" he said through the plastic device clinging over the lower half of his face. "What are you doing here?"

Saiga moved forward, causing the door to slide shut and advanced across the room before planning to offer a reply, pushing the door until it clicked shut so as not to alert Kazama and give the impression something was wrong. He strode casually across the room, coming to a halt where the officer's chair had been a short time before and smile down at the downed patient.

"How're you holding up?" he asked.

"I'll live" Yusei mumbled, glancing down at his abdomen where he'd learned a large piece of debris from his D-Wheel had pierced his skin. "But what about you? Why are you risking yourself like this?"

"Thought I'd give you the good news" the brunette replied. "I had an old Security uniform laying around from previous jobs and managed to get back to the Highway. Managed to get your D-Wheel back; though… I'll warn you now, it's a wreck. I think it's all there".

"It's that bad?" Yusei sighed, sorrow flashing across his eyes. But quickly realising that Saiga was attempting to lift his spirits, he briskly shook off the worrisome demeanour and smiled. "Thank you, Saiga. For everything".

Saiga shrugged his shoulders lightly, grinning playfully at the praise offered. "It wasn't anything big. You should save your 'thank yous' until I've gotten that D-Wheel of yours up and running again. Though, because of the damage, I can't promise it'll be the same as before or perfect in any way".

"It won't matter" Yusei insisted, stretching his neck as he tilted his head backwards. "But… I'd like to help when I've recovered".

"What the hell are you asking for?" Saiga laughed. "It's your D-Wheel, after all. Besides, without you, I'd probably be running around in that black cloak somewhere like a zombie under those bastards' control. Just drop by my place any time, I've got a guy staying anyway".

"Huh?" Yusei sounded.

"Yeah, this guy from Satellite, Uryu" Saiga replied, scratching the back of his head. "He was duelling this guy who sounded like some kind of professor or psychologist - something like that. Sounds like he had Uryu go through some tough times he's had. The guy hasn't spoken since".

"Uryu…" Yusei murmured. "Saiga, I'd like to come and visit when I'm out of here".

"Sure thing" Saiga answered brightly. "The more Satellite guys hanging out, the better, I suppose. At least it keeps you guys out of harm's way".

Yusei smiled back, grateful that he could rely on friends made so recently while also relieved that one had managed to recover what mattered to him; a symbol of his dedication and fighting spirit. Even at the risk of himself.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

In the lobby at the opening of the Arcadia Movement, Naoko stood alone, shifting through information on a computer set atop a desk as she searched for any information leading to clues over why the Security episode had occurred, including any reason why Divine would have been arrested with no reason given. Through the opening, a young man entered, black hair styled into curved spikes arching over his head and pointing diagonally downwards. The young man crossed into the building, wearing [-]

The dark-haired man strode towards Naoko, the brunette oblivious to his approach and continues her attempts at research, each ending at baseless theories and brief reports that Security had begun looking into the matter only a number of hours old. It was only when the man paused on the other side of the desk that Naoko realised he had arrived and dragged her eyes from the research to the new face, her expression shifting to express her surprise at his sudden appearance before her, looking no older than a man having just entered his twenties.

"Uh… hello" she murmured. "Is something the matter?"

"My name's Julian" the man answered, laying his hand against his chest. "The truth is… I'm a Psychic Duellist, and I heard about the Arcadia Movement through recent reports. I was hoping that this place could help me".

"You've suffered the same…" Naoko whispered, her heart sinking at expecting a dismal story surrounding Julian's history. "Okay, you wait here and I'll get Divine. He's our leader; he'll know what to do. Is that alright?"

Julian smiled brightly in response to Naoko's warmth. "Of course" he replied chirpily.

Naoko bowed politely in front of the arrival and rushed in the opposite direction, vanishing for a number of minutes, leaving Julian alone in the opened space. His eyes examined several aspects of the chamber, including its layout. A small smirk grew on the man's face, removed immediately when taps resonated from the staircase where Naoko had disappeared. Julian regained his calmed demeanour and watched as the brunette led Divine and Aki down the staircase, rushing into the lobby and pausing in front of Julian, smiling warmly.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting" she said. "This is Divine, the leader of the Arcadia Movement. And Izayoi Aki, the strongest Psychic here; she's an inspiration to us all".

Aki lowered her eyes, blushing faintly at Naoko's praise, whereas Divine remained focused strictly on the matter at hand. He stepped forward, extending a hand towards the arrival, which he nervously took, squeezing much lighter than Divine's returning grip.

"Your name is Julian, right?" he inquired. "Tell us what led you here".

"Yes, sir" Julian answered with a nod. "The truth is my Psychic powers have been dormant until recently. It was a couple of months ago that, after leaving my parents' home and entering a duel tournament in my hometown, these powers began to conjure true monsters and inflict real pain upon my opponents". His eyes sank to the hands that opened in front of him, gazing at them guiltily. "People began to suffer because of me…"

Aki's brow creased; the story sounded all too familiar; many Psychics fled into the arms of the Movement after causing damage to other people and exposing themselves in moments of uncontrollable emotion; rage or despair, causing their powers to spiral dangerously out of control and cause the pain people believed Psychics were only capable of. She had been the same, injuring her father and many classmates at Duel Academy, either side of her, her pile hands tightened, burying fingertips into her black gloves.

"I heard of the Arcadia Movement though reports" Julian continued. "I thought that if there was nowhere else for me, maybe the people here could understand and help me control these. I arrived in the Daimon Area after leaving home to avoid bringing more misfortune to those I care about; but it followed me. When the attacks of Satellite started, people found out about my powers and challenged me constantly. They beat me with their fists and stamped on me… just to make themselves feel better on the edge of a war zone, so that they could feel stronger. It became too much".

Aki and Naoko was visibly moved by Julian's tale. Divine, on the other hand, continued to watch with the same calmed expression, frowning at the hardships the young man recalled. Underneath the surface, meanwhile, he felt less sympathetic; there was something different from Julian, he was able to talk so calmly about his account whereas others, even males, found their histories challenging to recount. Intuition guided him to the conclusion; all too many times, Psychics would be scorned and emotional, he was not like that.

When he first met Aki, the woman had been living hollowly behind the mask of the Black Rose Witch, using her powers to cause devastation and spread unparalleled fear amongst the people, mostly confined to the Daimon Area, although she was known to spread her targets occasionally. The sun had been shining brightly down the alleyway when Aki pressed her back against the concrete, fearful of the approaching man's intentions. She could have used her powers at any time, yet something seemed to prevent her from doing so. Divine's gloved hand swam forward, sliding the mask from her face and withdrawing with the extra face, much to Aki's surprise, smiling at her the entire time. Not unlike her, Naoko was also miserable, although the setting of their initial meeting contrasted greatly. A storm threw down torrential rain while Naoko stood on the edge of the incomplete Daedalus Bridge, gazing at Satellite with eyes lacking any kind of hope, about to throw herself into the raging waters below when Divine stepped behind her, laying the trench coat he wore outside the Movement onto her shoulders. The brunettes peered over her shoulders towards the man who offered her the same sympathetic look as he had Aki; for the first time, Naoko had found hope and life returned to her.

Meanwhile, Julian appeared mentally table and physically strong, suggesting that his story lacked evidence in the form of scars; he spoke with a clear mind and voice, as though he were recounting the events years afterwards when he had recovered from the effects they had on him, he was detached and unaffected. It all put Divine on edge. Rather than risk exposing his suspicions, he set his eyes onto Aki and smiled at her, laying a hand onto her nearest shoulder.

"Aki, why don't you go and rest for now?" he suggested. "You'd had a rough couple of days".

"Yes" Aki answered obediently.

She turned her back on the trio and marched towards the steps, climbing them back towards the levels with rooms for the hiding members to sleep in. Once Aki was gone, the redheaded man smiled towards Naoko, alluding her to the fact that his attention centred on her now.

"Naoko, why don't you escort Julian somewhere while we prepare the tests for his powers?" he asked.

"Yes, Divine" Naoko replied with a nod.

The older man leaned forward, laying his hands onto Naoko's shoulders and tucking his head beside hers, using her skull to obscure his lips whilst whispering into her ear.

"Please keep an eye on him" he breathed to the brunette's. "Julian feels a little different than the others who come here, I'd just like to keep watch over him and see how he deals with integrating into the Movement".

Divine pulled back, straightening himself in front of the two younger members and smiled to the girl. She answered with a nod before immediately averting her attention to Julian.

"Come on, I'll show you where we like to meet up with everyone" she chirped. "And we'll find a uniform for you to wear".

"Sounds like fun" Julian said optimistically. "Thank you, Naoko-san, Divine-san".

Divine made no move whilst watching Naoko lead Julian away, towards the steps nearby that they had descended down once before. His eyes sharpened, centring on the male and it dawned on him that he could easily be a spy, especially after his arrest fell through and he managed to escape the night before. Though who Julian could be working for lingered in his mind; it was most likely to emerge Security was responsible, in which case, implemented Godwin as the man in charge of the operation.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Hospital-**_

A knock came from the door, alerting Kazama to the visitor. Saiga had managed to escape before the officer returned, fooling him into believing that Yusei had fallen asleep during the time he was gone, which had transpired as truth following the brunette's departure. The Signer continued to rest while Kazama lifted himself from the seat positioned beside the bed, briskly crossing the room and pressed on a key beside the panel that allowed it to open due to its fixed position, commanding it to open. His eyes widened upon learning that the visitor was Rex Godwin himself. The Director softened his pale face, smiling vaguely to the officer as a sign of recognising his loyalty in staying by Yusei's side. Kazama abruptly saluted the man with a tense body, the muscles in his arm constricted by his sudden anxiety to perform his duties correctly in front of his superior.

"Director Godwin" he said. The man glanced over his shoulder, feeling less confident about the effective rejection of the Director's visit. "I- I'm afraid that right now, Fudo Yusei is sleeping".

"That's not true" a laboured voice uttered.

Kazama twisted his body, allowing both his own and Godwin's sights to fall onto the bedridden Signer, Yusei showed no sin of gratitude for Kazama's attempt at diverting Godwin elsewhere; it was inevitable that the Director would hunt him down once more. Godwin, on the other hand, smiled thinly and entered, striding across the carpeted floor and coming to a halt only whilst he towered over Yusei. The Satellite Signer's eyes sharpened whilst tapering, glaring up towards the man claiming to act as Yliaster's Star Guardian, charged with seeking out the four he had brought together. It appeared he cared for nothing more than preserving those very lives, if only for the sacred Birthmarks.

"Have you gotten what you wanted?" Yusei hissed bitterly. Godwin didn't react to the accusation, leaving Yusei to continue onwards in the hope of finding out exactly what the greyed man had been plotting. "It makes sense after everything's happened; you purposely had Jack arrested and captured people important to Ruka and Izayoi in order to lure us all to Security. You knew the Dark Signers were in the City; you used that foresight to get us together in order to test us against the Dark Signers and prove they were reaching to attack. You said they were hiding in Satellite; having proven they're attacking, you're just covering your back in attacking Satellite to begin with. Everything's falling into place, isn't it?"

Godwin's eyes slid shut, appearing vaguely solemn after the list of accusations launched in his direction. "In reality, you're far from the truth, Yusei" he murmured. "I had no idea nor any leads to suggest that the Dark Signers had already infiltrated Neo-Domino. The same is with the King's arrest; I had no part in it and what followed was merely a contingency plan should one of the Signers have encountered such trouble". His eyes opened once more, laying them firmly onto Yusei's grimacing face. "As for Satellite, I've requested withdrawal of Neo-Domino's duellists in order to prevent them becoming sacrifices to the Earthbound Gods; I wish to get as many innocent people out as possible".

Yusei's eyes narrowed once more, losing their furious glint, but rather desperate instead. "The only innocent people are those in Satellite who have been attacked, what about them?" he inquired. "Are you going to leave them at the mercy of the Dark Signers?"

"Getting the people of Neo-Domino out of Satellite is my priority" Godwin affirmed. "I will do what I can with those people".

Yusei growled, unimpressed with the response given, but aware that it was the closest to cooperation he was going to get from the uncaring Director. Godwin followed the silence by clearing his throat, less comfortable with relaying the additional information that came with the news of the Signer's home.

"The other governors, however, they feel the need to attack Satellite is still present" he confessed. "They are still focusing on increasing the levels of Momentum to those we saw the night the Crimson Dragon appeared and the initial attack"

Regret swam across Yusei's face, feeling more helpless and frustrated with the new revelation about the events happening well beyond his control. Determined to ignore his wound, Yusei began to push himself upwards, torso flaring in agony and protest. His rise came to a sudden halt when his abdomen shifted, pushing against the healing wound; Yusei hissed and pressed his left hand over the damaged area, body shivering as it fought against his will to leave. Forced to obey the overwhelming pain, Yusei slid back down, taking a number of deep breaths in order to calm his panicking body.

"You shouldn't push yourself like that" Godwin stated calmly, showing no concern despite the display in front of him. "I am arguing against the plan, however, I am one man against four. The Signers are currently in a predicament; the King is in hiding while you are here, the child, Ruka, is home in the Tops and Izayoi Aki has retreated to the elusive Arcadia Movement. The grim reality is that the most accessible Signer in a position to fight is Ruka. However, I refuse to push such a young girl so far as to take on such menaces like that without some form of back-up".

Yusei frowned, feelings of helplessness pilling up inside; he was useless, laying in a hospital bed while Ruka was noted as the only Signer in a position to approach Godwin and join his cause to confront the Dark Signers.

"What about the governors' plan?" he asked. "What exactly are they planning to do by increasing Momentum?"

"I believe the plan revolves around the appearance of the Crimson Dragon during your duel with the King" Godwin murmured. "They are basing that experience on the current scenario. By using the Real Gears that the King tested in Satellite, they aim to gather enough Momentum to ensure there will always be power for Neo-Domino".

A disapproving growl clambered up Yusei's throat, passing through his lips pressed against one another. "They should know the dangers that come with manipulating Momentum and becoming greedy with power like that" he mumbled grimly.

_The original generator had towered amongst smaller businesses surrounding the heart of Neo-Domino, a pillar of destructive light that stormed through the city and erased thousands of lives within seconds, carving a fissure through the City and breaking off a large portion of the society away, which would become Satellite. People fell to their deaths screaming as they gazed up at the purple-clouded sky, the City roaring and growling fiercely, battered further by a tsunami born from the violent seismic episodes._

"Zero Reverse: the event that birthed Satellite and began the road into this chaos" Godwin sighed. "It also eliminated your parents and left you an orphaned baby in Satellite".

Yusei's eyes descended guiltily; he was far from the only child to suffer as a result of the incident; an event that spiralled out of his father's hands, all while using the research he had conducted and knowledge he flooded the project with. There were so many others like Jack, Crow, Kiryu and the kids whose parents and friends were wiped out, leaving them to grow up on the streets, or if they were lucky, find someone to raise them like Martha.

"I will do whatever I can in order to prevent the senators' plan, but I can promise nothing" Godwin affirmed. "However, you should focus on recovering before the Dark Signers take this opportunity to strike again. The Signers are splintered, it would be the perfect opportunity for the Dark Signers to wreak havoc".

Without another word, Godwin turned his back on Yusei, crossing the room briskly and sliding out the door, giving Kazama a simple nod to order him into continuing as he had been so far. Moving swiftly through the corridors in order to leave the premises before the media could learn of his movements, Godwin navigated through the series of hallways, pausing only when he recognised Wilhelmina Magenta walking in the opposite direction, the woman also came to a stop beside the greyed leader, eyeing him in the corner of her vision.

"Greetings, Director" she muttered. "I hadn't expected to see you here".

"Nor I you" Godwin replied. "What brings you here?"

"I'm simply eager to meet the man who betrayed his homeland to fight for Neo-Domino" Magenta answered.

"I'm afraid that that arrangement is in the past" Godwin claimed. "Fudo Yusei is firmly amongst the Satellite forces, it would seem".

"If that's the case, then why is he not only in Neo-Domino still, but receiving treatment here?" Magenta questioned sharply, narrowing her eyes into a suspicious glare. "Or are you trying keep secrets from us, Director?" Godwin's eye locked with Magenta's, a brief clash of their reflective mistrust. Within seconds, Magenta broke away and closed her eyes. "Regardless, I will visit this Fudo Yusei; he's a curious character".

Her legs stretched forward and guided her down the hallway, Godwin observed her do so over his shoulder, making no move to stop her. Within moments, the woman was at the door he had just passed through, allowing the door to slide open in front of her and unveil the room. Kazama leaned back, watching over his shoulder from his chair.

"Senator" he half-gasped.

"Who is this?" Yusei asked, looking to Kazama in the corner of his vision.

"This is Wilhelmina Magenta, one of the five governors of Neo-Domino City" Kazama answered, opening his hand to the woman.

The reality that another governor had appeared was unexpected, especially with the recent departure of Godwin, though Yusei's shock soon gave way to fury, recalling that, as a senator, she would have approve another assault against Satellite, all for Momentum. Magenta picked up on the look and smiled with slight amusement.

"Well" she said with a tone that bordered a light chortle. "It's a pleasure to meet Satellite's Shooting Star".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Carly's Apartment-**_

Jack paused in front of the doorway; not afraid, but not entirely comfortable with leaving under the current circumstances. His eyes drifted towards Carly's bedroom door underneath the thick black shade. Through the narrow opening, he could see Carly laying in bed, her glasses and jacket removed, leaving her striped top alone to cover the wounds she had sustained. The dark-haired girl lifted her head weakly, smiling towards the blonde.

"Jack" she whispered.

Jack abandoned the door, passing through and entering the young woman's bedroom, eyeing her uncomfortably. "What is it?" he asked softly.

Carly beamed at the blonde; dressed in a white shirt, black jacket hanging open and jeans while maintaining only his boots hiding underneath the trousers and the belt wrapped around his waist, a large "A" engraved onto the buckle in the centre. A midnight blue cap rested atop his head, hiding the majority of his blonde spikes.

"You look good" she chirped with a smile.

"I'll be back soon" he mumbled. "I haven't heard anything from Kazama, so I'm going to make sure Yusei's alright, then I'll get something to help you. It's my fault that you're hurt like this".

"Don't blame yourself" Carly insisted with a weak smile. "Just look after yourself, okay?"

Jack answered with a nod. Without affirming that he was leaving without further hesitation, he slipped through Carly's front door and into the corridor, climbing down the staircases that dropped him onto the ground level. Within moments, he passed through the building's entrance and was on the street, glancing at a collection of small garages; within Carly's sat his legendary D-Wheel in the place of her car, still probably trapped in the Security Impound Centre. As easy as it would be to simply use the D-Wheel to make his journey, it would only expose him and lead danger towards both Carly and Yusei; the very threat he was aiming to eliminate.

Slipping his hands into the pockets of the jeans, Jack turned his back on the garage and began to pace alongside the road without casting his eyes backwards.

Above the street, Carly watched the blondes journey begin from the window where he had been standing throughout the morning after they arrived, her eyes narrow with the bitter feeling of helplessness. Her hand, laid flat against the glass, shivered, fingers curling towards her palm resulting in the handprint transforming into the mirror of a fist.

"Jack…" she whispered.

She felt guilty; Yusei, Jack and Ruka were all unable to take on the Dark Signers because of their separate circumstances. And still, she was taking away one of them, forcing him to aid her rather than focus on the task assigned to him by fate. The four chosen faces had all been engraved n her memory, recalling that there was still another Signer amongst those she had encountered, leaving an opening to confront the Dark Signers through: Izayoi Aki. The woman had proven herself as strong woman at Security, managing to fend off obstacles with ease. But she was a member of the Arcadia Movement, complicating matters greatly in an instant; the dark-haired girl crossed the room, snatching the phone from its receiver and punching in a number.

Once the sequence was complete, she pressed it against her head, listening to the ringing tone repeating itself for a few times before suddenly falling silent.

"_Hello?"_ a voice answered.

"Kurumizawa" Carly chirped. "Hey, I have a favour to ask".

"_What's up, Carly?"_ the man asked.

"Do you think you could do some research on the Arcadia Movement?" Carly requested. "I'll be there in an hour or so. I know it's a tall order, but if anyone can pull it off, it's you".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Streets-**_

Jack strode casually, managing to blend in amongst the few people he met along the route, none averting their eyes towards him. He was a bland shadow sliding across the street. On the inside of his skull, however, his mind was filled with rapid thoughts and memories, reflecting on how he and Crow had been forced to leave Yusei in a critical state. His fists clenched tighter, frustration building over the lack of updates from Kazama and immediately, he began to revert back to suspecting the officer of lying, unconvinced by his display on the Highway.

While Jack stormed forward, lost in his thoughts, a familiar D-Wheel raced towards the blonde, skidding around the blonde and parking clumsily in front of him. Jack came to a stop, glaring towards the machine and the rider in the centre, Enjo Mukuro. Rather than give away his identity by yelling, Jack simply clenched his fists and snarled, Mukuro, on the other hand, tilted his head back casually.

"Yo, what's up?" he asked with a smirk. "I was sent to find you. You owe me a rematch, after all".

Jack scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "I've more important thing to do than deal with a petty rematch" he scowled.

Without his assertion dealt, the blonde stomped past Mukuro, his eyes shut to emphasise his reluctance to deal with the man. Mukuro put up no resistance and watched as Jack continued on, managing to pass him successfully and take further steps before the man leaned back into his seat and ginned.

"I already told you, I'm working under someone else" he commented. "They made it clear if you don't duel, they can make things very difficult in you meeting up with that Fudo Yusei kid".

Jack froze with his back to the man, his eyes wider with the ultimatum given. He had no choice; they were onto his friendship with Yusei, he'd exposed a weakness in hesitating after learning of the ultimatum. With the blonde frozen in front of him, Mukuro grinned smugly, aware he had captured his prey.

"I haven't got a D-Wheel to duel you with" Jack growled without looking back.

"Don't worry" Mukuro chuckled. "We've got one waiting nearby".

Jack growled, glaring at Mukuro as he rolled past, moving his D-Wheel along at its slowest pace in order to lure the blonde to the waiting machine without losing him. A tense moment followed, leading Jack around the nearest corner to find the vehicle parked in the shadows; a dark blue D-Wheel with a helmet matching. Jack begrudgingly approached the machine, picking up the helmet with one hand and removing Carly's hat with the other, replacing it with the headgear and laying the casual top within a pocket attached to the jacket. He climbed into the machine, sliding his deck into the deck holder fixed beside the monitor, which blazed to life.

"Alright, looks like we're ready now" Mukuro laughed. "This should be fun".

Jack tapered his eyes, piloting his machine around and followed Mukuro onto the road, lining up beside him. The two revved their engines, activating Speed World simultaneously, bringing up the card on their monitors and transforming the monitors into displays of their fields. Purple rings expanded from the machines, coating the road ahead in the aura of Speed World.

"Duel!" the two duellists yelled.

**DUEL START  
****JACK - MUKURO  
4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN **–** MUKURO**

As soon as the two declared the duel on, their D-Wheels shot down the road, speeding past pedestrians on the edges, watching in awe at the spectacle. Mukuro grinned over his shoulder, beaming at Jack on the lagging D-Wheel.

"Seeing as I'm ahead, why don't I make the first move?" he laughed.

"Do whatever, I just want this over with" Jack scowled.

"How generous. Draw" Mukuro said, removing an additional card from his deck to join his hand. His fingers snatched half of them, laying them into the lower level of the Duel Disk. "I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn".

Jack's eyes narrowed. _'An opening of just face-down cards? That's not his usual style'_.

"Go ahead, King" Mukuro called. "Let's see what you can do when you're undercover".

"So you're mocking the fact that using my signature cards would give me away" Jack spat. "If that's the case, then I won't use Red Demons. It's a one-of-a-kind card; I won't even need something like that to defeat you. It's my turn!"

**SECOND TURN – JACK**

**JACK - MUKURO  
4000 -LP- 4000  
1 -SPC- 1**

'_So what can you really do without your ace card?'_ Mukuro asked silently, grinning over his shoulder.

"Draw" Jack snapped, ripping the top card of his deck away, eyeing it briefly. "By sending Power Breaker from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Power Giant **[ATK 2200]**, but its level is decreased by the number of levels of the discarded monster. Power Demon is a Level 4 monster, which reduces Power Giant to Level 2".

A vortex of light opened up beside the blue D-Wheel, a crystalline warrior appearing through the brightness with an array of shades, all forced from the same material. Wide green shoulders stood on the edges of torso, connecting the clear arms to the body, sapphire blue lumps making gloved hands that matched the feet and breastplate that the creature wore. From the forearms, two crystals stood, one red and the other a paler blue. A spherical ruby was pressed into the centre of the belt around the monster's waist and pelvis, and like the shoulders, two yellow pillars stood from the knees

"Now I summon Mad Demon **[ATK 1800]** from my hand" the blonde added, holding the Monster card up.

The wild crimson mane shrouded the demonic creature's face into shadows, only yellow eyes were distinguishable amongst the darkness. Beneath the obscured face, rotting skin encased muscle and bone, held down by a silver crossed brace between two horned skulls fixed onto the shoulders. Thick sleeves matching the monster's hair encased the lower arms, opening up for the large clawed hands that stretched out. Jaws lined the abdomen where a skull was fixed between the detached halves of the body, sinking into baggy yellow trousers that sank into burgundy boots.

"Power Giant, direct attack" Jack yelled, opening his hand in the direction of his fiery-haired opponent's D-Wheel.

The towering creature jumped forward, lifting its large fists and driving them into the back of Mukuro's D-Wheel, rupturing one of the exhausts and blanketing the enemy field in mist, allowing Jack to pass with ease.

**JACK - MUKURO  
4000 -LP- 1800**

Smoke billowed around the machine, creating a smokescreen that prevented Jack from finding his opponent amongst the dust kicked up. The blonde narrowed his eyes sharply, hesitant believe that the Pro-League D-Wheeler could have really left himself so vulnerable. Just as he had prepared, Mukuro emerged, grinning as confidently as ever, a Trap card by his side lifted.

"What?" Jack gasped, aware that Mukuro's speed hadn't been damaged. "Your Speed Counter is supposed to be gone".

"Not quite" Mukuro laughed. "When I activated Des Accelerator, it prevents the loss of Speed Counters when I take more than 1000 point of damage and instead grants me a Speed Counter for each 500 points that I lost".

'_Losing 2200 lifepoints will give him 4 more'_ Jack thought, widening his eyes at the twist.

**JACK - MUKURO  
4000 -LP- 1800  
1 -SPC- 5**

"Next I activate Shock Draw" Mukuro added fiercely. "For every 1000 points I lost, I draw a card, meaning that I draw two".

"Hmph, it's not like it matters" Jack scoffed. "Mad Demon, direct attack! Bone Splash!"

The fanged opening snapped shut in quick succession, crushing the skull fixed in the space into small shards of bone, spraying them over Mukuro's exposed field. The fiery-haired rider grinned, spreading his left arm over the final face-down card as it rose.

"Reverse card open - Speed Booster" he hollered. "Using this card, I can negate attacks from your monsters equal to the difference in our Speed Counters".

"But the difference is four" Jack gasped. "In order to attack, I'd need a full field of monsters".

The bone fragments halted, disintegrating into the air, leaving no trace that a battle had begun. The empty space in the centre of Jack's monster filled once more with another skull, joining the halves of its body.

"Turn end" Jack scowled.

**THIRD TURN – MUKURO**

"Alright, then it's my turn" Mukuro laughed, tearing away his top card. "I draw!"

**JACK - MUKURO  
4000 -LP- 1800  
2 -SPC- 6**

The flame-haired rider raised a card, throwing it into the lower level of his Duel Disk. "I set a card face-down" he declared before plucking another from his hand. "And I activate Speed Spell - Summon Speeder. It allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand, so I'll use it to bring out Burning Skull Head **[ATK 1000]**".

Beside the D-Wheel, an enlarged skull appeared, engulfed in flames and grinning madly with a purple glow in the centre of its emptied sockets to add to the eerie air about the being.

"Burning Skull Head's monster effect deals 1000 points of damage when it's Special Summoned" Mukuro added with a cocky smirk.

A surge of flames rushed from the skull, crashing down over Jack and his temporary D-Wheel, causing the blonde's machine to wobble dangerously. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, focusing more on trying to steady the machine rather than worry about his lifepoints at the time,. The D-Wheel settled quickly, Jack opened his eyes to find Mukuro by his side, preparing to overtake him and race back into the lead.

**JACK - MUKURO  
3000 -LP- 1800  
1 -SPC- 6**

"I activate another of Speed Booster's effects; during my turn, I can deal 100 points of damage for each Speed Counter between us" Mukuro added.

From the Trap card, another surge of power leapt up, descending over Jack, who groaned as he endured the blast, clenching his hands around the grips and squeezing his eyes closed, struggling to keep straight.

**JACK - MUKURO  
2500 -LP- 1800**

"And now I summon Skull Base **[ATK 800]**" the flame-haired rider added, laying the card onto his field.

Beside the dismembered skull, another appeared, attached to the upper half of a skeletal body; half a torso and arms emerging from a blue vase lined with golden curved paths growing two handles from the edges

"I end my turn".

**FOURTH TURN – JACK**

**JACK - MUKURO  
2500 -LP- 1800  
2 -SPC- 7**

'_With Speed Booster as it is now, even if I had a field filled with my strongest monsters, they wouldn't' be able to do anything'_ Jack thought, glaring down the road ahead, skidding around a corner and shooting down the next street. _'The only way to deal with this scenario is to get rid of that Trap; if I get the right card, I can pull it off'_.

Mukuro's D-Wheel inched ahead, placing the wild man back in the lead. Jack scowled, dropping his eyes to the deck planted beside him. The fingertips of his right hand brushed against the back of the top card, feeling his heart beating fiercely against him. Without hesitation, his fingers dropped harder against the card and tore it away, lifting it in front of Jack's face, when he discovered he had drawn Trap Eater.

'_Here it is'_ Jack thought, smiling at the ray of hope bursting through.

"I reveal my face-down card: Mind Crush" Mukuro called, interrupting Jack's building strategy before it could begin. "I guess a card that's in your hand and if I'm right, then you have to discard it. If I'm wrong, then I'm forced to discard from my hand".

Jack tapered his eyes, glaring hatefully towards the cocky flame-haired rider who leaned casually in his seat, grinning over his shoulder as he inched further ahead.

"I'm going to call one of you cards if Trap Eater" he guessed with a smirk.

Jack scowled, laying the card in front of his Graveyard, watching helplessly as the void swallowed his best chance at breaking through the seemingly impenetrable barrier erected around Mukuro. Without the ability to attack successfully, his possible moves were quickly being reduced, gradually backing him into a corner.

"Turn end" he growled.

**FIFTH TURN – MUKURO**

"It's my turn. Draw!"

**JACK - MUKURO  
2500 -LP- 1800  
3 -SPC- 8**

Mukuro turned over the Speed Spell he had managed to pull from the deck, grinning widely at the green card before he stretched his neck and threw the card into the central slot set in front of him.

"Speed Spell - Giga Navi activate" he yelled. "When I've got at least 8 Speed Counter, I can use this to place another Speed Spell on top of my deck". He grinned cockily over his shoulder, holding up the selected card. "I choose Speed Spell - The End of Storm".

"That card" Jack gasped, widening his eyes.

_The howling winds made it difficult to keep the D-Wheels on the track, gusts trying and failing to throw the machines like toys across the Stadium. Jack eyed Yusei, noticing that his azure eyes were glowing crimson, matching the shade of the immense dragon hovering over the two, the wings from its back vaguely resembling the strange Birthmark imprinted on his arm._

"_What is this?" the awestruck Duel king questioned. Immediately it dawned on him that the duel would have to end as quickly as possible before the disturbance attracted the gaze of Security. "This is the end of the show; I activate Speed Spell - The End of Storm"_

"_It's all up to you, Stardust!" Yusei hollered, eyeing the dragon he'd temporarily recovered with his strangely glowing eyes. He never gave up without a fight._

Jack gazed on with enlarged eyes while Mukuro slipped the card on top of the stack fixed into the holder beside him, grinning proudly at having move a well-known card belonging to the Duel King to the top of his deck.

"That's not all" he announced. "I release Burning Skull Head so I can Advance Summon Skull Flame **[ATK 2600]**".

The two monsters vanished into orbs swimming with numerous colours, crashing into one another. A new form grew from the melding of the two creatures; a towering skeletal figure with a long mane of flames hanging over a blood red cape. Greyed sleeves were wrapped around its arms, exposing only the hands while a ragged sheet fixed to its waist concealed all beneath, the centre decorated with a greyed stripe. The chest, however, was largely exposed through the opening of the jacket.

"At this point, Skull Base's effect activates and I draw a card" Mukuro declared. "Skull Flame, attack Power Giant!"

The monster twisted to face its target, lunging at it and throwing up one of its hands. The claw-like fingers cut through Power Giant's skin, shrieking as they tore the monster apart with ease, causing it to explode and smoke to crash over Jack's field.

"I'm not stopping there" Mukuro laughed. "I activate Speed Booster's effect to deal 500 points of damage".

The Trap card glowed, shooting a ray of light into the waving smoke cloud, slamming into Jack's D-Wheel. The machine shuddered as the blonde yelled out; he was quickly losing control of the duel, overpowered by someone he had defeated numerous times.

**JACK - MUKURO  
1600 -LP- 1800**

His eyes narrowed, glaring ahead; knowing that through the smoke, his cocky rival was waiting, trying to build on the display he had put on as the blonde had struggled to come to terms with his loss to Yusei and the truth regarding the existence and purpose of Signers.

"I… won't lose" he hissed.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

In the centre of the grand apartment, Rua sighed heavily, folding his arm behind his head as he slouched on the sofa. He'd been alone for what felt like hours, waiting for Ruka to return and report on how her plan; it felt like it had been hours since he last spoke with his sister, who insisted she had departed from the Arcadia Movement and heading home. The boy jumped up from the sofa, pacing across towards the videophone fixed into the wall, pressing the tip of his finger against the screen barely jutting out from the wall. With a short series of taps, he entered the apartment's incoming calls record, finding that Ruka's call was the last, ensuring that he hadn't missed a call from her whilst wondering about how she was doing or what the plan she spoke of could be.

The boy sighed, slackening his shoulders with the knowledge that boredom would once more nest in him until Ruka appeared. His hand travelled back up to the monitor, tapping several more flat keys, eventually landing the tip of his finger against the name of a friend; Tenpei Hayano. The screen began to ring, bringing up the face of a young brunette boy, red bow tie fixed in the centre of his white collar and squared glasses fixed over his hazel eyes.

"_Hey there, Rua"_ the boy chirped.

"Tenpei" Rua called enthusiastically. "How are you?"

"_Well… a little frustrated, but all's well"_ Tenpei murmured, glancing off-screen. _"I had been hoping to visit you and Ruka to make sure you're alright, but my mother insisted I stay in. She thought we could end up getting mixed in with duellists planning to attack Satellite"_.

Rua frowned; he was a troublemaker at times, but he would have never considered joining the City's ranks in Satellite even before witnessing Stardust or meeting Yusei and Crow. The boy lowered his eyes, reminded of how so many were eager to break through and onto the detached island, causing as much destruction as they could despite not being Psychics. More were being reported to pick up that ability, causing untold damage to Satellite in a selfish bid to run out the people who had been trapped there for eighteen years. Tenpei picked up on the disapproving expression on Rua's face and leaned forward.

"_She didn't mean anything by that"_ he insisted nervously.

Rua lifted his head, lifting the scowl from his face and smiled at the brunette. "Its fine, Tenpei. Leave attacking Satellite to everyone else" he chirped. Though his eyes settled back into a less cheerful appearance and his sight dropped once more; the weight of secrets on his shoulders was growing too heavy for him to carry alone. Without Ruka around, there was no other way to share the burden. "Tenpei… I want to tell you something, but I need you to keep it secret" he mumbled.

"_Yeah, okay"_ Tenpei mumbled. _"Is everything alright, Rua?"_

"Yeah" Rua sighed in response. "You know, I was about to use Power Tool Dragon in a big way last night".

"_What? I don't believe you"_ Tenpei cried in protested, smirking smugly. _"No offence, Rua, but beating your sister doesn't count as using cards in a big way"_.

"I don't mean like that" Rua whined. "I did it to help out this kid from Satellite".

"_Satellite?"_ Tenpei echoed, raising his eyebrows in astonishment. _"Why were you with someone from Satellite? Rua… you didn't… You went into Satellite?"_

"No, listen to me Tenpei. You have to promise not to tell anyone" Rua insisted, leaning forward as though speaking too loudly would alert another source to his story. Tenpei nodded fiercely, eager to learn what it was his friend had chosen to reveal. "I met up with this kid last night while with Ruka. Well, Ruka has this strange mark on her arm that it turns out is a Birthmark from a mighty creature called the Crimson Dragon. And it's got five dragons that work under it; they're all Synchro Monsters and the people that have them are called Signers, so they have these Birthmarks like Ruka".

"_But Ruka doesn't have any Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters"_ Tenpei mumbled. _"How do you know all this anyway?"_

"Because Ruka's a Signer" Rua insisted. "We all met up last night and found out the truth. And guess what? Jack Atlus and the Black Rose Witch are also Signers".

"_The Duel King and the Black Rose Witch?"_ Tenpei gasped. _"Why were you meeting with people like this? Besides, Jack Atlus was under arrest last night"_.

"We helped get himout" Rua said. "Because he was taken for something he didn't do. He's a Signer like the rest of us".

"'_Rest of us'?"_ Tenpei repeated, tilting his head. _"Rua… are you a Signer too?"_

"I haven't seen any proof, but Power Tool Dragon fits in with the others to make a good-looking group" Rua answered. "And if Ruka's a Signer, then maybe I'm a Signer too". Tenpei pulled a face that suggested he was about to attack Rua's theory on the basis that having a Dragon Synchro Monster didn't assure the boy was a Signer when Rua tensed his shoulders, his face hardening with solemnity. "Tenpei, things are going to get rough, you should stay somewhere safe. Just like there are the Signers, there are Dark Signers and they might be about to attack the City".

"_What about the Highway? Do you think that these Dark Signers are responsible for that?"_ Tenpei asked. Rua shuddered at the memory of the blackened behemoth towering over the road amidst the peculiar purple flames. _"It was said that Jack Atlus was seen around the area when it happened, maybe he was involved somehow; I mean, he'd just escaped from being arrested, he probably wanted to get back at people"_.

"Tenpei, I told you, Jack's a Signer" Rua protested. "He wouldn't do something like that".

"_Well there were cameras set up along the Highway a while ago"_ Tenpei stated. _"They were used to take pictures of what was happening; they said one shows Jack Atlus with two other D-Wheels. Apparently one's black and the other red"_.

Rua's eyebrows shot up; he recognised those machines, remembering that he and Ruka had ridden with Yusei, Crow, Rally and Saiga prior to returning to the Tops. Dread filled him over the implication that the three D-Wheelers had been caught up in the chaos, remembering how Ruka claimed there was something off about the incident, clutching her Birthmark.

"Yusei…"

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau-**_

Magenta strode into the room in which the five senators were based, taking her seat beside Hideo Izayoi and Director Daly. She lifted her attention to Hideo, her eyes sharp as ever.

"So, this meeting is about the Arcadia Movement investigation, am I right?" she inquired.

"That's true" Hideo replied.

Godwin appeared in the room, moving to the centre, as he had presented himself previously, hands folded behind his back and eyeing the senators solemnly. Garome smiled, leaning back in his chair momentarily and crossing his fingers.

"So, the boy has already infiltrated the Arcadia Movement, am I correct in believing?" he asked.

"Yes, I received a message from him not long ago" Magenta stated.

"So you're really the ringleader in all this, eh, Magenta?" Garome claimed slyly.

"The matter centres on Izayoi Aki" Magenta affirmed. "She has always been under my jurisdiction. Besides, it's the least I can do for Hideo here".

"Just please ensure no harm will come to Aki" Hideo pleaded, setting his eyes on the woman by his side.

"Don't worry, Hideo. I have no such intentions" Magenta claimed calmly. Her head twisted, rotating her head onto Godwin, who waited obediently in front of the group. "You don't have any objections, do you, Director?"

"I do not oppose the operation" Godwin answered.

"So, Magenta, is there any reason why you sent Julian into the Arcadia Movement now?" Daly asked,

"He has a point" Ebenezer Ramon added. "It's been two years since Izayoi Aki was integrated into the Arcadia Movement, yet it's only been recently that you planned to follow her".

Magenta folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes to join a confident smirk. "Gentlemen, it's a plan to find the Arcadia Movement and learn about it that I've had in the works for some time now" she claimed. "I was simply waiting for proof that she had been integrated into the Movement completely. Then the attack on Satellite came about and the Real Gears were put to use. I decided enough time had passed and that's why I'm using Julian now".

"So, Julian's role will not exceed pretending to be a Psychic for the sake of socialising with other members and observing procedure in the Arcadia Movement?" Godwin asked.

"For now" Magenta replied. "First, we have to ensure they trust him, but also monitor him so they don't manage to brainwash him in the meantime".

"Aki…" Hideo exhaled.

"It's alright, Hideo" Magenta said, laying a hand onto the father's shoulder, clenching her other hand into a fist as her face creased with more resolve building inside of her. "I'm not going to have them walk all over us every time. We're going to find the Arcadia Movement and ensure no more lives will be lost by their secrecy".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Streets-**_

The door to the towering building where Carly's apartment was located opened up, the dark-haired girl poking her head out to confirm Jack wasn't anywhere in the vicinity to stop her. She felt guilty for leaving while he trusted her to rest, but the feelings of helplessness egged her on to find answers and ease the blonde's burden. She stepped out, pushing the door closed behind her and jogged down the road in the opposite direction to Jack's route.

Within a few steps, her abdomen began to burn, protesting against her reckless behaviour. Carly winced, laying her right hand over the damage area and squeezed her left eye shut, ignoring the injury as much as possible. Her legs threw her down the road, heading towards the shop she had set her mind on shortly after Jack's departure.

A short while passed before she arrived, pushing herself through the doorway, though determined not to let her plight be seen. She took cautious steps towards the counter where a rounded man stood, checking the aisles on the way to ensure there was no-one else present. She halted beside the counter, stretching her neck over to see sheets of paper stacked on the other side of the man, fitted into a slim book in his hands.

"Kurumizawa, is that what you managed to get together on the Arcadia Movement?" she asked, pointing to the stack.

The man twisted his head, presumably eyeing Carly from beneath the thick black spectacles. The man turned to her, clutching the booklet in his hands.

"You're right, it was a tall order" he mumbled. "It's not as easy as to just type in 'Arcadia Movement' and expect a ton of information. But I did manage to get together some good notes and a decent spread of figures linked to the Arcadia Movement. Hopefully they should have what you're looking for".

"Ah, thank you" Carly chirped, reaching out to relieve the man of the book.

Before her fingers could brush the spine, however, Kurumizawa tore it back, holding it out of her reach, to the girl's frustration. Leaning forward, she crashed onto the desk and whined at the trick played.

"Ah, sorry" he said. "But this was a difficult job; my services aren't for free".

"Damn…" Carly whined, groaning with disappointment.

The young woman reached into her bag, fishing for a particular item. Kurumizawa glanced as her arm retracted, unveiling a Black Magician Girl figurine sitting beneath her fingertips. The man cried out in disbelief.

"_Ah! A rare Black Magician Girl figure!_" he hollered.

His body shifted altogether, holding the booklet up casually, allowing Carly to remove it and place the Black Magician Girl in its place, much to the man's pleasure. Carly pressed the book against her chest, wrapping both arms around it and smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Kurumizawa" she chirped.

While the man fawned over the figure, Carly slipped out, carrying the journal as she trekked across the small picturesque area to a nearby park; the very place where she would take pictures of children playing Duel Monsters when she was young, aspiring to become a photographer and journalist. She crossed the lush grass, finding a bench set beside a path near a playground, seating herself on the wooden seat and opening the book.

Within moments she became sorely disappointed. The booklet continued little information regarding the Arcadia Movement's secrets or people rumoured to be a part of the organisation; mostly rumours and baseless stories with the occasional profile of an individual said to be linked to the secretive movement.

"Aah…" she sighed. "Yusei and the others probably got more information by just being around Izayoi Aki…"

The dark-haired reporter sighed, flicking hopelessly through the pages until her eyes fell upon a photograph of Divine, freezing as she gazed at the face responsible for her injuries. She remembered Aki calling to the man while Jack clutched her fallen body, cradling her to protect her from another cowardly assault. She turned the page once more, sighing as she did so, when she discovered the face on the next page was that of the world-famous model Misty Lola. Carly gasped at the image, astounded that such an elegant model could have ties to the underground group and gazed at the face absent-mindedly.

"Misty…" she whispered.

Her eyes scanned over the words beside and beneath the image, though her mind was still fixated on the fact that Misty was included in the list of associates. But there was nothing to suggest she was actually a part of the Movement. Carly's eyebrows sank to the tops of her sockets, earning a serious face as her plan began to grow; curious about what light Misty could shed, the dark-haired girl began to formulate a plot to meet Misty as a hotel in which she had purchased a suite for times when she returned to her hometown.

* * *

Jack's blue D-Wheel stormed out of the enlarged smokescreen, followed by Mad Demon, the rider glaring ahead to Mukuro who appeared much more relaxed, having managed to get the rematch he longed for. The fiery-haired man peered over his shoulder to find the blonde chasing after him once more.

"Ah, so you're still here" he chuckled. "Alright then, I end my turn".

**SIXTH TURN – JACK**

"It's my turn!" Jack roared, drawing from his deck.

**JACK - MUKURO  
1600 -LP- 1800  
4 -SPC- 9**

"I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton" the blonde announced, throwing the card into his Duel Disk. Quickly afterwards, Jack flicked his fingers twice above his deck, removing two cards and added them to his hand, snatching Dark Sprocketer from his hand and laying it to rest in the Graveyard. Picking two further cards, he placed them into the lower compartments of the Duel Disk beside him. "I'll set two cards. Turn end".

"Heh, so you couldn't do anything more" Mukuro mocked. "I suppose that's just like you; you haven't done anything really since the attack on Satellite began. Now while everyone else is fighting, you're sneaking off to go see some friend of yours; someone who suffered because of you, I bet".

Jack clenched his teeth, glaring hatefully towards the taunting rider. "Leave him out of this" he hissed. "Just get on with your turn".

"If you're that eager to lose" Mukuro chuckled. "It's my turn".

**SEVENTH TURN – MUKURO**

**JACK - MUKURO  
1600 -LP- 1800  
5 -SPC- 10**

"I'm surrendering my Draw Phase to activate Skull Flame's effect" the man yelled. "Which brings a Burning Skull Head back from the Graveyard and into my hand. But then I can Special Summon it from my hand using Skull Flame's other effect".

The flaming skull exploded onto the field beside its superior ally, blazing brilliantly with the same psychotic grin on its skinless face.

"Extra Veiler" Jack hollered, throwing down the card.

A man dressed as a matador with a blue jacket matching his lengthy hair and large black hat appeared in front of Jack, waving the red flag with an emblem resembling a bull's head in front of it. The flaming blast crashed into the material, thrown back without damaging the flag. Sweat built up on Mukuro's forehead, shocked by the appearance of the monster and its easy deflection of the flaming sphere.

"What?" he asked anxiously. "What did you do?"

"Extra Veiler can be Special Summoned when effect damage is dealt and reflects the damage to the opponent instead" Jack replied firmly, deciding against taking the chance to revel in Mukuro's panic. The flame-haired rider yelled out as the blast collided with his D-Wheel, exploding fiercely and causing smoke to surround the machine. Jack subtly smiled and increased the power flowing into his D-Wheel, passing Mukuro's faltering D-Wheel.

**JACK - MUKURO  
1600 -LP- 800  
5 -SPC- 9**

Mukuro fumed as he raced away from the cloud, snarling in frustration and lifted his head. "Damn it" he growled. "I activate my Trap; Hinotama Conversion. So I release my 2 Fire monsters and draw 2 cards".

Skull Flame and Burning Skull Head vanished, leaving Mukuro's field emptied and completing his side of the bargain. His eyes scanned the two cards, throwing one into the Duel Disk.

"I place a card face-down" he snarled. "I end my turn".

**EIGHTH TURN – JACK**

"Your strategy is falling apart" Jack claimed without looking backwards. "I pity you' your temper is rising because you're losing to someone superior once again".

"You're delaying your turn, yet you moaned at me for doing the same" Mukuro grumbled.

"Hmph, a King can do as he pleases" Jack scoffed, ignoring the matter that, in reality, he had lost that title some time ago. "Draw".

**JACK - MUKURO  
1600 -LP- 800  
5 -SPC- 10**

The blonde's eyes fell onto the card he'd drawn; even though he had managed to deal with Mukuro's monsters, he still had no means of getting through Speed Booster, meaning any attack he launched would fail. Te blonde's face flinched with disappointment and laid the card into his Duel Disk.

"I set a card" he stated. "Turn end".

**NINETH TURN – MUKURO**

"It's my turn. Draw" the fiery-haired man yelled.

**JACK - MUKURO  
1600 -LP- 800  
6 -SPC- 11**

"I activate Speed Booster's effect" he added. "So you'll get hit with another 500 points of damage".

Another blast erupted from the Trap card, crashing into Jacks D-Wheel, the blonde failing to react, having presumably gotten used to the crashes. The blonde strands of hair hanging either side of her head waved wildly, calming to their usual brushes through the air when the power settled.

**JACK - MUKURO  
1100 -LP- 800**

"Heh, you're looking pretty confident to stop moaning over those hits" Mukuro chuckled, lifting a Speed Spell ahead towards the blonde. "Well, let's see how stoic you are when I activate this: Speed Spell - The End of Storm".

Jack narrowed his eyes as he watched over his shoulder, having expected the card to appear quickly following the transfer from the deck to his hand; he was hurrying to end the duel before there was an opening for Jack to fight back through.

'_Yusei…'_ he thought, eyeing the man as he dropped the card into his Duel Disk.

He leaned back, pressing down on one of the keys beside the tray, causing his face-down card to rise in front of the D-Wheel.

"Trap card open - Nightmare Demons" he yelled. "By releasing Mad Demon, I can Special Summon 3 Demon Tokens onto your side o the field. When each of those is destroyed, you receive 800 points of damage. So when you destroy your own monsters, you'll take 2400 points of damage".

"You really think I'm going to let you win tat easily?" Mukuro questioned smugly. "I activate my Trap - Dark Bribe. This negates your card and destroys it. At least you get a draw out of it".

Nightmare Demons shattered in front of Jack, scattering pixels around Jack's D-Wheel, the blonde scowling fiercely. He ripped the top card of his deck away and adding it to his hand. A fierce storm howled and surrounded the two, Jack groaned, narrowing his eyes as he endured the storm; in front of him, Mad Demon flinched and moaned, exploding as a result of its inability to endure the tempest. The blonde tapered his eyes, tutting with disappointment over the destruction of his monster.

**JACK - MUKURO  
800 -LP- 800**

"Your trouble is far from over, Jack Atlus" Mukuro hollered. "I'll beat you soon enough; I remove Skull Flame from the Graveyard so that I can summon Speed King - Skull Flame **[ATK 3000]**".

A skeletal centaur galloped onto the field, its upper half identical to the monster removed in order to summon it, its lower half replaced the ragged robe with a horse's body, golden markings across the blue skin and a large tail of flames matching its mane flicked around the rear of the monster.

"Speed King - Skull Flame's monster effect: once per turn, it can inflict 400 points of damage to the opponent" Mukuro said, opening his hand towards his leading opponent.

The centaur quickened its legs, closing the gap between itself and Jack's D-Wheel, A surge of flames spread from the galloping beast's body and engulfed both Jack and the machine, causing both to shudder violently whilst trying to keep a straight path.

**JACK - MUKURO  
400 -LP- 800**

"If you thought you had a hope in Hell when our lifepoints were even, then you've got nothing now that you're falling behind" Mukuro laughed. "Speed King - Skull Flame, direct attack!"

The steed lunged forward, diving at Jack in the hope of striking the final blow. The blonde appeared neither concerned nor remorseful; instead, he witnessed the creature leaping with a flame in his eyes.

"I'm not going to give up that easily" he snapped. "Trap card open - Reinforcing Resurrection".

"What?" Mukuro growled.

"I revive Power Breaker" Jack continued. "And with Reinforcing Resurrection's power, it gains 100 attack points and an extra level".

On Jack's field, the dark purple-skinned monster appeared, sporting a long mane of straw blonde hair growing from its back, a bulb of orange hair standing above its skull. A blue robe was wrapped around its lower half while metallic braces were clamped over its forearms. The monster grinned maliciously, its yellow eyes gleaming sharply **[ATK 2000]**.

"It's not like that will do anything to save you" Mukuro scoffed, grinning widely.

"I'm not done yet" Jack growled. "Trap card open - Spell of the Ruler. This increases Power Breaker's attack power by 700".

A crimson glow surrounded the dark-sinned monster, power flowing into its form; a growl parted from the monster's throat and its arms tensed and arched its back **[ATK 2700]**. Speed King - Skull Flame crashed into the monster, driving its front hooves into the chest of the monster, causing it to explode, launching fragments towards the blonde, who clenched his teeth.

**JACK - MUKURO  
100 -LP- 800**

"Spell of the Ruler's effect deals 700 points of damage to the opponent if the monster equipped with it is destroyed" Jack called.

"Crap" Mukuro blurted.

The Trap card compressed itself, shrinking into a ball of pink energy that lunged at Mukuro, crashing into the front of his D-Wheel. The man yelled out, struggling to keep his D-Wheel up with his opponent's as it wobbled following the collision.

**JACK - MUKURO  
100 -LP- 100**

"Now you have nothing to brag over" Jack said. "The next attack will be the end of this duel".

"Yeah; that'll be mine" Mukuro laughed. "Because next turn, I'll activate Speed Booster to wipe out the rest of your lifepoints".

"That won't happen" Jack stated. "Power Breaker's effect will destroy it because it was wiped out by a card effect".

The Trap card in front of Mukuro exploded. The man snarled, glaring hatefully towards his opponent; with his best Trap card gone, he'd have to compile a new strategy. "I end my turn".

**TENTH TURN – JACK**

"It's my turn!" Jack yelled, tearing away his top card.

**JACK - MUKURO  
100 -LP- 100  
7 -SPC- 12**

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" Mukuro asked cockily. "There's no chance you'll be able to summon something stronger than Speed King - Skull Flame. Face it, King, your reign's over".

"We'll see about that" Jack growled.

"Yeah, in a matter of minutes" Mukuro laughed. "Then you'll be officially worthless to everyone, like that friend of yours from Satellite. Why on Earth would you be hanging out with someone from Satellite anyway? You led the invasion there to destroy that place and all its people. Honestly, that guy should just die".

Jack's eyes shot wide, the blonde's fury reaching its peak and spilling onto his face. He stretched his neck. Tensing the muscles across his arms, back, legs and throat,

"You bastard!" he yelled furiously "You really think that I'm just going to stand by and let you talk about Yusei like that? No-one _deserves_ to die; that's not the intention of the attack. It's just to clear the people and use Satellite for the one purpose it's capable or".

"And how exactly do you 'clear people'?" Mukuro asked with a smirk. "Even if you were to move them, where would they go? They're forbidden to enter the City".

Jack narrowed his eyes; regardless of what he would say, the flame-haired rider would try to twist it around and insinuate that all along, it had been the blonde's intention to slaughter as many of his secret fellowmen as possible.

"If you're so blind to reality, then I'll rip your eyes open" he snapped, throwing down a card from his hand with intensity as though gravity had grown madly. "I Special Summon Vice Dragon **[ATK 1000]**".

The twisted purple dragon with four horns poking out the skin of its head appeared, matching claws emerging from its thick fingers, knees and the tips of its wings with teal skin hanging between the bones.

"Now I release Vice Dragon to summon Strong Wind Dragon **[ATK 2400]**" Jack roared, throwing the stronger dragon beside the existing servant.

The purple dragon vanished into an orb filled with an array of colours, growing into the shape of a dragon once more. Growing into a sinewy aquamarine dragon with large forest green wings sprouting from its back and a yellow oval painted onto its abdomen.

"Nice try, King, but that won't work" Mukuro commented, eyeing the fierce dragon.

"Strong Wind Dragon gains half the attack power of a Dragon-Type monster released to summon it" Jack stated. Above him, a bright glow surrounded the dragon **[ATK 3400]**

"What?" Mukuro yelped, sweat building across his bro. "N- No way".

"Now witness true power as it crushes you into the gutter where you belong" Jack roared. "Strong Wind Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon's wings began to flap wildly, resulting in wild gales that crashed into Mukuro's monster, the hybrid groaning as it was battered by the storm, exploding when the toll became too much. Mukuro yelled as the winds continued and threw his D-Wheel from the road.

**JACK - MUKURO  
100 -LP- 0**

**DUEL END**

While the machine crashed onto the road upright, steam billowing from the bonnet, causing the D-Wheel to skid to a halt and Mukuro to pant following the thrilling experience. His eyes rose, glaring at the road where he watched as Jack raced away, keeping his eyes set ahead. The blonde neglected to look back throughout his extended ride, rolling to a stop a few streets away, when he climbed from it and replaced the helmet with the hat Carly had offered him as part of the disguise and concealed his eyes beneath the blackened shades.

Instead of using the bike, which he suspected may have been installed with some form of tracking to alert the man behind Mukuro to Jack's footsteps, the blonde walked away, leaving it for if he should need it later.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Grace Crépuscule-**_

Carly crossed into the hotel lobby, amazed by the grandiose state of the foyer and the glamorous guests who glided across the polished floor. The young woman sighed, hairs popping up from the smooth curve of hair; she felt incongruous in the luxurious setting having come from such small accommodation and the state of her living. Nevertheless, she crossed the lobby and waited in front of what she assumed to be a reception desk, a brunette woman with squared spectacles stood on the other side.

"Um, excuse me, can you tell me which room Misty Lola is staying in?" she questioned bluntly.

The brunette woman named Kate scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "I do believe Misty-sama has better things to do with her evening than be swamped by fan girls such as yourself".

"What" Carly snapped. "I don't want to bother Misty like that, I just wanted to ask her a few questions".

"So you're paparazzi; that's no better" Kate snorted.

"Come on…" Carly whined.

"Is something the matter?" a gentle voice from behind inquired.

Carly turned, astonished to find Misty Lola standing behind her; the woman's black hair elegantly hanging down her, a sapphire tear hanging in the centre of her forehead and soft green-blue eyes. Carly yelped, jumping around to face the model, Kate on the other hand, appeared more nervous with the celebrity in front of her choosing to communicate with the intruder. Carly shrank anxiously, clutching the booklet in front of her chest.

"I… uh… I've been searching for you. You see, I've found something that you might be able to help me with and I was hoping that you'd be willing to give me some time to see if you really do have the answers I'm looking for. Then this woman decided to be awkward".

Misty smiled warmly towards Carly, then redirected the face towards the brunette waiting behind her.

"It's alright, Kate" she said gently. "I'd like to spend some time with this girl; she will be permitted into my room".

The model turned and glided away, Carly grinned mockingly towards Kate; a secret declaration of victory on her part, much to Kate's chagrin. The brunette fumed as she watched Carly chase after Misty, walking alongside her like a younger sister to the model.

* * *

Once inside the room, Carly was left flabbergasted once more, staring in awe at the furnishings of the room, making even the lobby appear in a poor state. The younger woman's eyes wandered to the grand piano set up beyond two sofas facing one another and out to the windows, stretching from the ceiling to the floor. On the opposite side, an immense holographic screen was airing an advertisement Misty starred in, showing the elegant woman bring a white mask close to her face and smile. Seconds after the two came within inches of one another, the projected copy of the woman twisted her wrists and the mask snapped in half.

Drawn in by the advert, Carly failed to notice Misty walking towards her, holding two cups of tea. The older woman smiled at her new companion. "Here, would you like some?" she asked. "Please, take a seat".

"Ah, th- thank you" Carly squeaked, setting herself down in an armchair at the end of the coffee table, Misty lowering herself into the end of the sofa nearest, folding her hands onto her laps.

"So, what is this you're investigating?" the woman asked, tilting her head slightly.

Carly laid the binder onto her lap, eyeing it briefly before lifting her attention to the model's face. "The truth is… I've been researching the Arcadia Movement. I'm trying to learn as much as I can about Izayoi Aki" Carly explained.

Misty's featured flickered as soon as Aki's name was brought up, alerting Carly that something was amiss. Misty's frowning lips parted with a cold breath.

"That woman… the Black Rose Witch, isn't she?" she asked sternly.

Carly nodded, she wrapped her hands around the booklet and presented it in front of the touched model, who removed it from the younger girl's hands and opened it up, flicking through the pages casually until her face stared back.

"I found you mentioned amongst people who have been known to have links with the Arcadia Movement" Carly affirmed. "I was wondering if you'd been a member before".

"No… I was never a member" Misty sighed, creasing her brow as she watched sorrowfully at the face gazing up at her. "The Arcadia Movement… they killed my brother".

Carly gasped in horror at the revelation, her mouth hanging open as she struggled to come to terms with the suggestion that Izayoi Aki - a Signer - and her accomplish, Divine, could be involved in such matters.

"I- I knew that the Arcadia Movement had a rather bleak reputation…." she stammered. "B- But things like that?"

Misty closed her eyes sorrowfully.

"My brother's name was Tobi. He would regularly head into the Daimon Area to watch the Black Rose Witch because he had learned he, too, had Psychic Powers and hope to identify with her" she claimed. "But each and every time, she showed him a cold side while he was searching for a friend. I feared the idea of him becoming so close with such a symbol of destruction… and then… One day, he didn't return home. He vanished for days and eventually his body was found… my deepest fears became reality and I was left alone mourning over Tobi's corpse".

"Misty-san…" Carly whispered, touched by the woman's heart-wrenching tale.

Tears built at the edges of Misty's eyes, captured by her lashes to prevent them sliding down her face, but further tears grew in another attempt to flood the woman's face. Carly leaned forward, unsure exactly what she could say or ask that wouldn't further distress Misty.

"A- are you okay?" she asked timidly. "Can you really be sure it was the Black Rose Witch, Izayoi Aki, who was responsible".

"There were injuries across Tobi's body that match those caused by her in the past" Misty sobbed. "There's no doubt in my mind that she was the one who took Tobi's life".

"What happened after your brother died?" Carly inquired. "Was Izayoi Aki never charged?"

"No…" Misty exhaled tearfully. "There was a brief investigation, but no-one ever suffered the consequences of being responsible for Tobi's death. I assumed that the Arcadia Movement had some kind of hold over the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, but never fond any proof". Misty halted, forced to take a moment to compose herself and wipe the tears clinging to her eyebrows away with the back of one of her slender fingers. Once there was no longer any sign of her distress, she lifted her head, setting her eyes onto Carly. "I will never forgive that witch for robbing me of what's most precious to me. But… I'm also sorry, I've become so morbid in talking about Tobi and that's not what you came here for"

"N- No" Carly answered. "What you're telling me is valuable information about what the Arcadia Movement is capable of. Plus it must feel good to get such terrible things off your chest".

Misty smiled, suddenly cheerful and bright once more. "Thank you, Carly" she chirped. Although immediately after the words were uttered, she sank back into a serious demeanour, setting stern eyes onto the younger woman. "But please, Don't get involved with the Arcadia Movement".

"Ah, well…" Carly murmured anxiously. "I was just hoping to find some things out for a friend".

Misty smiled once more. "You must feel such warmth that I felt one time with Tobi. I'm glad that someone else can feel that strongly about someone" she chirped. "Please, I have a favour to ask".

"Eh?" Carly sounded.

"Could you remove your glasses for a moment?" Misty asked.

"Uh… Yeah, I suppose" Carly mumbled, gradually clutching the arms of the spectacles and lowering them from her face, unveiling the dark green eyes to the older woman.

"Thank you" Misty said. "The truth is… I've been practising a technique and I was hoping to attempt it using you. You see, I've learned hw to read people by their faces. Like how yours is telling me that right now, you're harbouring growing feelings for someone. You feel for one of your friends as something more than simply that"

Carly blushed at the implication of Misty's reading and was reminded at Jack, aware that Misty had touched onto the emotions she had forced down during their chaotic time together.

"But…" Misty added. "There is also a shadow of death lingering over you".

Carly's eyes flickered with horror at the new accusation and, careful not to attract Misty's attention to the movement, laid her right hand over the burned area of her waist; both puzzled over what Misty could possibly mean and if injuries she had sustained in the Security Headquarters could be more severe than either she or Jack had imagined.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Rua: Ruka… If you've done something to harm Ruka-_

_Jeager: All I need is to see that dragon._

_Kinomiya: So, Jack Atlus… I've been looking for you_

_Jack: Bastard, I don't have time to mess around. How many times do you have to be told I'm not responsible for killing anyone? Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 29 – Identity of the Fifth Signer?" When you realise the truth, you'll see I've got not blood on my hands._

**NEXT KEY CARD – Jester Lord**


	5. Identity of the Fifth Signer?

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Path Two. Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. With the Signers united, dark counterparts are also gathering, plotting to escalate the ongoing war by overthrowing the living world with Earthbound Gods sealed for 5000 years. Yusei and the Signers have yet to face their demons and stand united against the enemy.  
Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Astral Barrier, Mad Demon, Jester Lord, Battlefader and Double Tool D&C. The central card - Jester Lord - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it with astonishment.

"It gains 1000 attack points for every face-down card on the player's field if it's the only monster" Rua states.

"It can grow more powerful by keeping other monsters from appearing" Ruka elaborates. "Sounds like a tricky monster to deal with".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Maintenance Public Security Bureau-**_

The dimmed room that Jeager stood in was brightened only by the transparent monitors opposite one another; the one behind him displaying a silhouetted man, impossible to identify due to the blinding light behind him. The two watched the footage of Rua and Divine's duel in Security on the screen with a slight blue tint. Jeager smirked while each of the boy's monsters vanished and were pulled together and through the tower of light that crashed into the floor, Power Tool Dragon emerged. After a matter of seconds, the screen blacked out as a result of Jeager's escape with the evidence and the man turned to his secretive colleague.

"It certainly does look like the missing dragon" the clown-faced man commented. "I truly believe that the boy is holding what we've been searching for. It wouldn't surprise me though; his sister is confirmed as a Signer herself".

"_I see"_ the faceless man muttered. _"Then it seems that perhaps an investigation into the matter is necessary"_.

"I understand; I shall go and test the boy myself" Jeager chuckled. "And I shall bring back any findings".

"_Please ensure you keep this secret from Director Godwin"_ the man requested stoically. _"Although this falls under his jurisdiction, I believe we should keep this to ourselves until there is definite proof that both this boy and his dragon are Signers. Currently, he has much to deal with following the attack on Satellite and the Signers splintering after what happened in Security to bring about these discoveries"_.

"Very well" Jeager answered. "No-one will know but you, sir".

"_I pray that we have found the final pieces"_ the man spoke. _"Best of luck, Jeager. Please bring back positive news. If what you have found is truly the Fifth Dragon, then fate will save mankind"_.

Jeager grinned wickedly, not only was it the excitement that the two may have uncovered the long-missing Fifth Dragon, but the reality that the two would be carrying out their own agenda behind Godwin's back. With such a secretive superior, the sheer idea of doing something without his knowledge brought a satisfying thrill to Jeager. The man's teeth appeared jagged as he grinned much more widely; their plan would easily be set in motion and storm towards a result that he was convinced they would be proud to call their own.

The associate showed no sign of discomfort as he watched the dwarfish man's twisted expression, nor did he display any pleasure of his own regarding their nearing answers. He was frozen and listened in silence whilst Jeager began to cackle excitedly.

"_Jeager"_ he spoke, the only interruption he insisted on.

The addressed calmed down quickly and reshaped his face into a more comfortable expression, watching his partner curiously. "Yes?" he asked.

"_Do not inform the boy he could be a Signer"_ the man insisted. _"He must learn of the power inside of him on his own"_.

The glowing monitor vanished, plunging the room into almost complete darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Identity of the Fifth Signer?**

**[Gonin no Shiuna no Minoto?]**

**KEY CARD – Jester Lord**

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

Contrasting the room he had met with the shaded man, the lights in the elevator blazed brightly over Jeager's head, the man smirking with his arms folded behind his back in a manner anyone would have expected from Godwin. His thick red lips curled into a devious smirk, pleased with the success of his infiltration; all he'd had to do was flash his badge and remind the man standing at the reception desk that he was the Vice Director, visiting someone as a matter of business, and he was granted access anywhere. So he entered the box and climbed up the immense tower without any problem, eyes fixed upon the black screen where numbers flashed in red, sinking and giving way to the next floor above. His attention, though, was pulled quickly back to the secret conference with the figure who had charged him with the mission to seek out the truth about the boy.

"_Do not inform the boy he could be a Signer" the man insisted. "He must learn of the power inside of him on his own"_.

'_The Director is too busy dealing with the senators and Satellite to investigate this; I'll just have to figure out if this boy really is the final Signer who's been hiding for so long'_ he thought slyly, lips growing wider. _'Then I'll get a grand reward. Who knows where it would end'_.

As discreetly as possible, the man began to snigger in a fit of wild anticipation. A ringing from the roof silenced him quickly, alerting him that the top of the tower had been reached and the doors slid apart, unveiling the luxurious apartment to the man. He stepped out, admiring the setting in awe, envying the children for their childhood dwelling, much fancier than that he and his family shared, despite their own grand setting. But jealous admiration was not part of the plan; he had to find the boy.

His eyes skated across the wide lower floor, finding no sign of life and scowled; it seemed as though the two had taken their leave or perhaps escaped having foretold they would be targeted, although there had been no warning from the receptionist over the absence. Jeager sighed; shrugging his shoulders heavily; if he couldn't find the twins, eh had no purpose in the tower. That was the mindset he held only briefly when his attention was drawn quickly to the kitchen. Living in the richest sector of the City, the twins were bound to have tasted all kinds of wonders, and as Jeager knew, cup ramen was widely popular across Neo-Domino.

He slipped towards the kitchen, standing in the doorway. Just the idea of managing to taste the noodles from the kitchen of one of the richest families in Neo-Domino sent him into a fantasy and he crept closer.

"What are you doing?" an irritated voice asked from behind.

Jeager squealed and leapt around to face the surprise appearance, though he quickly claimed upon recognising the boy with teal hair tied into a ponytail folding his arms over his chest, dark-golden eyes fixed on him disapprovingly.

"Ah- ah…" the clown-like intruder sounded. He quickly worked to straighten himself and present his presence in amore dignified manner. "I am the Vice-Director and I've come to speak with you".

"Eh? With me?" Rua repeated. "I've got nothing to say to someone from Security, you guys set up that business that dragged Yusei and Ruka into things before".

"Ah, so you all see it that way" Jeager chuckled. "Huh? Where's your sister? I would have expected her to show up".

"She's out" Rua hissed.

"Hm, and she's not back?"

Rua's eyes widened sharply, left wondering what the tone of Jeager's voice indicated. Was it possible that he was aware why she had yet to return? Was he involved? The boy's heart thumped achingly, sucking in a deeper breath than normal, he regained himself quickly and glared ahead to the man furiously.

"What have you done?" he growled. "Where's Ruka?"

"Don't you know?" Jeager inquired with a smirk. "She's your sister after all".

Rua's eyes remained wide with furious force, mixing desperation with rage and frustration. _'He must have taken Ruka, just like she thought they'd taken me before'_ he thought. _'They're trying to separate us because she's a Signer. But… I wont' let him, I have to stop them, especially if they plan to go after the others. Ruka, hang in there, I'll save you'_.

Jeager's expression darkened, aware that Rua's stirred emotions were rising, seen through the boy's clenched jaws, his hitched and quickening breathing, the fists clenched and tiny developing muscles in his arms and legs shivering. He presented his left arm, sporting the golden Duel Disk he had brought along.

"Then how about it?" he suggested. "Your sister fought for you, why don't you try fighting for her?"

"Shut up, you freak!" Rua yelled, shocking Jeager into withdrawing a step. The rage in Rua's eyes flooded his being, his fists shaking more violently with overwhelming wrath. "Don't you dare lower Ruka to a simple prize, don't insult my sister by making her a trophy".

Jeager was astonished by the outburst, though quickly worked to regain his composure, aware that Rua had misinterpreted the meaning behind his words, but it was doing the job. By increasing his emotions to the child's breaking point, he could truly see - once Power Tool had been brought to the field - if he was a Signer like his sister or not. The man smirked wickedly, pointing towards his reluctant opponent.

"I'm afraid you only have two options; duel for her or never see her again" he laughed.

"Why you…" Rua hissed venomously. "You bast-"

"Ah, ah, ah" Jeager sounded, waving one extended finger. "That's no language a child from the Tops should use. Did the bad Satellite people teach you those filthy words?"

"Don't patronize me" Rua spat. "We'll duel outside, that way, everyone can hear your weird howl of defeat when I destroy you".

"My, you've certainly adopted a new personality" Jeager commented.

Rua huffed and turned away from the man, snatching the Duel Disk laying underneath the coffee table between sofa and armchair before storming across the room and pushing open the French doors that separated the apartment from the lush garden and swimming pool. Jeager pulled a face of envy, wishing that his family had the apartment for themselves to enjoy the grandest luxuries. But rather than waste time, he quickly strode after Rua, stepping out into the garden where a chilly breeze swept by. He lifted a curious eyebrow, finding Rua standing on his right, already in position and with his Duel Disk ready. Jeager hopped down the steps and aligned himself opposite the boy, raising his Duel Disk and drawing the cards to fill his opening hand, smirking in contrast to Rua's scowling.

"I hope you're ready for this, boy" he chuckled.

"I'll go to whatever lengths it takes to protect Ruka" Rua growled.

**DUEL START  
RUA - JEAGER  
4000 -LP- 4000**

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau-**_

A ringing began to emit from the iron rod resting on the desk amidst the towers of papers that had been toppled. The room's floor was almost impossible to see underneath the opened books and sea of sheets. Kinomiya's hand reached out for the rod without taking his eyes from the interviews conducted with employers, currently reading through an account that one of the workers, Jeff, had seemed slightly off to his colleagues during the night of the Security invasion. Underneath the sheet where images taken from cameras placed around the base of the tower; one showing Aki and Divine sneaking out, another with Jack and Carly having reached the captured Wheel of Fortune, a third showing the scene of Yusei and Saiga's duel in the centre of the purple flaming ring and a fourth with the Satellite Signer, Rally and Ruka escaping on the crimson D-Wheel alongside Crow, Rua and the unconscious Saiga. All were routes of escape, all showed the condition of the infiltrators as they managed to slip away. But Kinomiya's eyes remained fixed on the responses given to questions regarding the night and the colleague's odd behaviour whilst opening the holographic monitor where Director Daly sat with folded hands set in front of him.

"_You are the profiler, Kinomiya Kodo, am I correct?"_ he inquired.

"Got it in one" Kinomiya murmured. "What's the reason behind this?"

"_Having discussed the attack on Security with my colleagues, we've decided it's best that you should have jurisdiction over the Security case, especially as we believe there may be links"_ Daly answered. _"From here on out, you are the lead investigator. We hope that with your expertise, you can uncover any ties with the Detention Centre case already under your umbrella of work and the disaster that occurred on the Highway"_.

"I see" Kinomiya answered with a wide smirk. His eyes enlarged themselves having fallen on a vital piece of information regarding the employer the two had encountered during the night of the Signers' union. "Well then, I won't disappoint. I already know exactly what my first move will be".

"_We're counting on you, Kinomiya"_ Daly stated. _"With the battle in Satellite still raging, these cries must be pinned down to a minimum; right now, you may be the only one capable of achieving that"_.

The moustached man's face vanished, not once during the conversation had Kinomiya directed his eyes towards the Security head's face. But still, he had locked onto an observation about Jeff that cleared the man's name and supported the workers' claim.

…_turned to me and said "Well… he was wearing a pair of fake breasts"_.

"So, she disguised herself, hm?" Kinomiya chuckled, pressing his thumb down against the sheet of paper harder, the frail rectangle crackled under the new pressure. "Well, I know exactly how to get to her".

His eyes dropped down to the photographs taken from the Security database, focusing sharply on the image of Jack and Carly standing ahead of the imprisoned white D-Wheel. The profiler's grin widened further whilst narrowing his sight to lock onto the blonde man.

"And I know how to get to him" he chuckled.

Without moving his eyes from the target, his hand rose, and tensed his fingers, bending his fingers marginally to create a half-cage, with only his thumb on the opposite side of the fleshy bars. The hand dropped down on the image, encasing the hospitalised Signer hours before his admittance, making him a lure by which to predict the blonde escapee's moves. That had been what allowed Mukuro to find him so easily, but now he had the task of figuring out where he could move next. Continuing towards the hospital was well out of the question, which left Kinomiya stabbing in the dark. Then again, not entirely; there was a ray of assumption.

"He was heading away from the Daimon Area" the profiler affirmed. "If he's with her, then that must be the area in which she's living. He's got nowhere else to go, that little bitch must be sheltering home. So, that's where the hole you've crawled into, huh, Jack Atlus?"

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Streets-**_

The strides through the streets had become far more relaxed with Mukuro dealt with; there were few others Jack could count on tracking him. Although the fact that the flame-haired D-Wheeler had managed to quickly locate and identify him did remind him that his guard had to be up; just because one enemy was dealt with didn't mean he was going to be the only one. Though the reality that people were hunting him while the battle in Satellite raged left him perplexed.

His eyes were shifty, but his body had become far more casual, just to blend in. Ordinary people paced along the pavement all the same, he couldn't expose himself to them; the people who had turned their backs on him as soon as the twisted news of what happened between him and Ushio leaked. They had turned their backs on him for just a shot at short-lived glory. Still, he had to live amongst them, in order to survive to the next day and return safely to Carly, he had to mingle with their traitorous kind. Morning had long passed and the evening was drawing near, alerting the blonde to just how long he had been away from Carly's apartment and the injured woman herself. Either side, his fists clenched tighter, fuelled by his resolve to nurse her back to health in the way he couldn't aid Yusei back. He had failed to protect them both, but he would do whatever was within his power to stand by them and support the two in the way they had supported him in his darkest hour.

Jack's body stopped moving, his hands sliding into the jeans pockets just beneath his waist and eyed the concrete slabs ahead of him; each step was difficult, filled with pain, anxiety and frustration. But each brought him closer to the end, towards the answers he'd been seeking for a long time, and the people waiting to be with him once more. His eyes tapered; he had so many obstacles to overcome, including the public's rewritten opinion of him, but when had that stopped him before? He recalled standing on the docks with Yusei beside the raging waters, handing him the ultimatum to rescue Rally, whom he'd tied up and left in a small boat amidst the growing waves or to keep his Stardust Dragon, the sacred card that would later prove itself more valuable than either were aware of. Naturally, Yusei threw his jacket off and dove into the waters, leaving behind his cards, his original D-Wheel and his best friend, costing himself them all. Jack was left both puzzled and pleased while he watched Yusei battle through the waves to get to the child. After all, it meant that Yusei, too, was eager to return to the City he'd been born in. One day, he'd follow to get back what he'd lost.

It wasn't just Stardust and the D-Wheel he'd come for that night, it was Jack.

Even as Jack flaunted himself to the City's people, Yusei retained that his friend was there, waiting and trying to lure him in for the sake of attaining the better life he'd lost, although that motive had become lost overtime. But he came and he delivered. Jack stepped forward, lifting his head sharply towards the towering buildings he could see looming over the scenery behind him. Godwin and his circle had been playing with him like a puppet on the end of strings wrapped around their fingers; they'd used him without caring about his own motives behind the jump from Satellite to City, so long as they got what they were after. And that was exactly what happened.

Jack shot a glare towards the Public Security Maintenance Bureau that he could recognise amongst the giants, scoffing at Godwin, who had played everyone, not just the blonde. He'd put Jack's head on the chopping block, ready for execution, just to see if Yusei could burst onto the scene quickly enough and rescue his friend. While there was never any doubt that Yusei would have always made it, just waiting in the centre of the chaos drove him mad, unaware that there were people fighting for him, considering the end in maddening solitude.

"Now I've got to stand on my own" he murmured under his breath in the emptied street. "Godwin's given me everything since I arrived here; a home, a purpose, glory, fans. But now it's all gone, I have to rebuild myself without him, I won't be indebted to him any longer".

His eyes shifted to the arm secretly bearing the Crimson Dragon's Birthmark, the source of both his power and his pain, the only reason Godwin had bothered to notice him sifting through the ruins of Satellite. His eyes sharpened once more and his legs stretched, dragging his body forward and further away from the central sector of the City. There was no sign of life around him, shadows of the buildings around him were the only things giving the scenery shape; Jack ignored them all, passing by a shady alleyway without acknowledging it.

Hiding within the darkness of the narrow way, Kinomiya smirked wickedly, he'd managed to arrive at the street a few minutes before Jack by observing the blonde's movements in previous streets, aided to reach the sector by the use of a Security patrol car. He gripped the glass syringe in his left hand tighter and lunged forward, only the fervent claps of his shoes against the pavement alerted Jack that there was life. But he couldn't avoid what was coming, he managed only to twist his head and snarl at the charging man before the needle of the syringe drove itself into his left arm. Jack choked on his anguish and fury, clenching his teeth and twisting his body quickly, managing to strike Kinomiya across the face with his tightly clenched right fist. The profiler cried out once he was struck and stumbled back, dropping onto his rear, dazed by the strike.

Jack hissed and clutched his arm where the syringe stood, ripping it from his arm with a stinging aftertaste in the limb. He held the item in his palm and examined it, noticing that it had been drained and closed his fingers, shattering it in his crushing grip. Furious with the ambush and invasion, Jack turned on Kinomiya, his shadow stretching over the man as he stormed towards him, the profiler with his hand pressed against the base of his spine.

"What did you do?" Jack spat.

"Ah" Kinomiya sounded, noticing the small hole ripped open in Jack's sleeve. "So my aim is better than I thought".

"Answer me, you bastard!" Jack roared.

"What you have inside of you is a serum" Kinomiya responded smugly. "If you don't cooperate, I won't be able to help you. It'll slowly kill you".

"Are you that sore over what happened at Security?" Jack spat.

Kinomiya chuckled, pressing the tip of his middle finger against the bridge of his glasses and pushing them back to the peak of his nose. "If you want to think of it that way, after all, I am after her as well as you" he claimed. "Though you're far more important now; you've got to be a good boy and come back. The King can't be an escaped prisoner charged with murder".

"I killed no-one" Jack snapped. "If you weren't so damn stubborn, you'd see that".

"Why can't you prove that?" Kinomiya questioned, picking himself up from the ground and brushing off his scuffed suit. "There are witnesses who claim the attack from your Red Demons Dragon was what did in Officer Ushio. I've even got evidence over the guy who killed Warden Takasu. But you haven't got a thing in your defence".

"Quit screwing with me" Jack spat. "There's no way Godwin would have sent you out like this".

"You're right" Kinomiya stated. "Godwin doesn't have a say in this matter, I'm here under orders from Director Daly. Godwin is losing his grip on everything; he set up the attack on Satellite with a very narrow margin for success, and it won't be long before that narrows and crumbles completely. Take you being arrested, I'm sure he didn't plan for that initially and had to quickly formulate a plot that placed myself and my colleagues as easily defeated obstacles, just to cover his own back. You're a scapegoat, the people of Satellite are sacrifices. Don't you get it? He doesn't care about anything except the Signers; you could lose your body, but so long as your arm remains, he'd be satisfied".

"Shut your damn mouth" Jack hollered. "I don't care for Godwin's plans or what lengths he'll go to. Right now, getting from today to tomorrow is all that matters to me. So long as my friends are still breathing, I've got a reason to keep fighting and shake people like you and Godwin off my tail".

"You mean that girl" Kinomiya commented. "And the boy from the Highway".

"You know about that?" Jack inquired.

"I know more about him than you think. Such as the fact that… he's just like you in more ways than one" Kinomiya stated. "Prisoner G2MA2-88, Fudo Yusei, 18 years of age, son of an MIDS professor who died in Zero Reverse. And… the murderer of Warden Takasu of the Detention Centre".

"What?" Jack gasped, his eyes widening in horror.

"Afraid so, you were hunted for a crime that that boy committed" Kinomiya chuckled, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "There was footage from the CCTV cameras set up near an elevator that showed Takasu and two guards escorting Fudo Yusei to an elevator not long before the estimated time of death. Although after whatever happened up there, only the guards and the prisoner returned, Takasu's corpse was crushed against the floor of the Detention Centre".

'_Yusei…'_ Jack thought, staring at the man with his eyes still enlarged. _'Can it be true?'_

"And just like with you, Godwin swooped in to Fudo Yusei's rescue… solely because he possessed a Birthmark" Kinomiya added with a sly smirk.

"Leave Yusei out of this, he's still in the hospital" Jack protested.

"Don't worry, I've no intention of going after him" Kinomiya replied. "If he's stuck there, then it's an easy lure to drag you in by".

"So you're indirectly holding Yusei prisoner to trap me in the same way Godwin used me as bait for him" Jack scowled. "You work the same. You make me sick".

"You should feel honoured there are still people who want you after the way the media and public both turned on you" Kinomiya chuckled. "So, are you going to fight for your life, or will you run and live on regrets for the next few days?"

"I don't really have a choice ,do I?" Jack growled. "If I don't fight, you'll just hunt down Carly, you'll take down Yusei. I won't let you pull that off, because they helped me. Duelling you with the reward of clearing my name is all I can do".

"Clear your name here?" Kinomiya repeated. "So, you want two rewards for the price of one".

"No, I'm only reclaiming what was mine to begin with" Jack answered sharply.. "My life and my name".

"Alright, if you want to play with those on the line, I'll keep those and take your freedom once I win" the profiler added smugly. "You'll come with me and cooperate; take your punishment for taking a life and deceiving everyone".

"Fine, if that's what you're so desperate for" Jack scoffed. "Unfortunately, like I said to your new subordinate, Mukuro, I don't have a Duel Disk with me right now".

"No worries, like my new subordinate, as you like to put it, I brought one for us each" Kinomiya answered. "Now don't run, or you'll only run into the one-way hall that leads to Hell".

Kinomiya turned his back on Jack and returned to the shadows, picking up the two Duel Disks he'd left laying beside the soles of his shoes, attaching his own to his arm and returning to the scene. Jack ripped the beret from his hair and the shaded glasses from his eyes, tossing the former to the side and tucking the latter into the pocket he had laid them in during his last duel. Kinomiya tossed the additional Duel Disk across the unmarked field and into Jack's hands, quickly fastening it to his arm and slotting his deck inside. The two exchanged looks reflecting their attitude towards the duel and raised their devices.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START  
JACK - KINOMIYA  
4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN **–** KINOMIYA**

"I'll move first, after all, I have everything you want, it's best to set up my defences before you come charging after it all" the profiler declared smugly. "I'll begin with summoning Hate Agent **[DEF 0]**".

The blue-dyed worm-like monster slithered out from the cement stretching across the field, the small tentacle-like whiskers around its gaping mouth wiggling. Jack scowled at the appearance of the monster; just as Kinomiya would be familiar with his deck, he too had seen a glimpse and what he assumed was the profiler's main strategy through the duel with Carly. He also had the advantage of knowledge.

"I'll set 2 cards face-down" the profiler added with a smirk. "Go on, Jack Atlus. Come charging at me and set off the traps laying in wait to ensnare you".

"If you're hiding in a dungeon, then I'll obliterate anything standing between us and take back the treasures you stole from me" Jack roared. "You'll learn what true regret is when you screw with me. It's my turn".

**SECOND TURN – JACK**

Jack tore away the top card of his deck, keeping his eyes firmly locked onto his casual opponent. The relaxed manner of the grey-suited man only added more fuel to Jack's burning frustration whilst he withdrew the card and examined what he had to work with.

"I summon Mad Demon **[ATK 1800]**" the blonde announced, throwing down his card onto the Duel Disk.

Opposite the worm monster, Jack's humanoid creature appeared, red hair standing wildly from the shaded head, its strange chest exposed to reveal a skull placed between a void ripped into its abdomen.

"Mad Demon, attack Hate Agent" the blonde hollered, pointing to the simple monster. "Bone Splash!"

The monster stretched its torso, curving backwards slightly to widen the fanged jaws making the tear in its skin, crashing against one another and reducing the skull between them to splintered fragments. With the demolition complete, the monster leapt from the ground and showered its target with the shards, aiming to slice through its flesh and destroy the only obstacle between Jack and his opponent's lifepoints.

"I activate my Traps; Turn Away and Astral Barrier" Kinomiya protested. "Astral Barrier will alter the nature of your attack, instead of destroying Hate Agent, Mad Demon's attack will become a direct assault".

"But why?" Jack murmured.

The worm creature vanished from the field, exposing the profiler to the shower of fragments that struck his being mercilessly. Groans and flinches resulted from the onslaught, but there was no sign of backing down from the barrage.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
4000 -LP- 2200**

"Why would you pull off such a move?" Jack asked, befuddled by the peculiar tactic. "You may have protected your monster, but you took on damage all the same. What are you planning?"

"Turn Away's effect activates" Kinomiya grunted. "It will return Mad Demon to your hand".

"Tsk" Jack sounded scornfully. "So you were just trying to lure my monster into attacking and then empty my field". He picked up the card from the field and slotted it amongst those in his possession, his fingers sliding to another of the waiting cards. "But it won't work, because I can bypass the limit on monsters that can be summoned. Because my field has no monsters, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon **[DEF 2400]**".

In the place where Mad Demon had been just seconds before, the large purple-scaled dragon emerged, lowering its head and wings into a tame stance, acting more as a shield and allowing the blue shade to descend over its form. A simple growl emitted from the monster glaring at its rival on the opposite side of the field. Recognising the monster's strange place in a deck like Jack's, Kinomiya smirked confidently.

"You mean you're not going to use that thing to attack?" he asked.

"Vice Dragon's defence power makes it a much more effective shield than it would a sword" Jack stated.

"You're not the kind of person I'd expect to hide from a battle" the profiler chuckled. "You haven't run away before. Or… have you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack growled.

"For the past two years, Neo-Domino City has seen you as its Duel King, a man who appeared from nowhere and managed to defeat anything thrown at him with ease, a true idol in the world of Duel Monsters. A man who never runs from a battle, but tackles it head-on. But that's not the case, is it?" Kinomiya said, smirking throughout his speech, more so whilst Jack watched him with a vaguely anxious expression. "Everyone comes from somewhere, even you".

"What are you getting at?" Jack interrupted defensively.

"You, Jack Atlus, are from Satellite" Kinomiya replied calmly. "And, just as you've put on a front about being from the City, you've put up a front about your duelling style. The vague deck you came to the City with has been tampered with throughout your time here, modified to become a more aggressive deck than how it had been during your time in Satellite. You're not the proud warrior you make yourself out to be; you're a fraud and as soon as your armour is pierced, you're left vulnerable".

Jack gazed at the man with an expression mixing shock with puzzlement, still struggling to understand what the man's interpretation of him was trying to implicate.

"How can a man who lies about his origins and deck ever be trusted when it comes to murder?" the profiler added. "You've lied to everyone, you've lived to yourself. You _are_ a lie".

Jack was left astonished by the words, staring dumbly at the man poised opposite, continuing to wear the confident smirk that claimed he had managed to pierce the frail armour around Jack that he spoke of. The blonde struggled to pull himself together for a moment, trying to shrug off the words as quickly as possible, ignore everything spoken and disregard it as lies in the man's desperate attempts to try and throw him off. With a scowl, Jack snatched two cards from his hand and threw them into the Duel Disk.

"I lay two cards face-down" he stated. "And end my turn".

"So, you're going to keep fighting with that deluded mind of yours" the profiler chuckled. "Very well, because the Battle Phase is long over, Hate Agent's effect activates, restoring the lifepoints I lost from Mad Demon's attack".

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
4000 -LP- 4000**

Jack narrowed his eyes in disappointment. "Of course, Hate Agent's effect restores lifepoints equal to the amount you lost from a battle once per turn" he grumbled.

"That's true" Kinomiya answered. "Perhaps you should see past your fear of people looking down on you without your crumbling façade and try to learn your opponent's deck, it might come in handy".

Jack growled, shooting another enraged glare towards the profiler. The man paid no attention and removed the top card from his deck quickly and confidently.

**THIRD TURN – KINOMIYA**

"Draw" he said. Kinomiya lifted his head with eyes fixed onto the image painted onto the card in his grip. His lips stretched into a wide and sinister smirk. "So, you've come already. Well, let's see how much fun we can get out of this; I summon my Level 4 Fallen King Daou **[ATK 1500]** **[*]**".

To the profiler's left, the humanoid ghost-like figure appeared, sporting frail limbs hanging around its slim body, clothed in luxurious crimson robes and its head lowered. Matted black locks hung around its head, revealed only its ghostly face, and within those, was a chipped crown trapped amongst the chaotic style. Jack's eyes narrowed sharply, suspicious of Kinomiya's intentions in revealing the monster, but saying nothing of his immediate theories. The profiler smirked and pushed back his glasses by the bridge, raising it to the peak of his nose.

"You can see it, can't you?" he asked slyly. "This is your true form, Jack Atlus".

"Bastard…" Jack grunted under his breath.

"You claimed to be fighting for the people of the City, but you have no intentions to participate in the war you began" Kinomiya continued, ignoring the infuriated mutter. "You decided to play around the streets you walked along as a child while your army did the dirty work. Then when it came to light just what you were doing and how much damage a traitorous soul like yours could cause, your people turned on you. You became this - a fallen king, a disgraced ruler abandoned by the people he oppressed".

"Shut up" Jack snapped. "What happened in Satellite is nothing like what you're saying, nor has everything since".

"But you were captured, people turned on you and you were brought to face your consequences" Kinomiya insisted with a devious smirk. "That much you can't deny; you were hunted like an animal by the people whom you had led there".

Jack clenched his fists, squeezing them as tightly as possible to match his rising frustration and tensed the muscles across his body, resisting the growing urge to charge forward and beat down the profiler until he was incapable of continuing with his speech. Registering the growing violent air surrounding his opponent, Kinomiya smirked cockily and remained silent for a handful of seconds.

"I've studied you extensively, Jack Atlus, you're a very interesting figure. So, you could say I know you; your past, your future" he added confidently before lifting a card from those in his hand. "I equip Fallen King Daou with Spirit Burner; this is supposed to switch my monster into defence mode, but its effect prevents it from kneeling defensively. It's quite, stubborn, much like you".

Jack scowled at the additional comparison between himself and the ghostly monster engulfed by a glowing aura of enhancement from the attachment of the Equip Magic. Kinomiya resumed smirking confidently, stretching forward his right arm to the emptied field opposite.

"Through its ability, if there's another monster on my field, Fallen King Daou can attack my opponent's lifepoints directly" he announced. "Battle. Fallen King Daou, Royal Lamentation!"

The monster crawled forward, opening its jaws and began to emit a moaning tone that created a cyclone rushing across the field, slamming into Jack, who folded his arms in front of his body defensively. The blonde groaned whilst enduring the blast, his eyes narrow from the force of the lashing winds.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
2500 -LP- 4000**

The gales subsided quickly, allowing him to lower his arms and set his eyes sharply onto Kinomiya's untouched form. "Even if you managed to deal some damage, you just put yourself at risk" he grunted. "Turn Away will just send Fallen King Daou back to your hand and leave you with Hate Agent on its own".

"Really, do you take me for a fool?" Kinomiya asked with a chuckle. "While that's true, it's all part of a strategy; Spirit Burner will activate and deal 600 points of damage to you as soon as the equipped monster is returned to my hand".

Jack's eyes widened in astonishment while Kinomiya removed the two cards, laying the Magic card into the Graveyard. Immediately, a stream of energy raced out and lunged across the field, crashing into Jack, who cried out from the unexpected assault against him, unable to lift his Duel Disk in time to defend himself.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
1900 -LP- 4000**

"Unfortunately for you, that's far from the end of my turn" Kinomiya added. "Fallen King Daou can be Special Summoned because it didn't enter the Graveyard". In front of him, the ghastly being reappeared with the same mournful moan escaping its hanging jaws. "And by returning like this, its attack power increases by 500 points".

"Damn…" Jack hissed bitterly, narrowing his eyes.

"Fallen King Daou **[ATK 2000]**, direct attack" Kinomiya hollered, pointing to the blonde target. "Royal Lamentation!"

The corpse-like monster inhaled deeply and unleashed another wailing storm, the force racing towards Jack. The blonde tensed the muscles in his arms and quickly snatched a card from his hand, holding it up for his opponent to acknowledge.

"I activate Battlefader's effect" he snapped.

In front of him, a blue vortex opened up, coinciding with the descent of the card. Through the opening, a monster with large arms stretched out and a pendulum hanging underneath its grey body emerged. A blackened head topped the being, grinning incessantly and sporting four managed limbs. From the bell glistening, a low ringing began, matching the speed of the golden pendulum underneath swinging from left to right. The winds crashed into the reverberating air, held back by the sheer defensive force created and subsided.

"What is that?" Kinomiya inquired, narrowing his eyes in disappointment.

"Battlefader **[ATK 0]**" Jack responded. "It can be Special Summoned when the opponent launches a direct attack".

"Hm, it seems your deck was modified somewhat more prior to the attack on Satellite" Kinomiya chuckled. "And with a defensive card, far from your style".

"People can change just as easily as a deck" Jack growled. "I'll show you that not only am I innocent in Ushio's demise, but you're not so good either. You can't handle losing a duel to a girl and how Godwin's plan forced you against what you believe. Bring on whatever games you plan, but I know exactly where I stand and how to fight for my life".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Library-**_

Carly darted across the wide corridor that divided the mountainous shelves into two countries, her eyes scanning the words printed on spines briefly whilst passing through the aisles, not paying the greatest amount of attention. Her body slowed to a halt and hand laid itself over the healing wound, her usual chirpy attitude shrinking whilst reflecting on the words Misty had handed her; a warning of death. Possibly because of the scars she had picked up defending Jack when they encountered Divine, a man who whisked Aki away to their secret lair. Misty's story had been on Carly's mind since leaving the hotel; a foreboding message about what lengths they could go to for the sake of their exclusive society.

Carly lifted her head and searched the large papers folded into simple casings, thin spines naming them. When a series of documents were listened under 'Memorial Duel Stadium' appeared, the journalist slowed her pace to a cautious creep, eyes fixing themselves on the words that crawled through her field of vision. There were blueprints for various sites familiar to the young woman; the Tops, the cancelled Stadium intended for the Daimon Area, the amusement park built and lost in Zero Reverse named 'Monster World'. Finally, her eyes landed on a thicker folder than most of the others, a sloppy white label stuck over the words that had been engraved into the folder. She reached up, pressing down against the burnt flesh of her abdomen harder and retrieved the file.

She removed her fingers, peeling away the sticker to find a previous title scribbled out and the words 'Arcadia Movement' written above. A grin spread across her brightening face; the very clue she had been searching for, though with Jack still presumably gone to visit Yusei and ensure he was safe, she had time to examine the structural plans. She moved into a corner; the opposite end of the floor from the elevators and staircase, allowing her maximum privacy and greatly reducing the chances of any staff members from crossing her. Carly seated herself beside the window, casting a prolonged glance across the City, preparing itself as the first darkness since the deadly night had passed; learning of the Security break-in and the appearance of the Earthbound God were events that had set the people on edge.

Regardless, she had a duty to carry out, as both a journalist and a friend. She opened up the folder and began extracting files revealing the layout of floors and details about the building itself, including its location. She grinned and pulled out a small notepad, scribbling down vital details. Unlike the Security building, Arcadia had been built with a different purpose in mind, allowing its original plans to be filed away in the public library, though it seemed someone had plotted against any curious eyes. Their flawed cover had been foiled easily and granted her access to the very material they had been hiding.

A smirk maintained its place on her face whilst transferring the notes, assured that Jack would be thrilled by her discovery and proclaim her his most valuable ally, leading towards a blossoming romance. The daydream tore her from working for a moment, a dim blush glowing across her cheeks and eyes tipping backwards absentmindedly. It occurred to her quickly that she had to return to compiling the notes in order to show them to Jack.

'_But… he can't go outside without being spotted, and that disguise won't last forever'_ she thought, bringing the lead of the pencil to a halt against the lined sheet, staring firmly at the incomplete paper. _'Maybe it's best I go first, then I can see just how the Psychics operate; it's dangerous to send Jack into a place like that if there are violent people like Divine and Izayoi. But if I just go in disguise myself, then I should be fine; they won't lift a finger against a forgettable employee. But if Jack was to appear, Izayoi could cause trouble, Jack can't possibly go to the hospital if anything happens to him; that'll put him back under Security's control'_.

The lead tip cracked whilst she pushed harder against the sheet, splintering shards of grey falling from the thickening end. Carly's eyes hardened whilst considering what other alternatives the duo had; effectively none. One of them would have to enter the treacherous lair of the Psychics and she wasn't prepared to risk Jack with his tainted reputation and vital role as a Signer. Her plan would let her enter and exit without any trouble. A meek smile crept onto her face once more; it was just more fuel to the burning passion that would come from her investigation, more reason for Jack to express his hiding feelings. With that motivating in mind, her pencil moved across the paper faster than before.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Hospital-**_

With dusk drawing near, many of the visitors for patients were either arriving or departing from the precious hours with their separated loved ones. An elderly couple clambered up the narrow concrete steps whilst Yusei limped through the opened glass doors, his right arm wrapped by the peak of a crutch supporting his right side, keeping his torso straightened while he staggered forward and out into the early evening air. His azure eyes scanned the wide emptying plaza for any sign of his companion scheduled to have arrived.

From the road shrouded by a forest-like formation of trees, a small yellow car stormed forward, its body tilting one side and then the other to highlight its worn condition and almost warn anyone of its state, as though to fend off anyone daring to take a ride. Yusei eyed the lurching vehicle whilst it skidded towards the steps and ground to a halt, its body clattering and shivering from the sudden halt. The driver's door opened and Saiga's shaggy head appeared over the roof of the vehicle, beaming towards the Signer.

"Yo" he chirped with a casual salute. "I heard you were looking for a ride into the Daimon Area?"

"Saiga" Yusei spoke with a brief smile.

He limped forward, using both legs as usual, which led Saiga to ponder the use of the crutch. The man clutched his stubbly chin whilst climbing back into the vehicle and closing his door, leaning across the interior to push open the opposite. Yusei arched his back whilst slipping in, laying the support onto the cluttered back seat and leaned against the rest behind his form whilst fastening the seatbelt over his body.

"So, you're brittle now?" Saiga asked light-heartedly.

"The staff insisted" Yusei replied with a murmur. "They weren't thrilled at the idea of me discharging myself like this, but they gave in when I made it clear I was going to leave one way or another. Maybe it was for my sake that they let me go this way, just to prevent causing any damage".

"It's a wonder they didn't have Security come by to pick you up" Saiga commented with a smirk.

"It's clear that I'm no threat to anyone right now, if I do too much, I'll only end up harming myself" Yusei grunted. "They could see that, there's no point in bringing Security into the fray; they'd only have to keep an officer with me whilst I'm there. And I have a feeling that would definitely be enforced if Godwin was to have the choice".

"He really does like keeping an eye on you Signers, huh?" Saiga chuckled.

"I suppose" Yusei sighed. "He said that he was hoping the Signers could take on the Dark Signers, but right now, the only one he could send into battle is Ruka".

"But she's a kid" Saiga protested. "Whoever's in charge of picking you Signers needs a little help in choosing his front-liners".

Seeing no change in Yusei's downcast and guilty demeanour, Saiga calmed and silently ignited the engine, pushing the car forward with miniscule speed to begin with and then quickening the vehicle's pace. Yusei raised his left fist, tucking it underneath the edge of his jaw and cheek, gazing out the window and watching the people move past at a quicker pace.

"How did you get this back?" he inquired.

"I got a message from that girl Jack went off with" Saiga answered. "Said she'd pay me back later. In all honesty, it didn't cost much to get this thing back; it's a wreck. The only reason Security even had it was because someone told 'em it was nearby during the Security raid. Apparently, they searched it for evidence of who could have used it - they're assuming it's not her - but they couldn't find anything".

"I see, so she can go freely" Yusei mumbled.

"And I'm sure it'll be much more comfortable for you than that sidecar attached to my D-Wheel" Saiga added lightly. A moment passed for Yusei to react in anyway, though failed to do so. Saiga leaned back in his seat and lessened his smirk. "What's up with you? I thought you wanted to get out of that hospital".

"Kiryu can't possibly be alone" Yusei murmured. "There's got to be others. And they could easily go after Jack, Ruka and Izayoi. There's no guarantee that others like Crow, Carly and Rua will be safe just because they don't have Birthmarks of their own".

"Hey, calm down. You don't need to think about things like that" Saiga responded. "I bet they told you to rest and not get so frustrated, huh. Crow went back to Satellite; he and your friends got some good pieces for that D-Wheel of yours and sent them over. Luckily for them, the latest barge was in Satellite at the time and when they mentioned my name, they managed to get them over here. They got to my place not long before I came by to get you. We can get that D-Wheel up and running soon".

Yusei smiled to Saiga, a faint sign that his spirits would begin to rise with his limited freedom expanding vaguely. At least he would be out from Godwin's spotlight and able to hide in the shadows of the City in the same way as Jack, even for just a short while. He could work on restoring his beloved D-Wheel, crushed and mangled from Ccapac Apu's terror, broken by a programme installed whilst they were separated. Yusei averted his eyes, gazing downheartedly through the windscreen in front at the buildings crawling along at a much slower pace than he had become accustomed to. The depressed mood didn't go unnoticed and Saiga continued to regularly monitor the Signer in the corner of his eye, noting how Yusei reverted gradually to his stern attitude throughout the journey.

The small car coughed as it pulled up outside the garage, Saiga crawled out to lift the wide garage door, granting Yusei the opportunity to clamber out his own side and tuck the crutch underneath his right arm, craning his neck back to examine the wide building. The car choked back to life behind him and rolled into the garage, spluttering until Saiga killed the engine.

Yusei's eyes scanned the windows for any sign of his D-Wheel or the alleged companion waiting inside, failing to identify either before Saiga appeared over his shoulder and dropped his hand onto his shoulder.

"I'm no fool, it's waiting safely in there" he stated. "Come on, let's get you in before we attract unwanted attention".

Saiga was first up the steps, pushing the door open and holding it in place whilst Yusei hopped up the small hill and through the doorway. The two continued to an elevator at the opposite end of the small lobby, its silver doors sliding shut with a squeak in front of them and travelled up briefly onto the next level. The scenery was as grim and shady as the level below. The pair paced down the corridor, Saiga pushing open the door to the wide room he used as a base of operations to unveil desks of computers, worn sofas pushed against the wall and the in-progress D-Wheel with pieces original and new scattered around its twisted remains. On the furthest sofa, tucked away in a shadowy corner, Uryu sat with a disillusioned expression across his face, staring absentmindedly ahead with no focus and arms wrapped around his waist, knees tipped up close to the cross. The man's presence caught Yusei's attention quickly, the next thing after his D-Wheel, and lured him a step closer, watching with a vague sympathetic look.

"Uryu…"

"He's been like that since he duelled that guy in the Daimon Area" Saiga sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "Nothing I do seems to wake him up, guess he'll just have to sit around here for a while".

Yusei's attention reverted back to the D-Wheel waiting in the centre. Saiga smirked immediately, aware that Yusei's determination to restore the D-Wheel as quickly as possible was the most likely way to repair the Signer and motivate him back onto the battlefield. With Jack and Crow in hiding and Dark Signers running around despite Godwin's efforts to prevent their rise, Yusei was the best chance both the City and Satellite had; he needed to be in the best position and condition to fight. His D-Wheel would ensure that.

"Right, let's get to work" the brunette declared lightly, Yusei's eyes remaining focused solely on the crumpled machine.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

Aki watched through the thick glass panels while Naoko pointed Julian to the various aspects of the duel fields painted out in the wide chamber beneath. The brunette appeared much happier than ordinary days, beaming throughout the tour she gave to the new arrival. Julian smiled whilst observing what she pointed out, albeit in a much more subtle way. Aki laid her palm against the glass and viewed the scene with soft, narrow eyes; the Arcadia Movement had offered outcasts like herself and Naoko another chance at a life already ruined by discriminate, so-called normal people. The implications coming from Divine, giving off a cold aura towards Julian, suggesting that he could be using the Movement for other purposes tore at her heart. More so because Naoko had become so dedicated to welcoming anyone new and ensuring they felt at home.

A tapping came from the door and Aki twisted her neck, rotating her vision towards the doorway to witness Divine standing squarely beyond the sliding door. The suited man strode forward with his signature thin smirk and approached Aki with graceful steps.

"Aki, are you well?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine, Divine" Aki replied discreetly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wished to ensure you're fine" Divine claimed, moving to her side and keeping his hands folded behind his back, completing a stance resembling Godwin, much to his companion's discomfort. "I noticed that you seemed to be uncomfortable with my theories earlier".

"It's fine" Aki sighed, returning her attention back to the duo standing in the centre of the white borders. "It's not me that I worry for if someone should infiltrate us as a spy. It's people like Naoko; they're fragile".

"So were you" Divine commented.

"But I found you; someone who I could depend on and confide in" Aki answered, glancing towards him. "But… they aren't the same. We consider Arcadia a family, but there are some things you don't share, even with your family. I don't want anyone to suffer or break anymore just because of the selfishness of outside forces; even in the shadows, we deserve privacy and respect".

"You're wrong, Aki" Divine answered, drawing the young woman's shocked eyes. "About Naoko, I mean. She has found someone who she admires in the same way you look to me. It's you".

"Me?" Aki breathed, both flattered and puzzled.

"You two are very much alike, she idolises you for that. Because you've grown so strong and influential here" Divine continued, elaborating on his initial implication. "She works for others, as you say, but she works for you more than anyone. If you smile and appear happy, that's enough for her. That's all she wants; her own feelings don't matter so long as you can live".

Aki's irises shivered with compassion upon hearing the relayed emotions, touched by the dedication of the hazel-haired girl who pointed towards the glass box fitted into the top of the wall. Her lips moved quickly and her eyes towards the compartment. Discovering Aki and Divine were standing in the viewing box, her pointed arm waved quickly. Aki smiled softly, responding with a subtle wave of the hand.

"Aki, there's more that I'd like to speak with you about" Divine added, cutting the exchange short. Auburn eyes travelled to the man, her quick response was received by a pleased smile. "I'd like you to come with me, this requires another setting. I'd like to keep Naoko and Julian free from the matter as well".

"Divine…" Aki muttered.

She was eager to learn of what he was planning, but also concerned as to why he preferred to continue the discussion well away from the brunette and black-haired arrival. Divine pulled back from the glass wall and paced towards the door, turning around only once he was beside the hissing opening and opened his hand out to Aki.

"Will you join me?" he asked.

Aki cast another look down to Naoko and Julian, who had continued their discussion about the internal grounds. Her naked fingers flickered with uncertainty, but withdrew from the clear sheets. She turned her back on the scene and crossed the room quickly, raising the same hand, connected to her body by the very Birthmark she despised, and laid it into Divine's palm.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

A bitter gust rushed past the rooftop battlefield outside the highest apartment in the City, fiddling with Rua's wide ponytail, though doing nothing to Jeager other than ruffling the long coat he wore. The clown-faced Vice-Director smirked deviously, drawing six cards from his deck immediately, signalling his choosing to take the opening turn, much to Rua's disappointment.

**FIRST TURN – JEAGER**

"I'll start things so we don't stand around all day" he chuckled slyly, lifting two cards from his hand and slotting them into spaces underneath the field. "I set a card and end my turn".

'_One face-down card? That's his big move?'_ Rua wondered, narrowing his eyes sharply. _'Why did he bother going first then? Does he have no monsters in his hand and didn't want to risk being attacked by any monsters I could summon before his next turn?'_

"What's the matter?" Jeager asked cockily. "Aren't you going to fight? After all, you're desperate to prove yourself as valuable as your sister".

"Stop bringing her up just to goad me into making mistakes" Rua snapped. "I'll do whatever it takes to save Ruka, but I'm not going to fall for any tricks you set up by using her as bait. I'm your opponent, fighting for her, but I'm not your puppet".

"We'll see about that" Jeager muttered with a devious grin. "If you're too afraid to duel, then just surrender now".

"I'll never surrender to someone like you" Rua barked, tearing his top card away.

**SECOND TURN – RUA**

"My turn" the boy growled. "I summon Deformer Videon **[ATK 1000]**".

Through the portal that opened and onto the field, a silver-armoured monster emerged, flexing its mobile form, sporting black shoulders and blue pads over its arms, shielding the majority of its bronzed arms, the shade matching a strip that extended across the centre of the monster's upper body, reaching out from the yellow eyes to the golden waist that linked the two halves of its body together and attached the legs to the centre. They, similarly, were encased in silver with black segments wrapped around. Out of its back, a screen had been split into miniature wings. Rua held up another card, his eyes flaring with stern resolve to topple the intruder and reclaim back what had apparently been stolen.

"I activate a Magic card - Double Tool D&C" he declared fiercely, slotting it into the lower compartment of the Duel Disk. "Videon's attack increases by 1000. But that's not all; Videon's effect increases its power by 800 points when an Equip card is placed on it".

The card appeared briefly on the field, the holographic enhanced version dissolving into particles of energy that seeped into the monster's stretching form, injecting it with the additional power. The creature groaned whilst accepting the power, although its body struggled somewhat with the sudden increase, pushing it beyond its usual limits and experiences **[ATK 2800]**. Rua picked another card from his hand, twisting his wrist to unveil it

"Limiter Removal doubles Videon's power, including all that it gained from Double Tool D&C and its own effect" the boy added. Another ray of energy shone from the additional projected card, causing the monster's arms and tense in an attempt to keep the wildly increasing power under control. "Deformer Videon **[ATK 5600]**, direct attack!"

The plastic monster launched itself forward, opening the small wings hanging from its back as though they would aid its charge towards the exposed opponent. Jeager grinned wildly and leaned back, pressing down on his Duel Disk to trigger the card laying in front of him.

"Trap card activate: Manners of the Court" he called. "It destroys monsters in attack mode when you attempt a direct attack".

"Oh no, Deformer Videon!" Rua gasped.

The monster exploded in the centre of the field, partway through its charge. Its destruction spread across thick black smoke and winds that pushed the clouds outwards. Rua groaned, folding his arms in front of him whilst the fallout of his monster's demise played out, leaving him without any defence. Once the miniature storm subsided, his golden eyes flashed with frustration and a hunger for vengeance, both for his fallen monster and his supposedly snatched sister. A shrill chortle came from Jeager, who tilted his head back to emphasise his amusement with the display.

"Did you honestly think I would leave myself wide open to an attack like that?" he asked mockingly. "Any duellist with real sense and ability would have sensed that to be a trap and avoided anything that would trigger the face-down card that stood between them and certain victory".

"Shut up" Rua snapped. "A duellist who cowers like that isn't any better than someone who's reckless".

"We'll see about that, shall we?" Jeager responded. "For if you had simply left the Battle Phase, you would still have your monster and its newfound power".

Rua growled, infuriated by the man's persistence that his mistake could easily be a fatal move. He scanned the cards in his hand, finding nothing that could lure Jeager into the same position, although based on his words, it was likely that he would never fall for the same kind of ploy. With a soft growl, Rua lowered his cards and glared at his opponent.

"I end my turn".

**THIRD TURN – JEAGER**

"I see, so you've nothing in reserve" Jeager chuckled. "It's my turn. I'll begin by placing two cards face-down. Then I summon Jester Lord **[ATK 0]**".

The two unidentified cards appeared beside one another, then left in the shadow of the jester monster that rose from a blue aura spreading across the field, dressed in a wild attire of blue and orange hanging loosely from its narrow arms and legs. A wide grin spread across its face, the major feature just beneath the green hat hanging behind its head, a white feather piercing the fabric, adding to the oddity of the ensemble, much like the heeled black boots at the bottom of its legs. In the monster's hands, two flaming balls jumped up and down in a circular path, juggling balls burning with an ominous power.

"Jester Lord's attack power increases by 1000 for every Magic and Trap card on the field, perhaps losing your Deformer Videon was a blessing in disguise" Jeager laughed. "Or perhaps not, the effect only applies if Jester Lord is the only monster on the field".

"What?" Rua hissed furiously. "No matter what I do, he's going to keep wiping out my monsters; that must be his strategy".

"Jester Lord **[ATK 2000]**, direct attack" Jeager called, opening his hand in the direction of his defenceless opponent.

The monster gave an abnormal chortle before launching the flaming balls forward. The orbs rolled through the air fierce, shedding small flickers of heat through their flight. Rua cried out and lifted his Duel Disk defensively, managing to use it as a shield against the two balls that crashed violently against the machine, causing his body to shudder. Jeager smirked at the shrinking ferocity of his adversary.

**RUA - JEAGER  
2000 -LP- 4000**

"You fall back so quickly" he cackled. "What happened? Don't you want to fight for your sister?"

Rua threw his arm down violently, the Duel Disk rattling around his wrist from the sudden and fierce movement, his eyes burning with hatred and wrath.

"Don't taunt us" he spat. "I told you to leave Ruka alone, you'll give her back as soon as I show you just what I can do. Maybe I'm not a Signer, but I can fight just a valiantly as one. Because if my sister's future is on the line, then I won't fight with anything less than my entire heart and soul. I'd easily give up my life for hers".

Jeager smirked, pleased by the boy's passionate argument and rising emotions; all was going according to plan and, should his young feelings were to continue spiralling wildly and flooding out of his small body, it wouldn't be long before he and the secretive man hiding in the Security building were to learn if they had a complete set of Signers under their surveillance.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Jack: No matter what you say or what you try to pull, I'm not going to give up what's precious to me. Even if I'm disgraced, there are people that care about me and I won't surrender them to you._

_Kinomiya: Hm… disappointing. But you will in time, you're naturally selfish, Jack Atlus._

_Jeager: Show me that dragon. Don't you want to be reunited with your sister?_

_Rua: Give back Ruka. I'm not going to let you use us as pawns in some grand plan. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge; Path Two, Chapter 30 – Life in the Balance! The Two Guardians!" Power Tool Dragon, help me save Ruka._

**NEXT KEY CARD – Corrupt King Maou**

* * *

**[*]** Cards made for _The Neo-Domino Purge  
__  
_

* * *

I apologise for those who were expecting alternative versions of the duels, but they are the same, like the Yusei vs. D. Saiga match. The same will be for the continuations in the next chapter, but after that, they'll continue down their respective and greatly different paths. I'm hoping to finish the next chapters and upload them together (as these were supposed to be) before the end of the year. Thank you for being patient, thank you for reading.

_- CuteYami, 5__th__ December 2011_


	6. Life in the Balance! The Two Guardians

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Path Two. Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. With the Signers united, dark counterparts are also gathering, plotting to escalate the ongoing war by overthrowing the living world with Earthbound Gods sealed for 5000 years. Yusei and the Signers have yet to face their demons and stand united against the enemy. Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Dark Sprocketer, Generation Gap, Corrupt King Maou, Soul Bounce and Pleasantries of the Court. The central card - Corrupt King Maou - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it with astonishment.

"Ah, looks scary," Rua yelps. "It can take control of an opponent's monster".

"The monster taken can't attack, but half of its attack power gets added to this card," Ruka states. "And it can take another monster with each turn".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

The air in the luxurious apartment at the peak of the Tops tower was thick with tension radiating from Rua, who watched Jeager hatefully. The clown-faced Vice-Director brushed off the look with an amused smirk; the boy's rage only fed any Birthmark within him, pushing him closer to unveiling the truth had the Crimson Dragon bestowed him with the same power as his sister. Jeager pulled a card from his hand, keeping his attention on the boy.

"If you're willing to fight with everything on the line, then let's just see how you do when that's the case," he chuckled. "I summon Jester Confit **[ATK 0]**".

A portal opened in front of Jeager, spitting a white and red-striped ball through. Atop the sphere, a wide clown clothed in purple and black balanced itself on top, its large hat matching the rest of its attire. On its hands were white gloves, its feet curled shoes of black and yellow rings around the ends of its sleeves and collar. A white face grinned inanely, sporting a purple nose and red make-up encircling the eyes and lips. Rua eyed the monster with disgust, seeing it as little more than another jab at his resolve; the man was taunting him, treating him like a child.

"With another monster on the field, Jester Lord's attack is reduced to nothing," Jeager stated collectedly. "A shame really, but I'll end my turn there".

'_Why would he do that?'_ Rua wondered. _'He had a strong monsters on the field and completely surrendered its power. He's messing with me; that has to be it'_.

"I believe it's you turn now, boy," Jeager said, opening his hand towards his opponent.

"You won't be so cocky when I tear your field apart and get Ruka back," Rua snapped, tearing the top card of his deck out. "It's my turn!"

**FOURTH TURN – RUA**

Rua brought the card back into his field of vision, eyes shifting briefly towards it and then back to the battlefield with a fierce glimmer. Jeager chuckled and arched his back whilst pressing down on a key glowing from the ring of his Duel Disk, resulting in the face-down card in front of him shooting up.

"I activate Late Penalty," he announced. "Because you've no monsters and I have two Level 2 or lower monsters, the Battle Phase of this turn is skipped".

"Tsk, so that's why he was willing to weaken Jester Lord," Rua growled. "I summon Deformer Mobaphon **[ATK 100]**"

An enlarged yellow mobile spun from nowhere, the upper half made mostly of the screen splitting in two and folded into inactive wings behind the transforming lower half. The device grew arms, legs and a small head, six keys making the front of its chest, though showing few other features of its original form.

"Mobaphon's monster effect," Rua barked. The keys around the yellow machine's chest began to glow in a randomised order, flickering to life and settling in less than a second each. "It's the equivalent to rolling a die; whatever number comes up is the number of cards I can draw. If there's a Deformer amongst those cards, I can Special Summon it".

Jeager showed no sign for concern; his Trap prevented attacks for the turn, his monsters were safe regardless of how many Deformers the boy collected. The flashing lights slowed in pace, stretching out how long it appeared on each key until coming to a complete stop underneath the 3.

"Right," Rua uttered sharply.

His fingers touched the top card of the deck and with a flick, slipped it from the rest, repeating the draw twice in order to collect the three cards offered to him. His eyes scanned the ensemble, bypassing the Gadget Trailer he saw and pulling out another monsters.

"I summon Deformer Radion, **[ATK 1000]**" he called.

A rectangular radio appeared in the same spinning fashion as Mobaphon's default form. Arms and legs erupted from the curved edges, all made of the same grey as the radio's body, the legs connected by a thin waist. The plastic casing of the radio broke apart, leaving the elbows of the monster exposed. The olive green screen that survived flashed rhythmically while the head rotated, revealing itself in the form of the radio's dial, the antenna standing straight.

Jeager smirked at the appearance of the machine monsters, scoffing confidently opposite his opponent's rapidly growing field. "Toys won't win this duel" he commented. "It doesn't matter how many you gather while Traps like Late Penalty rule the field; it's impossible for you to attack".

"But I don't plan on attacking," Rua protested. "I'm just setting my field up in preparation for when I can. Deformer Radion's ability increases the attack points of every Deformer on the field by 800 - including itself".

Jeager lifted an eyebrow, observing the white glow surrounding the taller of the Deformers and its rigid body. A low moan came from the monster throughout the injection of power **[ATK 1800]**. Once the process was complete, a stream from the aura leapt from the origin to Mobaphon, causing the smaller creature to squeal excitedly from the burst of energy seeping into it **[ATK 900]**.

"You can try to clear the field as many times as you like, but my Deformers will just keep coming back and helping one another," Rua growled. "Just like how I will help Ruka. Don't make any plans that involve keeping her; she belongs here".

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Life in the Balance! The Two Guardians**

**[Baransu no Inochi! Futatsu no Hogosha]**

**KEY CARD – Corrupt King Maou**

_**-Neo-Domino: Maintenance Public Security Bureau-**_

Kinomiya smirked at Jack, amused by his comparison between people and decks, masking his disappointment over the opportunity to end the duel quickly with a sense of entertainment from the analogy. Jack, on the other hand, remained as stoic as ever, shooting the profiler a sharp glare. His hand dropped to the deck, swiftly removing the top card.

"It's my turn," he barked.

**FOURTH TURN – JACK**

A smirk flashed across Jack's face, vanishing as quickly as it appeared. "I activate Card of Destruction; we both lose the cards in our hands and replace them with cards drawn from our decks".

Jack laid his Mad Demon and Big Piece Golem in the mouth of the Graveyard, the slot greedily sucking them up almost immediately. Following the first stage, he lifted two cards from his deck to replace the tossed cards, eyeing them closely. Kinomiya copied the procedure, locking his attention onto the blonde suspiciously. Jack removed a card from his hand and laid it onto the Duel Disk.

"I summon Dark Sprocketer, **[ATK 400]**" he barked.

A vortex opened quickly, releasing the spinning black monster laced with jagged steel rings, a tail of links resembling a chain hanging from the monster's narrow base. Blue eyes flashed, facing the battlefield ahead once the gyrating entrance slowed to a halt.

"A Tuner…" Kinomiya muttered coolly.

"Next I activate my face-down card: D. Tribe," Jack added, "This Trap converts all the monsters on my field to Dragon-Types".

"What?" the profiler exhaled sharply, lifting his eyebrows.

"Now everything I need is on the field," Jack growled. "I tune Dark Sprocketer with Vice Dragon and Battlefader".

The black and silver monster began to spin wildly once more, swinging its iron tail around, resulting in its growing size. The chain encircled the remaining monsters on Jack's field and tightened quickly, binding them against one another. The central ring began to glow green to represent the opening gate and brought out the combined six stars lurking within the pair. Exposed, the glimmers quickly lined themselves, beginning the expansion of the growing connection between them.

"_Ouja no sakebi ga kodama suru! Shouri no tettsui yo! Daichi wo kudake! Shinkuro Shoukan, Habatake! __**Ekusupurōda Winggu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[1]**

Purple-boned wings tore through the light, batting away the blinding brightness to unveil the grotesque purple dragon's form, pulling back its arms and arching its upper half whilst emitting a low grumbling roar. Kinomiya eyed the monster with disappointment; despite the shocking message he had sent to his opponent, he had managed to quickly pick himself up and work towards constructing a decent strategy in retaliation. Clearly, Jack Atlus wasn't so easily broken, he'd have to do more to chip away at the fighting spirit of the Duel King.

"Dark Sprocketer's effect; due to its part in the Synchro Summon, I can destroy Astral Barrier," Jack called, pointing towards the named Trap card.

The target suddenly exploded, scattering Kinomiya's field with shards, the man groaned and lifted his right arm in front of his face. Once the shower had passed, his glare settled on where the card had been.

'_So, this is the power of the Real Gears…'_ he thought. _'Now Director Godwin's haste in having them produced is becoming clearer'_.

Jack raised his clenched fist in front of him. "The fallen don't rise again; they stay in the gutter feeling sorry for themselves. I'm not like that, I'll die before I sink to that state!" he growled passionately, throwing the fist forward. "Explode Wing Dragon, attack Fallen King Daou. King Storm!"

The deformed dragon growled and lowered its bottom jaw, sucking in the air and quickly converting its breaths into flames, causing the inside of its mouth to glow orange. Kinomiya scowled at the oncoming attack once it had grown large enough for the dragon the throw its head forward and release the flaming ball.

"Explode Wing Dragon's effect will destroy Fallen King Daou without activating its effect," Jack snapped. "Your monster is powerless, as are you. Because when Daou is destroyed, Explode Wing Dragon's effect will deal damage to you equal to your monster's attack".

The sphere rushed forward and crashed into the ghostly body of the opposing monster. The remnant howled mournfully and raised a skeletal hand in feeble defence, evaporating much quicker than it could move to protest the attack, leaving Kinomiya's field emptied.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
****1900 -LP- 2500**

Jack lowered his hand and relaxed the muscles in his arms. "With that, I'll end my turn" he declared.

"My, I underestimated you," Kinomiya commented with a subtle smirk. "While you may no longer really hold the title 'King', your skills haven't diminished; so it seems you did have what you needed behind that façade to support yourself".

Jack's eyes tapered sharply, glaring towards the suited profiler standing confidently opposite, though he said nothing. He would only invite more baseless accusations about his relationship with the City's public, further claims about Carly and Yusei; all to rile him up and lure him into defeat and disaster. Despite the silence, Kinomiya smirked cockily whilst drawing from his deck.

**FIFTH TURN – KINOMIYA**

"Draw," he uttered. His eyes scanned the card briefly, then laid it into one of the Duel Disk's lower compartments. "I activate Magic Planter. Using this, I can remove Turn Away from the field in exchange for two cards from my deck".

The surviving Trap card vanished, completely erasing everything that had been on the profiler's field. Jack watched suspiciously while Kinomiya drew his two cards, smirking with confidence despite the risk he was taking. His eyes moved quickly to the cards he'd received, retaining his smug expression.

"Well, it seems we'll really see what's in store for you," he chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack growled.

"As you are, you're seen as a fallen individual; you no longer represent pride and the pinnacle of skill in the world of duellists," Kinomiya stated, casually shrugging his shoulders. "You can deny it as many times as you wish, but the truth is, that's what's happening. You're a damned figure, you'll never recover from the reputation stuck to your name. So, the fallen have to become something, don't they? Don't they fight against their fate as figures of hatred?"

"What are you trying to say?" Jack asked bitterly, sharpening his eyes.

"I'm saying that when you left Satellite, you surrendered everything you had. You killed the Jack Atlus who had lived on that grimy island and became anew," the profiler argued. "You became King Jack Atlus, but even that couldn't last forever. Now you've been ousted as a combination of the two; you've mutated from the remains of two Jack Atluses combining. Now you're seeking the path that you've been left with, you'll walk along it in hopes of finding more than just hatred directed towards you by everyone who has ever known or met you".

Jack's jaws appeared from behind the snarling lips, with his frustration peaking, his right hand curled itself into a fist and rose, pumping with his boredom and annoyance spawning from the lecture.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he roared furiously. "You don't know anything, you just believe that you do just because some case file told you about where I came from. You're no shrink, nor some all-seeing eye. You're an ordinary human with flaws of your own, so don't talk as though you're a perfect human casting judgment on me".

"It seems that it's still a sensitive subject to you: the truth," Kinomiya muttered, the slight adjustment to his head's angle inviting a ray of light to blaze across his spectacles. "Then I guess I'll just have to open unhealed wounds and show you what I mean; I activate the Continuous Magic - The Price for Glory". **[*]**

"The Price for Glory…" Jack hissed.

"Yes, just as you gave up everything, this card enforces payment for certain monsters," Kinomiya responded whilst maintaining his devious smirk. "When a Level 8 or higher monster deals damage to you, this card will destroy it. In exchange for losing my monster, I get to draw a card".

"You don't have any monsters on your field," Jack scoffed. "How can you expect to get a Level 8 onto the field before I wipe out the rest of your lifepoints, especially with a monster like Explode Wing Dragon on my side?"

"It's simple; you brought about the means of achieving such a feat," Kinomiya commented.

"What?" Jack exhaled sharply.

"By simply removing Fallen King Daou from the Graveyard and out of the game, I can Special Summon another monster," the profiler explained, picking up the card once it emerged from the Graveyard. "The fallen can become more than neglected and empty. They can grow, feed off despair and hatred; become the very things that flood their lives. They can allow themselves to become corrupted, just like this. Corrupt King Maou! **[ATK 0]**" **[*]**

A black twister of power erupted from the concrete, crackling with ominous power. Jack's eyes widened in astonishment at the display, uneasy about exactly what it was that the profiler was unleashing. The winds dispersed, shedding the choking air across the field, though Jack remained paralysed, his enlarged eyes fixated on the monster that had emerged from the black storm. Where the twister had been, the figure was largely a replica of the ghostly Fallen King, clothed in the same crimson robes decorated with gold and blue. However, one large difference had appeared across the creature's body; flaky green patches of skin that stretched over the greyed bones on display. From the left side of its skull, a horn had erupted, cracking the plain head, a crown dangling down the side of its head, supported against gravity solely in the form of the thick horn. The monster lifted its head from the foetal position it had emerged it, revealing the hollow eye sockets blazing with red.

"What… is that?" Jack breathed in astonishment, his voice quiet as a result of the choking air that had rushed by.

"This is what you will become if you can't accept that you aren't what you think you are, Jack Atlus," Kinomiya uttered slyly. "Through your lies, you are corrupting yourself, trying to become something you're not. You are changing, Jack Atlus. You're becoming corrupted in one way or another, but eventually, this is your inevitable fate; you won't be able to recognise yourself or go back. You'll die alone and there won't be a single person who would shed a tear for you".

"So you're a fortune-teller now?" Jack scoffed, regaining his sceptic demeanour.

"Perhaps you could say that; after all, it's called karma," Kinomiya commented lightly. "History will repeat itself, as you will learn with the bitterest taste. You'll soon learn how it feels for a dear friend to turn on you. I'll give you a taste of that to prepare yourself for the heartache; Corrupt King Maou's effect. Once per turn, I can target a monster on your side of the field and attach it to Maou, granting it half the attack power of all the monsters siding with it".

"What? You can't mean-" Jack blurted.

"I can," Kinomiya answered slyly. "Explode Wing Dragon will join my field; it will betray you in favour of someone else. Ironic that the side it picks is your future".

Jack gasped once the statement was complete, watching in horror as his purple-scaled dragon vanished, leaving his front line empty. The dragon reappeared on Kinomiya's side of the field, settling in behind Corrupt King Maou and bowing its head submissively. Jack continued gazing with widened eyes of disbelief, powerless against the corruption of his monster and its defect. Kinomiya tapped the bridge of his glasses, grinning darkly towards his stunned opponent.

"Can you see it? The friends whom you left behind?" he asked. "The betrayal that still clings to you? You were corrupted by temptation long ago".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

Divine had been silent throughout the journey to the conference room that he had summoned Aki to. The young woman felt on edge, as though something wasn't right; Divine would normally offer conversation to ease her anxieties, but this time was different and he had grown peculiarly quiet. The Signer rubbed the top of her left arm uncomfortably; was there a reason behind Divine's transformation? Was he disappointed in her for some reason? There would be no reply and Aki had not the courage to inquire. Before long, though the silence made the journey feel much longer, the pair was standing in front of the oaken doors that led to the conference room where the higher figures in the Movement would discuss plans. Aki swallowed the lump that built in her throat while Divine advanced forward, pressing his gloved hands against the doors and moved them aside, opening up the passage to the large chamber. Aki timidly followed; it wasn't like her to feel uncomfortable in her own home, but on this occasion, there were various factors that aided the unusual feelings.

Once she passed through, however, she paused and her anxieties were gone. But a council of young Arcadia Psychics were gathered before her, all eyes on the woman who had appeared as an idol within the Movement. The first was a young man sporting dark brown hair that curled around the edges of his face, an unkempt style with tips flicking up again around the back of his skull and several strands standing up at the peak of the style, bearing hazel eyes that matched those of Fudo Yusei. Beside him were a duo; the first another brunette, albeit possessing a lighter shade, whose hair largely swayed to the right, though small spikes hung around the back of his neck. A lone group of hairs cross his forehead in the opposite direction to the general style of his hair, sporting cold eyes of forest-green. His companion was much shorter, with blue hair hanging around his head in a curled style, wearing squared glasses over his bright blue eyes. The tallest of the group had black hair styled with three spikes curving up on either side, the peaks an unusual mixture of magenta and dark red, while one length hung down his right shoulder, not unlike Jack's, possessing piercing rosewood eyes. While the fifth member of the group possessed white hair hanging down to his shoulders, thick bangs placed over his brow with their tips waving in front of his sharp azure eyes. The final member was much younger than his companions and, as a result, much shorter than them; sporting blonde hair kept in a neat style around his temple with tuffs hanging around the back of his neck, also possessing young blue eyes. Also in the company of the six were Naoko and Julian. All the attendants were clothed in the uniform of the Arcadia Movement, all subordinates of Divine's.

"What's going on?" Aki asked cautiously, stepping deeper into the room.

"Aki, these are a squad of Psychic Duellists I have gathered to work with you ahead of any future incidents," Divine answered. He raised a hand, presenting the eight-man squad to the young woman who gazed in astonishment, not sure what to say. "These are Arcadia's most promising students and I'm putting them in your care. Because I believe that they can one day attain the same kind of power that you possess. You are already familiar with Naoko and Julian, but you may not be as knowing about the remainder".

"I see," Aki murmured, turning her attention back to the group.

The dark-brown-haired man was first to step forward, presenting himself with squared shoulders and his body rigid. "My name is Tweed," he reported, bowing his head quickly afterwards. "I will do all in my power to serve you, Izayoi-san".

The duo to his right was next to present themselves. "I am Wear," the paler-brunette spoke with a deep, calm tone.

Beside him, however, the short blue-haired member appeared anxious, his arms straightened in front of him, meeting only at the wrists in front of his waist, a faint blush and downcast eyes revealed the extent of his shyness. "A- And I'm Tyne".

The tallest followed suit, raising his dark red eyes to the woman watching the display with his default glare. "Blyth," he stated blandly.

"My name's Tees," the white-haired Psychic added.

"And I'm Eliot," the blonde youngster chirped.

Aki was awestruck by the collection of Psychics before her; they were disciplined well and respectful, but she was still curious as to why such a group had been formed. If Security had broken in once and taken Divine, why would he require the group now that the storm had passed and they had been left in peace? Aki turned to the man, who smiled warmly back at her.

"Divine, I'm grateful that you could put together such a fine group," the young woman shakily spoke. "But I don't understand the purpose of us being together like this. What do you intend for them to do?"

"They will protect you and you will guide them as the successor of the Arcadia Movement," Divine stated happily. "Should something happen like what took place here nights ago, then you will be the one to take charge of this place and all the Psychics living under the roof of Arcadia. But we also plan to fight back".

"Fight back?" Aki repeated.

"Yes, for it seems that the public have chosen to blame us alongside those in Satellite for the break-in that occurred at the Security tower," Divine grumbled. "So, I considered it a challenge. There is no doubt that a new wave of duellists is being brought together ahead of another charge into Satellite. So I believe now would be the ideal time to launch an attack of our own".

"But… wouldn't that only enforce the image the people out there have of us?" Aki asked discreetly.

"That may be the case, but we must prove ourselves innocent," Divine answered. "If we can gain control of the City, we can spread our message across to the people and wake them up. If anyone is a threat, it's Security. Why else would they launch an attack on Satellite out of the blue? There's long between tensions between the two sides, but nothing has come of it, why start now?"

"Divine, I…" Aki breathed.

"There's another matter I would also like to deal with at Security," Divine added. "And this time, it involves you".

Aki raised her head, sounding her confusion over what the man could be referring to. Could it be that the attack would truly have some relation to the break-in? Had she been captured on camera sneaking through the building with Ruka in search of Divine and Rua? The young woman's heart raced, forcing her to raise a hand and gently lay it onto her chest to soothe its frantic pace. Divine signalled to Julian to approach the pair, which the black-haired man complied with and paced across the gap between them. He presented Divine with a metallic rod like those used for communication and stepped back once the device left his hand. Divine twisted, presenting the item to Aki.

"What is this?" the female inquired.

"It's the truth," Divine murmured. "About your time at Duel Academy".

"Duel Academy?" Aki repeated. She swiftly grasped her arms, hugging herself and tearing her eyes from the sight of the object before her. "No, I don't want to be reminded of the painful loneliness I experienced there. I don't want to go back to those wretched days".

"I apologize, Aki. I do not wish to cause you any distress," Divine responded. "But this is something you must see".

Aki averted her sight back to Divine, eyeing him with fascination and then dropping her eyes back to the item. She raised her arm slowly, hand inching towards the rod, but retracted her fingers a number of times, twitching whilst reaching out for the supposed truth she was to learn. Eventually, she steeled herself and snatched the item from Divine's grasp, pressing down on the glowing key at the top of the rod, which opened a holographic window. Julian kept a close watch of the screen and Aki's expression whilst the face of Senator Wilhelmina Magenta flashed, columns of text beside her image following swiftly. Aki read through the text swiftly, her eyes growing wide whilst delving deeper into the information.

"It can't be…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Aki," Divine sighed, folding his arms behind him. "I was checking with insiders at Security and they discovered those files. They considered it best to hand them over and I believed that you had a right to learn what had been written in them".

"Is everything alright?" Naoko asked, leaning forward. "Izayoi-san?"

"This… This claims that Magenta was the reason I was expelled from Duel Academy," Aki read with a chilled tone. The group responded with gasps and widened eyes, all in disbelief that a senator would force out their idol merely because of her Psychic powers, long before the arrival of the Black Rose Witch. "This report has evidence – including message from Magenta to others – about wanting to get rid of me because of my powers. Because Duel Academy was one of her business acquisitions and she didn't want to risk it being tarnished by a freak like me".

"A freak?" Wear growled, clenching his fists.

"That's not true," Tyne protested weakly. "You're not a freak, Izayoi-san".

"It just shows what lengths some will go to for the sake of money and reputation," Tweed sighed, closing his eyes in disappointment. "Then again, we shouldn't expect any better from the government of this City".

"Aki, I only showed you because you deserved to know," Divine repeated. "And I believe it will be your motivation for aiding me in an attack on Security in retaliation for the false accusations leveed against us. We shall clear ourselves of such shame and expose the wretched nature of the politicians. After all, your father is on the same committee as Wilhelmina Magenta, even to this day, in spite of what miseries she put you through".

Aki's eyes widened; that was true – her father had always been away on business trips and at conferences; he had never been able to spend much time with her. It had always been the political position he had chosen over the daughter he should have loved. Magenta over her. The young Signer's blood began to boil, her teeth clenched tightly and body shuddering from the old rage building up once more, tearing open old wounds that had never healed properly. The response spread concern throughout the room among the younger members of the force, Tyne and Eliot exchanging equally fearful looks. But Aki went no further – she forced herself to stop and taken deeper breaths, gradually calming herself to a safe level, when she raised her head, eyes blazing with resolve and passion – the desire to wreak revenge against the woman who had made her life at Duel Academy hell.

"Alright," she spoke firmly. "I'll do all I can. You will always have my by your side, Divine. Even if it's to dive back into that place and deal with the people who made us outcasts".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

Rua retained his stern glare directed at the Vice-Director standing opposite, pulling another card from his hand and sliding it into the Duel Disk.

"I place a card face-down," he stated.

"And I'm sure at this point, you would have attacked," Jeager chortled. "It's a shame you don't have the luxury of fighting".

"Maybe not through my monsters, but I'll keep fighting no matter what obstacles you put in my way," Rua barked, raising a tightly-clenched fist. "I'll break through everything you set up for her sake".

"Tenacious little thing, aren't we?" Jeager commented. "Late Penalty's effect skips the Battle Phase and I assume you've nothing further to carry out this turn".

"I don't. My turn ends," Rua growled.

"Then Jester Confit's effect activates," Jeager laughed. "It returns to my hand, but similarly, it'll drag Deformer Radion back to your hand".

"Damn…" Rua hissed.

The two monsters vanished, leaving Jester Lord and Deformer Mobaphon alone on each side of the field. A red aura surrounded the yellow machine figure, contrasting the generous light that had embraced it before **[ATK 100]**.

"Your monster is nothing more than a weak target," Jeager chuckled darkly.

"Even so, it's stronger than Jester Lord," Rua protested angrily. "You won't break my Deformers, my deck, my resolve and my promise to Ruka".

"We'll see how long you last," Jeager mumbled. "It won't be long before the harsh reality of battle wears you down and your power is drained away. You're nothing more than a helpless child and, eventually, you'll come to realise and accept that".

Rua growled, sharpening his glare towards the man; each taunt piled onto his aggravation and pushed him closer to boiling point, holding back on his urge to charge at the man and demand to know about his sister's condition and location.

**FIFTH TURN – JEAGER**

"Draw," Jeager said, raising the top card of his deck. "I activate Summon Restriction - Power Filter. This card seals off any Special Summon of a monster with less than 1000 attack points".

"What?" Rua barked. "Damn, that makes Mobaphon's effect more difficult to succeed; most of my Deformers do less than 1000 attack points…"

"Well then, you're not going to last very long," Jeager commented smugly. "I activate another card: Excused from the Court **[*]**. This removes a monster on your field from the game for the duration of your turn. It will only come back during your End Phase".

"No way," Rua gasped.

Mobaphon began to glow, although the light was very different in comparison to those that had signalled changes in its power. The creature's entire form shone, leading the brightness to grow much stronger than Rua's eyes could manage, the boy groaned and lifted his arm, squeezing his eyes shut. A groan escaped his clenched teeth throughout the illuminated moment, opening gradually once the brightness, along with Mobaphon, had vanished. Rua's eyebrows curved, completing a disappointed look.

"Mobaphon…" he sighed.

"It's nothing to get upset about," Jeager commented with a smirk. "After all, with your Deformer gone, Jester Lord is the only monster remaining on the field, which means one thing. Its attack power increases for each Magic and Trap card on the field, granting it 4000 attack points".

Rua's mouth fell open in horror. "That's too much".

"You're right, but it never hurts to make sure the enemy is finished once and for all," Jeager laughed. "Now you should prepare to say farewell to your sister. Jester Lord, direct attack!"

The balls circling the monsters torso burst into flames, completing cycles at a much quicker rate. Once all four were alight, the frequency of their cycles increased further still, creating a ring of fire in front of the monster. Droplets of sweat slid down Rua's face and joined enlarged eyes watching the scene. The monster grinned sinisterly and grabbed the balls, leaving the completed blazing circle. The ring rushed forward, diving towards Rua, the boy tensing the developing muscles in his arms and legs, strengthening his stance against the incoming attack.

"Reverse card open: Generation Gap! **[*]**" he yelled, leaning back and throwing the card open. "This negates a direct attack and allows me to draw a card from my deck. If it's a Deformer, I can keep it, otherwise, it goes straight to the Graveyard".

"Huh, although you're safe from the attack regardless, you're resorting to taking such a risk?" Jeager inquired smugly.

"It'll be worth it just to fight a little longer," Rua growled.

The fire crashed into the card raised in front of the boy, flames streaming past, though unable to reach the target when a rose-tinted transparent barrier flashed to signal its protection of the boy. Rua's eyes didn't divert to the twin streams around him, but stayed firmly locked onto Jeager. He quickly tore the chosen card from the slot and twisted his wrist. The flames evaporated in seconds, sparing the blossoming plants around the battlefield. A bitter wind raced by, ruffling Rua's hair and the tail of Jeager's long coat, but the locked stares didn't change at all. Rua thrust his right arm forward, spinning the card to unveil its identity.

"I draw Deformer Magnen-U," he yelled.

"Well then, I suppose my Battle Phase is at an end," Jeager sighed hollowly. He quickly snatched a card from his hand and laid it into the Duel Disk. "I activate the Continuous Magic: Imperial Etiquette **[*]**. Once per turn, should my opponent activate an effect, this card will destroy it once that effect is complete".

'_His plan is reducing the effectiveness of my Deformers,'_ Rua thought.

"Furthermore, I shall summon Jester Confit back to the field," Jeager declared.

The white-faced figure balanced atop the striped ball rolled back onto the field, giggling as though nothing had happened since the beginning of the Vice-Director's turn with the exception of the extinction of Rua's monsters.

"What's the matter, boy? Aren't you going to shout out angrily and swear your undying loyalty to your sister?" Jeager asked tauntingly. "Oh well, I'll end your fruitless campaign. Starting with this; I equip Jester Confit with Pleasantries of the Court **[*]**. This switches Jester Confit into defence mode and makes it impervious to attacks".

The jester monster fell from the ball and crashed onto the patio, rushing its head quickly and scurrying behind the ball once the blue aura had descended **[DEF 0]**. Rua growled, tucking his head in between his shoulders as irritation grew; regardless of what he did, what strategy he took, Jeager was constantly turning his hopes on their heads, undermining every play he made with a swift counter of his own. He couldn't simply catch a break.

"However, you get off easily for now," Jeager reported. "For you see, my turn is at an end and the effect of Excused from the Court expires".

To Rua's relief, the same golden light that spirited his Mobaphon away began to shine once more, expanding to resemble the Deformer's body and bring the creature back to the field. For the first time since the duel began, Rua beamed with relief at the return of his beloved monster. His demeanour quickly shifted back to the adopted fierce nature and swiftly drew from his deck.

**SIXTH TURN – RUA**

"It's my turn," he barked.

Rua's eyes jumped to the card he had drawn, smiling briefly; parts of a new strategy were drawing themselves together. The only flaw was a missing component, and he'd have to risk the entire plan for just a chance of pulling it off. His head rotated back to the field sharply.

"I activate Deformer Mobaphon's effect," he called. "_Dial On!_"

The keys across Mobaphon's chest began to shine in a rapid and random sequence. Jeager's grin widened massively, bordering on a sinister look that Rua worked hard to shrug off. The boy directed his eyes towards the monster in front of him.

"So, you're gambling your sister's life on luck once more," Jeager laughed. "I'm sure she'd love to hear that".

"Shut up," Rua snapped. "Ruka would trust me no matter what. I'm fighting for her, you won't break us apart".

The flashing keys slowed, coming gradually to a halt with the light beaming underneath the 4 key. Rua drew the cards, drops of sweat slipping down his forehead, his heart quickening with each card he pulled, eyes running over the four he had chosen; Gadget Trailer, Respect Synchron, Pain to Power and Deformer Chakkan. Rua's eyes lit up when he found Chakkan at the end of collection and tore it from the others, throwing it onto the field.

"While I'll lose Mobaphon through Pleasantries of the Court's effect, I'll gain Deformer Chakkan, **[ATK 1200]**" he shouted. "And because of its attack strength, it'll survive Imperial Etiquette's effect".

Mobaphon exploded into a shower of golden shards, raining down towards the ground, but never making it. The glimmering fragments rushed back to one another and began to rebuild, creating a rectangular shape. When the glowing faded, the new Deformer was shown as the orange lighter-based device, arms and legs exploding from the smooth edges, a head lifting the cap up, wearing it as a helm.

"You sacrificed one Deformer for a slightly stronger one, but it makes no difference," Jeager commented smugly.

"We'll see about that," Rua barked. "I summon Deformer Remocon **[ATK 300]**".

Beside Chakkan, a smaller cream rectangle materialised, sporting a white circle in the centre and a black screen with two green eyes blinking to life. Jeager's eyes widened upon recognising the Deformer.

"A Tuner," he uttered. "Is he going to…?"

"Now, I activate Synchro Boost; this increases Chakkan's attack power by 500 points. On top of that it increases his level by 1," Rua called, holding the card up. He plucked the two monsters' cards from his Duel Disk and clenched them firmly between his fingers. "I tune Level 3 Remocon to Level 4 Chakkan".

"A Level 7..." Jeager gasped.

Remocon vanished and left behind three stars, each encircling Chakkan. The four stars hiding inside it were revealed and drawn out, lining themselves in preparation for the arrival of the new monster.

"_Sekai no heiwa o mamoru tame, yuuki to chikara o dokkingu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to seigi no shisha, __**Pawā Tsūru Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2300]**" **[2]**

A metallic shriek preceded the dragon's appearance on the field, resulting Jeager's gaping stare. The silver and yellow dragon emerged from the light, lifting its arms to receive its tools; the left in the form of a large green-handled screwdriver and the right resembling a blue scoop. Its shovel tail flicked around behind its body and its eyes glowed red; all signs that the dragon was ready to fulfil its duty in Rua's fight for his sister. Rua smiled up at the dragon briefly and then directed his attention back to the field.

"I use Power Tool's effect; I select an Equip Magic card from my deck and add it to my hand," the boy announced, picking the first of his dormant Equip Magic cards. "I'll choose and then activate Break Draw. When Power Tool destroys a monster, I can draw a card. And since Imperial Etiquette already destroyed Mobaphon, Power Tool won't be effected by it this turn. But so long as it has a Magic card equipped to it, Power Tool can't be destroyed and the other card is sent to the Graveyard instead".

'_What an impressive being,'_ Jeager thought, eyeing the shining dragon with delight. _'It's powers certainly makes it worthy of being a Signer Dragon. Looks like it's making up for the lost time after the last battle'_.

"Power Tool Dragon, attack Jester Lord," Rua yelled, thrusting his fist forward. "Crafty Break!"

The dragon roared once more and thrust its left arm forward, taking with it the rest of its body. The screwdriver gleamed whilst dashing across the field and sank into Jester Lord, the monster squirmed and moaned, fruitless in its efforts to pry the weapon from its abdomen and exploded. Jeager's face showed no disappointment, he continued to smirk regardless; after all, he had all the data he needed, all he had come for was to see the Signer Dragon candidate.

**RUA - JEAGER  
****2000 -LP- 4000**

"Break Draw's effect activates," Rua stated, pulling another card from his deck. "Then I place a card face-down. Turn end".

"As it's the End Phase, Jester Confit returns to my hand," Jeager hollered excitedly. "And with it goes your Power Tool Dragon".

"Not quite," Rua snapped, tearing a card from his hand and showing it to the man. "Quick Delay **[*]** prevents your monster's effect from activating. Jester Confit will stay on the field, as will Power Tool".

Jeager scoffed, pleased that Rua had managed to counter his tactic easily, allowing him to observe the dragon for longer. At the same time, he was becoming irritated by the boy's temporary counters and sounded that displeasure in order to keep his front up.

Inside the apartment, the elevator doors opened up and Ruka was greeted by the empty home and opened glass doors on the opposite side of her home.

"Rua?" she called.

"Ruka," Rua gasped. His eyes widened and turned to find his sister pacing cautiously across the room; his face brightened and a smile discarded the vengeful face he had been wearing. "Ruka!"

"Rua, what are you doing out there?" Ruka asked, looking to her brother.

Rua turned his sights to Jeager. "This guy said he'd taken you while you were gone, I was fighting to get you back. But the fact that you're here now means I can win this duel without any worries about what he's got hiding in his deck".

"What are you talking about?" Ruka sighed.

"I agree with you; there's no harm in continuing with the duel," Jeager commented lightly. "However, it seems I have an appointment to get to".

The man darted across the garden before Rua could even comprehend what was happening and yelled out to the escapee, giving chase. Ruka appeared between the glass sheets, watching while her brother pursued the short man she failed to recognise from a distance. Her attention was lured at the same time by the appearance of Power Tool hovering in front of her.

"Get back here, you've got nowhere to run anyway," Rua demanded.

"Like I said, I have an appointment to get to," Jeager shouted back. "You've got your sister; that's what you wanted. Safe and sound".

"You're dirty, you know that," Rua barked. "Running from a duel like this. I know who you are, and Ruka will never fight for you if you're going to pull off these kinds of stunts. Get back here and finish the duel".

Jeager vanished behind one of the trees, Rua jumped behind it, but pursued no further. His eyes scanned the area about in search of the elusive man. The search quickly came to an end upon hearing the man's irritating cackle from above, Rua tilted his head back and found Jeager hovering over the edge of the tower, hanging from a large yellow balloon wearing a face matching his own. Rua clenched his fist and jaws, shivering with frustration.

"Why you…" he hissed.

"If you insist on being a Signer, boy, you should hurry and prove yourself worthy," Jeager hollered from the boy, grinning the entire time. "I'm sure that, regardless of what you say, your sister will come to work with us. If she doesn't, then the world will end. It's simple as that. You can't protect her from destiny".

Rua threw his fist down and turned his back on the escaping silhouette, hanging his head for a moment. Doubt was settling; what if it was true? Was his useless in shielding Ruka from her fate?

"Rua," the girl's voice echoed.

Rua's head shot up and he stormed through the trees, jumping back onto the patio close to the wide pool. Ruka was standing in front of Power Tool, her hands together in front of her chest anxiously. Rua removed the cards from his Duel Disk, resulting in the holograms fading into nothing. He paced across the garden and towards Ruka, laying his hands on her shoulders and gazing into her eyes.

"Ruka, are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Ruka answered meekly, concerned over his state. "Why… why wouldn't I be?"

"That man was Godwin's right-hand man, he told me they'd taken you and would only let you come home if I won that duel," Rua reported. "But you escaped, just like you thought I had".

"Rua…" Ruka breathed. A gentle smile brightened her face. "I was never captured. I came back here straight from the Arcadia Movement".

A blush of embarrassment glowed across Rua's face, the boy quickly withdrew one of his hands and scratched the back of his head, smiling meekly.

"Well… uh…" he uttered shakily. "How did things go with Izayoi-san?"

A sorrowful sheen coated Ruka's eyes. "I don't think she's going to team up with us any time soon," she sighed, maintaining her smile. "But that's not what matters, I'm just thankful that you'd fight so hard for me".

"Of course, Ruka, you're my sister," Rua protested lightly. "Don't you worry, no matter what anyone says, I'll stay by your side. I'll fight for you and alongside you".

"Thank you, Rua," Ruka whispered, eyes shining hopefully.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Maintenance Public Security Bureau-**_

Jack scowled, his violet eyes narrow whilst examining the field that Kinomiya had gathered, claiming it to be a prediction of his inevitable fate. Jack was never one to believe that the course of life would be decided by higher powers, much less that a Profiler seeking revenge would be capable of accurately predicting what lied ahead using two decks of Duel Monsters cards. Nevertheless, Explode Wing Dragon had changed side and loomed over his empty front line. The blonde Signer sneered at Kinomiya's forces – their attack power was easily enough to wipe him out. Satisfied with having converted the Synchro Dragon to his side of the field, Kinomiya's grin grew wide and he snatched a card from his hand, presenting it to the field.

"Now let's see just what will push you to this state" he called. "The Magic card – Isolated Ignorance **[*]**. Fits well, doesn't it?"

"You bastard…" Jack hissed.

"By equipping this card to Maou, it will be unaffected by any other effects from the cards I have active on the field," the profiler announced. "It really resembles you, doesn't it?"

"There is nothing that monster and I share," Jack barked in protest. "That's just a card without any past or future, no will of its own. It's just a trading card with the picture of a monster on it – it doesn't have any kind of likeness to me at all".

"But I believe you'll find it does," Kinomiya answered slyly. "You're afraid of the future you see before you; denial is an expected response. You and Maou are indeed monsters; you are kings; fallen and abandoned, rotting and alone, brought down to this state by ignorance and cutting yourselves from those who try to aid you. Why is it that you wish to be alone? You were alone after shaking off Fudo Yusei and any other friends you had in Satellite. You were alone at the top of Neo-Domino. You're not someone who can live among ordinary people – you're stained by sin and that forces you into solitude, even if you believe that's your own doing. Face it, Jack Atlus, you're not human".

Jack's eyes widened at the implications put forward by the profiler's claims. Matching the settling of his shock, Kinomiya grinned, a sheet of light sliding over the lenses of his spectacles, pleased with the result of his speech. The blonde man was paralyzed by astonishment, gazing with a paling face, struggling to comprehend the idea that his future could be that of disgrace. He had given up everything to reach Neo-Domino, going as far as to lure Yusei after him – always having had an underlying feeling that Yusei belonged in Neo-Domino; they had been born there, after all. But for it to all be for naught almost terrified him; to have surrendered so much and only end with misery.

"It seems you're a little tired, you're not playing to the best of your ability," Kinomiya stated smugly. "Allow me to grant you a rest. Maou, direct attack. Crown of Hell! **[ATK 1200]**"

Jack glared whilst hearing the creaking of the monster's brittle arms raising gradually, swinging them in a circle at a steady pace. The movements appeared pointless, until a belated realization came in the form of a black ring, bursting into flames. Jack's violet eyes grew wide upon witnessing the sudden display, examining the eerie flames crackling in front of the monster claimed to represent his future. The ring shot forward, barely giving Jack enough time to raise his Duel Disk before it slammed into the machine, knocking him back and onto the ground. Jack grunted, pushing his back away from the ground whilst discoloured embers dropped to the flooring around him, disintegrating before touching the smooth flooring, but the heat remained, bringing with it, drops of sweat that clung to Jack's uncomfortable body.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
****700 -LP- 2500**

Kinomiya grinned proudly; he was standing over the Duel King whose reign of the City had come to a crushing end outside the world that he ruled. Jack pushed himself onto one knee, but his delayed and sagged movements suggested more was wrong with him than the connection of a simple attack and his Duel Disk. Kinomiya's smile darkened; it led him quickly to one conclusion.

"Your body agrees with my concerns, you should just cooperate and make things much easier on yourself," the profiler chuckled. "If not, the poison will only eat away at you further. You'll become a decaying corpse laying somewhere abandoned, just as Maou".

"I'm not… not going to die," Jack huffed haggardly, climbing onto his feet unsteadily.

"We shall see how long you resist and allow the poison to work before we come to any conclusions like that," Kinomiya responded. "It's now that The Price For Glory activates – ordinarily, it would destroy Maou after inflicting battle damage, but Isolated Ignorance will protect it from that effect. However, I retain the chance to draw from my deck".

The profiler's hand touched onto the top layer of the stack, removing the card and adding it to his hand with a satisfied smirk. His sight flickered back to Jack, standing opposite with his hand lingering between his shoulders, still struggling to catch his breath. The sight was enough to bring another clear grin to Kinomiya's face; a smug display of confidence and assurance that Jack's time was done, his fight would be brief and his remaining options would force him to choose swiftly. He was falling further. The profiler slid two cards into the machine attached to his arm, creating holograms of the duo in front of him.

"I shall set two cards face-down," he declared. "That's all the damage I'll do for now".

Jack growled, his chest rising and falling more deeply than usual; more physiological signs of his struggle, despite the fight to keep them hidden. The façade of the iron King was cracking, exposing his default, human vulnerability. The blonde clenched his jaws, feeling the horrid urge to vomit rising quickly through his burning chest and pushed himself up, wobbling once on his feet. The blonde shook his head briefly, trying to gather himself and strengthen his stand against the profiler opposite, slamming his fingers against the deck and drawing viciously.

"it's my turn".

**SIXTH TURN – JACK**

Kinomiya's arm was quick to rise, removing Turn Away and throwing it into the Graveyard before stretching towards the left card resting in front of him. "Trap open. Protection Upon the Throne, **[*]**" he barked, resulting in the Trap jumping up to unveil itself. "I suppose this could be the Godwin to your forces; the man who would protect you regardless of the ideals of his City and the people. Regardless of the fact that you were from Satellite, he took you in with the plan to use you as one of the Signers Yliaster had been searching for".

"What? You know about all that?" Jack growled.

"But of course," Kinomiya chuckled. "I _am_ a member of Yliaster myself, after all. I was employed by Godwin to aid in the hunt for the remaining Signers. I had been brought to Neo-Domino in order into partake in the Fortune Cup tournament that was planned prior to the attack on Satellite. Another of Godwin's plans that had fell through after he decided upon the more violent route of action".

"So you're out of a job now that the Fortune Cup's not happening," Jack spat.

"On the contrary, I still have a position among Yliaster's forces stationed in Neo-Domino. That's why I was sent to work on the case in the Detention Centre," Kinomiya replied, shrugging his shoulders lightly either side of a pleased smile. "The Signers are all supposedly gathered here – between Neo—Domino and Satellite, the five destined to fight in the second wave of the Crimson Dragon's forces against the Earthbound Gods are here. Why would I leave and miss such an event?"

Jack scowled, his eyes narrowing further. Regardless of his argument, the profiler would keep finding a way to slip a reason behind his staying in the City. No matter what he could think of, he would easily counter and simply work to twist the knife lodged into him deeper. The room slipped out of focus briefly, tilting to one side, causing Jack to snap back to regaining a hold of his senses, shaking his head briefly with his eyes squeezed closed. Once he opened up again, the room had been restored, but that didn't mean he was out of the woods. If he couldn't overcome Maou and Kinomiya's premonitions that the creature represented his future, he was going to perish before long as a result of the poison. He grabbed the central card of his hand and threw it down onto the field.

"I summon Twin Breaker, **[ATK 1600]**" he barked.

A vortex opened directly in front of the struggling blonde, where the warrior leapt out, its triple-bladed hands folded in front of its chest. The arms stretched once well onto the battlefield, shedding the coat of light wrapped around its newly restored form, grunting readily. Jack launched his right arm forward, aiming for the grim field ahead.

"Twin Breaker, attack Hate Agent," he yelled.

The swordsman lunged forward, raising its arms with the six blades aimed at the target. Kinomiya did nothing but stand and smirk behind the destination of the creature. There was no resistance, no hissing; no sign of disappointment or irritation. As though the attack were in accordance with his plan. But that wasn't enough to deter the blonde or his monster, whose blades sank into the body of the worm-like monster, causing it to wiggle shortly before exploding. Kinomiya was still, he didn't move swiftly to shield himself from the shards of light tumbling over him, the remains of his monster; instead, he retained his confident smirk and relaxed demeanour.

"Twin Breaker's effect will deal Piercing Damage," Jack roared+.

"Protection Upon the Throne reduces all damage I take by 800 so long as the strongest monster is on my side of the field," the profiler claimed.

"What?" Jack cried.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
****700 -LP- 1700**

The warrior trespassing on Kinomiya's side of the field remained despite the usual retreat to safe land. Instead, the creature rose, stretching its arms either side, blades glinting under the lights planted in the ceiling.

"Twin Breaker's other ability allows it to attack again if it destroys a monster," Jack declared. "Go, Double Assault!"

The warrior leapt forward once more, crossing the arms in front of its chest, preparing to separate them once Maou was in range. A sheet of light raced across Kinomiya's glasses as the man swiftly arched back, raising an arm to the remaining face-down card before his forces.

"Trap card open – Shift," the profiler hollered. "When you declared an attack, this card can allow me to redirect the attack to another monster on my side of the field. But there seems to be only one… and it was yours".

"Bastard…" Jack hissed.

"Twin Breaker's attack will now target Explode Wing Dragon," Kinomiya declared. The warrior's boots hit the ground, placing it inches from Maou and bouncing to the side, darting through the air diagonally in the direction of the deformed dragon. Jack's eyes narrowed sharply, while Kinomiya's grew wide with excitement. "But that's no good, huh? Explode Wing's effect will automatically destroy Twin Breaker. Look on the bright side, at least it'll save the 600 lifepoints you would have otherwise lost".

Jack scowled; if Twin Breaker were to be destroyed, there would be no monsters left on his field to protect himself, leaving him vulnerable to an attack from any monster the profiler would summon, much less those already present. A scarlet aura began to burn around Explode Wing Dragon, signalling the activation of its ability and the demise of Twin Breaker. Seeing no other option, Jack snapped his right arm forward, towards the hidden card that lingered on his field.

"I activate the Quick-Play Magic card," he barked. "Soul Bounce **[*]**".

"Oh?" Kinomiya sounded, raising a curious eyebrow.

"By releasing a monster on my side of the field, Explode Wing Dragon's effect will be negated and it'll be destroyed as a result," the blonde announced. "And as Soul Bounce's effect resolves faster than Explode Wing's, it means that Twin Breaker will be available to sacrifice before you can get rid of it".

"Ah, I see," Kinomiya mused. "So you're backed so deep into a corner that you're forced to sacrifice a monster already on the chopping block".

Jack brushed off the comment and reached forward, towards Twin Breaker, who converted into a sphere of white energy. The orb bounced forward, crashing into Explode Wing Dragon and sinking into its bulging chest. The dragon roared and wailed, trying to claw at the energy before it seeped in completely, but failed to prevent the absorption. What followed was a panicked display whilst the dragon's innards burned, helpless to prevent the destruction of its body from the inside-out. It was a difficult scene for Jack to witness; although the monster had defected to Kinomiya's side, it was still his monster – regardless of the profiler's claims, he did have a heart, and it ached whilst watching the scene. It was almost a relief when the monster exploded, shrouding Kinomiya's side of the field in thick smoke and winds that swept around the grey-suited man.

But, in spite of having freed his monster, Jack showed no pleasure in destroying the dragon; his eyes were narrow, glaring scornfully through the clouds that loomed towards the growing silhouette of the profiler in the process of re-emerging. The dark hairs of his fringe hung over his eyes, shielded further by the reflection of the lights overhead; his face showing no clear sign of emotion, making it difficult to read exactly what was going through the man's mind and leaving Jack unsettled.

"There it is," came from the Yliaster recruit. "That's what I've been saying all along".

"What was that?" Jack questioned bitterly. "What are you talking about?"

"Deceit, betrayal; it's the path you began to mark out two years ago in Satellite," Kinomiya laughed. His head rose, allowing his eyes to become visible, their gleam sending a chill racing through Jack's body. "You wouldn't even hesitate to give up your friends or destroy your allies. You're a dangerous person, Jack Atlus; that's why Security are after you. It's not just the case of Ushio Tetsu, but the cover you built yourself and how many you've endangered in the past. The City has realized it's been betrayed and everyone is out for your blood as a payment for your time here. Ushio's death was merely a trigger to justify the hunt beginning – there is no-one left who cares about you. No-one who will stand on your side; you've turned your backs on everyone and stand alone in this cruel world that you built for yourself".

"Stop bullshitting," Jack barked. "If that's the case, then why wasn't I executed at Security? Yusei and the others were there to get me out of there. You've said it yourself, Godwin is behind me. As a Duel King and a Signer, I'm fighting whatever gets in my way . Ushio was unlucky and persistent; I didn't choose to duel him, I didn't choose to bury him. But there's much more riding on the line in the future. If I die now, the entire world is going to perish".

"And what does that matter to you?" Kinomiya asked coyly. "You've lived only for yourself; no-one else has mattered to you before, so long as you're shielded. You're not unlike Izayoi Aki, the Black Rose Witch. You're both heralds of destruction, hiding behind the power of a political figure in charge of an organization. You lament about how difficult things are for you when you don't even consider the toll that your existence takes on your victims".

"That's not true," Jack snapped. "I wouldn't betray Yusei carelessly like that. I knew he would come after me; he's not one to give up. My flight to Neo-Domino was just as much his as it was mine".

"You really believe that?" Kinomiya chuckled. "You've deluded yourself enough to actually believe your leaving Satellite was paving the way for Fudo Yusei to follow?"

"Why else would Godwin have requested I bring along Stardust Dragon?" Jack growled. "That was Yusei's card and a Signer Dragon. He must have known that Yusei was also a Signer and that if I left, he would follow".

"So you were just following orders, you didn't compile that plan on your own," Kinomiya mused.

"I was aware that would be the result whilst considering the offer," Jack protested. "I know Yusei well enough to know that even if Godwin hadn't have played a role or known about Yusei, he would have followed regardless. He's as stubborn as I am; neither of us will bend just because there's some obstacle in the way".

His mind's eye viewed the scenes from the Highway once more; recalling the destructive rise of Ccapac Apu and its attack on Yusei, almost eliminating the Tail Signer there and then. Seeing him lying on the Highway sent a pang of guilt and remorse through his body, forced to sit back and watch as another man rescued the unconscious Signer, even if he had offered to risk his own life to go back and recover the body before the Highway collapsed.

There was no doubt that Yusei would struggle with the idea of Kiryu having converted to become a Dark Signer, nor would he deal with the Earthbound God and his near-death experience as well as he would let on. Nevertheless, he would pick himself up and fight whatever the conditions. It was the same for Jack himself; after all, there were others, such as Carly and Rally, who had put their lives on the line to aid the Security infiltration. There were people who would care, even if he were to succumb to the fate Kinomiya predicted; those who would fight to bring him back to his senses. But… would that be the case if he weren't a Signer? His sight fell to the arm in which the Birthmark was engraved, troubled over what fate could have been left to him had he not been chosen as one of the Crimson Dragon's soldiers.

Kinomiya grinned, detecting the hesitation and reached for his deck. "You really have deluded yourself," he laughed. "But don't you worry, we'll get that head of yours cleared up when we talk again. So I'll prepare the final stage of the false Duel King. Draw".

**SEVENTH TURN – KINOMIYA**

The profiler turned the card he had drawn, disappointed that there hadn't been a monster in his arsenal to use. Jack was close to defeat, his field empty, but there was nothing he could do in order to increase the damage; there wasn't anything for Maou to feed upon. Nevertheless, he was confident that victory was inevitable and presented the new card to the battlefield.

"I activate the Magic card, Regal Loneliness, **[*]**" he announced, sliding a card from his hand to the mouth of the opening in the centre of his Duel Disk. "As I control a Level 7 or higher monster, by discarding a card, I can revive a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard. Return, Hate Agent".

The darkness eagerly swallowed the card, sucking it into the cemetery mercilessly. Seconds later, a light began to radiate from the dark opening, ejecting the rescued card in the space where its sacrifice had been laid. Kinomiya picked up the card and threw it onto the field beside Maou. The worm-like creature climbed out of the portal opening across the floor, slinking out and taking its place alongside Maou once more, resting in the shadow of its superior, the small tentacles around the mouth of the creature wiggling venomously **[DEF 0]**.

The appearance of the monster set Jack on edge, expecting the profiler to call out another grotesque monster to join his high-Level army and serve Maou. That, however, wasn't the case, as he'd quickly learn. Kinomiya's eyes scanned the cards in his hand once more, there was nothing more he planned to do. He was taking a risk by leaving Maou and Hate Agent alone on the field, however, his collection of Trap cards would protect himself greatly – Jack would require a monster with at least 2500 attack points in order to win. But with the defences around his monsters set, that was unlikely to transpire; he would allow Jack to summon another monster, only to snatch it from him during the next turn and end the match.

The profiler smirked confidently; although it was possible Jack would read the field in the same way, there was nothing that he could do to overcome his current predicament. He was going to be forced to accept that Kinomiya had read his future correctly and submit, especially if he planned to live. The poison was no doubt working diligently through his body, aided by the stress and exertion the blonde was enduring. Confident in the circumstances, he shrugged his shoulders and lowered the hand clutching his cards, surprising Jack whilst declaring the end.

"That's all I'll do for now," he reported. "But that won't be the case next turn. I'm sorry to break it to you, but this is where it all ends. During my next turn, you won't be able to escape your fate nor the power of the City. Your games will end and the people will finally be safe. The demonic Duel King will finally be dragged from his throne and the people will rejoice".

Jack's glare grew stronger with the frustration pulsing across his body; he had long grown tired of Kinomiya's taunts and claims that he was doomed to resemble the rotting monarch on display. He reached for his deck, droplets of sweat – both from the intensity of the duel and the physical strain it was putting on him – clung to his face, struggling to keep his thoughts on what mattered. The faces of the people he was fighting to aid, the friends whom had saved him from the jaws on death just a matter of days before. Still, there was the niggling doubt that he would have even been acknowledged had it not been for the Birthmark; regardless of his duelling talent, he would have been overlooked. He inwardly shook his head, throwing off such thoughts and steeling himself; he wasn't about to be held as a scapegoat for the war nor for Ushio's accidental death. His throat tightened, fingers pressing harder against the deck, almost bending the upper cards out of its solid flat state.

"It's my turn!" he yelled.

**EIGHTH TURN – JACK**

The card raced away from the deck, leaving a glimmer of light along the path marked out whilst Jack stood with the chosen one at the end of his arm. His eyes moved towards the card at the end of the lengthy limb, catching sight of a valued monster that could grant him another chance, his eyes flickering wider briefly.

"I summon Requiem Harmonizer, **[*]**" he declared, throwing the card onto the field with a horizontal flick of the arm.

A vortex opened in front of the blonde, giving rise to a small ghostly figure vaguely resembling a small human, faint legs merged into one small trail underneath its form. In its tiny hands, the creature held the instrument that it inherited its name from, the silver surfaces reflecting the room around, but not the spirit itself. The small creature's eyes opened slowly, gradually revealing its eyes matched Jack's in colour and let out a small childish giggle **[ATK 0]**.

"Is this your accepting the future that lies ahead?" Kinomiya asked cockily.

"Quite the opposite," Jack growled. "Requiem Harmonizer's effect allows a Synchro Summon by using monsters in the Graveyard if it's the only card on the field and I hold no cards in my hand".

"A Synchro Summon with monsters from the Graveyard?" Kinomiya repeated, finally showing a flicker of astonishment. "And with such narrow conditions… you actually managed to get them?"

"I'll remove Explode Wing Dragon from the Graveyard and tune it with Requiem Harmonizer," Jack continued fiercely.

The small spectre raised the harmonica to its mouth, blowing a handful of notes into the instrument; producing a melancholic tune. From the Graveyard, Explode Wing Dragon's card slipped out, the spirit of the creature rising onto the field alongside the tiny Tuner. Kinomiya watched in disbelief while the ghostly Tuner vanished, its instrument transforming into a green ring that descended over the transparent dragon.

"_Ouja no kodou, ima kokoni retsu wo nasu! Tenchi meidou no chikara wo mirugaii!_" Jack chanted, stretching his arm vertically. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga tamashii, __**Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 3000]**" **[3]**

A pillar of light slammed into the field ahead of Jack, kicking fierce gales across the field that threw the strands of hair hanging over his shoulders back behind them. The light transformed into flames wherein the silhouette of the muscular dragon could be made out, growing clearer with each second that passed until the creature burst onto the scene, scattering embers across the field. Kinomiya gazed up at the dragon with wide eyes, struggling to comprehend how Jack had managed to summon the beast whilst backed into such a narrow corner. Jack, meanwhile, looked much more confident; his cold glare towards the profiler growing harsher. He threw his arm to the side, leaning forward with his sights locked firmly onto the decaying monarch opposite his dragon.

"This is all I need to prove that future is nothing more than a delusion you yourself cooked up," he barked. "Red Demons Dragon, attack Corrupted King Maou. _Absolute Power Force!_"

"No way. This can't be happening," Kinomiya gasped. "With that much power, regardless of Protection Upon the Throne, Red Demons has enough to end this".

The dragon's tremendous claws were suddenly ablaze, throwing them forward with the weight of its large body behind them, wings opening up. Kinomiya fell back a step in the face of the blazing dragon's dive; although he had been in control throughout much of the duel, his mind games burying deep into Jack's head and his cards dominating the field, the Signer had managed to turn everything around with the appearance of just one card. Kinomiya's demeanour had just as quickly shifted, losing complete control of the situation in one swift blow; Jack Atlus was going to escape and he would fail in his self-appointed mission to drag the truth from the accused man. Red Demons' claw slammed into Maou, who howled in anguish; the current easily obliterating the illusion future; the damaged king's body falling apart amidst the storm of flames and vanished altogether. The wave continued onwards, surrounding Kinomiya and burned mercilessly, causing the profiler to yell out.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
****700 -LP- 0**

**DUEL END**

Kinomiya's body fell back, crashing against the floor, which showed little sign of damage despite the flames that had seared the toppled man. The dragon vanished, leaving Jack standing alone triumphantly over the profiler. He strode forward, not once taking his eyes from the collapsed man and paused once his shadow fell over his sprawled form.

"We had a deal," he stated. "Where's the antidote?"

Kinomiya grunted, pushing his upper half away from the floor and snatching a vile from inside his jacket, tossing it up. Without showing any sign of surprise or panic, Jack snatched the vile from the air and clutched it tightly. He moved to the tossed case where the syringes had originally been and picked another, unused needle. Kinomiya did nothing to prevent the procedure of sticking it into his arm, injecting the fluid, only hissing as the needle pierced through his skin and sank into the limb. Once the injection was complete, Jack laid the syringe onto the table, casting another icy glare in Kinomiya's direction. The man was up onto one knee, clutching the edge of the table in his bid to climb back onto his feet after the brutal beating. He showed no venom back, but watched Jack cross the room with little evident emotion.

The blonde strode to the doorway, not stopping until he was through the threshold, when he peered over his shoulder back to the profiler.

"I'm done here, there's nothing for us to discuss," he grunted. "I told you I had no intention of killing Ushio, that's all you need. Now if you'll excuse me".

He pressed on, moving down the corridor, resetting the hat that Carly had given him over the spiky blonde hair and fixing the sunglasses over his eyes in order to resume his travels through the City. Kinomiya's faint frown reverted into a sinister grin, likening his dishevelled state to that of a madman.

"That's right," he muttered. "Continue down the path that you've marked out. The road that you can't escape. You're still a corrupted soul, Jack Atlus. But by the time you realize that what you've just taken is a placebo, it'll be far too late. You're going to die the same lonely man that Maou warned you of, but once more, you ignored the advice of others. And you're going to pay for such ignorance".

Jack had little problem making it back onto the street; any encounters with Security officers were brushed off with simple claims that he was done with Kinomiya's interview as a witness to an unrelated crime taking place inside of the City – nothing to do with the attack on Satellite nor the Security infiltration.

He was eventually escorted by one of the officers who was on the way out already, landing on the staircase leading to the glass doorway after a short travel. The officer carried on, leaving Jack standing outside the tower, gazing in the direction of the hospital. As eager as he was to visit Yusei, he had wasted too much time with Kinomiya's interrogation and duel – dusk had taken the sun and night had fallen over the City. The best option left was to return to Carly's apartment and consider his next move; with Kinomiya onto him, it was best to lose him before returning to the young woman's home, lest he risk inviting his enemy in and putting her in harm's way. The blonde drove his hands into the pockets of the trousers and turned his back on the heart of the City, moving back in the direction of the apartment whilst keeping a wary eye on his surroundings. The sooner he could catch up with Carly, the better.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Saiga's Garage-**_

The Daimon Area had been unusually peaceful, according to Saiga. It was likely that many of the regular duellists could have joined the City's forces and invaded Satellite in anticipation for countless duels against opponents they had a greater chance of defeating. That meant the areas usually alive with criminals and scoundrels had grown silent and empty, bringing a rare peace to the honest people who lived in the area, bound by financial difficulty or an incident taking place in the past that their family had yet to be forgiven for. Yusei stood at the edge of Saiga's property, watching the night settle through the row of windows. His mind was still troubled by the existence of the Earthbound Gods, much less the fact that they had appeared in Neo-Domino. What made the reality of the situation worse was the fact that Kiryu – a friend from Satellite, someone whom he trusted – had taken the mantle as a Dark Signer. He had chosen to become a sworn enemy of the Signers. He would have known who he was facing, as he had shown no sign of having just discovered that Yusei was a Signer. He had been preparing to take him on, waiting for revenge in response to a crime that he couldn't remember committing.

There was a melancholic light to Yusei's eyes whilst watching the still streets below; something that Saiga had picked up on from his reflection. The brunette frowned, averting his eyes towards Uryu, whom hadn't said anything since the duel with Frank. His presence made the brunette uncomfortable, but he was aware that he had been sent as a friend of the others in Satellite, he needed looking after. Saiga's sight moved back to Yusei; he had two downcast and disturbed adolescents in his care. He sighed, shoulders sinking and strode towards the Signer standing at the edge of the room.

"Oi, oi," he sounded lightly. "You better not just sit around and stare into space like Uryu over there".

Yusei showed little in terms of a reaction to being spoken to. He lifted his hand, laying it against the window, watching as skin and reflection met, then moved back to the mirrored face, displaying small scratches that had endured the days. Saiga drew closer, laying a hand onto the Signer's shoulder, luring his head around to the flesh man.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Jack, Crow, that D-Wheel of yours," he said gently. "What you need to focus on is getting yourself better. You can't push yourself too soon, don't start stressing yourself out".

Yusei was slow to respond, looking up at Saiga guiltily, eyes half-opened. "You said before that you worried that Yuuji hated you for what happened between you. That you feared he would only hate you forever…" he murmured.

"Yeah, but that's not the case," Saiga replied, patting the Signer's shoulder. The tale of betrayal and cowardice that had torn apart Saiga's tag-team partnership with the orange-haired Yuuji had been one that he had relayed whilst Yusei was still resting in the hospital. The pair had discussed it, coming to a very different conclusion to Saiga's original. "But when I thought about it; you, Jack, Crow, the others. I could see what you meant when you argued against that kind of outcome in the hospital. I'm planning on calling him after this whole thing is over".

"But… it's not so simple with Kiryu," Yusei sighed, his eyes falling sorrowfully.

"Hey. Now don't you get any ideas of blaming yourself for whatever happened to him," Saiga insisted. "Kiryu and Yuuji aren't the same; I'm sure that Kiryu will come around when you two get a moment to try and patch things up".

Yusei wanted to argue that such an idea was crazy; Kiryu had become a Dark Signer, wielding an Earthbound God and deadest on ending his life. How would there be an occasion for them to talk over what had gone wrong and resolve the problem? But he held his tongue; Saiga was only trying to help, even if what he was saying made little sense. He turned his head around to the window, peering past their reflections and back to the strangely tranquil area.

"I suppose," he breathed heavily. "But it's not that easy with Kiryu. I'm worried about how much more pain must be inflicted before the end is in sight. There are so many that have been damaged by the war so far already; people who aren't even supposed to be involved; like Uryu and Rally. Is there really a way to repair all the damage done?"

Saiga sighed, moving his eyes away from the mirrored faces, struggling to keep observing the Signer's defeatist expression. He chewed his bottom lip briefly, considering how he was supposed to response to the spoken wonder. A moment of silence passed before he dared to speak.

"Who knows?" he uttered. "We'll just have to get to that stage in order to find out".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Maintenance Public Security Bureau-**_

The news reports about Ccapac Apu's appearance in the City still dominated the news despite the passage of time. No matter how many times he watched the footage over, it still chilled Godwin to consider that his enemies had invaded the City already, sending their demonic deities into the heart of his land and bring an end to the lives of thousands; many residents around the area who would have been sleeping or preparing themselves for the day ahead. Countless calls had been made to Security about the missing, forcing a statement to be made and a hotline set up to manage the calls so as not to flood the forces with distressed pleas for help locating a loved one.

The report moved on, continuing to the updated bulletin that further duellists were gathering ahead of another wave charging into Satellite. According to eyewitness reports and interviews with ordinary people left in the City, the blame had largely settled with Satellite – they had been the ones suspected of launching the attack on Security and, by extension, they had been targeted as scapegoats in relation to the Earthbound God's rising. The Director was seated at his desk, hiding the grim frown behind his hands bridged against his lips, masking his discomfort in the helpless position at the top – forced to merely watch as his people came under fire and thousands were sacrificed in order to revive a monster sealed away 5000 years ago. His eyes slid closed; the stress of the job was getting to him; perhaps forgoing the Fortune Cup had been a mistake; but had the attack been how Ccapac Apu crossed into the City? Would there have been a similar attack otherwise? A heavy sigh left the Direction, resisting the urge to lean back and massage his crinkled forehead should someone wander in and catch him, witnessing the degree of pressure he was under and the great toll it was taking on him.

There would be nothing he could do in the wake of another attack – the City's senators had voted in favour of another attack merely days before, he was outnumbered and the people's rage would push them into further reckless action. Reason would be lost. In front of him, a string grew, dropping a small spider onto his desk, catching his eye a moment after its arrival. The Director glared at the arachnid though showed no emotion otherwise and quickly crushed it with his left hand clenched into a fist. Its remains clinging to his glove, he waved the hand to shake it off, leaving the white fabric almost clear. Though his sight didn't depart from the corpse and eyed it whilst laying on the ground, crumpled. It had appeared for a reason – it was a sign. A message and a challenge from the Dark Signers.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Carly: The only way I can get enough evidence on the Arcadia Movement to help Jack is to go in there and get it myself._

_Aki: Who are you?_

_Misty: A shredded soul; a survivor on the edge of your destructive trail. I cling onto the memory of a loved one lost to your wretched existence._

_Aki: What are you talking about? I haven't killed anyone! Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge; Path Two, Chapter 31 – Into the Heart of the Mystery! Confessions at Arcadia"._

_Carly: Huh? There's no-one there…_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Psychic Commander**

* * *

**[1]** _"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!"_

**[2]** _"Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"_

**[3]** _"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demons Dragon!"_

**[*]** Cards made for _The Neo-Domino Purge_

* * *

I apologize for how long it's taken to get this finished; a portion of it was done shortly after the last chapter was uploaded. Among other obstacles, I really lacked confidence in being able to accurately describe Tyne, Wear, Tweed, Tees and Blyth. There will be sketches posted to act as a visual aid. When that's the case, I will provide a link for anyone who is curious or simply struggles to envision them.

_- CuteYami, 7th September 2012_


End file.
